The Heartbreaker's Innocence
by Walking Flame
Summary: Kagome has always been the shy quiet one, a simple innocent wallflower. Inuyasha was the heartbreaker, fooling around with love and lust. When they have to spend their summer together, Kagome may just learn a thing or two about feeling sexy. [InuKag]
1. Chapter 1

**0 - . - 0**

Summary – Kagome has always been the shy quiet one, a simple innocent wallflower. Inuyasha was the heartbreaker, fooling around with love and lust. When they have to spend their summer together, Kagome may just learn a thing or two about feeling sexy.

**0 - . - 0**

**I'm excited to write this Inuyasha fanfic on my re-newed account! This may be rare for me, but I think this might be the one story that I'm actually going to stick by and finish till the end. This is the one story plot that I'm enjoying writing. Most of the time, though, it's probably the reviews that decided the way the story's going to go. So be sure to keep the reviews coming! Hope you guys enjoy my renowned 'masterpiece'! lol.**

**0 - . - 0**

**The Heartbreaker's Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

She loaded up her tray with today's special: mystery meat, and silently made her way

around the food line. The lunch lady grunted at her as she paid for her lunch, and made a windy exit. It was as if she was a ghost, nobody turned to look at her, and no one bothered to even make eye contact.

Standing at the back of the cafeteria, she bit her lips hard, and drew back a breath that got caught in her sore throat. This was the part of the day she hated the most, for right now, she could not fade in with the surrounding. She couldn't just be another reluctant whisper of the winds.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught the left side of the cafeteria. Wannabes dotted the whole side and took up barely half the left side. Too risky. They each looked alike, and it hardly made a difference if one spoke or all of them. They chatted about designer brands, each bobbing their sleek hair up and down.

Scanning the left side, Kagome flinched as someone made a motion for her to sit with them. The butterflies were building up in her stomach, but she knew better then to try eating lunch with them. Last time she sat with them, those guys had all tried to involve her in one of their conversations. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't follow up on half of their discussion about algebraic equations. It was so horrible feeling terribly stupid and not being able to answer any of their questions, even though she was a straight-A student.

She must've stood there for at least five minutes, looking around the cafeteria. It was almost like as if she was a stone caught in the waterfall, as the lunchroom rush sped by ahead of her. Her food had already cooled, but that didn't matter for she'd already lost her appetite anyway.

Finally, seizing the opportunity of sighting an empty seat, she broke her way ahead into the second row. In the lunchroom, it was always about defense and then offense and fend your way in and out.

Kagome pushed her dark hair back, pulling on a weak grin that didn't seem to fit her face. She stood there for a full minute, before catching one of the girls' eyes. The girl glanced at her and Kagome felt out of place, a pariah.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she introduced as if it was still the first day of high school, even though it was already the final week of being seniors. "Is this seat taken?"

Glances were passed around the tables, each waiting for the other to take initiative to be nasty and say no. Refusals were already posted on their faces, but none were rude enough to say so. The girl shrugged, not making any eye contact.

_That meant yes_, Kagome convinced herself, feeling hot tears stringing her eyes. Why couldn't she just be accepted without the cruelty of being put on hold? She felt her stomach tighten in knots.

It had been so easy for Kagome to fade back into a wallflower, and she was good at it too. It started in the middle of her freshman year, and lasted on to her senior year.

She didn't particularly catch much attention, for she wasn't very beautiful. Her mother always told her to pull her frizzing hair back and show off her complimentary face. When she was young, people always commented her graceful features, until up in high school when she decided to just stop trying.

Most of her clean featured face were hidden behind her frizzy ink black hair. She held innocent eyes in a gleaming caramel color, and her full lips always fell into a constant pout. Of course, no one could have noticed that but Kagome, because no one bothered to go past the exterior. It was a shame for beauty to go to waste.

The mystery meat seemed especially hideous today, Kagome mused to herself. She scooped up a forkful, and let the mush drop back on the platter. Her delicate hands seemed hardly capable of holding the sturdy fork, but she was the only one who knew the miracles and lives her hands have saved. Too bad no one else in the world would've known.

"Wow, hey. Kasome, right?" the redheaded girl interrupted Kagome's train of thoughts.

Kagome glanced up and came to admiration at the redheaded girl. It wasn't until after a few minutes that under all that lush red hair hid a pair folded of demon ears. This school certainly does have its fair share of demons, along with humans.

"It's Kagome," she muttered quietly, pretty sure that the girl hadn't heard her anyway. Conversations weren't Kagome's strong point, and she hadn't planned and making a living off of it anyway.

"Yah yeah, anyway. Where did you get that T-shirt? You know that it's practically legendary, right?" She fingered the fabric of Kagome's never worn concert T-shirt in wonder.

Not feeling like giving a direct answer, she shrugged her shoulders weakly, and let her gaze drop back to her lunch. _Why couldn't she just be like the rest of them?_ a voice nagged at her in the back of her mind.

Mrs. Higurashi worked as a PA, or Personal Assistant. She has worked with a lot of well-known names before, including some bands. After every tour, Kagome would find a newly folded, never worn T-shirt on her drawer. The T-shirts dated back to before Kagome was born, therefore, making some of them collector's item. For her, they weren't items that she'd just willingly sell on ebay, but for everyone else, it seemed a better idea to follow up and do so.

Dressing up wasn't Kagome's specialty, so her daily wardrobe only consisted of concert T-shirts her mother brought back and twenty pairs of different shades of jeans. Of course, she hasn't found a problem with that, since a bright smile would be plastered on her mother's face when she sees Kagome wearing them.

It was pretty hard with her family consisting of only Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. Her grandfather died fours years ago, effecting Kagome drastically. Life was cruel of her, but she was taught to play with the hand of cards she was dealt with, although the cards did not always tell a pretty story.

Chewing her food mournfully, Kagome felt a gust of regret wash over her, but she decided to push it all the way in the back of her mind. Perhaps morals weren't the things that she dealt with best.

Something suddenly caught her attention, so she pushed her head up and looked forward past the girl sitting across from her, and her eyes zoomed in on the scene in front of her eyes.

In the front of the cafeteria, there he was, sitting on the lunch table, joking and laughing around with his friends. One arm was wrapped around a petit brunette, and other gesturing around in animated motion. His golden amber eyes shone brightly and wittily. While his silky while hair caught every reflection of the light and glistened charmingly. The perfect exterior . . . too bad no one could see the rotten center.

At the sight of him, Kagome's eyes started flaming and blood of hatred pumped harshly in her veins. Balling her fists up, and clenching her teeth, she allowed herself to be swallowed up with empty hurt. It's been three years, but time seems like it had hardly passed by, and she was not ready to forgive. She was never going to be ready to _forget_ either.

With a sudden motion, a young junior pushed through the cafeteria doors, and strode in wide steps towards the front of the lunchroom. His eyes were pure definitions of fury, and his whole stern body language told so too.

Spooning a forkful of fresh fruit into her mouth, Kagome examined with curiosity, not daring to blink in fear that maybe she'd miss a piece of the action. Something was going to go down in this room soon, and Kagome did not like the looks of it at all.

If this were still freshman year, Kagome would have taken matters into her own hands and broke up the matter before it even started. She was the perfect ruling queen, and Inuyasha's harsh tempers wouldn't have aroused the situation under her control. **(A/N: Hint hint, part 1. of plot!) **Jerking her attention back to the present, she weakened in realization that this was her senior year, and there was nothing to she could have done.

The best thing for her to do in this situation of was sink back into the background, and let the fight take its course. After all, she wasn't going to let Inuyasha once again ruin the status that she had worked so hard on building. Not for another one of his routinely petty fight.

Kagome watched in fascination as the boy whispered into the brunette's hair, the girl's expression falling from cheery, to grim, and then held at shock. She pulled herself away from Inuyasha's grip, her eyes full of illegible emotions.

The boy was hardly even taller than the girl herself, but his actions made him superior and tall. Studying him, Kagome wondered what he was possibly thinking, trying to get into a fight with the mighty Inuyasha. Then again, she perceived that he was hardly less of a slime than Inuyasha was.

Smiling at the reaction Inuyasha gave, Kagome wouldn't have loved so seen anything more than Inuyasha hurt. Once again, she had fooled herself into thinking that hanyou could actually feel _hurt_. Or, for that matter, any emotion at all. She should've know better.

"HOW COULD YOU!!" The girl shrieked in a shrilly voice, drawing attention from every single person in the room. Even the lunch ladies stopped, put their gloves down, and watched. There was nothing better in this school than drama, especially if it surrounded Inuyasha, which was way too often.

He stood up defensively from his seat, and reached out a hand across the table in confusion.

Obviously he could comprehend that someone was looking for trouble the minute the young boy strode into this cafeteria. The stench on that idiot was unmistakable, yet Inuyasha let him slip under the radar and into his war zone. Surely, the boy must've known what he was getting himself into, for this was Inuyasha's territory. Even if Inuyasha doesn't take him out himself, his people would tear him apart alive.

The gig was up, but Inuyasha toyed with the idea of giving the audience a proper act, and not just some 3-star movie at a 5 dollar theatre.

"Look, baby," he reached for her hand, stroking it softly with his thumb. "Don't you believe a word he says."

"That deceiving jerk," Kagome hissed under her breath.

Tears sprang from the girl's eyes as she hooked up her arm with the messenger's. "You promised," giving it a slight pause, she emphasized. "**_Promised_**, Inuyasha."

_Whoa_, Kagome really had to give it up for this girl, _She really knew how dramatize the whole thing. _There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Inuyasha was already in on the act and playing along with it too.

"Baby, baby," he cooed under his breath, lifting a hand to thumb the yearning tears routing down her cheeks away.

Their gaze held for a second or two, before every audience was caught up on the act and '_awwwwww'ed _admiringly, as if Inuyasha was the sweetest guy on the entire planet.

"Isn't he so sweet," the girl next to Kagome sighed with wonder lacing her eyes. "I wish he was _mine_."

Hah, they wished! Inuyasha didn't know the difference between love and lust, making him was the biggest heartbreaker in the entire school. While he deceived everybody else on Earth, Kagome saw through that brick wall and into his true motive. He'd trick the girl into loving him back, and dump her before she could even process the thought over.

Glaring, Kagome's train of thoughts was interrupted by quick rapping on her shoulder. She licked her dry lips involuntarily, and pushed her hair back. She'd pay anything to not watch another one of Inuyasha's lies, but a part of her couldn't jerk herself away. That, she hated herself for.

"Ms. Higurashi," a cool voice pried its way into her ears. "Principle Itachi wants to see you in his office."

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Kagome stood up carefully as to not draw any attention to herself, and blinked in confusion. Only a few times have she been in the principle's office all her life, and most of the times, there was some serious situation going on.

Her foot glided gently on the floor, just barely sweeping the floor. Walking with easy but considerate grace, she sauntered out of the cafeteria and past the scene of the crime. Her brain was working in full motion as she crept down the vacant hallway.

Principle Itachi's office was only a few steps away from down the hall. Despite Kagome's curiosity of the actual reason she was being called down here, she took her time, and paced on. Learning very well that curiosity killed the cat—which she has learnt very well of from experience—Kagome didn't take any chances.

**0 - . - 0**

Head dropped, Kagome's head was spinning from the information she had just received. Body drooping and wilted, she didn't feel very well. She felt her stomach throttle while she could imagine herself vanishing and parting in with the concrete itself.

Lunchtime was already over, and seniors were preceding on to their next class. The halls were aroused with easy chatting and conscious murmurs.

As Kagome preceded on, trading paths with a pair of golden haired demons, she couldn't help but overhear their clamorous exchange of words.

"Ugh, Inuyasha is just so handsome."

"Yeah, it's the ears that get to me every time."

Kagome thought otherwise, but didn't dare to bring up her opinion. _Those ears are disgusting, just pure hideous!_ **(A/N: Ah! Don't peg me with stones please. I can't afford the medical bills! Plus, those are not my words.)**

"I can't believe they broke up, I mean, did you see how cute they were?"

"But then again, that means he's an available bachelor now."

"Yeah, I'm gonna dye my hair dark. I heard he's only interested in dark haired girls."

"The Heartbreaker strikes again."

_And so he does,_ Kagome made the notion unconsciously.

**0 - . - 0**

"They said I'm suffering from over-exhaustion," Mrs. Higurashi mouthed dryly, bringing up a not-so-eager smile. "Though I'd like to argue otherwise, I'm afraid they're right. But don't be so flustered over it, Kagome."

Numb from the news, Kagome drew back a breath, not able to let it out. "But that can't be the only reason you're in the hospital, Mom."

"Seems like, ever since your grandfather died, I haven't been taking care of myself very well," she rolled her eyes as if it was all lies. "The doctors say that I have a few medical problems that I should probably take of care now, before it's too late."

"Like what?"

"I have a weak heart, Kagome."

Silence fell into the space, covering their conversation like a windy snowstorm. Both seemed to have a heavy burden suddenly buried on their shoulders. Kagome's heart sank, and her stomach lurched. Her non-existent lunch seemed to be making its way up again, and she suddenly felt sick.

"It is _bad?_" Kagome said, shuttering subconsciously. She felt sweat breaking out from her hairline. Goosebumps crept silently up her skin.

Mrs. Higurashi waved it off like it was nothing. "It's not major. It's just the stress, and that's what got to me."

Kagome stopped and stared at her mother's kind face, searching for that kindred spirit. She looked weak and exhausted, though Kagome never realized how many nights she pulled off trying to finish her job. Her face was simple and elegant, molded by her dark stylish bob.

"I hope you understand that I'll have to stay in the hospital for a while," Kagome nodded anxiously at her mother's words, willing her to go on. "And that period is going to drag into your summer vacation."

She drew invisible circles twisting in the bedspread, her fingers motivating itself without realization. She mumbled, "It's no problem."

"The doctors also said that I should take some time off for myself as to take away the stress. So, I've decided to take a summer trip for myself and get myself pampered and ready to work once summer's over. Hopefully by then, I'll be rejuvenated."

A grin lifted at Kagome's lips. "That's great, Mom!"

Her mother pulled her gentle hands within hers, the warmth was vibrant and the hands seemed to have molded into one another. "I don't want you to have to spend the summer alone at the house, so I made some arrangements before you got here."

She waited for Kagome to say something or other, but she uttered nothing.

"Mr. Taisho, my boss, was kind enough to let you stay with him and his family for the summer. We're very well acquainted, Kagome, and I can promise you that he is a very kind man from prestigious backgrounds. I'm sure you'll be very happy if you spend your summer there."

Kagome blinked in confusion, not able to process the words correctly. She cocked her head and knitted her brows together, the thin smile from her face abruptly vanished. "Taisho? You mean, as in Inuyasha Taisho? His father wants me to stay with them?"

Her mother eyed her cautiously, knowing fully well how they felt about each other, and she knew better than to step over the boundaries. "Yes . . . ?"

Kagome's eyes widened in both shock and fear. Spending the summer with Inuyasha and his family?! She wasn't sure how well she was going to be able to handle it, and she certainly wasn't taking the news very well. Why would her mother do this to her, knowing exactly what she was getting herself into?

She felt numb, broken, liked a dropped porcelain doll. Her mouth couldn't open, and her throat dried in the matter of seconds. _Vindicated_, Kagome thought, _she was in the right, but with no one else to prove her right._

"After all," her mother added, trying to convince Kagome that this was a brilliant idea. "They have a daughter, Sora Taisho, you know the famous model/singer, and she's about your age. I'm sure you guys'll get along so great."

"I . . . I don't see why not," _that was definitely not **her** talking. Those were not her words_.

Way to make her go guilt tripping. There her mother was, weak and in need of a vacation, and Kagome was being selfish about herself. The notion of her acting like that instantly upset her another notch.

"S-sure," she was internally upset and argued herself to wit's end. "I mean, chances are . . . I'll probably never even have to lay eyes on _him_."

_Right_?

Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows hiked _way _up. She had prepared herself to reason with Kagome, and to be ready for some useless shouting, or maybe even take Kagome's silent treatment with that broken smile, but never for her daughter to agree so easily. She also knew better than to argue or ask question on that subject for she was already thankful her daughter agreed to it.

"Mmm," her mother could hardly contain the smile lifting on the corners of her mouth. "Then I'll call Mr. Taisho with the response!"

Upon seeing the grin on her mother's pink lips, Kagome had nothing else to say.

**0 - . - 0**

Kagome parked her bike out on the gravel road, and locked it to make sure that it wasn't to be stolen. Cars were way too dangerous in this part of town, for everyone seems to be speeding in their limited edition vehicles.

She still didn't even get a chance to drop off her backpack on her way home, when she realized that she had to go meet the Taishos. She's been dreading this day for a long time, but didn't have the heart to go about complaining to her dear mother.

Looking up, she let out a gasp of breath. Never in her life has she seen such a gorgeously dramatic building. The outside seemed to be decorated with stones, with huge eleven feet glass windows apart every few feet. The lawn was mowed at the perfect height, fresh with a garden spring spritz dotting the air. Lush flamboyant flowers of contrasting colors line the stone walkway. Her eyes widened at the site, never in a million years would she ever be able to afford something like this. It seemed as if it had jumped right out a painting, and stood alive in front of her. The house itself seemed to have extended to the end of earth.

It was a breathtaking sight. In fact, it was one of the few things that actually made Kagome stop and do double takes at.

_So this is where Inuyasha lives now_, she admired the ravishing mansion. _This is where I'm going to live for the summer._

Still, that feeling deep in her guts told her that she shouldn't judge her happiness by the look of this mansion. Maybe she was just trying to be optimistic about something, but the thought of Inuyasha always seemed to drag her down.

Kagome let her flowing skirt sweep a patch of bright pansies as she hitch herself up the stairs towards the colossal door.

Taking a deep breath, she reached up to click on the doorbell. _Diiiiing Dooooong!_ The rings seemed to stretch across the world and time along with it. Her lids shut, she silently counted to ten.

"**_COMING!!_**" A sweet voice chirped like lullaby to Kagome's ears.

Perhaps she could just give this a chance. Maybe not. **RUN!!** Her instincts screamed out at her, and she felt queasy and dizzy. This might not have been such a great idea after all. It still wasn't too late to back out now—

"Hey! You must be Kagome, right?" The attractive girl grinned ear to ear. "I'm Sora Taisho! I've heard _so _much about you."

Kagome couldn't bring herself to speak. The girl, along with the mansion, was as beautiful as an angel was. She had luscious blushing cheeks, sleek silver hair laced with golden textures, and curves in all the right places. She wore a simple white trimmed silk sundress that complimented her hourglass shape, and under that were just miles of legs.

Compared to the famous Sora Taisho, Kagome felt short—though Kagome was about an inch or two taller than Sora—and stubby. It was unbelievable that they could possibly be the same age. She looked up into Sora's flaming amber eyes, and they held friendship and promises. A wispy smile was plastered on to Kagome's lips without her realization.

"Why don't you c'mon in," her smooth voice put Kagome at ease. "The whole family's here, and we're all waiting for you!"

Shivers crept up Kagome's spine as she stepped into the mansion. There, she caught the strangest sight, and it took all the respect she had not to burst out laughing.

There were three silver hair men sitting miles apart from each other on the sofa. They all had the same posture of crossed arms, and glared.

"Now don't you mind their glaring," Sora commented, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "They had quite a fight before you arrived."

_Aha_, she placed them immediate. _Mr. Taisho, Sesshoumaru . . ._

Kagome stopped, and her blood ran cold.

_. . . and the infamous Inuyasha._

**0 - . - 0**

**REVIEW and the more reviews, the faster the next chapter gets posted (since I've already gotten a bit of a head start on it)!**

**My reviewing policy is that on every new chapter, I'll probably answer to just about everyone's reviews.**

**Oh yes, and I would really appreciate it if people could tell me their opinion about the length of the chapter. I wasn't really sure how much I wanted to write since it's still the first chapter. Please tell me if it's too long, just right, or too short (I hope not)!**

**If you're one of those people that really don't like to review (looks sheepishly) then I would be thankful internally if you made just one excuse to review for this one.**

**Phew, that was a long Author's Note!**

**Let the PLOT begin!**

**Ellen AKA Walking Flame**

**0 - . - 0**

No. of Pages: **11**

No. of Words: **4244**

Date Started: **9/28/09**

Date Finished: **10/1/06**

Spell Checked: **Yes**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **10/6/06**

13


	2. Chapter 2

Nineteen reviews to answer! My head hurts. But seriously though, I'm not complaining! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! You guys keep me going and updating the chapters faster.

Although, the longer the review, the more I could answer to. So I apologize if I wrote more back to some people. But mostly, I think the length is fair.

Thanks for taking time out to review! And now, I'll take time to answer because it's the least I could do.

**INuYaShAsweet**- Haha, I loved your review. It's so amusing and brought a smile to my face when I first read it. Thank your for understanding the fact that I'm very busy, but thanks to the reviews, I'm getting this chapter up ASAP! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far!

**Kagome7Inuyasha75**- Wow, thanks for the review! Your comments were really nice!

**CandyCOLOUR**- Thanks for waiting and being patient. I really liked that you didn't try to rush me, and I appreciate it! After reading the review, you know what was the first thing I noticed? The fact that you spelled 'color' like 'colour', haha, which Microsoft Word NEVER lets me do. Haha. Well, I hope this chapter isn't TOO long, and I'm trying not to leave a cliffy. Thanks for the review!

**Punkgurl**- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**TheNotSoEmoEmu**- I love your pen-name! It's so hilarious. Anyway, yay for me! I actually can spell and paid attention in language arts class! Whoo hoo! It's funny that you should mention that, because usual, whenever I write something, I ALWAYS make a mistake somewhere. Keep a look out for me in this chapter for mistakes! Thanks for reviewing!

**Punk Rock Miko2**- Thanks very mucho. I'll try to update sooner in the future!

**Jasane-chan**- Wow, I'm glad you can relate to Kagome. In this story, I made Kagome's character a bit ooc, but I'm trying to get her back on track. Yep, Kagome's a senior, but you'll reading more about her freshman year later ** hint**

**SummerRoses**- Yeah, I get what you're saying. I'm not sure how I want to pace this story. I already know what I want to write, and am processing it so that I can tell all the basics and get on with the story, but I don't want to write a hundred chapters. Basically, I think this story is going exactly the way I want. Thanks for the review!

- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Kannalover**- Short and sweet review. Hope you're willing to read more of the story!

**Kagome**- Thanks for the review!

**Elizabeth** **Hemingway**- I love your review so much! It's long . . . just the way I like it, but not of some random stuff. I'm glad you actually paid attention to the style of my writing, and thanks so much for believing in me. This is one of the reviews that I'll probably remember forever, because it means so much to me. You fill me with hope, so thank you.

**Sesshy's** **Girl**- It's alright, you don't have to sign into your account to review. Yep, this story's AU. I'm glad you're taking a chance and reading this story. I hope you're willing to read on. Thanks for the review!

**Jsinuyasha**- Wow, thanks for the short and sweet review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Acrazychild4life**- Really? You like the length? Well, this chapter, I wrote even longer, but I hope I'm not boring you with writing too much. LoL. I'm so surprised with myself for being able to write so much, I never though I had it in me. Thanks for the review! Btw, nice pen name.

**Sno-man80**- I'm flattered that you're willing to read this story, and giving it a chance! I, on the other hand, actually like reading stories that takes place in the future rather and in the past. I love your name, it's so rare. Yes, I know this is a very original pen name, and it's also a very long story of how it came about. Thank you for reviewing!

**Yoli05**- Thanks for the review. I'm so glad that you're interested in the story so far!

**Kycio**-**san** – The story is Kagome and Inuyasha, but I'm not giving up any information other than that (which is pretty obvious) lol. Well, in this chapter, you'll find out a bit more about Inuyasha and his family. But I'm not sure where I'm going with Inuyasha's character. I don't want to go overboard and make him nasty and icy, but for him to have a bit of redemption and sympathy. Inuyasha's a playa, I like that idea. Haha. Thanks for the review!

And last but not least **Kittykat**- First review for you! Yay! I'm glad you like the length and I'm not going too long, but I also hope that this chapter isn't too long either. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And for those of you who reviewed on chapter two, I'm sorry your reviews got deleted. I had to delete the old chapter two in replacement of this one, so the reviews were deleted along with it.

She sat there, surveying her surroundings. Three feathered pillows relieved her back, and a cashmere comforter dusted her skin. Letting her head loll back, her skin tingled slightly at the touch of a warm breeze spraying her features. Kagome molded her back so that it fitted in perfection against the mattress.

A cool tone of cucumber green glazed over her wandering eyes. Four walls of green, and a roof full of dangling lanterns. The round, delicate lanterns floated in motion as the air sifted through the windows. Plush cream carpet soothed over the floors, and a four poster bed smack dabbed right in the middle of the room. Oak Versace cabinets lined every corner, with a walk-in closet half the size of this room set on the side. A few personal belongings dotted the place, but the rest was still left unpacked in Kagome's blue suitcase lying lifelessly on the side.

The room was big, that was a given, but it lacked life. It was one of those simple model rooms that you would skip right over in a showcase. It needed warmth and maybe . . . just maybe . . . a little bit of Kagome.

While she was to be here for the whole summer, she might as well get acquainted with her room. No matter how impressive the bedroom looked, she couldn't help but feel a little lost and missing her old room.

She hesitated a little, recoiling back as the knob on the door shook. Was it too late to pretend that she was still asleep? The quaint old clock read 8:27 AM.

The door creaked loudly to an open, while a voice muttered softly, "Damn, we need to get that oiled."

Kagome tilted her head up so that a pair of jumpy amber eyes of amusement met her own. A grin cracked on her lips, and it fitted.

"Hey, I'm glad you're up," Sora flopped on to Kagome's bed with a soft _thud_, and turned to face her guest. "So . . . we have a busy day ahead of us."

Carefully considering her statement, Kagome said, "Mmm . . . I'm not so sure about that. Now that school's over, I'm thinking about maybe taking it easy for a while."

She knew better to say that though. There was no such thing as 'taking it easy' in the town of Deom Bell. Deom Bell is the celebrity hot spot, where talent agencies are always recruiting on the street, and people who wants to make it big would be attracted here also. Most stars were always on the go in Deom Bell, whether it was to a studio, or movie premiere. The party spots were always in full swing, day or night.

Of course, Mrs. Higurashi wasn't famous, but she bought a simple house in Deom Bell since she thought it would be easier living closer to her job. She was a personal assistant for the Taishos, living here made her life simpler now that she didn't have to be stuck for hours in traffic.

Houses tend to run big in this populated town, especially the Taisho's. What with three working member of the family making high pays, they could afford just about anything. The Taisho family has been under the spotlight for about three years now, and nothing was going to take that reputation away from the family.

Sora Taisho's known for her angelic singing voice and beautiful looks. But what had kept her under the paparazzi's gaze was her innocence. Mr. Taisho owned the world famous jewelry line, Taisho & Inc. And last, but not least, Sesshoumaru Taisho had done many ads for not only his father's company, but managed to steal the hearts of many fan girls as well. _Inuyasha_ . . . was a strange case, for no one's heard of that name beyond the high school.

Kagome found that odd, how three out of four Taishos managed to find their way into the business, where as the last one just disappeared in the public's eyes, but she hated lingering thoughts at Inuyasha. Kagome moved her mind on to other subjects.

"Sora? Did one of the maids come in last night to open my window up?"

The model looked at her funny, as if she was pulling a prank on her. "No, Kagome. We don't keep any assistants around the house after nine, besides the guards. Inuyasha's very particular about these kinds of things, he . . . doesn't like extra people roaming around the house. Not after . . . never mind."

The girl hadn't paid any more mind to Sora's words either.

"So Kagome, I have made up my mind." She couldn't keep back the smile bursting on her face. "I'm going to give you a _makeover_. I mean, you're so pretty, and your cheekbones are to die for, if we could just do something about that hair of yours—"

"But Sora," Kagome cut in, not seemingly so sure about the idea as the model was. Her train of thoughts was lost when the pair of golden eyes fell and lost all the sparkle and enthusiasm they carried when they first arrived. Sora's body went limp and she struck out her lower lips into a pathetic pout.

"Well," the guest reasoned, she hated dampening the mood. "Aw, now, Sora, that's not fair. How can I say no to that puppy face you make?"

A rightful smirk broke out of across Sora's face as she leaned forward to face Kagome. She façade reappeared cool and content, perfectly model-like. Opening up her perfectly manicured hands so that her palms faced up, she let the girl's fragile hands slip on top of hers.

"Place your trust in my hands," she spoke as if she had the whole world in the palm of her hands. "And I'll make you gorgeous, Kagome. A _heartbreaker_."

A chill crept up Kagome's spine, and she flinched at the last word. Sora knew she had struck a damaged nerve, and she felt guilty for doing so. She also knew what Kagome was capable of, and she wasn't about to let a beautiful girl pass her by.

"I suppose . . . maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea," she whimpered. "It's just that I would hate to crush your hope and disappoint you. Really, I don't think there's much you can do with me, I'm not drop-dead gorgeous like you."

Before Kagome could even give her full consent, she was already being dragged halfway out the bedroom and into the halls. Sora was determined, and little was she going to let Kagome whine through her time and regret her words.

"Come this way, my makeup artists are already on their way to get me to a shoot. I'm sure they'll love you. You're like an empty pallet: full of potentials."

Kagome narrowed her eyes with a bit of reluctance against Sora's grasp on her. As she trudged through the steps, she couldn't help but notice the smirk on Sora's face sinking deeper and deeper by the second.

"You didn't happen to know what I was going to say yes, did you?"

"Like you said, who could say no to this face?"

0-.-0

Apparently, Sora had been telling the truth, because after half an hour of 'putting on her face' she left in a rush, screaming something about being late for the shoot. Kagome had to admit that it might've been quite a bit of coincidence there, but decided not to argue over it with herself.

Sora had practically fed Kagome into the sea of hands, grasping for their next victim. The makeup artists flocked and fawned over her. It was as if she was next big round shiny thing that they could attempt to amuse themselves with. Kagome had never gotten so much attention and gushing over, but she was willing to get adjusted to it.

Kagome felt trapped as the artists held her down and examined her. She felt exposed of all her weaknesses. Her insecurities must've been written all cross her face when a pair of strong hands circled protectively around her and yanked her out from the throng.

A pair of sympathetic eyes met hers as she looked up.

"Take a step back off of Kagome," Her voice boomed and took command of everyone's attention. _That_ was power. "And Itone, you come with me." It wasn't a request, but a demand. A young bald man extinguished himself from the crowd and scampered after the woman.

He was scrawny, Kagome noted, but had an enormous amount of self-confidence and pride that could blow everyone's pants off. The man whom Kagome could only identity as Itone moved in a catlike fashion, yet somehow it was befitting of him. With hair tied back into a sleek ponytail, and an awkward floral shirt, he was a makeup artist come alive.

"Hello, I'm Sango," the tall woman gave Kagome a stern but warm shake of a hand. "I'm Sora's manager."

Her tone was sharp and bright, seemingly having to be as piercing as lightning. Sango was the pure definition of a businesswoman. Hair tied neatly into a ponytail, and a striped business suit without a single crease. She carried herself with grace and power, demanding not to be toyed around with. But also, there was something very kind and friendly about her that Kagome couldn't quite put place yet.

"And I'm Itone, Taisho's personal makeup artist," the man snaked his hand into Kagome's with a flimsy shake. "Sora gave me the 411 on the situation, and I must say, I'm quite pleased with her victim."

Sango backed Kagome up against a spiral chair and sat her down.

"I'll make every guy you see swoon over you. You'll understand the meaning of power and control," Itone said, tipping Kagome's jaw upward so he could give her a full examination. His eyes quickly swept over her face without hesitation, and he clicked his tongue with a broadened smirk. "Girl, you have stunning cheekbones. It's a shame that you'd hide all this under that cascading oil black hair."

She scanned the flawlessly smooth floor in shame and felt her cheeks turn rosy.

Itone's nimble hands must've worked at a hundred miles per hour. He dusted Kagome's face with golden tanned powder, and found his way through the blushing red curves of her cheeks. While he was doing that, he had eight rollers working at her hair simultaneously.

Kagome blinked, not daring to contradict what Itone had planned for her.

Her eyes were rimmed with shadow as dark as midnight, giving a smoky effect on her daring bright eyes. They seemed to shine with a secret buried deep underneath, yet their facades were angelic and innocent. Plumped with the color of mauve, her lips seemed to have light up her face.

With a swift movement, Itone whipped off a handful of cream and massaged into Kagome's scalp.

"How long have you been working as Sora's manager, Sango?"

"About four years now, not a lifetime, yet surely not that short," she replied coolly, sneaking a peak at the progress Itone was making. "Only after they moved here four years ago was I hired to work for Sora, and that's around when the family made it big too."

"They were . . . very particular about moving here. It was after they moved in Deom Bell did Mr. Taisho's company skyrocket, boosting both Sesshoumaru and Sora's fame. They didn't like their old house much, they didn't have a very particularly _fortunate _past."

Sango slid Kagome a very secretive glance, but Kagome didn't seem to catch on to it. This wasn't the first time she's heard of Kagome, but was the first time that she's actually gotten to meet with the infamous girl. It wasn't very much like Sango to stick her head where it didn't belong, especially when it involved any other Taisho than Sora, but the story was too haunting for her not to know.

She was about the one of the few people that truly recognized what had went down with Kagome four years ago, and that's when Sango first started working here. Her heart when out of the poor girl, and what she went through, especially since she's deserved none of it, but she also fathomed that life wasn't always very fair.

"Now hon, that raggedy t-shirt is _not_ going to do." Itone chipped in, weighing down his own opinions on the new girl.

"But it's a rarity item," Kagome defended, looking a tone dimmer.

Itone rolled his eyes expressively, and sighed. "Then we'll sell it on Ebay or something, and maybe get you something good with the money."

She grumbled to herself, "I don't _need_ the money. I'm not poor."

"Kagome," he looked down at her with a disapproving look hanging on to the corner of his eyes. "You're pale at hell. In fact, you're so pale, even Sango's tanner than you, and she doesn't get out much." With that, he earned a kick in the shin and glares from the woman next to him.

Sango's eyes lit up like two burning light bulbs. "Hey, the pool house outside is open. We can get you tanned there. Then you'll get a body to match with the face."

"But what about these self tanning sprays that I've been dying to try out?" Itone piped up with one bottle quipped in each hand.

Sango narrowed her eyes and placed her fists firmly on her hips. "No you're not. We're not going to let her walk out here looking like a big giant orange. Remember what you did last time with Sora? We had to keep her out of the public's eyes for a month in order to wear the color off."

"But guys, seriously, I don't think that's such a good idea," Kagome muttered hesitantly, fingering the vinyl fabric of the chair. It felt rough and lacy against her fingertips.

Without a word more, Itone immediately started unclipping the curlers from her hair. Soft curls tumbled to her shoulders, like cascading rich oil. She watched as the waves bounced against her skin, eccentric and flamboyant. The raven dark hair fanned around her face, and draped over her shoulder.

Itone smudged her cheeks with his thumb and gave her a careful smile for the finishing touch. Spinning her chair forward so that she was twirled facing the mirror, her hair flew and spun like a skirt. Kagome forced her eyes open and a clumsy smile fell to her lips. It wasn't one of those exaggerated gasps with tears, because what she saw in the mirror was the girl that she's known for the past eighteen years. She was familiarized with those shy, sad caramel eyes and the worn lips that she's forced smiles on for so long. Except they weren't quite the same.

Kagome wasn't sure when it had happened, but relief washed over her. She didn't see the same frizzy hair or the girl that hid in fear, or of a new Kagome that she knew so well, but had left behind in the baggage over the past few years. She memorized that face, the one that she had once thought she'd never see again. It was the same person that had enjoyed life, and took advantage of every situation. Pushing back the tears springing to her eyes, she thought to herself, _Where have you been? Why did you let this happen?_

Nothing responded.

"You look so radiant, Kagome," Sango advanced toward the girl. "You pass for a model. Wait til the rest of the world sees you." They were only inches away, when Sango leaned in to whisper in the girl's ears, "Go break _his_ heart."

0-.-0

She stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling exposed and foolish. Hardly did she feel beautiful rather than insane that she was going through with this.

The manager was waiting for Kagome just outside the wide double doors. Hands placed on her hips, and head cocked, she inspected Kagome from head to toe, not missing a centimeter of detail.

Sango nodded and turned back to the stylist with a sign of approval. "You may go now. We got a keeper."

The gray haired stylist bowed his head and ducked out of the room. Sending her full attention back to Kagome, Sango gave a curt nod and smile.

"You looking dazzling," she pointed out. "White is your color. Just like an angel."

Kagome fingered the strap of her bikini in doubt. The tied white strings dug into her sensitive skin. She crouched in humiliation of baring so much skin, with her body coiling in defense.

"Don't try to suppress yourself, it makes you look scared and cowardly. Straighten up!" Sango led Kagome into the elevator and tugged her in before the elevator doors could close in on her. "We're going to the sun deck. There's a pool up there if you ever need to tan, but most important of all, the next time I see you, a presentable tan must be seen or you're outta here."

Kagome wondered if the manager was just kidding or had actually threatened her. Not a tone of humor could be traced back to her voice, so the girl took caution in Sango's words.

As she was being dragged along, Kagome noted how vacant the house seemed. Never, since her stay, has the house seemed so deserted and empty. Where were all the servants? And most important of all, where were the Taishos throwing around their fast tantrums?

"Where is everyone?" she confided in herself, her brain stirring madly.

Sango couldn't help but to overhear Kagome's personal words, so she decided to answer them for her since it was apparent that the guest was clearly baffled. "Sora's out on a magazine shoot. Sesshoumaru's out promoting Taisho's new jewelry line. Mr. Taisho's locked himself in his office with his greatest paying sponsor, Harishima. And I'd just been informed a few hours ago that Harishima brought over the whole family who'll be dining with us for lunch and preferably diner also."

_Huh_, Kagome contemplated to herself, _And she finished that all in one breath. _ But Kagome couldn't help but to ask, "And where is—"

"Inuyasha's out with his girlfriend, so you don't have to worry about him getting in your way." Sango smirked with a hint of understanding twinkling in her eyes. Motioning with her hands for Kagome to opening the bronze door, she stood on the side, eyeing the girl. She noticed Kagome's chest puff out, relieving the nervous breath trapping within her.

"Kagome," she placed a hand dusting on Kagome's arm. "Before I leave you alone, I just wanted you to know that I've talked to Inuyasha the other day."

Squirming uncomfortably, Kagome's eyes locked with Sango's. "And?"

"I wanted to let you know that he's agreed to leave you alone and make peace. And I'm hoping that you're mature and respectable enough to do the same thing, Kagome."

She wasn't sure what came over her first, relief or anger. All she could feel was a struggle of mixture of feelings. Hasn't she wanted so long for them to just forget about the whole thing and just have Inuyasha let her live? Yet she's wanted _so much more_ to hear the inu-hanyou apologize to her face. Kagome's face froze and she kept her posture ice still.

"I'll do so," she spat icily, for the first time in the house showing some discourtesy. "As long as he keeps to his end of the agreement."

She stepped out of Sango's questioning gaze and into the sun deck. The heat was overwhelming, almost making Kagome dizzy, but she stayed rooted to the ground in order to catch a few more glimpse of the impressive land.

A sparkling aqua pool, the size of her own house, stretched out for miles in front of her. The light hit it in all the right places, reflecting off billions of tiny crystals. Matching azure umbrellas and beach chairs dotted the deck in a stylish manner.

It had certainly gotten much hotter since that morning when she'd woken up. The sun was a giant ball of inferno, tempting to release its power and melt everything along on the land. Kagome found sanctuary in the icy pool water enticing her as she lay across the chair, trying to catch a tan. Of course, with pounds of sun-tan lotions slathered all over her pale skin for she wouldn't want to see the reaction of her mother when she returns home after the vacation to report that she has skin cancer.

She was notified by Itone that it took forty minutes to start getting a tan, so she relaxed her bones, and decided maybe get some sleep. It sounded like the best idea she's heard of all day. And it wouldn't hurt to tune out on all the boring specifics of how to tan. After a few minutes of thrashing around, she finally settled in on some sleep, and let her mind rest to envelope around all the comforts she knew so well.

0-.-0

Kagome's eyes suddenly shot open in the alertness of a cheetah only to be met with the glares from the rays of the bright sun.

Her muscles burned and ached like a thousand watts of sparks firing at the joints of her elbow as she brought it up to scratch her flaming stomach. Flexing her fingers, her whole body felt raw and broken.

It was just then that the heavy brass doors slammed open with a thundering crash. Kagome jumped in alert, her eyes focusing in on the origin of the distraction. There, she caught sights of glossy silver hair flickering in the sunlight, and golden skin bathed in warmth. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to make out the figures at the door, and gasped in pure shock and deep disdain.

A lanky girl was hooked to Inuyasha's capable arm for support, her back craned into a perfect arch. The part that stood out about her the most was her flaming red hair, mounting like patches of flame burning brightly. She had a voluptuous body with gorgeous curves that fitted in perfection against Inuyasha's molds. Arms dragging skimpily against Inuyasha's neck, her creamy skin contrasted like black and white against the hanyou's tanned surface.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had his face buried in the nape of her neck, his growls muffled against the pure flesh. Claws sinking into the small of her neck, he felt her icy warmth underneath his fingertips. Entwined, they stumbled into the pool deck.

Kagome drew back her gaze, shuttering at the scene. That disturbing image is going to be imprinted in her brain forever. She was truly going to grow up traumatized.

In blind embarrassment, her hands reached for the first magazine in the stack of motley magazines Sango had piled up by her beach chair earlier. Flipping through the pages, her eyes barely skimmed through the text, but she stared into space and her fingers nimbly and subconsciously flipping.

"Get a room," she murmured to herself in disgust. A dark curl fell into her shoulders, and she blindly tucked into behind her ear.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched, making out a whispering female voice. He pulled back from the woman who quickly fell into his grasp and traced his eyes back to the sound. A few yards across from him laid a gentle body stretched out across the old beach chair. The only thing he could make out was a flood of inky curls and perfectly tanned skin.

Smacking his hands, the inu-hanyou's face soured at the sound. He dropped the woman hotly to the ground and flashed around to confront the lying figure.

"Excuse me?" He demanded, his voice booming louder than he had proposed.

Higurashi bit her glossy lips in confusion, and forced her eyes to comprehend the mysterious language of the magazine. Her ears strained at the sound of Inuyasha's coarse voice barking at her, and she winced.

The usual Kagome would have just shrunk back to the smallest she could and avoid confrontation. She'd try to vanish in thin air and hope Inuyasha didn't recognize her. Another voice screamed inside her head, unfolding her barrier and told her not to be bossed around by a hanyou.

She swerved around, glaring at him. Both her hands clutched the magazine in a strangling fashion, yet her hands were sweating profusely. Training her eyes to focus at Inuyasha's terrible façade, she let out an angered breath.

"I said," she hissed, knitting her brows together. "TO GET A FREAKIN' ROOM! Is that too much to ask for?"

The demon took a few threatening steps toward her, trying to read the girl's face. His eyes drank in her features, but his brain frantically refused to accept what he was seeing.

"Higurashi?" He let out a strangled breath. _What had happened to her?_

"No," she rolled her eyes at his bewildered expression. "Your mom."

She reminded herself that she didn't have time to have a conversation with an idiot, and turned back towards her magazine.

"Inuyasha," the redhead piped up crossly, obviously unfamiliar with the situation. Flinging herself to him, she gave him a yearning pout and gazed up at him with watery eyes—the trick worked on every guy so far. He scowled at her in annoyance, and pulled out of her embrace.

"I have to go to the runway show soon," she scanned his cold face for a sign of sympathy. "You better stop me."

He stopped hot in his heels and whirled around, struggling between whether or not stopping Ai. They've been together for pretty long—a week—but perhaps she was a little too high maintenance for her own good. His mind ached at coming up with a decision on the spot. Did he really need her in his life?

She was gorgeous, of course. Not only that though, but his sister depended on him to win Ai's heart. The woman's coldness was contagious, and Inuyasha wasn't one to stand against it.

Ai might be every guy's dream girl, but in the past week, the demon found himself questioning was beauty was. Maybe beauty really was in the eyes of its beholder, but was he really one to be up for the challenge to find out?

One last chance was all both of them needed, yet Inuyasha found that faith being tested little by little.

Chasing after her, Inuyasha tugged on her arm gently, and let it drop. She glanced back with a coy smile on her lip like a Cheshire cat. "Yes?" she purred delightedly.

His eyes were heavy, yet his body displayed boredom. "You forgot to give me my keys back."

Voice echoing in her mind, she gritted her teeth in bafflement. "What? You told me that those keys were mine to keep, Inu-hanyou."

"Yours to keep until this is over," his voice droned on in monotone. "And I believe this _is_ over."

For a while, they both stood there, trying to grasp the words that were too hard to forget.

She laughed, holding her head back in amusement. Ai's arms were outstretched, dangling a pair of keys. Holding them away from her, she acted as it they were contagious. "Wait until Sora hears about this. She's _never_ going to let you live it down."

His movements were agile and swift, until he had the keys in his grasp. Motion blurred, the keys were in his possession before Ai had even realized what went on. "Oh trust me, Ai. Sora's the last thing on my mind right now."

With the flick of her head, she turned and stomped away in the most dignified manner she could pull together. Her face distorted into nausea and she sent one last look back at the demon. With all the courage she could muster, she spat, "You're just like your mother, worthless dog. No wonder you're only a _hanyou_."

With that, Inuyasha flung the door shut in her face. His face was full of threat and menacing. He was not about to unleash that ugly monster of hatred burning inside of him, for Ai was not even worth that. Having no idea why he showed compassion with her in the first place, he rushed his head in a dizzy darkness.

His funky mood stunk up the air. Kagome opted to run and get out of Inuyasha's wrath, but that would target her as more than suspicious. Emotions ran through her head, was she suppose to feel sorry for him? Maybe forgiveness was finally found.

_Never_.

Her hand trembled as much as she tried to steady them. Eyes flickering back at the lines of blurred works she held in her hands, she made a conscious effort to concentrate. Eyes darting from one line to the next, her brain seemed numb of thoughts.

In a flash, sharp fingernail had buried themselves on the pages of the magazine, making a smooth imprint. Kagome's eyes widened and she choked back in fear. His hands gently tugged down the magazine, so the shield between their faces was destroyed. Kagome was met with a pair of luminous bright eyes that caught her totally off guard.

"Nice choice of magazine," he commented smoothly, letting an easy smirk slide on his face.

Kagome's eyes immediately bolted to the front over of the magazine. _Parenting Magazine._

Figures.

"So, who's the daddy?" Inuyasha sneered at her with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Her lips twisted in disgust, and she knitted her brows together in anger. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"As a matter of fact," His voice lilted in amusement. "I would. Care to enlighten me?"

Kagome's perfect fingertip dug into the paper as she shuffled and folded them together. No way was she going to let that hanyou get the best of her, after all he wasn't worth all the trouble.

"What do you want?" She scowled, pursing her lips together.

"So I see you finally saved enough money to buy yourself a pretty face." His face contorted into fake sympathy.

"You should be the one to know," she said crossly. "Where did you get yours? The dollar store."

His face was shadowed by anger and some sort of frustration. One of the things Inuyasha could not stand was smart-asses, such as the one before him. Applying pressure to his arms, he bent down and placed both of them on either side of the girl, trapping her like a targeted animal right in the center. She was taken back by fear.

"_You_," he growled, his eyes seemingly on fire. "_Get out of my house. This is not where you belong, and I'm not going to put up with you the whole summer."_

The fact that she held his gaze and not once tried to tear away her eyes frightened him. Where was the girl that was nobody? Could she have possibly been replaced by . . .

Kagome straightened out her arms and placed them on Inuyasha's chest. With easy force, she shot them out and pushed him stumbling away. He was a force to be reckoned with, but Kagome couldn't help but to take a shot at him. Once regaining his balance, he glowered at her with might laced with threat.

Whipping her legs to the side, she got off the beach chair with considerate grace. Delicately, she placed her palm flat on his shoulders and looked straight into those eyes that she's been so afraid to challenge for years. There was a yearning in her soul to put him in his place.

"I'm not threatened by that dangerous veil you're put up, because I intent to destroy that and make the world see you for what you really are. When I look into those eyes, I see an unbearable pain whose origin I couldn't even imagine. Sadness flood those barriers and takes the toll on you. Those things I have no idea where they arrive from, but I'm fixed to discover the truth."

Kagome took step forward, and Inuyasha followed in a daze.

"But you know what I don't see, Inuyasha? I cannot see all the things I should be seeing. You have no shame, not an ounce of guilt either. Everything about you is carefully concealed, but I hope you realize that nothing gets past me. You'd better run."

Unable to bear the woman's truth anymore, Inuyasha looked away and broke the connection.

Kagome smiled in glory.

_She won._

No. of Pages: **15**

No. of Words: **6404**

Date Started: **10/4/06**

Date Finished: **10/27/06**

Spell Checked: **Yes**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **10/28/06**

**Review! **

**I'm glad I got the chapter done in the last minute. Phew. I also apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I tried to get this chapter up ASAP, so after I post, I'll go back and fix every mistake and try to repost again. **

**Also, I was reading it over, and it really did see me like the chapter was moving way too fast, and that's purely intentional. I need to tell the basics before I can get on with the plot, so I have you guys understand.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Ellen AKA Walking Flame**

**PS. What's everyone being for halloween?**

18


	3. Chapter 3

**JapanesePaperDoll**- Thanks for reading!

**Alexa** – Well, I think you'll like this chapter. Or at least, I hope you will!

**Kannalover** – Thanks for the review!

**Jasane-chan** – I'm well aware that Kagome's ooc, and I think that the fact that she is ooc makes the story works better, if you get what I mean. It helps the plot move better, and the change is pretty drastic from the beginning to the end of the second chap. Haha, I know, I'm very selfish. Kagome's character is MINE MINE!!! Profound? gets dictionary….what? Of COURSE I know that it means….

Hmmm….actually, I never thought about the idea of this being a MS fic. To tell the truth, Miroku and Sango really weren't my favorite pairing. Their personalities clash too much, but I can see where you get that. In fact, it probably would fit their characteristics better. But I'm just so in love the IK pairing. Like the said, I'm very selfish. Haha.

**Inu-luv-3D** – Haha! Your review was fun to read. I'm SO glad that you like the story. And I like that you 'pry me for updating' (if that even makes sense). Well, I suppose you probably won't like me so much now that it's taken me a whole month to write . . . 8 pages. I apologize for the late update and short content. But I'm absolutely thrilled that you can relate to the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing! (And that review absolutely cheered me up, for I'm also having some troubles with my writing.)

**NotSoEmoEmu** – Oh, your costume sounds really fun! Also . . . is it suppose to go with your friends' theme of the wedding? Haha. Hope you had a fun halloween, cuz I'm sure I'm getting cavities from candies. But then again, who could resist candies.

**Enchanted Princess** – Thank you very much! bow. And I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it's very short.)

**CookieMonsterks** – Yeah, I understand that the updates are EXTREMELY far apart. I keep trying to make time to work on it, but am having difficulties. As a reader, I'm the kind of writer I usually don't like since the updates are too far apart. I'm sorry, but I hope you're liking the story!

**Darkhanyou27** – Thanks! Especially for taking time out to review, which totally makes up my day! And I hope you like this chapter!

**Xharrysxdirtyxlilxsecretx** – Thank you! And keep track of the score, cuz that'll probably play a part in the story. It's a matchoff!

**CandyColour** – A Pocky pirate?! I wish I could see what that looks like, cuz it sounds so awesome!! Yep yep, free candy. I got a whole pillowful…cavities are just calling out to me! Btw, I love your name!

**Punk Rock Miko** – RIGHT ON!! Inuyasha's really been horrible to Kagome, and everyone's gotta love a good story where the innocent fights back! Haha.

--------------------------

Kagome angrily flipped the page, casting a sideways glance at Inuyasha and directed her attention back at the magazine. Although she was trying, she found it very vexatious to understand the script of the words.

"Stop that!" She snapped suddenly, her focus on the hanyou. "You're getting on my nerves!"

He paid no attention to the girl's irate words and continued his unusual stare at Kagome. For the past few minutes, his attention was fixed on the guest, glaring at her without moving a muscle. Kagome found him very disturbing, but was reluctant on giving him one right across the face. A slap, of course.

Scowling at him, Kagome narrowed her eyes, and shot him an ennuyé look. He really irked her since after the threatening words which she now regretted on saying. Where has all that confidence from a few minutes ago arrive from?

There was something about the girl that Inuyasha couldn't quest place on finger on. He'd been studying her for a while, though Kagome thought that it was only his way to trouble her. Maybe it was that hint of malicious spark in her eyes—the one that not even she had been confronted with—or perhaps it was the fact that she could be so innocent yet hypnotizing. Whatever it was, it greatly bothered Inuyasha to the bones, and he was not sure whether to be annoyed at her, angry at her, or appreciate the girl anymore.

The thought of her troubled the demon. She was all that he's wanted to forget about, yet that only seemed to draw her closer. Did she want revenge on him? Perhaps he was paranoid.

Her eyes were inky black, and glowed brightly and intelligently. They definitely knew something that Inuyasha didn't, and it was vexing, but at the same time also enticing. The hanyou wanted in on the secret.

His gaze flickered across her face, drowning in the dark pools of her eyes. What was she thinking?

It was killing Kagome, the fact that she lashed out and threatened Inuyasha. Maybe he deserved it, but she grew wary of knowing it was totally wrong of her to do that. Her conscience was nagging at her to apologize, yet her pride fought back.

She tightened her clutch on the useless magazine, and bit her lips eagerly. He mind was in a whirl. Was she strong enough to apologize to that egomaniac?

It was summer, after all. She was going to have to live with the demon and his family the whole time. Having to always look over her shoulders for the pesky hanyou left her troubled. There was no way she was going to avoid him the whole time—as much as she tried.

"Look Inuyasha," she let out an exasperated sigh, and lazily kicked herself up from the chair.

His eyes lingered a little too long at her smooth, long legs.

"I can't stand you as much as you hate me, but I have to live with your family for the whole summer. Can we please just make peace during this period. I mean, after this summer, you'll hear no more of me."

He rolled his eyes at her nagging voice. Only then did he realize how sad and embarrassed she was. He adored putting her on the spot, seeing how nervous and intense she was. Yet there was something that was almost like as if she was teasing him. Challenging him.

Perhaps he should appreciate her.

"Feh."

A delighted voice tumbled out from her head that it probably meant a yes.

It was difficult for her to hide that thrill that ran up her bones.

"Thanks," she chirped, a tiny smile lifting at the corners of her mouth. "You won't regret it."

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how much better she looked with a smile. It seemed to have brightened up her whole face and made it glow at shade brighter. He tore his gaze away from her cheerful façade, and mumbled incoherently to himself.

Maybe he should go take a dive in the pool, for the water always seemed to wash away his sins and sorrows. His memories and mind were renewed, and the problems drifts away with the liquid.

When he was young, Sora and him would always hide in the pool whenever they got in trouble. But of course, that was in their old house. The water was special, Sesshoumaru had the chemist add something to it so that instead of the body staying adrift, it'd sink. That way, once they were in the water, their bodies would drop, not giving away their location.

It was all a childish prank, but it somehow became a habit for the Taishos to hide out in the pool whenever they foresee trouble.

That was one thing Inuyasha enjoyed about it. He was also very serious in swimming, or more specifically, diving. It brought him great joy knowing that he'd be able to sink down to the undersurface without having the water resist his weight and bring him up. Where in most pools, it would be made almost impossible to drown, it could be done very easily here.

First moving into this mansion, Inuyasha and Sora made sure that they had a big swimming pool (15 feet in depth). Perhaps they'd grown too old for such immature jokes, but it was kept in memorial of the childhood that they've lost too suddenly.

Everyone in the Taisho household knew to stay far away from the pool if they were amateur swimmers, for the risk of drowning if there was too great.

The hanyou shook the thoughts from his head. Stretching his body, he relaxed his form and stood up swiftly.

"I'm going for a dive," he grunted, and stepped over to the ridge of the pool. The temperature of perfect for a quick dive. He quickly peeled off his shirt and made contact with the water. Within seconds, his body was submerged in the water, and the cool rush tingled his face. The chilly ripples of the water brushed against his bare skin and soothed the coldness.

Inuyasha flexed his muscles as he headed straight down to the bottom like a spiraling drill. He grinned beside himself until the tip of his fingers brushed up against the bottom, and then started paddling.

Kagome peeked up from her magazine and watched him disappear into the water. Sneaking a cautious look, she stumbled to the brim of the pool and glanced into the liquid. It bemused her how he had vanished to the bottom so fast. There was no sight of the demon through the opaque water, so Kagome straightened up, flexed her back, and plopped down on the cement border.

Dipping her foot in the water, she began to let her mind wander. Never in her life has she gone swimming, and it always awed her how a person can be so agile in the water. It would be her greatest wish to be taught how to float gracefully and swim serenely, treading through the pool, yet it all seem like such a childish wish. Now, she's eighteen with no clue how to swim, such a foolish woman.

The icy water bit her ankles in spite and coldness. Kagome couldn't understand how Inuyasha was able to jump in the freezing bitterness like it was nothing. Surely, he'd freeze to death before he surfaces. A chill ran up her spine as a terrible thought reached her. Maybe he had ran into troubles, after all, it did seem such a long while ago that he first dove in.

She cast her eyes out, scanning the surface area. There wasn't even a ripple in the water, and looked seemingly unaffected. Not the sound of barely a pin drop reached her ears. Where was that demon? Surely, by now, he should have resurfaced already.

That's when she began to panic. Questions ran through her head, and alarm shrilled through her body. Her muscles expanded and tightened another notch. What was she to do, she couldn't let him die on her watch!

Adrenaline rushed through her body in full force. She couldn't help but to hate herself for wishing death upon the demon for so long.

A hasty thought run across her head. Perhaps . . . no, that would be too dangerous. Lowering her body further into the water, her feet scanned for a surface. No way would the pool be that deep.

There had to be some way for him to break free of the pool's hold. Her heart was pounded at mile per second.

No way was she going to let him die! Not without an apology, she was not going to see him off.

Without another think, Kagome followed her rash instincts and lunged headfirst for the water.

If it to take her to pull him out of death to receive those apologetic words, then she'd take it.

Prying her eyes open, she felt billion shards of ice sting against her face. She lost balance, and reached outward. Her hands grabbed nothing but freezing liquid that escaped her crutch within seconds.

What an IDIOT! Irrational thoughts drenched her mind. She cracked open her mouth just in time to watch the air escape her lips. An uneasy agony washed over her stomach and churned uneasily.

Body aching with pain, she fought with all her force. Tears flooded her eyes in regret, and in a moment of last thoughts, she promised that she was not going to die.

Her mind was in a tangle, and in pure panic, Kagome tried to outrun the pull of gravity. The air in her lungs was about to explode. Air bubbles liberated her lips, and forced their way upward. She desperately tried to for something to hang on to with no success. Within seconds, dark smoke crowded her mind, and she was paralyzed in darkness.

The rhythm of the pounding of her heart quickened and its beat was lost in an echo.

A biting ache slid across her wrist and tightened.

Kagome's body formed against the floor gently, seemingly being held up by hands of angels. By the time she reached the ground, she was already unconscious.

….

Inuyasha glided smoothly into the velvety liquid. All his troubles slid off his flesh and were scrubbed clean. His fine light hair tagged behind like a tail.

It was then that the distinct noise of splashing reached his sensitive ears. His body straightened in alert and his jaws locked. Swaying with the current, he settled down and grasped for any pin drop.

Growing uneasy, he launched off the ground and rocketed upward for the surface. The force of water rushed by his face. His body eventually grew light as a feather, and he swooned as light air gusted by him.

Soothing his long hair back from his face, his eyes carefully scanned the surface of deck. There was not even a slight movement. The cement sizzled against the sun, and the pool overview was perfectly calm.

His ears mustn't have deceived him. That's when that nagging thought in his mind broke through.

No Kagome.

Groaning in despair, he once again took a dive into the water. His heart was hammering against his chest, overpowering his body. Adrenaline shook his veins.

What kind of idiot would purposely drown themselves in water?!

His arms dug into the cold liquid, and he stumbled down to the pool floor. Hurriedly glancing around, he prayed for a sign of the lost girl. He felt his breathing pound harder and stronger by the second.

It was close to impossible to see through the pool water. The color was so opaque, it was practically blinding.

Wildly thrashing the water, he cleared a pathway for himself. Yet the quest for the girl was a failure.

His mind was crashing into a daze, and the muscles all shut down. It was only so long that he could hold up, and yet Inuyasha wouldn't give up. Somehow, he had to prove to himself that this was it. He'd make a difference.

Suddenly, a flailing hand came into view.

The first time, his sharp eyes didn't seem to catch it. But once it came around again, it was unmistakable. He couldn't have passed it for anything else.

His shoulders heaved, and shot off the ground at the speed of lightning. Reaching out in attempt to grab the arm, his aim landed off course and slashed her wrist. His nails were too sharp and swift. Before he came to realization, blood had already streamed from her arms and was polluting the water in the vilest color.

…….

A pair of strong hands dug into her limp body, piercing through her fragile skin. Water spurted out of her mouth, and her throat tightened. All the strength from Kagome's body died, and her spirit seemed shrouded. She couldn't wrap her mind around the current situation.

Opening her mouth to take sharp, pained breaths, her frail body shrank into the mist. Maybe . . . she could just disappear. Or perhaps she already did.

Her body burned like a thousand torches. She felt like she was on fire. Cool liquid seemed to keep spilling out of her mouth in a quick pulse. Her heart stopped, and switched back on again.

Blindly grabbing, her hands reached out into the air. It surrendered to weakness.

Prying her eyes open, she saw that her dreary fingers had been tangled up in a mess of silver silk. Consciously dragging them out, she couldn't break free.

Kagome's head lolled back onto a sturdy stronghold, and she once again closed her eyes. Her dark hair lay plastered to her creamy face. Shivering against the coldness, she curled up against herself, and took small, choking breaths. She contemplated with the idea what maybe she was dying.

Her body was rocking in an even beat. No. Someone was rocking her.

Pursing her mouth, she tasted the bitter tears and dewy wetness that formed against her lips. Her lashes greased against her eyelids.

On the second attempt to open her eyes, her vision became blurred. An opaque plaster seemed to blind her. Her fingers found their way to soft plush. Through the gaps of her lashes, she peeked out at a pair of ember eyes blinking back at her. White silver strands of silk fell around her like laced curtains.

Within a second, her head whirled back into the embrace that caught her. She fell into deep slumber against the radiating body heat. Finally, she heart sank and her hands went limp within the warm claws. Her slow breathing was undisrupted.

She gradually found peace.

**  
No. of Pages: 8  
No. of Words: 3197  
Date Started: 10/29/06  
Date Finished: 10/12/06  
Spell Checked: No  
Date Edited: N/A  
Date Posted: 11/18/06**

**….**

**Sorry . . . didn't mean to leave a cliffy.**

**On the next chap, I'll start getting into Kagome's past and what happened with Inuyasha.**

**Review!**

**Walking Flame AKA Ellen**

**PS. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I tried to get this up before my birthday. 

LoveleyShippo – Thank you thank you thank you thank you very much! Haha, and I'm glad you love it so very much!

Darkhanyou27 – You'll see . . . haha, I couldn't have made her die that quickly (and in the 3rd chapter) then I'd lose my main character and the story would die. But that's the effect that I was going for, people thinking she's died and stuff . . . but it's really unrealistic. Thanks for liking the chapter!

Jasane-chan – Yes, you figured me out . . . I did put the cliffy there on purpose, but then again, it could've taken me another 5 pages (which takes about a week to write) to end the cliffy, so I got lazy and stopped. Haha. I know, don't you just hate me because I'm so lazy? Lol.

Jenny Storm – Wow, I love your name! Sorry it took a long time to update . . . I know I say that every time, but I do mean it. And thanks for the add to the favorite list!

Williamsgirl – I'm so glad you like the story! And please don't die waiting for an update, cuz then I'll not only lose a reader but I'll have to pay some part of the insurance bill for your sake . . . and frankly, I'm broke. Haha.

Meatballheadedprincess14 – Wow, your name took a long time to write. Yeah, I actually do type out everyone's pen names instead of copy and pasting, and that becomes really annoying after a while, hehe. Thanks, I've never been told that I describe things so vividly that they feel like they're actually there. That gives me great pride and I'm so pleased!

It is I – THE NINJA – Haha, brilliant pen name! I love it! Their past takes a complete turn from the present times . . . it's almost unpredictable even for me. I'm glad you like it!

Punk Rock Miko – We need to get Inuyasha a manicure kit for the holidays then! Hmm… he probably would be somewhat of useless if he did cut his nails (but he has the sword anyway), plus the nails always bothered me. I mean, if he was to hug Kagome or something, let's hope he doesn't cut her with those nails!

Popular vote – Er, thanks for the vote! My teacher's probably never going to get any nicer…she's a cranky old lady!

Heartbreaker – Aw, I'm glad you enjoy the story!

Sno-man80 – Ah, thanks you very much! I'm glad you thought it was touching!

SongoKiana – Uh, thanks for the review! Actually, I like being pushed to make me update faster, then I can push myself. I always set a deadline of 3 weeks to post, so it's okay if you urge me to update and stuff. Haha. Yeah, I get what you mean . . . I'm so lazy, it's hard to update.

Punk Rock Kagome – I absolutely loved your review, it was so warming and gave me a lot of support! What I loved most about it though, is your perfect grammar, not that I mind mistakes (I am the queen of mistakes) but it's just so much easier to read. Thanks!

Iliketv – Thanks for the review! And I'll try hard to update more.

Jinko – I appreciate it!

Smifaliouspurplesquirrel – Haha, their pasts are ver ver complicated . . . let's hope you don't get tangled up in the mess. I'm so pleased you like the story!

TamerofDragons – Aw, I'm sorry if I ruined the ending and stuff . . . but I was so tired from writing more, plus I needed to update cuz of my deadline. Well, thankfully, this one doesn't end with a cliffie, just to ensure you. So I hope you like it!

Csifancy – Wow, that's the first time I've gotten that. It brings me great joy to know that you love Sora. Actually, it's the first time I've created my own character (on this account) that's successful. I think Sora'll show up more later, cuz I really like her too. Hehe.

Sonyita – I loved the long review, and I also love that you wanna help me get back against my teacher. I'm up for anything . . . we usually play pranks on subs, but I wouldn't mind trying something on my English teacher. She's so vicious and mean, which makes me hate her even more. Hehe. Wow, I'm glad you can relate to the story, and that's so awesome! Your friend sounds great. I'd be really happy if you could tell me the prank! And thanks for the review.

Cookiemonsterks – Aw man, was I too obvious on the fact that they like each other (just a little bit)? Well, it is a kagXinu story anyway, so that was pretty predicable. Thanks . . . I wasn't sure if I was dramatic enough on the near-death scene. Haha.

Mikogurl01 – Thanks for the review!

Avelyn Lauren – Your pen name is gorgeous! Um . . . swimming lessons? Haha.

I.K. cool J. – Yeah! Sure, I'd love to read your story. I'll read it once I find time, but I'm definitely going to check it out! Thanks for the review!

Lothlome – Thank you! I can't believe I've only written 3 chapters so far . . . it feels like so much more. Oh well, my bad.

Thenotsoemoemu – Sounds like you guys definitely had a good time and sounds like fun! I agree . . . candy is delish! Monotone? Wow, I've never tried that before . . . though I have tried the lisp and gibberish. Haha.

**And with more reviews, my reply-space gets longer.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are SO SO SO WONDERFUL!!! I never thought in my life that I'd get so many reviews. I feel so proud, and you made it happen.**

**Thanks.**

**Oh, and plus (I just realized this) sorry for the late update (once again). I lost track of time and thought that . . . oh well. Haha.**

**Edit: Okay, I've been told that this story's really confusing and stuff, so I just want to make clear that the first and last parts that are labled 'freshman year' are flashbacks. And the part in the middle labled 'present time' is just a continuation from the last chapter. Hope that clears up any confusion!**

**0.0**

Freshman year…

The raven-haired girl scribbled some illegible handwriting on her schedule and then went back to picking at her nails. Her writings flowed smoothly, and curved gracefully, though no once took notice in that.

Yawning, Kagome brushed a finger past her barely recorded notes. With easy and fluid movements, she swiftly passed the note over to her friend's desk. The paper caught wind and landed lightly on the gleaming desktop.

Skip with me . . . Physics boredom . . . save me before I snore and conk out. Kagome 

Ayame giggled in delight at her friend's note, finished the last of her notes, and gave Kagome the considerate thumbs-up.

Kagome, easily catching her friend's remark, winked and clicked her tongue. The Science teacher was still drowning on in the front of the classroom, the chalk in his hands clacking against the blackboard.

The girl ran a finger down her skipping plans, checking them off individually. Her hand stopped three-fourth of the way through.

_Easy_.

"AW DAMN!! MOTHER F—"

The teacher rapidly turned around and fired his chalk at the girl. He missed by a long shot.

"KAGOME!" he scowled, the expression not pleasing his features. "PLEASE MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!"

She groaned loudly, clutching on to her stomach in writhing pain. Her eyes flipped up towards the teachers and turned big and round. Ayame watched in amusement at Kagome's dramatic acting. She'd let it pass for an A+.

"Sennnnnsei!!!" Kagome cried loudly. The whole class could do nothing but stare in shock. Kagome was known to pull something like this on a teacher.

He swerved around hurriedly, striding over to the girl. Leaning in protectively, he held out a tentative hand, though he kept a wide berth between the two of them as if she was contagious.

"Uh . . ." he let out an anxious cough, and searched around the classroom for help. The science teacher wasn't exactly one to be emotional and caring about events like this.

Ayame took that as a cue and strung to life like an animated doll. Bouncing to aid Kagome, she linked her arms together and helped situated the weakened girl. Her hands grasped her friends like a vine that was coiling tighter by the second. Kagome couldn't help but flinch in discomfort.

"It's not problem, Sensei." She patted a hand against her thumping heart—no matter how many times she plays tricks with Kagome, she always gets anxious. "I'll take over from here."

With a playfully cautious gaze, a smile broke out across her lips and she whispered not so quietly, "She's having _feminine _problems, if you get what I mean."

It was impossible to miss the heat coming on to the sensei's face. He flushed bright red, and dropped his gaze.

"I'll—" he stammered as he clumsily flipped through his book. Notecards and paperworks spilled out, but he paid no effort to pick them up. "I'll give you guys passes."

0.0

"That was so much fun! You should have seen the look on his face!" Ayame fawned over that precious act.

"Yeah yeah," Kagome said breezily, not thinking twice about the stunts she pulled. She'd done them all too often and shouldn't have to care about it anymore. It was pretty amazing the first few times around, but then they just suddenly lost their appeal. It always surprised her, though, how Ayame always acted like it was her first time.

Ayame's smile stopped cold and looked at Kagome with a slight disappointment. "You do realize that everyone's extremely jealous of you, right?"

Kagome shrugged indifferently.

"I don't get it," Ayame pouted, balling up her hands into fists. "You have everything you've ever wanted, but you just never seem happy. I get that you like new and bright things, but don't you think you're taking everything for granted?"

She looked down, and felt her heart miss a beat. "What do _WANT_ me to DO!"

Her friend gritted her teeth and snarled bitterly, "I WANT YOU TO BE HUMAN! Can't you just STOP!"

It was just when Ayame looked up at her friend with those wide eyes that Kagome saw a trace of hurt and resentment. Kagome looked down with shame. She knew the girl would never purposely hurt her, but also how much jealousy the girl had stored up for Kagome in her.

_Don't look at me like that_, Kagome wanted to scream, _Aren't you suppose to be my friend?_

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE _REAL!_"

The cold words stung like billions of needles plunging into Kagome heart. They twisted with no regret. She let out a painful gasp and shuttered out the words.

Her jaws locked and she glared at the girl. The muscles in her hands tightened to the point where it hurts, but she didn't dare releasing them. She kept her icy gaze focused and her posture collected.

Words spilled out of her lips, but she had no control over them. It was as if she had lost possession of her body, and bitter senses flooded over her.

"Don't you talk to me like that," a layer of ice broke out, hooding her eyes. "You sounds like a idiotic, spoiled brat. I'll warn you to stop while you're ahead."

A chill crept up Ayame's spine. She despised it when Kagome got like this. The girl's voice would drop to a monotone, and her usually bright personality would drop below zero degrees.

"You know," she spat numbly, jabbing a finger into Kagome's chest, "You just have to piss me off every once a week. And I feel like I have to start all over with you again and again. I'm so sick and tired of it."

Kagome immediately seized the girl's hand and waved it off effortlessly. "Well then, maybe it'd be so much easier if you just didn't start over again."

Ayame's hands burned like it was on fire as where Kagome had touched it. Just the single contact made it flare up. Heat of betrayal lingered on her hands like a terrible stench.

No longer able to bear the burden anymore, Ayame broke eye contact and dropped her gaze.

"This was a stupid idea anyway," she grimaced, her voice weak and broken. She kicked her heels and strode away.

"And one more thing," Kagome retorted, brushing off the invisible lint where Ayame made contact, "_Don't touch me_."

Stepping away with rage, the student paced her walk with a huff. A part of her felt compelled to look back at her so-called-friend. She fought the urge to get in the last word. The other voice that screamed so loudly had questioned their friendship.

Would she ever make up with Kagome? 

Kagome caught her peeking back when she turned the corners. That assured her that within minutes, Ayame was going to be crawling back, begging for her mercy.

"Hehe," she snickered, barely feeling the remorse hit her. "And I wanted to see the new guy too. What a waste, I guess I'll have to go all by myself."

0.0

**Present Times . . .**

She winced sharply, her head beating to the rhythm of the soft breathing. Moaning painfully, she reached up to cradle her pounding her within her arms. It was then that she realized that somebody was rocking her gently.

Kagome pried her eyes open and glanced up. Her eyes were met with a pair was dark hazel orbs. If she could, she would've gasped, but her throat was hoarse and pained. She settled with frowning, and rested the words.

Scanning her surroundings cautiously, her head began to pound furiously and relentlessly. The energy was escaping her body as fast as they had arrived, but she clung on to face a few more minutes.

A few strands of dark hair fell to her face, she ran to hand through them. They felt smooth and velvety against her fingertips, yet something was wrong, but she couldn't quite place what it was. Her hands shot out for her own hair, stroking it vividly. They were . . . _light_. The wrong shade of color.

Her lips dropped into an uneasy scowl. She immediately drew back her hand, but they fell in a tangle of mess. That wasn't _her _hair.

Narrowing her eyes, she centered her attention towards the object in front of her. The imaged blurred, then fixed together piece by piece.

Two chocolatey eyes blinked back at her, with a golden smile hanging on a pair of pink lips. She reached out and brushed a hand against the tanned skin, they felt so nice under her fingers.

This wasn't a Taisho . . . so who was this man?

His mouth moved inaudibly. Kagome's brows knitted in confusion as she tried hard to place his words, but they didn't flow to her.

". . . Kouga . . ."

She squirmed under his watchful gaze and repeated, "Kouga?"

Kouga then captured her hands within his own. The heat radiating off his hands trapped Kagome's slender fingers together and brought them warmth. She grinned besides herself wrapped her hands in a curl.

"My name is Kouga," he restated in a hush whisper. "Are you alright?"

Kagome pondered over the question and smiled. _Was she alright_? What a foolish question, for she hadn't the slightest idea how to answer. In fact, her whereabouts escaped her, and she felt utterly lost at words.

"I don't know," her mumbled, her voice coarse and rough. Resting it, she soothed out her pitch and continued on. "Why don't you tell me?"

His lips beautifully curved upward and he let out a happy chuckle. Kagome looked deep into the man's eyes and saw a promise of friendship.

Lifting her hands up to meet her face, she rubbed her eyes gently and blinked in bemusement.

His jet-black hair was tied back neatly into a ponytail that draped over his shoulder. Bronzed skin aglow in the sun, his whole being seemed shrouded in light. His dark eyes pondered down upon her with heavy concern.

"Kouga," she reiterated, running the name across her tongue. It flowed smoothly and aroused her thoughts. She wondered why he was here.

Cocking her head for a better angle, Kagome carefully studied his features. The one thing she couldn't possibly miss was the gleeful smile teasing his lips. They were full of joy and glazed with euphoria.

"You seem very . . . _happy_," she acknowledged in curiosity. Kouga's smile reached his eyes and they glinted. The girl couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"Of course, I've been waiting for you to wake up," he said, bringing up Kagome's bandaged arm to her sight. His hold on her was courteous, and he balanced her weight perfectly. Elegant posture holding his shape, he cautiously lifted her arm within view.

Straining her neck for a closer analysis, she caught sight of her bandaged arm.

A thick layer of neatly wrapped wrap bandage fabricated around her slender arms. They were pure white, and whoever had done it did a careful job.

She brought the injury closer for a clearer examination. There was no hint of pain in her body, maybe except for a bit tiredness. Her mind was in and utter scramble to piece everything together, but only tightened the notches and sealed the paths. The last thing she remembered was diving in after . . .

. . . Where was that brat anyway?

"_Inuyasha?_"

Kouga gave her a questioning look, and pursed his lips together in deep thought. His eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Wincing against the pounding headache, she shuttered. She drew a deep breath and tried to relax her body.

"The hanyou . . . is he . . ." she bit her lips in hesitation. A bitter taste hurled up her throat, and she felt sick. Her bones quivered in sickening fashion.

"I saw him just a about an hour ago at the nurses." He commented with certainty before a befuddled look reached his façade. "Why? What about him."

Yeah? What about him? Who exactly what Kagome to blame for this mess.

"Ugh, I don't know. He's so . . ." She searched for the right word, but they all came out as a jumble. " . . . _complicated._"

Kouga couldn't contain himself and let out a roaring laughter. It wasn't the genuine kindness that he had earlier. In fact, that seemed to have been replaced with pure abhorrence. "I'm sure he's much simpler than that. After all, he only has _half_ the wit of a demon."

Kagome drew back and looked away. _Did he? _Perhaps she had been too dense to realize that it had been an insult, yet she doubted her authority and lingered no one thought on the topic.

"What happened to my arm?" she inquired urgently.

Kouga's laughter dropped and he looked up at her with gentle concentration. "Perhaps you'd like to enlighten _me_. What happened to it?"

She tried to gather her scattered memories and determine what had happened to her arm, but came up short of any answer. Running her fingers down the smooth, white bandage, Kagome attempted to recollect the events.

"By the time I arrived," he informed her, his forehead wrinkled in seriousness. "There had been a nasty gash on your arm. Blood was streaming from the wound. I was afraid you'd lost too much blood . . ."

His voice drowned in her head and she eventually tuned him out. She felt nauseated and dizzy. Tracing the outline of her bandage, her mind tensed uneasily. Just the thought of blood made her a little woozy. Why didn't she feel the pain?

Some comfort also settled over her. If felt good to know what someone had been concerned about her. A tingling warmness run up her throat and spread like venom.

_A friend._

It was more than she'd hoped to receive from the stay at the Taishos. Knowing that she had friends like Sora and Kouga made her heart flutter and the hearth inside her burn. It was then that she realized how truly lonely she'd been. Isolated from the rest of society. What is it exactly makes a person crave friendship.

She'd been starved from the joy of friendship for so long, it was so delightful to be greeted with it once again. Somebody to talk to, to share your joy and happiness with. Also a person to rely on, and know that they care and were worried about you.

Did she really _ever_ have a true friend?

It had been so hard for her, coming to school everyday and being ignored. Just a few weeks ago, she had thought that friendship was fake, just a cover from looking stupid. But now it was as real as touch.

There was evidence in her changing soul.

"Thank you," she muttered softly, a sweet smile glazing her lips.

At first, Kouga had seemed stunned. His expression gradually softened and a grin creased at his mouth. Those words had only made him wonder, _Why was this girl so angelic? _It had seemed almost as if she was about to spread her wings and take off.

Maybe he needed that . . . just a little peace and quiet. To settle and stop having to always look over his shoulders.

His fingertips grazed carelessly against her rosy cheeks. She was taken back by this action. The stroking of his fingers calmed her nerves, and Kagome's eyelashes fluttered to close.

Kouga pulled forward for a gentle not-yet-a-kiss on her cheek. In a lingering second, he whispered, "_You're too good . . . _"

Just as it seemed like he was about to finish, he withdrew from her.

What was that suppose to mean? 

0.0

_Freshman year . . ._

"EXCUSE ME!" Her voice shot out loud and clear, chiming lightly. "Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting!" 

All eyes were focused on her, trying to dissect her actions. This was the kind of attention Kagome seek for, the momentum of the second, everyone's attention glued to her.

"What is it, Miss Higurashi?" The teacher's monotone dragged out in a displeased drone.

"The Principal would like to see the new student." She blinked innocently, her eyes seemingly confused. "Uh . . . Inuyasha Taisho, I believe?"

He stepped out of his slouched posture and hobbled over to the girl. Kagome couldn't help but notice how unpleasant his features were up close, but sealed her lips. He was short, and had to look up at the girl when he spoke. There was a force with his eyes, though he himself wasn't menacing. One wrong word to him, and Kagome could be suspended.

She didn't dare breaking eye contact. First rule of lying, _never break eye contact_. Once that was done, it was all over. The deceiver must be witty and sharp, and most of all, she had to be believable.

The teacher's bright eyes scanned her face. He was awfully good at this.

"Hrm . . ." he grumbled, narrowing his thin eyes. "Taisho? Inuyasha, get out of here, and stop disrupting my class."

"Sorry sir," the hanyou mumbled, tripping out of his seat in a daze. "My sincerest apology."

Hopefully, nothing had gone wrong with his transition. Perhaps the Principal had a few problems with his past school records. Maybe the physical examination record didn't make it over. Whatever it was, Inuyasha only hoped it was nothing worth troubling over.

The students' heads turned, dragging them to watch Kagome's graceful exit. Their admiration for the girl was almost too unbearable to watch. Perhaps they gave her too much credits, for after all, Kagome was only a con artist at her best.

In this game, Inuyasha was a pawn.

As soon as the door creaked shut behind them, Kagome dropped the good girl act and her eyes started dancing like wild fire. She was almost under demonic possession, but that wasn't much of an upset, since half the school was made up of demons. The term had been lost in translation. A school mixed of demons and humans was a selfish act by the founder. Demons were dangerous . . . though humans were wilder.

The hanyou was handsome, that was given. In fact, he almost took her breath away. _Almost_.

Inuyasha was nothing she'd ever seen before. There was something that drew all attention to him immediately, yet he didn't seem as if he recognized that trait. She couldn't look away. He seemed to be glowing, it was startling.

He crept back under Kagome's watchful stare. He certainly didn't act the part of a young hero.

The boy was shy, she saw through that instantaneously. Yet . . . there was something in his eyes. Something that she couldn't quite place her fingers on. It was hidden so deep, Kagome couldn't grasp it.

His _ears_!

Kagome's gaze drew up to them. They twitched in alert, the furry pair moving diligently.

It was so hard to resist. They were so adorable, the girl bit back the giddy laughter bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Once Inuyasha followed her eyes and saw that they were heading for his ears, pale blush crept up his cheeks. He had been cursed with those furry ears that were such embarrassment. They had caused him the utmost trouble.

In attempt to draw her eyes away from him, he muttered, "The Principle wanted to see me?"

"No," she stepped forward, licking her lips hungrily. "But _I_ did."

Inuyasha stumbled back. There was definitely something toxic about her, and it slightly frightened him.

The girl was beautiful, that was a given. Her raven eyes glittered brilliantly, and her smile was dazzling. Cascading dark hair wrapped around her shoulders and streamed down to her arms. Her cheeks were naturally flustered looking, and hinted at surprise.

She had a slender frame, but a bold look in her eyes. Head lifted and a playful smile drawn, she resembled something of royalty and maybe a little more.

He couldn't believe it, _was she real?_

Kagome took a dangerous step forward, keeping a steady gaze. The heels of her boots clacked against the cement floor noisily. Inuyasha backend with her steps, keeping the distance even.

She couldn't resist how timid the boy was of her. She had only been teasing him, but upon seeing the fleeting look flicker across his face, she set up her mind. This demon was too good to pass up.

Reaching forward, she gently tapped her fingers against his chest, urging him back. His pulse quickened. Her hands radiated fire that bit into his skin.

Their steps were in balance, almost as if they were dancing. Her pace with his, as she slowed he would too. This was _power_. The kind that she had been starved of for all these months.

She tugged free of the chains lashing on to her wrists.

"You are just so much better than what I had hoped for," she whispered loudly, dragging her hands up to the collar of his shirt.

Inuyasha's jaws locked in alert.

_One more step_.

She stopped, and grinned harmlessly. Unusually bright her eyes lit, and bliss cupped her cheeks. Eyes dropping, she let her lips quiver.

"Don't be scared of me." She begged, her voice soft and frightened. "I thought we could be friends."

Kagome's body sagged with disappointment. Her eyes were luminous as she looked up.

"And I do want to be friends," he choked out, unsure of the answer. Reaching out in sympathy, he softly grazed her arm.

She suddenly reached up, her hands lined up at his chest, and she pushed him back. His limp body staggered back with full force. A cold agony flooded his shoulders as they collided with the wall. He let out a sharp gasp as he hit the stone cold wall behind him. The numb pain throbbed through his back, burning his skin.

Hands gently plastered against his shoulders, she rested them softly. They strung on to the collar of his shirt, and coiled up neatly into the cloth.

"You're so gorgeous," she cooed breathlessly, gazing up with watery eyes. She wrapped her fingers through his silky silver hair. They lay in her hand like golden threads.

His eyes clung on to her own.

She smirked sweetly, pushing his bangs from his face. The tangled layers swept his cheeks.

Inuyasha's eyes were like honey. They were rich and golden, glimmering with deep knowledge. She couldn't help but acknowledge the bitter sadness that grasp his pupils. Kagome looked in, feeling herself sway and lose control.

He lingered trapped within her hold. The coldness started oozing and seeping into his skin as a shiver ran up his spine.

"You have no idea," she muttered delicately, easing her body close to his, "how much I need somebody to hold."

He drank in her words laced with yearning trust, entrapped in her voice.

Looping his hair gracefully around her fingers, she watched them shimmer in the light. They danced along her hold, lightly teasing.

The hall was dead silent, emptiness clinging to the walls. A chill swept the air, but Kagome stayed brilliant, bathed in afterglow.

The hanyou's ears drooped as he watched her steady breathing.

Everything was so calm, no one dared to disrupt the steadiness.

Suddenly, a shrieking alert rang throughout the school. The piercing sound vibrated through the walls, the floors, the whole building itself shook.

The blare made a major impact on his hearing, and Inuyasha's heart pounded like crazy. The beat was relentless and threw up its pace every once in a while. Kagome's spine aligned together and tensed at the abrupt warning. Her muscles were taut while her fingers dug into the demon's shoulders, leaving a shallow imprint.

Every door in the building snapped open in unison, an impatient bang against the wall, and a metal clink of the doorknob. Heads bobbed up, scanning the doorway for any intruder. It was then that the halls started bursting into life. Noise filled every corner with childish whining or high pitched screams or glee fill laughter.

Kagome's dark eyes widened in terror as the hoard of children sprang down the corridor. Their strides were big and moved at an advancing speed. She threw herself back against the wall to keep from being trampled over.

Every voice checked in and flooded Inuyasha's sensitive ears. The pains chimed in, and he shrank into the discomfort of the new environment. Everything was so fast paced and came to no stop. A rushing waterfall with no end.

The human girl was caught in the throng and disappeared within the numerous people bustling with speed.

He blinked several times, trying to summon the events that had happened. It all seemed to escape him, and made him question whether it had been real. The flood was still moving, seeping past him without a second of hesitation.

He realized that he hadn't caught the girl's name.

A flutter of inky hair caught his eyes like light within the crowd. They waved along with the wind, vanishing as soon as he saw them. Or perhaps it had only been a figment of his imagination.

0.0

No. of Pages: **15**

No. of Words: **5239**

Date Started: **11/22/06**

Date Finished: **12/16/06**

Spell Checked: **No**

Date Edited: **12/17**

Date Posted: **12/16/06**

**Review! And I'll try for a fast update!**

**Walking Flame AKA Ellen**

**PS. YAY!! Longest chapter yet (I'm so proud).**

**PPS. I'm sure there's a LOT of spelling and grammar errors, and I apologize for them.**

17


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the confusing 4th chapter. I know it's kind of sketchy how the situation was, but I really hope that this chapter can clear up any misunderstandings. **

**Just to clarify for the last chapter, the first and last sections took place in the past (freshman year) while the middle was present times.**

**Oh yeah, and in this chapter, I decided to make anything that happened in the past _italicized _just make it easier on you guys. **

**Lover360 – Oh, thank you! Haha. And thanks for reading! (You got the review in just before I updated.)**

**DatNewWrita – The children running down the hall was students from the school. Class and ended and the bell rang, so everyone flooded the halls. I hope this chapter answers you other question! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Kannalover – Thanks!**

**DemonGirl11- Wow! I'm impressed, you're right on target!! And WE HAVE A WINNER! Haha. Well, actually, you're little bit off, but the concept is right. ;p**

**LightningRose- Sorry, the last chapter was pretty confusing, but just keep reading and your questions will be answered in the chapter. Or at least I hope it will. Haha. But if you're still confused afterwards, feel free to ask.**

**Papya- Wow, really? Not but grammar mistakes, I'm stunned! Looks like I really am getting better. Haha.**

**Bri and Aly Inc. – Oooh, I love the pen name, very professional sounding. Haha. I'm really glad cuz you guys were probably the only ones that said you weren't confused. ;p Thanks, I try, but that long chapter are the reasons why updates take so long. THANKS for reading!**

**Kagome10678 – Wow, thanks! I'm so glad you're liking it so far. Not too confusing, I hope? Haha**

**Mikogurl101- Well, that's rare. BUT I'm the queen of errors and grammar/spelling mistakes! Haha. I'm excited that I'm not making so much mistakes anymore, it used to be one everyone line. ;p Thanks for the review and keep reading!**

**SmifaliciousPurpleSquirrel – Chapter five comin right up! Thanks for the review!**

**SongoKiana- Hehe, I'll try better for faster updates. Don't I say that every time though? Life is so hectic now, especially with midterms coming up. I'm gonna crap myself if I have to do one more review sheet. Haha. Well, I'm happy you like the story so far!**

**Ru-Doragon – Oh, nice change of pen names. ;p Anyway, read this chapter and I hope it clears up and confusion, but if you're still perplexed about something, ask me! Plus, thanks for the reviews! I love them. Hehe.**

**Hanyouinmydreams – I got email, no worries. ;p Umm, but just to answer your questions, Kagome IS a shy girl but freshman year, she was a jerk. Oh, and when I said that she was a con-artist, I was speaking figuratively, it basically meant that she was really good at fooling people. And she wasn't a pop star, she was just really popular in school (during freshman year). Haha, I hope I didn't confuse you too much? I know the story's really messy. But thanks for the review!**

**Avelyn Lauren – I'm glad you like it! Thanks. Oh, and I have a question, btw. What does ja ne mean? Haha**

**Angelgt1231 – Aw, thanks, I'm flattered. And I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Punk Rock Miko – Agreed and totally true. Hehe**

**InuyashaSweet- Well, I hope you can get un-confused in this chapter! ;p But I'm delighted you like it!**

**Lothlome- Ahhh…long review and lots of questions. I'll try to answer them all. First of all, the flashback with the fight with Ayame didn't contain that much meaning. It basically just pointed out what a cold—but popular—person Kagome was and the fact that she took everything for granted. But most of if you got correct, Kagome and Inuyasha's personalities did change a lot since they were young. Ohh…I'm tired. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**.0.**

**Present Times:**

Kagome buried her head deeply within the plush pillows, and cut off a short breath. The thoughts running through her head twirled in a mess and jumbled in nonsense. Coming up for a breath of air, she immediately shut her eyes while the joy bursts in her skin. She positioned herself carefully, and rested her cheeks against the comforter. The velvety sheet beneath her fingertips crumbled underneath her body.

She laid there, thinking, listening to her soft breathing, and feeling her heart pounding. The silken curls of her hair fluttered close to face as she tried to concentrate on their perfect spirals.

Warmness squeezed her heart, and laced her bones.

Bright sunlight flushed her room, lighting up every corner. The crystal chandeliers on the ceiling shone like billions of diamonds. The tiny sparkles flickered across her room. Everything seemed to be golden, if not heavenly.

An unbearable smile crept up her face, and she couldn't push it back. Squealing happily, she grasped and embraced with bliss. The sweet euphoria trickled down to her lips, and she excitedly wiped them away.

It was as if she was cradled on a cloud.

Blinking, she gazed out the window in a daze. The sun was so warm, and the birds chirped so beautifully. She stayed silent, listening to the gentle humming of the breeze.

The sky was just ripening to a golden shade. The sun was setting slowly into the horizon.

A soft tapping clipped rhythmically against the wooden door.

Kagome collected herself and sat upright, a spark of attention lighting her eyes. The bed cushioned her posture as she stared expectantly at the entrance.

"Hey Kagome," Sora's light head poked in, peaking around for a sign of movement. "Mind if a come in?"

The grin stretched radiantly across the girl's lips, and she waved Sora in.

Sora Taisho crept in, settling on a spot beside Kagome. She smiled triumphantly, mouthing, "I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

The guest quickly shook her head, and patted the sheets, soothing out the wrinkles.

The model looked absolutely stunning in her casual wear. A breezy laced azure camisole clung neatly strapped to her shoulders. The dark rich color contrasted nicely against her consistent porcelain skin. Hair tied back and flipped down her shoulders Pollyanna-style, the silver and gold strands entwined. The pair of jet black capri hung low across her hips.

She sat cross-legged across from Kagome, and sucked in a breath. "So, how was your day?"

"Unbearably wonderful, it'd the best time I've had for a long while." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as it grew wider. Hugging the pillow closer to her body, she tiredly leaned against it.

"Sounds great," Sora giggled noisily. "See, I told you that makeover would do you some good. You wouldn't believe how amazing you look."

"Hey!" She suddenly acknowledged, "What happened to your wrist?"

Kagome shrugged, fingering her bandage numbly. The encounter with Kouga earlier was still weighing on her mind. He had been so kind and genuinely caring, she wondered if she'd ever get a chance to see him again. A part of her desperately hoped so. During their whole conversation, she realized that she didn't even know who he was. The entire time, she had suspected that he might've been the new pool boy, but that was too humiliating to ask. She didn't like the idea of herself acting superior.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, she tried to push those thoughts behind her, and concentrated on her friend's blabbering.

"And today we finished recording a demo for my new song," she glowed dreamily. "I feel like my voice is going to crack any minute after all that work."

"Well, I can't wait to hear it," Kagome added supportively. Though, to tell the truth, while many other students in her class have fawned over Sora's CDs, Kagome had never heard Sora sing.

She wondered if it would be too much of a hassle to ask Sora for a performance.

"Sometimes," Sora paused, seemingly musing over an idea. She licked her dry lips and searched the ceilings, before continuing. "Don't you wish you could get out of Deom Bell?"

Kagome contemplated with Sora's words, and raised a brow. The idea knocked her off course, while Kagome never saw that coming.

The thought never crossed her mind before. As much as she's always hoped of escaping her world, Deom Bell had always been there. Living in this place wasn't a thing that she could manipulate . . . it's just always _been_. Deom Bell was her life, there's never been another possibility of it. She's always taken it for granted.

"What do you mean?" The words were caught up in her throat.

"I don't know," Sora continued, looking amused. "It's just that Deom Bell is so pressuring . . . don't you wonder what's it's like _outside_ of this town?"

Of course, Kagome had no idea what any town outside of Deom Bell was like. She's lived here her whole life, there was no other choice for her. Deom Bell was part of her now . . . she couldn't just abandon the town.

Another side of her also knew that this place was different than any other. Deom Bell was the celebrity hot spot, where things tend to run expensive. Everyone here was either rich or famous, there can't be any other exceptions. But Sora's question had her thinking, what was it like outside?

The only reason the Taisho family moved here was to make connections with the big shots. It better supported their careers, plus it's easier to because famous once you're in Deom Bell.

"I always have to go on press interviews, and must always be associated with publicity. Everything's so fast paced, it's as if once I blink, I'll miss so much." Sora pointed out. "You know, it wasn't always like this for me. My family wasn't always so rich and famous. Five years ago, we were still living in Karishna Ranch, by the countryside. I kind of miss taking it easy."

Kagome nodded blindly as if she understood perfectly. Being in the Taisho's house made her lose track of time. But she knew that if she were to step outside again, everything would start to speed up and pass her by.

"Maybe you should take a break," she suggested warmly, leaning forward and gazing up at Sora. "Don't go to recording sessions all the time. Stop going to photo shoots. Don't go to press interviews."

"But if _you _had a choice," Sora inquired lightly, reducing her voice to a whisper. "Would you do it?"

Would she? _Could _she even? If that had been a possibility for her, why hadn't she attempted to do so yet? Even when things got dreadful for her in her Freshman year, she's never left Deom Bell.

A blind fell over Kagome's eyes, and they became shadowed. She sealed her lips, and her throat became instantly dried. Swallowing came with difficulties.

"I know why you don't want to leave," Sora's sudden words shocked Kagome. "Because you still like it. You miss it . . . being in charge. All the attention."

Kagome ran her tongue over the edgy words. Was she right? Were her words true, did she really miss all that? After all, it had been four years ago. She fell silent and said nothing. Her shoulders were slumped, and her mind was spinning.

As if she had been reading her mind, Sora added, "Inuyasha told me before. I mean, about the person you _were_."

Blinking wildly, Kagome could feel her heart breaking all over again. As if a cold dagger was being plunged into her chest. She could feel the bits of pieces of her soul collapsing, and melting into molten. Her eyes were of despair, and her lips formed a dry pout.

_Sora knew nothing._

She knew not how long it took her heal. To seal up those bleeding wounds that's so easy to damage again. Not the amount of time she used building up those barriers.

_And certainly not her pride or dignity._

"What I want to know," Sora pressed on, sinking deeper outside of Kagome's comfort zone. "Is how you got this way."

Kagome felt winded and bits of contentment escaping her. Her hope was smothered until it became a tiny spark.

A year ago, she'd have done anything to get back to her original status. To gain her relationships and clique. But now . . .?

The model didn't notice how tightly Kagome was strangling the bedspread underneath her touch. The snowy whiteness of the girl's knuckles as she clutched on. She had no idea how much Kagome was truly dying inside.

Sora watched carefully as Kagome's shoulders sagged and went limp. Her grip was released as her fingers were strewn over the cover. All the glimmer from Kagome's eyes from a second ago were lost and now she flushed pale.

Until she just shut down altogether.

Knowing fully well her wrongdoing, Sora quickly pulled out. That was her cue to draw back, and leave Kagome alone. Those questions still troubled her, as much as it troubled Kagome, _and Inuyasha_.

"I'M SORRY!" She quickly withdrew. Her words were sharp and diligent, alert in the hurt she's caused. "I shouldn't have kept pressing you."

Kagome looked up and shrank back. Her friend's eyes were so apologetic, it was impossible to refuse her words.

Sora noted duly her friend's hesitancy, while a bit a shock ran through her. Nobody refused Sora, or at least, no one but her family do. Her pout was enough to win over anyone, and she knew perfectly well how good she could fake something.

Though, perhaps this time, her apology was full-hearted and sincere.

"I know I hit a sore spot, and I won't mention it again." She added, "Well, unless you want to talk about it. Because you know I'll be here to listen."

She gave a sly wink, hinting Kagome to give up her secret. No matter how hard it was or long it was going to take her, she knew she was going to uncover the unfortunate event that occurred over three years ago.

After that, they quickly changed the topics.

The room was filled with laughter and warmness—just a bit of home. There was fluent chattering and playful shrieking, in which the girls didn't stop for another hour.

Radiance was once again invited back to Kagome's body. Though the distress soon left Sora's mind, Kagome became immensely burdened with Sora's words.

_Why did Inuyasha tell his sister?_

She acknowledged the fact that Sora knew something about what happened that perhaps Kagome herself couldn't even foresee. And she plans to pry it out of her friend if she has to.

**Present Times:**

**Florida**

Mrs. Higurashi laid still in her fabricated beach chair, silently listening to the pounding of the waves.

The sun seemed so much brighter than it had been in Japan, and the sand looked a lot thicker too. The sweltering weather was enough to make anyone go insane, which was why Mrs. Higurashi was completely calm by the beach. The cool ocean breeze lifted her spirit, and she could just feel herself getting better already.

Perhaps this was exactly what she's needed all along.

The heat prickled her skin, settling a deep tan. She took a whiff of the salty ocean fragrance and smiled.

All this joy was shadowed by one little thing tugging at the back of her mind. _How was her daughter, Kagome, doing?_

The guilt of herself pushing her beloved daughter into the Taisho family was enough to override all the happiness of this vacation. She knew full well that her daughter and Inuyasha Taisho weren't on best terms. In fact, they'd probably rip each other apart at sight.

Mrs. Higurashi grimaced, wrinkling her brows. The rhythm of the waves were no longer soothing or served as a lullaby.

Perhaps she should just pull out now and go back. It wasn't just she didn't trust her daughter not to wring the head off that Taisho boy—because Kagome had so much more self control than that, especially in front of company—but she was so scared Kagome getting hurt again.

She was still kept in the dark about the true events that had happened during her daughter's freshman year, though she's pieced together bits of that story.

Belief couldn't come to her over what Inuyasha did. She's worked with his father for so many years, and has seen Inuyasha nearly everyday. The whole time, she took for certain that he was a kind young gentleman. But upon seeing Kagome's reaction to the hanyou, doubt filled her mind.

Shaking her head automatically, she grabbed her fruity cocktail. Maybe she should call Kagome again to check up on her. It's been a day since she's last talked to the girl, and she assured her mother everything was swell and dandy, but Mrs. Higurashi knew better than to trust her daughter's words.

Kagome was a con artist, drama queen, terrific actress, that was sure. She had fooled even her mother at times. Which was to the point why she couldn't trust her daughter.

She turned over, grasping for her cell phone in the beach bag. The smooth sand glided easily over her fingers as she carelessly brushed by them. The cell was turned off, she remembered, since she didn't want any distraction or bother. What good could that do if something had happened to her daughter?

Sighing again, she focused back to her thoughts, and let go of the cellular device. All this worrying couldn't possibly be good for her.

What was she thinking? She shook her head slowly, and leaned back against the chair. Of course she should trust her daughter. Kagome hasn't pulled one of her old tricks for years. But when it came to the subject of Inuyasha, she wasn't sure about anything.

She wanted more than anything to believe that Kagome was okay, and that Inuyasha would be out of her hair once and for all. High school was over, and her daughter was on her way to college. She was overwelmed with pride, but also the comprehension that Inuyasha wouldn't bother her daughter again.

Craning her neck for a clearer view of the translucent blue water, she took a sip of her cocktail.

Inuyasha has always been the kindest person, and the sweetest boy. Ever since she's first met him, he's been so polite and a bit shy. Of course, the hanyou was so handsome and humorous too.

"_Hi ma'am. Wow, my father was right, you are really beautiful," he shook her hand with warmth. "And I've heard about your daughter, you know, if she was half as pretty as you are, Mrs. Higurashi, I might just marry her."_

_The crowd laughed delightedly, while Mrs. Higurashi's heart was filled with radiance from the boy. He had that intelligent sparkle in his eyes, and a heart-melting smile. _

"_Well Inuyasha," she chirped delightfully, "If you keep up with the sweet talk, I might just let you marry my daughter."_

_And of course, with that, his cheeks turned beet red._

That was the first time she's met the innocent Inuyasha. And it was also before Kagome met the boy too. But at that moment, she decided Kagome and Inuyasha would be perfect together.

She was sure that something also stood in their way. Inuyasha was everything that Kagome could had asked for, except he was shy. While on the other hand, Kagome had been wild, almost untamable.

Her daughter loved change, for sure, and she knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to keep her interested for very long.

_Later that night, she was approached by Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru. He was handsome, indeed, but there was something very icy and cold in his eyes._

"_You know," he smiled charmingly, "About what you said before, I don't believe Inuyasha could ever go out with your daughter."_

"_And why not?" Mrs. Higurashi huffed angrily, convinced that Sesshoumaru didn't think her daughter was good enough for his brother. "I'll have you know that my daughter, Kagome, is very gorgeous."_

_His chuckled happily, as if her words had been humourous. "I apologize for the misunderstanding, Mrs. Higurashi, but Inuyasha is very . . . hung up about his girlfriend. You might even call it obsessive."_

_Mrs. Higurashi knitted her brows together in confusion. "Excuse me? I believe that your father made it clear that he is single?"_

"_Oh, but you don't understand," he smirked mischievously, "His girlfriend is very much dead."_

"_Well, I'm very sorry about his loss."_

"_It's his loss only, and no one else's. For you see, his deceased girlfriend, Kikyo, wasn't a very pleasant girl. Rather bothersome if I do say so myself." He quickly shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and added, "Well, we're glad to have you working with us, Mrs. Higurashi, and I hope enjoy working here."_

_She coughed uncomfortably. What kind was brother says things like that?_

Mrs. Higurashi once again tried to concentrate on the problem at hand. Kagome.

Kagome was always so wild and out of control. She promised her mother the world, keeping her mother safe from the dangers she's caused herself. Promising that she's never drank alcohol, never partied, never broke curfew, a junk pile of broken promises.

She noticed that her daughter was failing miserably at school, and they had argued almost every day. It was impossible to handle a girl like that, and Mrs. Higurashi was knee deep in despair.

Then, a miracle happened.

Kagome started hanging out around Inuyasha. At first, the effects seems hardly noticable, but then, as time grew, her daughter started to become tamer.

Her grade rose, and she'd come home smiling with glee. Kagome's spirit rose and she was so bright and cheerful wherever she was. Sweetness seemed to fill the air whenever she went.

Inuyasha had been the perfect cure for her daughter, and she was so thankful by the joy he's brought to the both of them. Mrs. Higurashi knew that that hanyou was exactly what they had needed.

She began seeing more of Inuyasha around the house, while Kagome tend to go on bragging about how great of a friend the hanyou was. It was obvious that Kagome really treasured their friendship, but Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked up at the clear blue sky, the sunrays reflecting off her face. A sad frown dragged at her lips, while she couldn't help but miss her daughter's luscious smile. There was trace of faint worry across her face.

Around that time, the family seemed calmer, easier to survive and breathe. But that joy could only last for so long before peace was broken.

She began to notice the change in Kagome, how she grew paler and sadder. For sure, she thought, Inuyasha had a dose of positive effect on the girl. That maybe she would be delighted again and her eyes could sparkle the way they always did.

Perhaps a part of her always hoped and wished that the girl would stop frowning so much and laugh a little more. The rich sound of her laughter never died in Mrs. Higurashi's failing heart.

"Kagome," she mumbled to herself, shutting her lids for some rest. "What happened to you?"

0.0

Inuyasha sank lower in his seat, keeping his chin attached to his chest. Kouga sat across from him around the dinner table, smirking that superior grin of his. That made Inuyasha want to jump out his seat and rip that smug look off of his enemy's face.

Sesshoumaru just lingered into the room, hastily taking a seat next to his half-brother. The tension in the air between Inuyasha and Kouga was unmistakable, and he begrudged sat at the empty table. The wooden chair of Sesshoumaru's seat scraped loudly against the floor. Everyone winced and glared at the demon as he broke the mood.

Impatient thoughts flooded the hanyou's head as he focused his eyes on his denim jeans. They'd been bothering him the whole afternoon, and he found it difficult to brush them away without causing himself some nasty guilt.

The weightiest trouble was the question of Kagome. Where did they stand? As much as he hated it, the boy found it very hard to hate her. She was so . . . pure, it was practically sickening. Yet he can't stand to be around her, it made him loath his past deeds so much that he wanted to inflict pain upon himself. Why? How could she be like this?

Why hadn't she punched the crap out of him yet? He would've done so if he were in her position. How much self-control did she exercise before she finally broke? Knowing that day could be any time now, he was always on the tip of his toes.

The annoyance that floated to the top of his mind was his most recent selfish decision. He found it so frustrating not knowing what the hell went on between Kouga and Kagome when he had left the two of them together. There was no doubt in his mind that his rival would've taken advantage of the girl's situation. Though how far did they go?

He grunted angrily, shaking the dirty thoughts from his impure head.

_She was such an innocent angel in her unconscious self. All her hatred had vanished and dissipated into thin air. He yearned to hold her for a few seconds more, seeping in her warmth. _

_When he held her selfishly within his embrace, he then suddenly became aware of the deep red blood traveling down her wrist. The bitter color stained his shorts while he drew back in hesitation. A part of him didn't want to leave the girl there along, for fearing that trouble might come upon her. Whereas on the other hand, he had to get the medicate kit to bandage up her arm._

_Of course, there'd been nasty scratch marks of himself as well, though the pain became numb to him. So he sat there, studying the girl for a few minutes more, and not trusting his own decision._

_Kagome's rich dark hair curled around her cheeks, stuck on by the water. Her pale lips instantly fell into an irresistible pout, and she looked so undisturbed. Her shallow breathing fell in sync with Inuyasha's._

_Once his dubious mind was made up, he carefully placed her limp form by the edge of the pool and stood up. Eyeing her discreetly, he drew back a breath and walked away. _

_His breath was rugged and rushed while he paced towards the nearest bathroom for a medical kit. He was careful not to eye the blood stain on his shorts, in fear of that sickening feeling washing over him again. But the more he tried to avoid it, the redness seemed to grow thicker and as if it was spreading across his shorts._

_Stumbling back, he eyed his shorts cautiously, almost afraid of the blood. Eyes growing wider by the second, he could feel his breakfast coming up the wrong way. Leaning forward, he grasped the handle of the bathroom doorknob and kneeled over. _

"Inuyasha," Mr. Taisho nudged him angrily, his voice coarse and gruff. "Where is Sora and Kagome?"

"Hell if know," he jerked away his focus and his eyes landed on Sesshoumaru, who was looking bored as heck. Truth was, he didn't blame him, waiting for his sister could be such a pain.

"Well," the impatient man gave his hanyou son an urging shove, it wasn't a forceful one, but one that said '_do as I tell you'. _"Maybe you should find them."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Inuyasha begrudgingly stood up and groaned lazily. Dragging a hand across his messy hair, he walked away aimlessly, feeling Kouga's gaze pierce his back.

As he stumbled up the stairs, he couldn't help but remember his disappointment earlier that day. It was just so much like Kouga to cut in at the wrong place and wrong time.

_He scrambled back through the golden wide double doors, clutching on to a first aid kit in one hand._

_Desperately seeking for Kagome, his eyes settled around a moving figure straddling the edge of the pool._

_Trying to get a better, he zoomed closer, careful to hush his steps._

_His body froze._

_Perhaps his vision was blurring, but the sight was unmistakable._

_What the hell was Kouga doing in his pool? _

_Damn, he suddenly recollected something Sango warned him about earlier, though he didn't pay any mind to her comments then. Ugh, so much for an early awareness of the egomaniac. _

_Kouga was cradling Kagome in his arms, rocking her gently. Inuyasha noticed that he was murmuring something to her._

_So she was awake?_

_A part of the hanyou wanted to run over there and beat the smack off of Kouga. He should've stayed away from Kagome. He didn't even know the girl. Inuyasha felt his face flush red with anger. _

_On the other hand, his body remained glued to the floor, unwilling to move. It felt as if his heart stopped beating, and the breath he'd been holding in was trapped._

_So he turned his heels and strode the other way, out the door._

Inuyasha stopped before Kagome's opened door, and knocked against the column politely.

The girl was down in her bra and underwear, staring self-consciously into the mirror, while Sora Taisho was at her side, helping her into a tight-fitting skirt. The lighting in the room made Kagome's skin gleam pure as porcelain, with a flood of dark curls cascading down her back.

Both of them turned to glare at whoever was at the doorway, only to be met with the knowing smile of Inuyasha. He waved carelessly and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" Sora requested, barely lifting an eye to look up at her brother, while turning back to Kagome's outfit.

Inuyasha squared his shoulders confidently, and sighed wearily. "Dad wants you guys to hurry up and come down to the dining room."

Meanwhile, Kagome had been trying to shrink down as much as she could to hide behind Sora. She wasn't at all comfortable with the fact that Inuyasha Taisho was standing at her door and looking at her half-naked body. In fact, she hardly felt sheltered in her own skin, rather she felt like a pudgy toddler next to the model.

But then again, she noted how the hanyou had barely even flinched at the sight of her in her bra and underwear, and took blessing upon that. He had probably had more than his share of girls in less than that, and was completely used to someone baring so much skin.

"Can you please get out of my room?" she inquired quietly, dropping her eyes to the floor. It was just then that Sora dragged the skirt up around her hips and secured it safely with the zipper.

"I'm not in your room," he replied smoothly, marking his border in the hallways as he cuffed his head once again against the wooden wall. Kagome narrowed her eyes and said nothing towards his witticism. She wanted to march right over there and wipe the smug smile off his face.

Sora rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Do you have to be such a kiss-up and do what Dad tells you to do all the time, you arrogant jerk?"

"And that's why I'm the favorite," he shrugged conceitedly, his golden eyes fired with humor.

The model examined Kagome closely and clicked her tongue. "We need to get you a cute top." With that, she marched over to Kagome's perfectly made bed layered with hundreds of outfits dragged across the surface, and snatched up a glittering pearly top. "This'll do."

"No no no," Inuyasha butted in, shaking his head with urgent disagreement. "Are you trying to make her look like she's sick?"

Sora immediately let out an offended gasp and returned back the top. Her head was cocked with anger, while her hands landed stiffly at her hips. "And what do you have in mind?"

The smirk on his face widened with delight as he strode over to Kagome's bed. Kagome wanted deeply to object and throw him out of the room, but had no say against Sora's challenge. She stayed put and simply pouted in protest.

He scanned the pile of fabrics strewn across the bed with focused eyes. Then his eyes darted towards Kagome's curvaceous figure. She could feel the heat climbing up her cheeks as his intense gaze feel on her. It felt as his eyes bright eyes were burning against her skin.

Looking away to the walls, Kagome crossed and folded her arms across her chest. That tingling sensation was buzzing inside of her body, and she tried to calm it down.

"This!" He jumped up with a lily-azure camisole. It was an elegantly light shade of turquoise and the shape was fitting to Kagome's body.

He sauntered over to Kagome and held up the shirt against her pale skin. The girl twitched against his touch.

"Here," he flung the flimsy camisole towards her and turned away, "Try this on."

She hesitantly slid the top over her head. The silky fabric stretched across her skin and felt like heaven to her flesh. The cloth was like cool fluid running across her body.

Kagome bit her lips and looked up nervously. Wincing, she tried not to confront the mirror in case Inuyasha was fooling to her looking like a idiot.

Sora clapped diligently, grinning ear to ear. "Hey, I think you may have something in this industry, Inuyasha."

Kagome slowly gave herself a shy peek at the mirror. Satisfaction and relief washed over her as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The color provided a perfect contract against her skin, and gave her the delightful hourglass shape. While her skin was mostly a ghastly white shade in most situations, the bleached turquoise made it glassy and doll-like.

"You look like an absolute eye-candy, sweetie," Sora bounced over to her friend's side, and linked their arms together. They both glanced curiously into the mirror. The demon frowned and fluffed her hair.

"Are you girls ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome give a 360-degree spin, and giggled charmingly. "Oh, we're most definitely ready."

**.0.**

**Whoo, I need to take a break.**

**Anyway, I hope this clears up any confusions. But if you're still confused or something, feel free to ask!**

**Ellen AKA Walking Flame**

No. of Pages: **16**

No. of Words: **5778**

Date Started: **12/19/06**

Date Finished: **1/7/07**

Spell Checked: **No**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **1/7/07**

19


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, no replies this time (but there _will_ be replies next time). And no long author's note either**.

0.0.0

**Present days . . .**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and hesitantly cut her fillet mignon. Silverware clacked around the table with pitchy rings, while her own fork chimed against the china plate. She stared unpleasantly at the luscious food on the table, and pouted.

Meanwhile Mr. Taisho and Mr. Hatori, his biggest client, were boasting loudly across the table. Each sentence, their voice boomed fuller and more conceited. Perhaps it's hard being wealthy businessmen with big competitions, but then again, Kagome wasn't one to judge.

She watched in awe as the two grown demons flaunted about their companies, but at the same time, tried to keep it so that it didn't seem egotistical of them. It was amazing the pride they took in the smallest things. They were flinging their accomplishments in each other's faces, but pretended to laugh it off all in good humor.

Shifting the weight on her right foot uneasily, she stared at the scene in confusion. At her house, it's always been her and her mother sitting around the table, chewing their food quietly. But this . . . it was a full on fiasco.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kagome glanced up at Kouga, who had softy tapped on her should and whispered something in her ear. She tried to look cheerful and enthusiastic, but was deeply lost in thoughts.

"Hmm," she shrugged loosely, neatly placing her knife and fork at the rim of the plate. "I'm fine. It's just that . . . forget it, it's stupid anyway."

Her eyes darted around the table, taking a mental note of everyone. Inuyasha had suddenly perked up from his drowsy pose, she realized. He looked intently at Kagome, and then dropped his gaze back to the food. It was awkward to have him seated directly across the table from her, since every time she lifted her head, he was always there.

Sora, who was seated next to her brothers on each side, was slicing her food into tiny pieces, casting Sesshoumaru occasional paranoid glances. Her hand moved nimbly as her sharp cuts divided the food into choppy particles, in which she would push to the side as if for decoration. Sesshoumaru muttered something into his sister's ears, causing her to scowl and push away the plate.

Mr. Taisho and Mr. Hatori were still going at it, looking like they're reading to rip up each other's throats. It was maddening how they looked as if they could hardly stay in their seats rather than leap up and fight. Mr. Taisho was leaning over the table now, baring his gleaming sharp teeth. And Mr. Hatori was his biggest client? From the way things were going now, Kagome would bet to differ.

"No, tell me," Kouga urged the girl, turning his full attention to her now. There was a faint smile tracing across his lips.

"It's just that," She paused, casting the grown men an anxious look. "From the way it's going between them, I'm afraid one of them won't be able to last long enough to survive until the end of dinner. They seems so . . ."

"Self centered? Conceited egomaniacs. Competitive snobs?" He offered, smirking knowingly. "Oh, don't worry. Dad's always like that."

_Right_, she nodded, _Kouga is Mr. Hatori's son, which is the reason why he is here, because Mr. Hatori wanted to show off his son against Inuyasha._

It certainly did make sense. And considering that, it was definitely a better reason than Kagome's assumption earlier that he had worked here. You could certainly imagine her embarrassment when she realized that he wasn't.

"Don't you get bothered by the way your father pitched you and Inuyasha against each other? I mean, you were _made_ to be against him, no?"

She lifted her head slightly and challenged him in bemusement.

"It's really," Kouga looked stressed while searching in the right word, " . . . _complex_. Most of it is even beyond me. But as far as I know, it's always been like this for as long as I could remember."

Kagome listened patiently, saying nothing. She goaded him to continue on.

"It's just . . . really awkward for the both of us, you know? Like when I was young, my family was always in debt because of the gambles father took to make it big, so we were always in financial situations where it felt as if it was impossible for it to ever get better. And then there was the Taishos, who were like the golden family. My father made it his goal to beat them one day. I mean, I know he treasures me as his son, but I'm just another tool."

_No_, Kagome realized sadly, deep sorrow for Kouga washing over her, _there was no way I could ever relate to that._

"I'd come home, dreading this stupid life of mine. Did you know, when I was a child, I was extremely obedient, so I'd do what people tell me. It's always been a _competition_ for me to catch up to him. _And it's always going to be a competition._"

He glanced up uncertainly, catching the sharp eyes of Inuyasha sting him. Then he rotated back to the curious Kagome, and dropped his voice to a low whisper. "He'd nag me, _Why can you be smarter? More athletic? Neater? More confident? When are you going to stop partying? You're never going to make it past this grade._ He never realized that I was the valedictorian of the class."

The girl shuttered upon looking at his pained features. He had so much burdens on his shoulders, the weights that she shouldn't ever imagine uplifting. _How could he possibly stand it?_

"But as I got older, I stopped listening so much, and started doing my own thing." He confirmed in a reassured voice. His being was going again. _How was possible that he could turn back on again like just a flick of a lightswitch?_

She bit her lips dryly, and glanced away in such despair for him. "That's really cruel of your father."

"Nah," his brightened his smile a notch more, reaching up to tip up her chin. "Don't look so sorry for me. My dad's been buying up the Taisho's company for years. What a fool."

"How so," she inquired in awe, studying him as he chuckled with that lighthearted laugh.

His eyes narrowed as the smile expanded, forming arches and half moons. "Because Taisho's been doing the exact same thing. They don't even know how to command each other's company and doesn't even want them either. Sooner of later, they'll end up with each other's companies and a befuddled and useless management team. What could my father possibly want to do with a Taisho's jewelry chain, and what would Taisho get out of having my father's electronics empire?"

Perhaps it wasn't his feathered words, which made that tingling laughter bubble inside of her, but she felt it was there and it spread steadily and quickly. Soon enough, it was too overwhelming for her to contain that contagious tickle, so she loosened her lips and joined in the laughter. Neither of them knew the true reasons behind that shared giggles, but both of the acknowledged the happiness of letting it out.

The two of them sat there laughing like they'd just heard the funniest things in the lives, drowning out all background quarrels. Whether it was of Sora and Sesshoumaru's continuous bickering, or the stubborn men's idiotic arguments, they paid no attention.

Kagome considered herself lucky, because behind all those tears of laughter, she once again found herself lost in an overwhelming desire to be happy.

0o0o0

Inuyasha shut his eyes and ground his teeth in annoyance. The continuous giggled across the table was driving him nuts, while he found it impossible to turn off the sound.

_What was so funny?_ He wanted in on the joke, but considering the fact that Kouga had thought it up, his mouth went dry. _Kouga was probably trying something stupid on Kagome, and knowing her, she'd fallen for it._

It almost pained him knowing that Kouga was taking advantage of Kagome, but only because he was looking out for her best interest. There was no way for a guy like Kouga not to try anything on an innocent soul such as hers.

Oh, who was he to talk anyway.

In an attempt to disrupt their giddiness, his hand ran across the silverware until he came upon the jagged edges of the knife. Stroking the smooth surface of the shiny knife, he pondered over the gleam of the item. Then, Inuyasha slid his long finger under the silverware so that it lied flat in his palm.

Cling! Cling! 

Everyone's heads shot up in the air to glare at Inuyasha. His thumb was pressed into the silver knife, and there was an undeniably grim smirk on his face.

Cling! 

He chimed it against his wineglass once again for the final touch.

He found particular enlightenment in Kagome and Kouga's bemused looks.

"Aw, Dad, Mr. Hatori, I'm glad I've finally caught your attentions. Well, I just have to say, Kouga and Kagome just shared the most hilarious joke I've heard on this green Earth. I would simply be the happiest person here if they were to share it with you guys."

"What?" Kagome hissed under her breath. What kind of rubbish was Inuyasha spouting now.

"C'mon," Mr. Hatori urged his son, thumping a meaty fist into Kouga's shoulder. "Do tell."

"I'm not quiet sure what Inuyasha's just barking on about," Kouga scowled, wrinkling his brows.

In fact, not even Inuyasha was sure about what he was doing. Pulling their string, sure, but what if he missed the point by a complete 360. Kagome's pissed look assured him that even though he wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this, he was definitely doing something right.

"Oh guys, don't be shy." Inuyasha chuckled, his eyes sparkling with schemes.

Sora lightened up, and said enthusiastically, "Oh, I just love a good joke!"

"Spare me the challenge, Inuyasha. You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about." Kouga spat, clearly provoked.

"Kouga, will you chill out? It's just a joke. Apparently you don't want to tell a joke, that's fine." Inuyasha's lips spread across his face, and he gave that easy smile that's been getting him out of trouble since kindergarten.

Mr. Hatori grunted and frowned, ashamed of his son's behavior.

Kagome looked down, fumbling around with her napkin. She took a slow breath and closed her eyes, asking for the courage. Gosh, she felt so bad for Kouga, and there Inuyasha was, looking so smug.

But all she saw was innocence plastered all over his face. Oh, she knew all the trips, for Inuyasha was just a duplication of her younger self. He only learned from the best.

"Inuyasha," she squeaked, her voice coming out a lot weaker than she had intended. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Can I talk with you?"

His eyes widened as he was taken off guard. But he quickly recollected himself and beamed invitingly, his eyes easy and his voice smooth. "Privately?"

She flushed pink at his invite and laughed sweetly. Cocking a head towards the back yard, she fluttered her eyelashes teasingly. "Of course."

He was good, but she was going to knock him down a few pegs.

0.0

_**Freshman year . . . **_

_She sauntered into the cafeteria, her hips swinging smoothly from side to side. Eyes lifted to follow her as she took a seat at her table._

"_Hey Kagome!" _

_Letting out a sharp squeal, she let the tiger youkai grab her by the waist and swing her onto the lunch table. She landed on the flat surface with a loud thud, causing many lunch duty teachers to scowl at her, but they did nothing._

"_Now now, don't I get a kiss, babe?" he growled._

_She gave him a considerable wink, and crossed her long and slender legs, pushing down her skirt. "Maybe in the next life, sweetie."_

"_Ouch," he faked a hurt look. And with that, she glided off the table and gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_Lunchtime was a mess, every kid scrambling around, looking lost. The whole place was roaring with life, making it almost impossible to hear even yourself talk. Meanwhile, in Kagome's humble opinion, it was the best time of the day. The place was her stage, the freshman were her audience. It was the time when she could cause a scene, and everyone would applaud her for it._

_The school was her very own playground, and no one dared to contradict her rules. What was better than running her own life was running all the other pathetic kids'. Those were ones that hang on to her every word, and constantly try to please her, it was almost too sad to watch._

"_Hey love," Ayame swiftly slipped into the seat across from Kagome's, and shot her a sugary smile. "What do you have for lunch?"_

_Kagome casually smirked and shrugged, and couldn'v help noticing how Ayame slid over the subject of their fight earlier as if it hadn't happened. **Told you.**_

"_Ew, I have bratwurst sandwich? Mind if we trade?" Ayame's sappy smile was plastered all over her face like a big fat lie._

_It was just then that some random girl from Ayame's Language Arts class plopped right down on the seat next to Kagome. Ayame's eyes widened, half in terror, and the other in excitement of seeing her friend's reaction. Anyone who knew Kagome Higurashi well enough knew that the seat next to Kagome was always saved for special people, which was reason enough that it remained empty half of the time. Some hopeless girl happened to stumble across Kagome's trap, and was about to face her wrath._

_Not even Ayame, Kagome's best friend, was VIP enough to sit next to her friend._

_Kagome knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, and clicked her tongue with her teeth. Her expression puckered and turned sour as she crossed and uncrossed her arms. She shot Ayame a what-is-going-on-here-and-who-is-this-girl? look. Her friend simply rolled her eyes helplessly and snickered behind her perfect exterior._

"_Uh, excuse me," Kagome hissed angrily, her eyes wide and dangerous._

"_Oh, hey Kagome." The shy girl turned red under Kagome's gaze, and she bit her lips nervously. It was obvious that she didn't take the hint, and continued chewing down her lunch hastily._

_Pursing her lips in an exasperate attempt, Kagome's eyes flared. "Can you please scoot your butt on to the next table?"_

_She just stared at Kagome in horror, looking as if she wasn't able to process the though. It took a while before acknowledgement flickered across her eyes, and she gaped at the superior. _

_Ayame stared on, unable to look away. The girl looked as if she was going to burst into tears from humiliation, but everyone else at the table knew that she got it easier than some others._

_Kagome was beautiful and cruel._

_The girl rushed off abruptly, her face tight as if she was holding back the tears. Looking bored, Kagome shrugged carelessly, and picked off the cucumbers from her salad. She paid no heed to the dramatic act, and the others at the table went back to their conversations. This was just too routine for them._

"_Oh my gawsh, Kagome," a dazzled girl gushed, tapping up to Kagome. She was petite, barely passing Kagome's shoulders, with a chin-length short bob. She drifted as if she was in air. "I simply ADORE your skirt."_

_That was the billionth comment she's heard that day, and the sound floated through her ears and made no pit stop to be considered. She plastered a dry, incomprehensible smile across her face, but her eyes were dead of any glow. Wasn't a compliment supposed to make you feel warm and good inside?_

_Faking a sincere happiness, her voice was flushed with syrupy joy. It was her duty, after all, to make everyone believe she was good-hearted and delightful._

"_I'm Skye," her eyes lingered over the empty seat next to Kagome hungrily. She extended her hands but Kagome made no effort to shake it._

_Ayame rolled her eyes lazily, amazed by the fact that the girl, Skye she assumed, pretended as if she hadn't seen the act Kagome pulled a second ago. Was she blind?_

_Kagome pouted, looking utterly at loss. "Well, I would've loved to have you sit here, honey. But, it's just that, well . . . I was saving the seat. You know, I'm really disappointed that hadn't asked me earlier, since I would've loved nothing more than to have you sit here."_

_Nice, Ayame smirked. She really had to give it to Kagome for being able to pretend to be like an innocent sweetheart. That's what she does best, though._

_In the back of her mind, she didn't have a doubt that Kagome hadn't saved the seat for anyone. That just wasn't the kind of person she was._

"_Oh," Skye's eyes fell, and she looked shrunken down and gray. _

"_I mean," Kagome pushed on, going in for the kill, "I hope you're not mad at me or anything. Really Skye, I think you're such a pretty girl, and it would mean the world to me if you would come sit next time?"_

"_You're serious?" She perked up once again, her voice screeching shrilly. "You are so nice, Kagome. I adore you."_

_Kagome winked and waved. "Of course, love. Okay. Buh-bye."_

_And just like that, Skye was radiant was a confident glow, and hopped off to brag about her conversation and Kagome's extended invite._

"_Will you look at that? I just totally made her day."_

"_I hope you're not seriously going to keep you word and let that annoying thing sit here tomorrow." The tiger youkai grunted in disapproval._

_The leader sighed and picked at her nail without much consideration. "Will you chill out, Jun? Why would I ever let that slut sit with us?"_

_Jun laughed good-mannerly, and went back to joking around with the other human around the lunch table._

_Kagome's eyes fluttered to a close as she attempted to focus on her troubling thoughts despite all the noise going on around her._

_Ayame and Jun were the only youkai she kept around as friends, because they were the two that understood her the best. In her righteous opinion, she believed that humans were shallow and insipid. They could not be trusted, and always caused unnecessary troubles. While demons were sharp and witty, their eyes keen and with senses. She feared them, not because of their menacing looks are threatening commands, because they understood human. Every smell of fear traveled to them. They pounced once they detect a hint of weakness._

_It was her duty to act superior and tough, to keep her companions in order. They couldn't miss a chance to kick her down if she falls. _

_She kept away from demons also because they're deceitful. Youkai manipulates people to gain their trust, and then drops them in a matter of seconds once they hit gold._

_In this relationship, Kagome controlled all power over Ayame and Jun. Youkai's functioning were all her knowledge, therefore she knew perfectly how to exploit them. They don't have a chance of ever gaining her full trust and secrets._

_Chewing her salad automatically, she lost herself in deep thoughts._

"_Hey," Ayame interrupted softly, keeping her voice serene. She reached out and tapped Kagome by the hand, breaking Kagome from the trance she was in._

_Ayame was a load full of crap that Kagome couldn't find herself handling anymore. She should have never kept that foolish girl around in the first place. The only reason she was still around was because Kagome took pity on her when she first arrived here. _

_One thing that always captivated Kagome was new and fresh things. She simply found it impossible to turn away, such as the case with Ayame and all the others._

_The difference between Ayame was the fact that she wandered too close to her friend when Kagome was at her most vulnerable point. Not only that, but she didn't turn away. The senseless girl had stumbled into a part of Kagome's private life that she couldn't shut away from._

"_WHAT!" Kagome snapped at the youkai in a huff. _

"_Uh, have you," she started and but hesitated when Kagome looked up and all the color drained from her face. "Are you okay, Kagome? You don't look to good."_

"_What the HELL IS HE DOING!" she shrieked in horror just as Ayame whipped her head around faster than you can say 'outburst' to catch the scene._

_She couldn't comprehend what Kagome was freaking out about. Okay, so maybe it was peculiar and out of the ordinary that Jaken had someone sitting with him for lunch. But sue her, she actually felt pretty good for the demon._

_Though, Kagome, on the other hand, was clearly having a panic attack._

_Jaken was the loner of the school. Not only did everyone shy away from him because of his not-so-handsome features (and also the fact that he was a creep and just plain weird), but also that Kagome had made his life hell and everyone would cut a wide berth around him as if he was contagious. Truth of the matter was, about only 10 of his problems were with Kagome, and the rest was just history._

_Getting to the point, Jaken does NOT have any friends. So ever since anyone has ever known, he's been sitting alone for lunch. You can't exactly say you feel bad for him, but he wasn't really the person you would want to sit with anywhere._

_And to put it nicely, he wasn't number one on Kagome's favorite list._

"_We **can't** let Inuyasha sit with him. His reputation will be flushed down the drain and no one would give a second glance to him." Kagome shuttered like she was repulsed by just the thought of it._

_Ayame plainly rolled her eyes in despair at Kagome's drama-queen act. "Frankly, why do you care so much about the new kid? Remember what you told me? We don't go to **them**, they come to **us**."_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes and gave a rough growl. "Why don't you shut your trap, Ayame. Look at him, he's frigging . . . **special**."_

"_Tell me about it," she snorted. "His a **hanyou**, a disgrace. They're lowest on the food chain."_

_The miko's jaws locked and she averted her eyes from Ayame. The youkai was getting on her nerves, and she swore up and down that she was going to explode if Ayame didn't put a lid on it._

"_You just can it," she barked out orders, "and watch **me**."_

_Face red with bottled up anger, and steam puffing from both ears, she leapt up off of her seat and marched over like she meant business. Her icy eyes were shooting straight rows of daggers. Oh, Jaken should be very scared._

_The heels of her dark suede boots (against school uniform regulations, of course) clanked against the marble floor. It screamed for attention._

_She swayed breezily with her head cocked to the side and her fists linked to her hips. Anyone could have mistaken the cafeteria floor to be a runway with the way she was trampling down the far end._

_The voices soon fell to a hushed murmur, and everyone's eyes clung to the girl as she approached Jaken's table. _

"_Inuyasha, baby, what are you doing sitting here?" Her lips fell to a pout and her eyes were wide and glazed over. "Didn't I tell you earlier you to sit with me?"_

_A lie._

"_Um, I—" Inuyasha looked uncomfortable and out of place._

_She leaned forward casually and draped an arm across his shoulder. "I saved a seat for you."_

"_Look Kagome," Jaken broke in, slamming against the table. "Why don't you just leave the kid alone and go away. He apparently rejected your invitation earlier."_

_The miko brushed his words away as if he never spoke in the first place. _

_She turned around and sat perched on the table, glancing at Inuyasha curiously. He looked terribly lost and confused. His posture was slouched and the pair of captivating eyes lay hidden behind the bangs._

_Too bad she didn't know any better than to leave him alone._

"_I don't know . . ." he started, then looked up expectantly towards her._

"_Kagome Higurashi," she filled in. He didn't miss the flash of annoyance that lingered in her eyes at the fact that he didn't know her name._

"_Right," Inuyasha mumbled, trying to hide under his sweatshirt. "Kagome. I mean, Jaken was—"_

_Her eyes slyly crept away from him and advanced on Jaken. Baring her teeth, her eyes oozed pure hatred. At that, fear shrouded over him, and Jaken just sat numbly in his seat, waiting for her to make a move._

_She smirked like a Cheshire cat while watching the demon cringe under her threatening looks. Silent, she sat there watching him, resting her body. Then, suddenly, in a flash, she leaned forward and her arms flew into the air. Within a second, her knuckles made contact with the wooden table, and Jaken nearly leapt out of skin._

_Just like that she's won again. Not that she would never even lay a hand on a dirty scum like Jaken, she just done so for her own amusement and to intimidate him._

_Inuyasha sprung up in attempt to help Jaken, but Kagome fiercely reached out to hold him._

"_Sit boy," she stroked the hanyou's head softly. "Why don't you come with me?"_

.0.0.

**Present Times . . .**

She slipped into the back deck quietly, Inuyasha following at her heels. Kagome crept low, trying to hide under her camisole, feeling intimidated by the watching eyes trailing them as they left.

Then Mr. Taisho's crisp voice broke the silence in the dining room as he discussed what great friends Kagome and Inuyasha were. A part of Kagome almost felt relieved that the attentions were no longer focused on them.

She kept stumbling ahead, despite the lush grass tickling her ankles. Even though it was a sweltering hot summer day, the night cooled like ice. A low breeze swept over Kagome and ruffled her hair. She pushed it back, careful to keep her eyes on the destination and not make a sound while she was at it. Inuyasha wasn't keeping such a good job and being completely silent as he staggered left and right, his sandals crunching at contact with the cobblestone trail.

They both kept the same pace, and not a word was shared between the two. Kagome could feel herself regretting the action of speaking to Inuyasha alone, but she didn't want to humiliate Kouga in his presence. And Inuyasha had the thrill and pain stuck at his throat, completely bemused by this coarse of action Kagome had taken.

Both of them were close enough to the pond to hear the rush of spurting water. The pond alone took up half an acre of the land, and about 50 different fishes swam about in the clear, recycled water. Their nimble tails flopped around, leaving stray marks behind in the water.

Brilliantly colored flowers and grass lined the borders of the pond, gently sweeping the water surface as the wind blew, along with faux-pebble benches lined together every few feet.

Kagome took a seat, placing herself on the cold stone bench while watching the bold flame-colored fish gawk at her with those confused dark eyes. A couple of seconds later, Inuyasha came and sat down next to her, gazing at her with the same confused eyes, except his were bright and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Looking over at him, she pulled on a wry smile and fidgeted to her fingers.

"You, um," she gulped, trying to clear her voice so it sounded more confident. "You remodeled the house?"

He gave her a questioning look, as if he hadn't heard her right, then grumbled, "Yeah."

"Oh."

Silence.

_Gosh_, Kagome rolled her eyes, _this'll win the most fluent conversation of the year. Way to go._

"I-I, I mean, I found myself like of . . . lost. It's so _completely_ different." She didn't mention the fact that the last time she'd been there was four years ago.

Inuyasha wasn't quiet sure where this conversation was going, and frankly, it was a total waste of his time. "Well, you know, things aren't going to be the same for four years. Plus, it wasn't me that decided on remodeling the place."

"Of course." She nodded like she understood the fact that they practically destroyed the whole house for a new blueprint. She'd been living in the same structured house in 8 years and sure didn't have a problem with that. But then again, those things were common in Deom Bell.

"Look," she turned to him swiftly, catching herself only a few inches from him, and slide back. "This is stupid, okay? The small talk, I mean."

He nodded surly in agreement.

"Remember what we agreed on earlier?" She eyed him, waiting for his response. Inuyasha said nothing, so she continued. "That we are calling it truce?"

Shrugging, he said, "Yeah. And I kept up my end of the bargain."

"Of course," she put her sweaty palm flat on her knees, and bit her lips in hesitation. She has got to be the biggest idiot on earth to be here. "It just, could you please lay off with Kouga?"

The words simply darted out of her mouth, and her eyes bulged at her own carelessness, awaiting his reaction.

He was deep in thoughts, and his eyes were unreadable, not that they usually were anyway. His stable hands went up to stroke his chin while his eyebrows furrowed together.

Then, as if he just realized that she was there, he jumped in alert. Kagome pursed her mouth into a thin line, and tugged on her camisole, making sure it was in place.

"He's a really _bad_ guy."

"STOP IT, Inuyasha," she pushed away and stood up so she was facing him again. Her eyes were raging and her mouth was frowning. "God, you should be the one to talk? You're making his life a constant living hell! Just stop, okay?"

"I'm just looking out for you." _What a pathetic excuse_.

"And since when did you care?" She plopped herself right back on the bench and hid her facing within her two frail hands. "Inuyasha, if you were half the demon Kouga is, neither of us would be here."

"How ironic," he remarked snidely, "I'm _not._"

And then they both instantly stopped talking. Kagome's head was pounding too hard for her to concentrate on anything else, and Inuyasha kept sighing over and over again. Then were back right where they started.

Great.

The breeze died down, and the water automatically stopped streaming since it was set to do so until 10pm. Just silence.

_This was a horrible idea, _Kagome reminded herself_, what the hell possessed me to do this?_

_Now would be a perfect time for me to say something, _Inuyasha groaned in frustration, _sorry? For what?_

And for half an hour, they both just sat there thinking, trying to avoid the fact that the other person was right there.

At the family dinner, everyone was starting to think that something _dirty_ happened that kept them for so long. Too bad they hate each other. Right?

No. of Pages: **14**

No. of Words: **5311**

Date Started: **1/8/07**

Date Finished: **2/11/07**

Spell Checked: **No**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **2/11/07**

**Ellen AKA Walking Flame**

**PS. Sincere apologies on the EXTREME lateness.**

17


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so let's recap, since I know my updates are slow so it's easy to forget what went on in the previous chapters. Also, a lot of people are getting confused. So here's a brief/not-so-brief summary of what's happened so far (feel free to skip if you have a clear idea of what's gone on so far):

Kagome and Inuyasha have been worst enemies for nearly four years now. Inuyasha was the school's classic heartbreaker, while Kagome was the shy wallflower, and both hoped for an escape after senior year in highschool. Unfortunately, due to her mother's stress and illness, Kagome's left with no other choice than to spend her last summer in Deom Bell with the Taisho household.

Everybody in the Taisho household is rich and famous in some way or other, except Inuyasha. From Sora Taisho, the innocent model/singer, Sesshoumaru Taisho, model, to Mr. Taisho, owner of famous jewelry line.

Then comes Kouga, who's helped and bonded with Kagome.

The tension between Kagome and Inuyasha haven't been great since four years ago (freshman year) when something cruel and horrible went down.

So now we learn that since freshman year, Kagome and Inuyasha have had a completely personality change (due to the incident?). Four years ago, Kagome was the queen, in charge of absolutely anyone and everyone's business. Also a major flirt and selfish bitch. Whereas Inuyasha was the new kid, obviously shy. Kagome can't help but feel attracted to Inuyasha . . .

**Review Replies:**

**Contessa** – Aw, thanks. And I hope you keep on reading.

**Hardcore****sesshy****fan** – Thank you, I really appreciate the review.

**Ru**-**Doragon** – Hmmm, I'm confused too. I'm not sure I did call you by another pen name, but if I did, I'm sorry. ;p If you need to recap, refer to the top with the summary, kay?

**SoraxRiku18** – Okay, thanks for the review, and keep reading. ;p

**Duranduran** – Thanks very much!

**Crystal811194** – Wow, that's a long string of numbers in your pen name. Anyway, haha, thanks. I thought it might be a good touch with the 'dirty' thing in the end of the story. Thanks for the review!

**13hanyou** **girl13** – Oooh, short and sweet. Thanks!

**Kannalover** – Aw, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**ImmortalSoull**- Luv the enthusiasm ;p. I really hope you enjoy reading chapter, and sorry about the long updates.

**Kanasha1993** – I'm really impressed I haven't given up on the story too. But don't worry, I'll stick with the story, even though it's become extremely hard to find time to work on it. You can count on the updates!

**Papya** – Thanks!

**Meatballheadedpriness14** – I really adore how you've stuck with reading my story the whole way, so thank you. I made sure to make this chapter extra long—well, at least longer than any other. I hope you continue reading, cuz I'm really looking forward to your reviews.

**WifeyInuYasha** – Are you still confused? I hope not, cuz if you are, you can always ask me, kay? ;p Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Dark Angelx3** – Oooh, and I bet Inuyasha may be a little jealous ;p. I hope I'm not moving the story along too fast. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Lil mutt face girl – **Aw, I'm really flattered, haha. Don't worry, I'm moving along with the past, and soon enough you'll know what happened 4 years ago. Actually, that plays a really big part in the story, so keep reading!

**Avelyn Lauren** – Okay, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!

**Jennie555** – I always love hearing for new reviewers. Haha, if you're trying to flatter me so I'll update faster, it's definitely kinda working!

**Girlwholikestwilighttomuch** – Whew, that's a long pen name there. LoL. Thanks for the review!

**Sno**-**man80** – I always do look forward to your reviews. Not only because they're long, but they're also really interesting to read. Thanks for keeping on reading the story even from the beginning! You're such a great reviewer, haha. To answer your question (terrific question btw) I've been writing for three years now. Wow, I've never even realized I've written for so long. Anyway, 6 months is pretty good, so keep on writing!

Present days . . .

Kagome sharply slid the knife down the creamy, buttery toast, slicing it in half. Warm steam rose from the fresh cut while she inhaled the warm scent of breakfast. She moaned hungrily, lunging for the enticing food.

"Delish, isn't it?" Sora commented begrudgingly, pouting while she stabbed her fork through the wimpy apple slice. "Don't ask, photoshoot today, gotta stay in tip-top form."

"Where's everyone else?" Kagome inquired, feeling guilty while she scarfed down the food.

"Sesshoumaru is probably out already doing some publicity stunt for Daddy's new crystal line, like he's been doing lately. Daddy _never_ eats any family meals with anyone, so don't expect to see him around anytime. And God knows where the hell Inuyasha is. Knowing him, he probably stayed the night at Kara Lee's or some other fantasy lady's."

"Sounds good," she braved, feeling her stomach churn at the thought of her and Inuyasha's awkward conversation yesterday. She'd rather never see him for the rest of summer and that'd be too early.

Sora gave her a sarcastic look and dragged out her sigh, pitching down her fork. "Gawd, I know, isn't it? It's like we never have to see each other if we don't want to. I bet that's not how you ever live, right? Probably you and your family in a nice and cozy house, eating dinner. So enviable."

Kagome failed to mention that he father died years ago and meals with her mother isn't exactly what you would call 'cozy'.

She surveyed the surroundings of the posh kitchen. It was really modern with gleaming tiles and antique blue trimmings on the walls. The granite countertop was shining from the sunny summer rays beaming down upon it, highlighting the blocks of crystallized minerals. The glossy wooden floor led way to the patio, glorious with its picturesque view of a part of the thirteen-acre backyard.

The deck lay undisturbed, rimmed around the perimeters with dull gray stone pebbles. Never mind the house itself, but the backyard alone was extraordinary. All thirteen acres including golf courses, two ponds, an Olympic size pool, a vineyard, and six gardens. The Taishos definitely had bragging rights to their one hundred twenty-five million dollar mansion. But then again, with a family of working millionaires, things like that became affortable.

Kagome dragged herself up from the chair and sighed heavily, recollecting the benefits she once had with rich friends. Why bring your own wallet when your so-called-bff could bring her daddy's AmEx?

Friends with benefits, right?

She draped an arm across the counter of the island in the kitchen for the piece of gourmet rhubarb pie the chief had left for the family before taking off earlier. It lay untouched, and obvious reasons too. Chances were, Sesshoumaru didn't come back after last night, Mr. Taisho hadn't even had breakfast year, same with Inuyasha or he had lost all his appetite from the stunt she tried to pull last night, and Sora was dieting.

A part of Kagome felt herself wilt while looking at the perfect pie. These people could waste food like it was nothing, but if it had been made for her, the whole thing would have been gone already. She'd have brought it home and her and her mother would dissect the pie within a second.

"My goodness, Kagome," Sora moaned, "Will you get that pie outta my face before I kick you out of the house for abuse of my tastebud?"

The miko giggled at Sora's carefree sarcasm, then set the plate of pie on the table with a clink of the dish. She then collapsed into the chair and played around with the unblemished fork and twirled it around her fingers as she smiled to herself. The crumbs of the pie dusted the brims of the plate, and she fluidly scooped it back towards the center.

"Hey, I need a ride to the movies this afternoon." Kagome pleaded with her eyes, and fidgeted with her fingers underneath the table. "Can you, by any chance, maybe drop me off?"

"And this movie wouldn't happen to be a spur of the moment idea where a commercial catches your attention and you're actually interested in seeing the crap in a miserable seat alone while you watch all the rest of the couples make out," she ran on, choking back a breath while she continued, "or is it a special something something where a special someone asked out and you have absolutely no idea what movie you're catching."

The miko narrowed her eyes, and tried to comprehend the string of run-on sentences that Sora just listed off. "Uh, preferably the _second _one?"

"So, who's the special someone someone?" The demon asked with a knowing smirk. "Wouldn't happen to be the most prestigious bachelor Hitori in the whole Deom Bell whom you were flirting with all dinner last night."

"You don't think I made the wrong decision by saying yes to Kouga, right?" Kagome dragged on her hair nervously.

"Hmm," she considered, shooting her a sly wink, "I don't blame you. He's pretty irresistible."

"So," the girl urged her on, pushing forward. "Can you?"

"What?"

"Can you give me a ride?"

Sora swiped her pinky across the textured lip-gloss. "Sincerest apologies, sweetie. But as I said, got a photoshoot."

It was just then that Kagome looked up to catch Sora's brilliant eyes widening and her smile beaming. "Oh golly gosh," she mocked, "and what brings you home for breakfast, loser? Did Kara Lee finally find out that you didn't actually even know her name and kicked you out of her mansion?"

"Well—" he started, dragging a lazy hand through his silver mane.

His voice made Kagome tense up as she felt her shoulder blades squeeze together. The breath caught up in her throat seem to her choking her.

"Yeah, like I give two cents of a crap," Sora cut it. "Anyway, speaking of the devil. Kagome needs a favor."

"I'd _rather_ not," Kagome interjected, her face turning sour.

"But he's the _perfect_ guy. Aren't you seeing a movie with Annabel Lee this afternoon?" Sora hinted at Inuyasha, giving him a hopeful and angelic look.

He cleared his throat, and scratched his chin. Inuyasha still had that sleepy just-out-of-bed look that was as sexy as ever while he stumbled around for a cup of mineral water. "I don't know, depends on where you're going with this."

Whipping up two tablets of Tylenol, he then dropped them into the water. He shook the glass, watching them dissolve, the flinched back hard as he took it in one gulp. Judging from the way he shuttered in pain, Kagome would've guessed that he got one killer case of hangovers.

"Okay, so get this, it's totally a match-made in heaven." Sora sprung up from her seat as the legs of the chair scratched the linoleum floor. "You take Kagome to the theaters, because she needs a ride and no one else could do it—"

"HELL NO!" He swerved around, coughing on a mouthful of water. Well, at least someone wasn't embarrassed about saying no.

"But—"

"There's no way in a million years that I'm letting _that_ girl tag around as a third wheel on _my_ date."

"Oh, but she's not a third wheel!" Sora latched on to her brother's wrist, looking like a wounded puppy. "She's got a date."

Kagome just sat there silently as the two rivaling siblings disputed about her, feeling awfully uncomfortable and out of place.

"A date?" Inuyasha's eyebrow hiked up, and he looked at her in disdain, while polishing off the rim of the cup with his thumb.

She bit her lips hesitantly, trying to ignored Sora's "Tell him, Kagome" cheer. Squirming uncomfortably in her seat, she focused on the print of the china plate.

"And why do you care who I go out with?" She muttered weakly, hunching her shoulder over.

Inuyasha clicked his tongue and scowled at her, then proceeded, "Well, I figured that I should have the right to know. Since, apparently, you're begging me for a favor. And this _guy_, I'm assuming, unless you've decided to go the _other_ way, should have to decency to at least pick you up?"

He had that irritated look, like a dog was clinging on to his leg and refused to let go, pun not intended.

"She's _only_ going out with Deom Bell's hottest bachelor of the year," Sora bragged, nibbling on her pouty bottom lips.

"_Sesshoumaru?_" Inuyasha yelped in disbelieve, as if the dog suddenly had a change of mind and bit him hard.

"_Ewwwww_!" Sora squealed, her face contorted into disgust. "NO WAY, you perv!"

Meanwhile, Kagome turned away from the two and ran her knife down the pie. She watched in mock fascination at the clean cut, and bent down to catch a whiff of the scent.

"KIDS! Zip it, okay?" Mr. Taisho croaked, hobbling into the kitchen with a pained expression on his face. He leaned against the island countertop as if he was real to kneel over and faint while pursing his thin lips into a line.

"DADDY!" Sora exclaimed superficially, faux-excitement plastered all over her face like a crappy billboard. "You never join us for breakfast."

"Damn, Inuyasha, pass me the Tylenol?" He ordered, his bright eyes narrowing into slivers of light. "I've got one case of a headache."

Inuyasha obediently did as he was told, though not very glad about it. His frown only dug deeper into mouth. "What brings you out of the office?"

If she didn't know any better, she would've guessed that he almost sounded sincerely interested.

"The new jewelry line's flipped me head over heals. And your brother, that little bugger. He's friggin threatening to quit on my ass," He seethed, wincing as he downed the pills. "And I'll tell you what, if he doesn't get his act together, his ass if going to be hitched half a mile down to broke-ville."

"Harsh, Daddy," Sora whimpered, partly intrigued, "I'll talk to him about it and see if I can knock some sense into his head."

It was a known fact that Mr. Taisho almost never came down to breakfast, and a one-in-a-blue-moon opportunity to catch him at breakfast _and _talk about business. Despite that fact that Taisho's business matters are probably the driest conversation ever heard, you can't help but the curious of what he has to say since he usually never talks about it.

"Oh, the boy's gonna get it one day if he keeps up what he's doing."

Inuyasha didn't take participation in the talk, but continued to look pissed off in a daze.

"So what was that bickering I heard going on earlier when I passed?" Mr. Taisho demanded, looking like a grumpy king.

"Kagome needs a ride to the movies! And since Inuyasha's going to the movies this afternoon too, I thought that it would be a great idea if he dropped her off since _I_ can do it. But for some darn stupid reason, he's unwilling to do so!" Sora piped up loudly, volunteering her perspective.

"BUT I—"

"Be a man, Inuyasha!" He thundered, "Why do you have to run away like a girl all the time."

That shut Inuyasha up immediately, then his gaze dropped like he was wilted.

Kagome couldn't decide whether to be uncomfortable about the arrangements, laugh in Inuyasha's face later, or just sympathize him altogether so she completely silent.

"Alright kids, anymore complaints?" His eyes scanned the room and everyone was quiet. "Didn't think so. I'll see you later."

And with that, he staggered away from the bemused stares with tried authorities. "And don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Best and _only _fatherly advise he's giving us since I was born," Sora's precious smile dropped as soon as he was out of the room, and she grumbled under her breath."

Soon after, as if the hanyou wouldn't stand to be with the girls anymore, he scampered off. "The man's too old to do _anything_ I'm picking you up at exactly 6 PM. Be there or be square!"

He then walked off, but not before shooting Kagome an accusing look.

His sister cringed at hearing his words. Then her eyes darted towards Kagome in disbelief. "_Be there or be square_?" She repeated, almost gagging at the words. "Whoever says that anymore?"

The miko shrugged hastily before stuffing her mouth with pie. She watched in disinterest as Sora toyed around with her hair. "So what's up with Sesshoumaru? Why's he got your dad all worked up?"

The demon sighed, seemingly shrinking down under her watchful eyes. "Oh you know him, the ultimate party boy. Daddy wants him to take over the business if 'something happens to him'."

Sora was picking at the arrangements of the fruit basket centerpiece, and that was starting to irritate the hell out of Kagome, but she kept her mouth shut when Sora looked up exasperatedly with an eyeroll.

"But Sesshoumaru keeps missing his college classes, and that's ticking daddy off BIG time since if that keeps up, he'll fail. Also, Sesshoumaru claims that he doesn't want to take over the business, but would rather model full time from now on because he's not good at the business stuff. AND NOT ONLY THAT, but he's threatened to quit on daddy's ass on the new line of jewelry!"

Kagome snorted, Sora had no idea how funny 'daddy's ass' sounds. She could also tell that the young were to tearing up and bursting at the seams. Sora looked restless, and her bottom lips were definitely quivering. The withering look she gave Kagome was enough to have any regular human tumbling outta their way to comfort her.

"PLUS," she wailed on, her fingers working at full speed on the centerpiece. Kagome was scared the fruits would start flying out of the basket. "I KEEP BUYING DADDY THOSE ANTI-BAGGAGE CREAM CUZ IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT THE STRESS IS GETTING TO HIM, BUT HE _WON'T USE IT!!! _AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO LOOK LIKE A PATHETIC _OLD_ _GUY!!!_"

By now, Sora was absolutely having a mental breakdown—or a midlife chrisis, which she was way to young to have.

_Oh dear god, _Kagome winced at Sora's high pitched screaming, _forget I asked._

0.0

She gave herself an once-over and smiled delightfully. This movie was going to be a treat for her well-done on the outfit without Sora's help.

Flattening out the plaited mini-skirt, she watched the colorful bangles clash on her wrist. With a simple black camisole and silky lily-colored wrap around it—in case it got too cold at the theatre—she was definitely good to go out and kill any men's heart.

She trampled down the stairs in a pair of cross-stitched ebony stilettos that she could hardly keep up with, and breathed a sigh of relieve as she landed on the bottom step without any broken bones.

Wiping the nervous sweat dotting her hairline, she carefully pushed her elegant pony-up behind her shoulders and closed her eyes for some comfort. First date in three years, was she really ready for it despite all her past experience?

Kagome chortled at the irony. Despite all her boy-related experiences before, she'd never even been out on a date before. She stood there contemplating for a second, before the swishing of a silver mane caught her eyes just a few feet away from her.

"I'm impressed," She chimed, suddenly feeling stupid because she broke her no-talking-to-him rule. "I thought you were going to ditch me."

He cocked his head and then ran a finger through his hair like he always does when he's pissed. "I was going to, but then decided that you weren't worth it."

Kagome snatched her hand back up from the staircase rail and clenched her fist. Count to ten. "Whoa, gee, thanks." Her voice was devoid of any humor, and she glared at him. Though the glare of death didn't last long when she stumbled and steadied herself on his arm.

His chuckled mockingly, "Need some help?"

She yanked herself away from him as soon as she could feel her heels of the stilettos stabling themselves. With the last shred of dignity she could gather, she hissed sourly, "I'm _fine_, thank you."

"You certainly don't look it."

"And you certainly don't look like that plastic little angel that did whatever I commanded. Remember?" She spat back, striding a few steps ahead of him.

He stopped for a second, and let her push past him in that eager and determined way of hers. Then Inuyasha couldn't help but to admire the way the short skirt strode up her thigh every time she took a wobbly step in those knife-sharp stiletto heels.

Shaking his head, he jabbed his hand in his jean pockets. Kagome definitely hadn't lost her touch, as much as he hated to admit, but her edge was definitely duller and less threatening.

He peaked at her as her mouth twisted in determination. She was trying so hard, but that edge may never be gained. And if she ever does gain her authority back, how's Inuyasha ever going to handle it?

Pausing a bit, he leaned back and watched her jumpy strides towards the car. Her cascading hair swished neatly behind her.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, his let his eyes linger at her perfect curves. The sun was especially runny today, but the advantage was in his grasp since it was nearly dawn. The hanyou tends to think a little clearer in the dark.

Kagome twirled around to give him the killer glares, urging him to fasten his pace. And just to piss her off a little bit more for sending him through all this trouble, he slowed down his stroll. His could feel the uneven cobblestone road scratch the bottom of his shoes.

Then he eventually promenaded across to the passenger side. He could just sniff out that pang of fear that ran through her spine as he closed in the distance between the two. Especially when his carelessly grazed her elbow when his. "After you, ma'am."

The firm line on her mouth tightened as she sprang back—despite looking more like a crippled woman—when he opened the passenger door for her. She gave him a shifty gaze and inspected the car suspiciously.

She had to give him brownie points, the jet-black convertible was definitely something-something. It was the kind of car that even a toad could pick up chicks in.

Cautiously sliding into the seat, she watched him jog back around to the driver's seat. All this was nerve-wracking for her, since all the times she could remember spending alone with him, they had both made some bad decisions.

Inuyasha dug out a pair of Ray-Bans and crossly settled it over the bridge of his nose so it shielded her from his all-too-bright eyes. Then he turned over to her and gave her an unnerving smirk.

"Seatbelt?"

Kagome grumbled something incoherent under her breath and begrudgingly tugged down the thin belt across.

"Water?" He double-checked, that smirk stretching wider by the second.

"No. Thanks."

"Mint?"

She shook her head once again and kept her eyes straight.

"Vodka?"

The distinct smell of Inuyasha's cologne plunged into her senses.

"Smoke?"

The spicy scent was overkill. She was getting nauseous.

"Mirror?"

_Yes, please._

"JUST DRIVE!" She barked.

The engine ignited and the whole vehicle purred to life. The demon's hands glided down the steering wheel and he sighed in relaxation. In less than a second, they were backing out of the driveway.

"What's wrong with you?" She drummed her fingers along the leather seat apprehensively.

He slid her an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Why are you so . . . ugh . . . _nice_?"

For a minute there, she thought he was going to ignore her comment. His eyes were locked into the road as if it was incomprehensible like it had eight difference languages printed across it.

"Maybe I'm just a nice person?"

"Doubtful," she murmured quietly, obviously trying to keep the comment to herself. Cocking her head to study him indirectly, she found herself thankful that the sunglasses were blocking their eyes from locking.

"Alright," his grin made a confident reappearance, and she could just imagine his thick lashes blinking slowly under the Ray-Bans. "So I'm a man that keeps my words. We agreed on calling truce."

She almost would've been taken away by the sincerity of his voice if it wasn't for that damned heartbreaking smirk across his big lying face.

_You're up to something. _Trying to keep quiet, Kagome kept her mouth shut and paid more attention to the setting outside.

Complete silence.

Kagome silently suggested the radio, but upon glancing at the high-tech system in front of her, she let out a grunt of disappointment. This was completely insane, how the heck was she supposed to operate all those buttons?

5 minutes . . . 15 minutes passed by. Still no word uttered from either side.

Kagome secretly stole a peek at him, wondering if he truly had nothing to stay or was just too stubborn to even exchange words with her. More than thant, she was sure that he was up to something, but would it be wise to try and talk him out of it?

Sighing lightly, she concentrated on the road just as Inuyasha had been for the past minutes.

After another 10 minutes rolls by the hell, she angrily rubbed her neck and shifted to face Inuyasha.

"You have no right to hate me, you know?" She spoke softly, her curt voice biting bitterly.

He didn't budge, not even a flicker of the eye—not that she could exactly tell anyway.

"If anything," she continued, her words getting either sharper of shriller—she couldn't tell. "_You_ should be begging me for mercy for what you've done."

_She's so damn cute when she pouts_, he thought to himself, _too bad I've got the wrong girl at the wrong time._

"Higurashi," He chided in his you're-a-waste-of-time tone. "It's not like I really give a crap about what you have to say anyway. So you can keep babbling—"

"YOU'RE JERK, YOU KNOW?!"

"Or so I've been told."

0.0

At the first sight of the theatre, Kagome tore herself away from the car. Sora was a demon for putting the two of them together, pun not intended. That was a harsh thing to do, and perhaps one of the most hellish rides of her life.

Her mouth instantly dropped open at the sight of the 10-mile life rounding off at the corner of the oversized—and overpriced—theatre. Not having been at this place for so long, she had forgotten what a pain the line was.

Inuyasha was right behind her, face contorted into a scorn for the place. He was also yammering into his handy cell, making plan about meeting his girlfriend.

She closed her eyes and tried not to go into panic mode at her own stupidity. She had completely forgotten to make plans at to the meeting place with Kouga. And she wasn't ready for that fact that she didn't have a cell phone to dawn upon her until she was ready to freak out.

Out of the billion of people lined up, about 75 percent of them had a slight resemblance to Kouga, not to mention those turned away. At this rate, she was never going to find him.

"Mr. Taisho was it? I do believe you're him?" A breezy voice drawled out.

Kagome whipped around to find a stunning lady facing Inuyasha. The girl was nothing like she's ever seen before, and also drew her breath away.

"Who's this, Inuyasha? I didn't know you were going to bring someone, or else I would've brought one of my friends too." She nudged him slightly, glazing a pearly smile towards Kagome.

"Oh, I had to be her emergency ride. She's just going now," His eyes widened while giving her a snarl behind the girl's back.

"She doesn't look like she's in a hurry," the girl frowned in disappointment at Inuyasha. Then she leaned forward to shake hands with Kagome, all while beaming brilliantly. "I'm Annabel Lee."

Annabel Lee was a gorgeous sight. She had a willowy built, and her pillowy lips mostly seemed to carry a sincere smile. The midnight coal black hair was sleek straight behind her thin shoulders, and matching her chilly ebony almond eyes. Her pert nose tipped up like a ski slope.

She looked like she was in her early twenties, and her charisma alone was extremely overwhelming. Kagome felt like a fat mole standing next to Annabel Lee. She had that slight, unblemished beauty that could knock you off your feet, though she wasn't too perfect to look at.

"I'm, uh, Kagome Higurashi," her words slurred off briskly.

"Well, aren't you just a pretty little thing," she cooed, her narrow eyes glowing. "I was hoping you'd be joining us?"

"NO!" Inuyasha answered abruptly. He'd worked too hard to get this one-on-one day with Annabel Lee, Kagome had no idea. He'll kill her in her sleep if she even dared sticking a figure between this date.

"I'm here with somebody," God bless that girl, Inuyasha prayed, she's actually doing something right for once. "Kouga's not here. Yet. We're meeting, you see."

Annabel Lee nodded like she wasn't entirely too sure about the idea, paused to give Kagome another studious look, and then linked her arm through Inuyasha's.

Kagome looked around urgently, begging that there was such a thing as fate, and that it would bring Kouga to her this instant. She couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's disapproving grimace and Annabel Lee's laser-beam eyes. Tugging on the hem of her top self-consciously, she bit her lips, and focused on the glitzy floor tiles.

"So what movie are you going to catch?"

She looked up to catch Annabel Lee's diligently bright eyes fill with pure interest. "Um . . . probably the new comedy."

"The one with the with the new team of demon-raiders? I saw a commercial for that, and cracked up."

What was this? A Spanish Inquisition?

"Uh . . . yeah."

"Oooh. Let's go see it, Inuyasha!" Annabel Lee tugged on Inuyasha's fingered, most likely purposely ignoring the mortified look pasted on his face. Tipping up on her Jimmy Choo sandals, she pushed her face within a millimeter of Inuyasha's and thrust her full bottom lips out in a dangerously heartbreaking pout.

"C'mon, A. Lee, you know I had my heart set on the scary thriller movie." Inuyasha was ticking off a list of all the things that has gone wrong so far because of Kagome. And let me tell you, he was probably going need a bottle of Advil if he was ever going to see the end of the list.

Annabel Lee scraped the underside of her sandals against the floor and scowled at him angrily. "That's really pathetic, Inuyasha. And _I had my heart set on the new comedy_!"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and jammed his eyes closed as if he was going to lose his patients with her.

"A. Lee, baby, you know that I've been wanting to see the thriller for the longest time. Just compromise with me, babe." With that, he forced his most persuading and dashing smile. No one ever resisted the perfect smile.

She gritted her teeth and shoved away from Inuyasha with vigor. "That's BS, _babe_, you and I both know that that's the shittest movie out there. My god, when did you become such a whiny drama queen?"

The hanyou sifted a hand through his perfectly straight hair, and straightened up. Everything was going crap on him again. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Kagome ruin another thing for him just because of that stupid-ass movie.

"I'm just so over it, Inuyasha. If you're not going to see the movie, I'll just go with Kagome."

Meanwhile, Kagome stood there wordless. At first, she had her doubts about Annabel Lee, assuming that she was just like every other mindless girlfriends he's ever had. But she was also taken off guard that she hasn't done the following:

Narrowed her eyes at Kagome and suspected her for coming in with Inuyasha.

Immediately pull Inuyasha away without any regards to Kagome.

Start flirting around with the demon.

Gone and giggled at every decision Inuyasha's made.

And 5. She actually had a brain.

"Okay, A. Lee. I'm sorry that I was acting like such a jerk. It's so stupid of me to fight about a movie, and I just don't want to ruin it."

"I thought you were acting like an idiot too."

Damn, he really did give the best puppy eyes ever.

And just as the corners of Annabel Lee's lips lifted slowly but surely, Inuyasha checked the time on his cell and began tugging impatiently at her thin arm. "Let's go already, babe, we're going to miss the movie if we don't get a move on it."

Despite Inuyasha's viselike grip, she wasn't ready to leave just so yet. She lingered a bit, and cast Kagome a worried look. "So your boyfriend's coming, yeah?"

Kagome endeavored pushing the anxiety back and to look cheerful. "Oh yeah, he'll be here any second now."

Looking like she was going to break from Inuyasha's harsh yanking, she gave Kagome a final afterthought. "Maybe I'll see you after the movie and we could do something. Double date, perhaps?"

"Sounds . . . good."

"Alrighty, ciao." And with the last swish of the hips, the thin girl was lost in the throng of the crowd.

Kagome was finally all alone now, and she tried to ignore all the bright and terribly mind-numbing noises around her. Pushing her hair back so she could think, she let her eyes shut and her mouth formed a miserable attempt of a frown.

This was so stupid, how could she just let Kouga, someone she barely knew, drag her in a situation like this? For all she knows, he probably took advantage of the fact that she didn't have a cell phone and just ditched her altogether.

She really shouldn't be letting all the negative 'what-if's drag her down, but at that moment, she felt like a pool of puddle in the middle of a high-class street which everyone stayed away from like the plague.

Annabel Lee and Inuyasha were no where to be found, and frankly, she couldn't decide whether she really wanted to be around them anyway.

In what seemed like forever, she trudged into the line of movie-goers in a trail of hideous despair. She had no way in, and no way out. Inuyasha was her only ride out of here (unless she hitched a ride with a stranger, which was exactly the last option on her mind) and that path didn't clear itself out. She could always go in and watch the movie alone like the pitiful person she was.

The group was punks behind her accidentally—or not—shoved her, and choked out laughter between no-so-much apologies. If she had paid a second look, she would've almost found herself recognizing a couple of them. She caught herself, but not behind earning a sharp glare from the person in front of her.

There was no chance for Kouga.

All around, everyone was either gathered together in groups out held hands like couples. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

Furiously wiping the streaks of tears blazing down her face like hot acid, she fell apart.

Kagome had to face music: no matter how much she tried, people were always going to despise her.

No. of Pages: **17**

No. of Words: **6005**

Date Started: **2/14/07**

Date Finished: **3/11/07**

Spell Checked: **no**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **3/11/07**

**My goodness, seven chapters already? The story's progressing rather slowly. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and review?**

**Walking Flame**

20


	8. Chapter 8

**Sno-man** – Okay, since you're oh-so-generous to write me such a _long _review (which I luv, thank-you-very-much) I'll write something long back. At first, I was putting off writing chapter eight, since I have such a horrid case of writer-block, then after I read your endearing review, I clicked right on Word and started working on it. ;p. Golly, if you're trying to flatter me so I'd have faster updates, then you might be on to something. Haha. Ummm, to tell the truth, maybe you're not looking hard enough since I always immediately post the chaps after I finish the last sentence, so I don't go back to read them until after they're posted. So I'm sure there's mistakes in there somewhere. I'm looking forward to your review! (okay, I should probably stop before I claim up too much space for this reply.)

**Alexis** – Thanks

**KissKitty** – Aw, thank you. When a person's put in an awkward position like that alone, it'd bound to hurt, like it was with Kagome.

**Jessiskags** – Thanks, I don't it wasn't too despressing?

**Lmgurl** – Thank you for reading my fic, and I hope you like it! Haha, and I loved the review. It was flattering, lol.

**Graceful writer** – Thank you.

**Sesshy's Girl** – Thanks!

**Enchanted-Princess** – Sorry on the long updates . . . it's so hard to find extra time to work on it. But I hope you keep reading!

**DemonGirl11 **– I know, I'd feel horrible if I were put in that position like Kagome. It's just really annoying to be left alone. Thanks for reviewing!

**ImmortalSoull** – I like the way think. You may just having something going on there.

**Pink-Sparkles69** – Aw, thanks. Wow, you really think that was the best chapter so far? I've put less energy into that chapter by far. Haha

**Lil mutt face grl** – Wow, you really hit the mark. That's exactly what I was going for. It's super uncomfortable being left alone to wait for someone, huh.

**Medievalprincess **– Sorry for the spacious updates, I'll try hard next time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kannalover** – Thanks!

**13hanyougirl13** – Haha, thanks. I know it takes a long time for the updates.

**Papya **– Haha, dried papya? How's that taste anyway?

**Avelyn Lauren** – Hehe, I agree. I got a major writer's block on this chapter, but I really hope it flows smoothly anyway. Thanks so much for the review.

**Ru-Doragon** – You might want to think twice before you say that. Kagome did MANY horrible things in her time. Haha. Anyway, rest assured about Kouga.

**Dark Angelx3** – Well, Kouga's the kind of person you'd trust to stand up a date, huh? Read the chapter and you'll find out. Haha.

**Cookiemonsterks** – Haha, Kouga deserves to be beat up if he ever stand her up. I'll let you know if he ever needs some beating up, kay?

**Jennie555 **– Oh, she was a lot worse than snobby. Actually, I'd cry too if I was in her situation, wouldn't you?

**SongoKiana **– Thank you, and I'm keeping a watchful eye on your fic as well!

**Meatballheadedprincess14** – Lol, I really enjoy reading your reviews because they're just such a delight to read, and I'm also looking forward to your reviews!

**Present day . . .**

"Kagome? Are you okay?" A deep voice hummed in her ears.

Her heart pounded furiously within her rib cages while she attempted to put an end to the little trembles she was vibrating. Kagome's tiny paws immediately went up to wipe clean the tears that continued pouring down her cheeks. She hadn't realized how much her whole being was grasping on to that little hope that Kouga would show up.

"Oh gosh, sweetie!" The masculine voice was run over by a lilting chirp.

Spine stiffening, Kagome's eyes grew wide while hesitantly clamped the wet hands together to keep that terrible feeling rising from her guts. _This wasn't happening._

Kagome's stomach lurched wildly, and her head spun in a dizzying fashion.

She took a deep breath, not wanting it to run out, and stroked her damp nose with the center her palm. _Don't look stupid, don't look vulnerable, and most of all, don't punch the light out of him._ Squaring her shoulders, she spread up from her limp form.

The movie line was slowly and painfully shifting inch by inch, and there was hardly any progress made towards the ticket booth. She knew the place lacked workers and every one of the was driven to their last nerves being on overdrive the whole night, but she couldn't help but whine about already missing the previews of the movie.

Letting the heels of her sandals dig into the ground, she suddenly whipped around to face the couple speaking to her.

The two of them let out an undeniably dense gasp, but didn't interrogate about the matter of crying. The topic wasn't up for discussion unless they wanted to be found dead in a dark alley the next day.

Kagome made this big notion of pawing away the tears pooling around her eyes.

"Oh, my baby!" Annabel Lee cooed, thrusting forward despite Inuyasha's possessive grip on her. Ashamed, Kagome flinched away with a heaving moan. Annabel Lee managed to get a firm hold on Kagome's frail shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Annabel Lee bent down an inch and searched Kagome's face for some sign. She handled the miko as if Kagome was a child in need to comfort. Only she didn't realize that that only made things worse for Kagome and the waterworks were triggered all over again.

Her capable hands soothed the trimmers as Kagome shook, and she reached forward to wipe off the grunge the tears marked on Kagome's cheeks.

Inuyasha shifted his weight on either of his feet, and felt torn between sorrow and anger. It was as hard to see a pretty girl cry as watching his own hard-earned date get flushed down the drain. It seems that somehow, one thing let to another, and everything was going all right until his stupid sister pushed Kagome into his business. But then if Kouga showed up, they wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Annabel Lee smoothed down Kagome's ruffled hair, and muttered, "he's not coming, is he?"

Kagome glanced down, shrugging. With the pressure Annabel Lee exerted from her fingertips, she felt this intense energy balled up within her chest. Then she stole a timid peak at the lady of authority, bit her lips, and shook her head.

The hanyou's hands were white from strangling the tickets. For the umpteenth time that day, he dug out his cell for the time, rolled his eyes, and grumbled. The movie was going to start any second now, and instead of laughing his ass off at some punchline, he was stuck at a weep-a-thon.

Okay, so Kouga definitely wasn't going to show up. Big deal. He just had to find a suitable guy for Kagome (never has he thought he was ever going to say that) and lose her while he shares his time with Annabel Lee.

Upon looking at A. Lee solace Kagome, the lines of Inuyasha's frown softened. He had strive so hard to go on this date with her. So she wasn't the most gorgeous woman he's dated—which isn't saying a lot since he's had his share of women in this town—but she certainly isn't the most available beauty in Deom Bell.

A. Lee had a watchdog of a father, and a greedy-eyed mother. He wasn't allowed to act like anything but a perfect gentleman to her. And god knows how many suitors she's had but failed. It became a nearly impossible task to be able to be even near her, which only made him work harder.

She was the kind of person that would make everything go away. In spite of having such difficult parents, she was surprisingly laid back.

Most important of all, she didn't get played so easily. It was almost as if she was Inuyasha, except the opposite gender. She's had her share of dates in Deom Bell, and knew the tricks of the dating game inside and out. Knowing that really did make it easier for the two of them, but on another level, exceptionally hard.

Kagome's body was sagged as she rested her forehead on Annabel Lee's warm shoulder. She felt tired and done. If Annabel didn't hold her together, she'd just unwind and fall apart. Her face was wet and sticky, and she crossed her heart and hoped to faint so she wouldn't have to deal with the whole mess right now.

Everything was so mixed up. But she probably should have noticed as soon as her dignity hit the floor. Annabel Lee's gorgeous—probably _expensive_ and _designer_—silk dress now bared a soppy wet stain and mascara smudge marks. Kagome was just as pathetic as she's always been, having an emotional breakdown in the middle of a ticket line—whom, by the way, everyone was glaring at. And worst of all, the one thing she hated more than Inuyasha's smug smile was that sympathetic poor-little-girl look in his gleaming eyes. Even if he ever did find it in his heart to feel sorry for her, she wouldn't except it even if it came with a billion bucks.

Inuyasha rocked back on his heels, wondering if the weep-a-thon was ever going to end. The afternoon air was still humid while the sky was tanning with a back-in-an-hour sign before setting.

Deom Bell's late Friday Movie atmosphere was laced with two-thousand dollar bottles of thick sunlotion. And the only thing he wanted right now was to be sitting in the cool air-conditioned theatre, laughing, and tangled up in A. Lee's tangy citrus perfume. But the only thing tangled up in A. Lee's lanky arms is a sobbing little girl.

Yeah, she has a way of messing things up.

A light tap rapped against his shoulder. Inuyasha swiveled back eagerly, anything to take a break for the two.

"HEY!! Can you scoop up the two hysterical chicks and either get outta the line or MOVE?!!!"

He teased his long hair back to catch a better look at the 5-foot girl hollering at the top of her lungs to him as if he's deaf. She was hardly the intimidating kind.

"You wanna back off?" he scowled. "Can't you see they're having a moment?"

"IF THOSE CRAZY BITCHES DON'T STOP HOLDING UP THE LINE, THEN MAYBE I'LL HAVE A MOMENT!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but was shocked speechless. Of course, living in a demanding place like Deom Bell full of drama queen, everyone threw an attitude. But this was just totally out of the blue.

"Open your mouth again," A. Lee snapped, her face contorted in anger, "And you'll be faced with a string of law suite so long, your great grandchildren'll be living in the streets trying to pay it off.

The girl's brilliant blue—obviously contacts—eyes widened and she yelped in disdain. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

The flashy businessman busily barking into his phone behind them stopped, did a double take, narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and went right back to business.

"No! But I do know that my _boyfriend_ here's father is CEO of Taisho & Inc. You know, the one that's currently bigger than Tiffany's and Cartier's jewelry lines combined together. His _sister_ is the FAMOUS SORA TAISHO! No explanation needed. And his famous brother is Sesshoumaru, none explanation needed either. And oh, you've probably seen me in Vogue. Thank-you-very-much."

A. Lee's lips tipped into a quirky sneer as she name-dropped the long list of celebrities she's related to—not to mention just scratching the surface either. Not only that, but she managed to hold her perfect calm and not loose the balance of her well-made patience.

The stranger's shot her a defiant look. If looks could kill, then A. Lee would already be half way down the ER. "Well, if you're so _A-list_,"—this she spat out with a mocking tone—"then why are you standing in line, waiting for tickets, like the rest of us?"

She leaned back, reflecting conceitedly on her quick comeback, and thought she's just one-upped them.

Inuyasha tugged the tickets they'd bought earlier from his pocket, and flashed them in the girl's face. The two thin pieces of paper were smooth against his fingertip.

Before Annabel Lee was able to catch the look on the girl's face, she felt Kagome finally stir, and darted her attention back to Kagome.

"I feel sick, want to go home."

0.0.0

Kouga traced the glossy cell phone cover with his fingers, and clutched the object in his palm. Though he could hardly make out the shape in the dim theatre setting, he was sure that it served him hardly any use.

She wasn't coming.

He sighed, looking longing at the empty cellular screen. Nothing.

It didn't occur to him until after her arrived here that Kagome didn't give him her number. The event was so well planned out, he hadn't given it any doubt. They'd chosen the hilarious comedy movie that they'd both been eager to see, and he had been so sure that everything would be perfect.

But then again, things never go according to plan, anyway.

He'd waited for her in the entrance for well over half an hour, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagome, but she hadn't shown. He should have known too, that it was a terribly difficult task to snatch up anything under Inuyasha's nose.

He hadn't asked her on a date because she was pretty, or very much entertaining at that. But there was something about her that just seemed to glow. She was one of those things that, if you don't pay very close attention to the details, you'd throw away. But then it come back to bite you when a week later, it become limited edition. Kagome was somebody that no one would want on a first look, but would cause bitter regrets later.

Something big was bound to happen to her, and Kouga'd have to be a fool to let her fly undetected under his radar. If he didn't snatch her up first, then Inuyasha would get first pick, and there was no way he'd ever let that happen.

He'd never been stood up before, especially not by a miko like Kagome.

His ears tingled at a girlish giggling that rang as clear as a bell. Turning around, he sped his way up the steps, catching whiffs of stale popcorn on the way.

_Alright,_ he inhaled the cool salty air, _if Kagome was a no-show, then it wouldn't hurt to have some fun._

Kouga flashed his very white-against-tennis-tan smile that reached his eyes at the couple of cute girls squirming with laughter next to him. They stared up in a daze with those wide, shiny eyes, and broke a shy grin.

Okay, so maybe he was way out of their league, but he didn't pay all that money for the tickets just to see the movie.

"You gorgeous girls wouldn't mind if I joined you, right?" He forced his smile to stretch a bit further and then shook out his dark hair. The girls heaved dreamily, and flushed red up to their color-dyed roots.

He had that effect on some people.

"I'm Kara Lee," the wispy girl introduced silkily under her breath.

_Nice, he liked a girl that took initiative._

"What a pretty name. I'm Kouga."

Nothing better than a couple of lonely girls watching movie without boyfriend. No boundaries.

So maybe the girls were a bit too young for him. There was no way that any of them was a day over 14. But then again, they were either midgets, or _extremely _well developed.

And of course, just like the suave flirt Kouga was, he chatted up to them smoothly. Just like the way catty so-called-best-friends were, they were each struggling to stay up alive long enough to talk to Kouga before pushed over. They each ran over other's words, and Kouga was just that sure that Kara Lee was doing something to the girls when he wasn't looking.

Not that he really minded this immature girls fighting over him anyway.

Truthfully though, what was wrong with having a little bit of fun? It wasn't as if his date was going to show up anyway, so that basically left him a free man.

It was then that he caught a whiff of something nasty. Kouga's back straightened in alert while his eyes widened. The movie theatre was virtually dark, leaving no hints of anyone's whereabouts, but that didn't betray his sense. Despite all that, his sharp nose couldn't have failed him, for he could detect that demon anywhere within a mile radius.

He had trained himself to do so ever since he was young.

"Taisho," he muttered angrily under his breath. No, he couldn't detect Inuyasha's location yet, but he was definitely there. It was a game of cat-and-mouse.

Kara Lee seemed to brighten as those words. "Excuse me?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, probing every inch of the room for a trace of the mouse. He didn't leave a millimeter of the place undetected, but the search of futile.

Then . . . a flash a silver hair. The demon chuckled wistfully, shaking his head playfully. Inuyasha made himself too easy of a target. But the glory didn't feel right, justified by that lingering horrible twist in his stomach. Something wasn't right.

"If you pretty ladies will excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

The girls swooned, grinning sappily like the idiots Kouga deemed them to be.

He prowled closer, Inuyasha's scent wavering stronger. It wasn't only the fact that Inuyasha was here that was unsettling, but it was the way that Kara Lee's strangling stare seemed to follow him like laser. There wasn't a way he was going to let that bother him, though. Kouga had bigger fishes to fry.

Taisho was stomping up the stairs moodily, his anger not betraying the vulnerable sadness in his eyes. Kouga could feel that thrill ringing up his bones at the sight of such a pitiful state of Taisho. He couldn't help but notice the strange viselike grip Inuyasha had on the girl following him. Definitely a pretty girl.

He blinked, sure that his vision was deceiving him, and flung himself over a row of seats. There was no way . . .

What as _Kagome_ doing with _Inuyasha_?

Thoughts churning so fast in his head, it hit him so hard that he became numb. Reaction came sterile.

Stumbling like a baffoon across the seats, Kouga flinched at every littered popcorn he trampled across on the way. There was a colorful cell phone preview flashing across the theatre screen, but the voice of the announcer only drowned inside his head.

He was advancing on Inuyasha, but he had to stop. Breathe. Making sure his head was clear, he slowly regained his witty confidence. It was too early to assume, and anyway, blaming was idiots.

If it wasn't for that ravishing lady—whose wrist Inuyasha was clinging on to—that intercepted Kagome and Taisho, Kouga's calm would have committed suicide and flung itself out the window.

_Okay, _he reasoned with himself, dropping into an empty seat before closing in on the distance to Inuyasha, _I have to plan this out_.

Kouga took a deep breath, and ground his teeth together. Handling Taisho wasn't exactly the best choice for him right now, so he had to map out an attack plan. His eyes were trained on the trio, not losing sight of them.

He was so intent of the purpose that he must've missed the flirtatious giggles the woman sitting next to him was sending when her boyfriend wasn't looking.

One way of handling this was to scream at Inuyasha like a furious madman. But that wasn't his style. Plus, he'd come off as too much of a jealous-boyfriend type, which was even worse. Or he could play it off breezily, take his date, and go.

Briskly gathering himself together, he shuffled up and strode towards the target. The closer he got, the better he could hear that lanky girl gibbering at Inuyasha. He cocked a head an examined the scene.

As expected, Kagome was frowning with her eyes drilled to the ground. The girl held a protected arm around the schoolgirl, and was jabbering her other hand in Inuyasha's direction with threatening menace.

"KAGOME!" Kouga grinned happily, pulling that shocked-surprised look over his features. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The three simultaneously spun around to face the performer.

". . . Kouga?" She bit out quickly with caution, as if unable to comprehend the figure posing in front of her.

Inuyasha shot a series of death glares in his direction. At that moment, he figured Kouga had two choices. He could either keep up with that stupid act he was pulling, and have the shit beaten out of him by Inuyasha—in which he'd happily oblige—or he could just take the annoying girl and get out of his sight.

Shuffling closer, Kouga wrapped an arm around the pathetic girl. "I didn't think you were going to show."

"I—" Kagome started.

"I mean, I've been waiting over an hour for you," alright, maybe a little far fetched, "Look, Kagome. I'm sorry I totally forgot about the cell phone thing, that was a really crappy thing for me to do. I mean, leaving you there."

"Damn right it was," Inuyasha ground out with bitterness in his breath.

Annabel Lee squeezed Inuyasha's fingers as a warning. "So you're the boyfr—I mean, _date_?"

Kouga nodded obediently, tightening his hold on Kagome promisingly.

"Uh, Inuyasha, baby. You'll go and get us some popcorn and soda, yeah?"

The hanyou must've been tuning the whole thing out since he was so overpowered by his anger. In which he nodded in agreement to Annabel Lee's request without a second thought. "Yeah, I'll—what?"

A. Lee shooed him away with a tight smile. As soon as Inuyasha's back was turned, she straightened up, shook out her hair, and adopted a serious tone to the matter.

"So Kouga, was it?"

The demon could immediately feel his mouth parch at the slightly demanding tone of the girl's voice. Her eyes flashed in the shadowy surrounding, and she cuffed her arms together.

"That's my name," he ran a smooth tone to his voice. It was a matter of reputation to play this out cool.

"Hmm," she nodded shortly, not set on how to place him yet. This was the type of guy that kept everything to himself with a layer of icy exterior. Hard to crack. And definitely not right for Kagome.

"Great. So I'll meet you guys out the door after the movies, yes? I'd just simply adore having a bit of a chat with you for dinner." She winked goodbye with a dash of cheesy smile, and hopped off with her flowing hair bouncing behind.

Kouga scowled in the dark, crossing his arms across his chest. The introduction to the movie was now blaring in the background.

"Did she just say—" he doubled checked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"C'mon, Kouga." Kagome whined, dragging eagerly on his hand. "I don't want to miss the movie."

He shuffled behind her, dumbfounded. And then remembered to add, "Hey, you look great by the way."

She failed to mention the fact that he could hardly have seen her in the dim setting.

0.0

_Freshman year . . ._

"_Hey gorgeous," Kagome said as she flung herself in the front seat of the convertible with a slam of the door. _

"_Where to?" Yagira, Kagome's latest fling, asked lightly._

_The schoolgirl pondered over the question as she fastened her seatbelt neatly cross her body. "Your pick."_

"_Interesting. Since when did you ever let anyone else pick the destination, my queen?" He joked lightly, tossing Kagome's featherweight backpack in the backseat._

_She shrugged, chewing on her freshly lipglossed, pouty bottom lip. "Let's just say you caught me in a good mood today, love. Don't ruin it."_

_He shot her a mock-terrified look, and hit the pedal. _

_Meanwhile, she turned up the radio so that it was blaring, and rocked her curly ponytail around in a very rock-and-roll fashion._

"_Don't you wanna know where we're going?" he asked like the responsible kid he was. "Because, really, for all you know, I could be driving you to an abandoned warehouse to hold you hostage."_

_She sighed for the umpteenth time that day, shrugged again, and droned, "I guess I trust you."_

_Dragging her billion-dollar sunglasses so that they laid nicely on the bridge of her nose, she added with a flirty smile, "Plus, I know of only one reason why you'd take me to an abandoned warehouse."_

_Kagome pushed down her sunglasses and gave him a mischievous wink. Red started creeping from the tip of his ears, and she knew that the comment came through. With perfect precision, she leaned forward just enough to give him an arousing glance down her shirt at her lace bra. But unlike every other guy she's dated, he wouldn't take a single peek._

_Her cheeks puffed out in determination, and she wrinkled her nose. Alright then, on the step two. She inched forward, her hands tightly clutching the seat's armrest, and placed strings of sweet butterfly kisses along his cheekbone. She nibbled softly on his lips until he swayed in her hold._

"_KAGOME!" He barked dangerously, slamming the breaks just as the wheels of the car started swerving. "STOP THAT! You're so distracting."_

_They both sat stiff still in the crowed road, huffing, but for different reasons. Yagira's foot was till dutifully thrusting the break even though he's already turned the engine off. _

_Knitting her brows together, Kagome pouted angrily. Now she remembered she wouldn't come close to Yagira all this time, despite his enticingly handsome looks. He was such a bore, and after 24 hours of being with him, she was so over it._

"_So, are you going to the formal?"_

_She squinted at him in disbelief. Was this guy insane? The last thing she wanted to do right now was so make small talk with the guy that just turned her down._

"_You know I don't do those things. They're so junior high." She said huffily._

"_Junior high was four months ago," he felt the need to remind her. "Oh, that's right. I forgot your group is just so above those things."_

_A glimmer of waves of silky hair._

_Kagome wedged out of her seatbelt and straightened up in her seat, trying to get a closer look._

"_Look, what I'm asking you is," he stuttered between the lines, and then shook out the words quickly. "I'm asking you to come to the formal with me. Like, a senior asking you, a freshman. Opportunities like this doesn't come by a lot, Kagome."_

"_Oh please," she spat, rolling her eyes. "I could get an invite from every senior in this whole goddamn school if I tried."_

_By the time he thought of a reply, she'd already moved on and tuned him out. Instead, she couldn't take her eyes off the mysterious newcomer._

_Inuyasha was . . . different. She's practically throwing herself at him, yet he wouldn't take a hint. He was either shy or totally oblivious. But instead of having the effect Yagira has on her, Inuyasha left her coming back for more._

_It totally mystified her, but she liked it. And it just seemed altogether so right._

_Right now, he was weaving his way through the tightly crowed street. His face was hidden behind the gently balancing hair, and his shoulders were hunched from the weight of the backpack. Unlike her, he was probably going to do his homework tonight._

_She dug out her backpack from the backseat and was tumbling out of the car seat in anticipation to catch the hanyou before he escapes her sight. Her two-inch heels landed sharply against the gravel with a soft click._

"_SO ARE WE STILL ON FOR TONIGHT?!" he called after her with a slightly pathetic tone to his voice._

_By then, she'd already taken off. _

_When she'd finally caught up with Inuyasha, she left a good 5 food distance between the two of them, just to see if he'd turn around and notice her presence. But he didn't. Maybe he really was totally oblivious._

_Kagome stopped, flattened out her hair with the base of her palm, and shook out the creases in her skirt. Well put together was what she was going for. She certainly didn't want to look like used trash after Yagira._

"_INUYASHA!" _

_He languidly spun around, the light from his silver hair flashing wildly. "Kagome?"_

_She wondered if he was walking home because he didn't have a ride or simple because he disliked taking public transportation like her._

"_I'll walk with you," she chirped joyfully, and then joked, "seeing as how you're just so lonely."_

_But he didn't get the joke, which annoyed Kagome quite a bit. She was also impressed, as to how he threw her completely off._

"_Umm," she looked around, trying to come up with an interesting topic. Nothing came to mind, as she was stumbling upon the plan. "Have you always been walking home the past few days?"_

"_No," he said blankly, "My chauffeur was supposed to pick me up, but I guess my sister ran late on her class today."_

_Kagome forced a smile, trying to find his humor. Was he joking, because it wasn't very funny, or did he really have a chauffeur? Maybe he was trying to be sarcastic. She shrugged it off._

_Chewing on her bottom lip doubtfully, she followed him as they turned the corner onto a deserted street. It was awfully unlike Kagome to keep quiet. Perhaps she'd overlooked the details and made a terrible choice with Inuyasha. He was definitely a gamble on Kagome's part, but she'd enjoyed the challenge._

_They turned side-by-side into a narrow street away from civilization. Kagome forced herself to face the bitter silence of Pastel Valley. It was unbelievable how this quietness was only minutes away from the shattering noises of busy Deom Bell. Of course, residents living in Pastel Valley—aka people with more money than they could handle—paid big bucks to keep this part of town calm and serene._

_Anyone living in Deom Bell would know that the real-estate in Pastel Valley was made only for billionaires with money to spare, and the costs of these houses sky rockets every month or so. The word 'Pastel Valley' says it all, without an image. Overgrown hedges and trees cover up every inch of the mansions so it'd be impossible for tourists to catch a sight of the main house. But the owners didn't need to flaunt the sight of the house to get respect._

"_It's awfully cold for a autumn day, huh?" she wrapped the gray hoodie around her torso._

_He shrugged carelessly, hurrying his pace. "Well, it might help if you didn't wear that skirt."_

_She was stung, but at the time, intimidated. No one's ever commented on her fashion sense and clothing: it was simply unheard of. Instead of retaliating, though, she glowered quietly, and trudged her way._

"_So what should I know about the school first, Miss Queen. Because I'm still having a hard time figuring everything out."_

"_What's there to know?" she grumbled, locking her hands together and stared at the peeling nail polish._

_He stopped and gave her an intense look, like he couldn't quite understand her. "And this is coming from the Queen who oversees everyone's lives?"_

"_Hey, at least you figured that out." She said. "Okay, so are three tips that you might want to take note of if you want to survive through high school. Trust me, you're lucky you're going to hear this."_

_The hanyou hitched up a strap of his backpack, and grinned. "Uh huh, I'm listening."_

_The schoolgirl sighed while running a hand through her flawless hair. Gazing up at the shallow gray sky, she contemplated her words. Maybe he had it too easy, because everybody else wanted this so much more than he did. They tried so hard to get her interested in what they had to say, but with little payoff. _

"_Number one," she kicked up her heels, and then let it drop with a shatter of the cement, "Look out only for yourself. Everyone in this school's a bitch."_

_He laughed loudly, with a terrifying brilliance of approval. Pushing strands of his hair back from his face, he slanted he head to make eye contact with Kagome. It was the second time that day that he's caught her off guard, and it hit like a ton of bricks. _

_His marble-like amber eyes were drowning in interest and intelligence. As she got closer, she couldn't help but notice that pitying sadness brimming his irises. It scared her._

"_Number two," she glanced at him casually from the side. "Confidence is key. People are bound to pounce if they sense even millimeter of fear or embarrassment."_

_Inuyasha didn't comment on that, except bite him lips thoughtfully, so Kagome took the opportunity to study him. He was one of those people that were so beautiful, that you have to stare a while to get used to it. Walking in a slouched posture, his hands were stuffed in his hoodie's pocket, while his long hair swayed at every step he took. His usually peachy skin was flushed from the frisky weather, and his eyes were decisive and calculating._

_Kagome's cheeks burned when he caught her eyeing him discreetly. He winked and his mouth formed such a boyish smile that his eyes wrinkled up and his cheeks turned rosy. "Number three?"_

_By then, they were already turning the way into a private house. The shrubbery was so tall and immense that it hid the view of the house. The miko was rocking on her tiptoe in anticipation to catch a preview of the place._

_Of course, Kagome, Queen of the school, was good with everyone at the school, especially the most prestigious and rich. It seemed at if each house she's visited was bigger than the next. The size/architecture/landscape of these places were blown out of proportion, making them elegant and expensive. So far, on the Richter scale, Jun's mansion was bigger than anyone's in comparison. _

_Inuyasha was on the side, his eyes intense with punching in the code to opening the gate._

"_Number three," she giggled, prancing a few steps ahead of him. "Stay with me if you know what's good for you. You're either for me, or against me. Choose wisely, or I'll make your life a living hell."_

"_I'm impressed," he leaned back at the massive gate scrolled open. "And you promise that's all I need to know to survive high school?"_

"_That's all you need to know." She repeated confidently._

_Kagome threw her slender body through the narrow opening of the gate, only to be caught on the edge by her backpack. She whimpered and widened her puppy-dog eyes at Inuyasha._

_He had to bite on his tongue to keep from crack up. "Here, I'll help you out."_

_He unknotted the loop the bar was attached to on Kagome's backpack, and eased her down. She tried to turn her head around to watch Inuyasha do his thing, and couldn't help but notice that soft smile on his lips. It was as if he was telling his personal joke that no one else could understand._

"_Nice house," she commented while stumbling up the front door steps. In her mind, she made a note that it was smaller than Jun's. She waited, leaning on the marble pillar._

_Keys ready in his hand, he spun so he was facing her, and looked into her eyes in awe. He wasn't sure what to do now, they were standing in the front and she was gazing up at him expectantly. There no way he was going to kiss her, if that's what she had in mind._

"_So . . ." he flushed, "It was, um, you know . . . nice talking—"_

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?" Her smiled twisted, and she fluttered her lashes like butterfly's wings. "I mean, after all, you don't expect me to walk solo to the other side of town, do you?"_

"_I . . ." he was going to come up with an explanation, but thought better of it. Instead he jingled the keys, and unlocked the heavy, wide, double-doors._

_She poked her head in cautiously as he graced the house with his presence. The ceiling reached the sky, while everything else was hollow and white. No family portraits dotting the walls, nor was there any antique frameworks or furniture. It was . . . empty._

"_Sorry," he hushed, his voice chill in the open space, " we just moved in and haven't exactly, you know, done much to the place."_

_Her jacket was littered carelessly on the floor as she wedged her tiny foot out of the heels. "Is anyone in?" She asked, keeping her voice normal despite the temptation to whisper._

"_Um, the housekeeper might be, but she sometimes likes to sneak off to visit her family."_

_She hissed as soon as the surface of her foot hit the tiled floor. The cold zing traveled up her body like a shockwave._

"_Cold, huh?" He flung off the backpack with a heavy thud. She was afraid that the impact was so strong that the whole place might collapse in on them._

"_Why don't we go up to your room?" she requested firmly, trying to hide out in the mass of white. Then she snickered at his bewildered—and slightly panicking—expression. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bust a move on you or something."_

_He tugged on a stiff smile, and gave her a second precarious look._

"_Promise!" She held up her hand innocently._

_He agreed reluctantly, and led the way with her trailing just a few inches behind. He could already sense her excitement, and he supposed there was some little excitement in seeing other's bedrooms. It was like an open diary of somebody's life. Then his smile dropped, as he flickered through anything humiliating that might be in there through his mind._

"_Ready?" He stopped just short of a feet in front of the door. The blank door gave away nothing, as neither did his face. If she was lucky, she might just be able to dig up some dirt on him—for future references._

"_As I'll ever be."_

_His hand was twisting the knob, and she could feel her heart rising. Then he let the hand drop and swiftly looked back at her. "I can trust you, right?"_

"_Of course!!"_

_Defying the suspense, she gently pushed him out of the way and pounded the door open. Her mouth sagged a bit as her eyes searched the room. It was very . . ._

_. . . plain._

_She groaned, feeling annoyed that she should have seen it coming._

_Giving it a second scan, she searched every detail for something juicy. Very off-white walls . . . a neatly made bed with light gray everything . . . wooden dresser . . . wooden bedside table with flickering alarm clock . . . picture of a girl . . ._

_Wait! Her eyes reverted and focused. She squinted, but the picture still blurred, so she took a few medium babysteps forward. Before she knew it, Inuyasha had leapt in front of her and slammed the picture frame down against the table._

"_What was that?" she shook her head at him, grinning curiously with her eyes brilliantly gleaming. "Or rather . . . who?"_

_He remained silent, hugging the precious picture to his chest._

"_You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" she couldn't decide whether to be jealous or curious, so she decided to be both._

"_I don't." He yammered quickly._

"_Then what was that?"_

_Neither of them knew at the time that that single framed picture would ruin everything for Kagome for the rest of her high school life._

0.0

**No. of Pages: 18**

**No. of Words: 6703**

**Date Started: 3/13/07**

**Date Finished: 4/5/07**

**Spell Checked: No**

**Date Edited: N/A**

**Date Posted: 4/20/07**

21


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Angelx3 – Haha, I suppose Kouga's a lucky bastard then, lol. Then again, Kagome's too good for him, wouldn't you say? ;p Thanks for reviewing.

Cookiemonsterks – Wow, thanks for the insight. Would you say that it'd be better to keep everything in one view now, because that certainly would make my job easier. Hmm, that actually pretty funny since I found the flashback the easiest to right so far since, like you said, it did kind of _flow_ better. Anyway, I'll try to do so for the next chapter and see how it works out.

Inugirl162 – So many questions, my head hurts. Haha. Anyway, I'm keeping my lips sealed, but let's just say I'll put all the questions into perspective as I write. And I've got pretty good plans for their futures, but trust me, it won't be super cliché with some cheesy ending. Thanks for reading!

Pixe – Short and sweet review. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Incatata – I know about the pool thing, it's very . . . unbelievable, huh? Well, I was having a major case of a writers block—for my lack of preparation of the events—and spend days trying to work it out. The pool thing was the best I could come up with. Haha. Thanks the review.

Lust-Havoc – Aw, that's so sweet. You're doing an awfully nice job of buttering me up to keep writing! Anyway, I'm so glad that you're liking the story so far. Thanks.

Foxy Love – That's quite a good question. Truthfully, though, I've thought about it, but I just don't want the whole thing to be too cheesy-fiction-esque. I think that Kouga does _like_ Kagome in a friendship kind of way, but the motivation of seeing her as a limited edition item drives him on. But I really don't believe he actually likes him as a boy-friend/girlfriend kind of way. So put it in simple English, he likes her company but is mostly faking it.

Papya – Thanks for reviewing!

Sno-man80 – Than I think you'd be glad to hear that I'm probably going to unfold the drama in the next few chapters. I really do have the whole thing planned out, so it'll probably come along easy with minimal writer's block. Haha, I always find your reviews so sweet.

XxInulovexx – Actually, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. In the beginning, when I just started out with the story, I didn't really plan it very well. So Kagome was actually just supposed to be an always-very-shy kind of girl, and Inuyasha was a playa. He kind of flirts around with her when she move in and the whole shabam. Anyway, then I realized that those kind of stories were way to common in fanfic so I added the twist of the past thing. But if you really read closely in the earlier chapters, you'll realize that it doesn't flow so well. ;p

Kouga's Archi – Yep, I'm definitely going to release the person in the picture, probably in the next two or three chapters if everything goes smoothly. But you'll definitely know. ;p

GinKibou – Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reviewing.

Demongirl – You really think that Kouga's coming off as a snake? Hmm . . . I tried to make him not the evil one, if that makes sense. Haha. Anyway I'll unfold the drama in the next few chapters with what happened freshman year, so hopefully you won't be so confused then.

Avelyn Lauren – I'm just going to keep my mouth shut and not give anything away. ;p Thanks for the review!

O-Mega Lead – Ugh, I know what you mean. I've been trying to make the transition slow with unsettled decisions of the other on both parts, because I don't want then to it to be BAM, and they suddenly love each other or something like that. But I'm also afraid that it's a little . . . too slow? I hope people starts seeing the difference in the way they've been acting toward each other. ;p I appreciate the review!

Oro kenshin – Wow, I'm really impressed. That's really fast reading for eight chapters. Then again, maybe I should juice up with chapters and make them longer? Haha.

Lil mutt face grl – Really? You're the first so far. I know that whenever I read these kind of past/present stories, I want to strangle/skip the past and just go right over to the present events. Well, you'll just have to find out who's in the picture just like everyone else.

Jennie555 – The picture is a secret I'm saving for at least two chapters, haha. I know, how evil. Anyway, thanks for the review.

Sarah – Review-overload. My head hurts, haha, but I just adore long reviews. Anyway, first of all, thanks for the long review, really appreciate it. Secondly, I'm so glad you could relate, but with some straightjacket practicing and some very VERY practiced patience, I'm holding in the second, and I must say so myself that I'm doing a very good job? Haha. I know that if I did this story when I just started out, I wouldn't have kept the secret in for 8 chapters, instead I'd just blurt it out in the first sentence of the first chapter. Oh, and I definitely know that Kagome's out of character, in fact, I'm pretty sure that all of them are. And I can probably tell you why. In the manga, Kagome's very . . . full of spunk. Obviously, you could tell that she has her shy moments, but she does have courage and practice control. Whereas in the story, Kagome seems to withdraw, I suppose, and lay low. Okay, I'm seriously just going to stop writing now, cuz I'm getting a major case of finger-cramps. Ttyl

Sesshy's Girl – Thanks very much for the review!

Meatballheadedprincess14 – Haha, love the enthusiasm. Sorry, but I really don't think I have anyway good news for you about the Kagome's freshman year. Nooooo wait, I do actually. The story's unwinding, and I'll release what happened three years ago between Kagome and Inuyasha in the next two or three chapters. Happy? ;p I never fail to smile at your reviews.

AlyssaPhoenix – Aw shucks. Thanks for the review.

SongoKiana – Well, I definitely hope that you could get over your writer's block. Anyway, I'm gonna keep this short cuz I'm brain's fallen asleep as has the rest of my body, haha. Thanks for the review.

And last but not least, alleluia!

Kisskitty – Haha, you flatter me. I can relate, since I sneak to check my email on the school computers when we're supposed to do projects every so often, and burst out laughing, I think people have officially deemed me as crazy. ;p And trust me, it's a pretty unpleasing sight to see my choke with laughter, lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Gosh, can you believe that it took me a WHOLE DARN HOUR to answer the reviews. Okay, I'm officially blind and unable to write. You readers need to start paying for my medicare fee. Hahaha, I'm just kidding. I'll just go take a vitamin and shut up. ;p PS. My neighbor's been playing the first verse of Amazing Grace for a whole hour as I write, and it was pretty funny the first billion times, until I stopped laughing. So I took out my rusting flute – No comment? – and playing along with the music. That shut my neighbor up real fast. Yep, just thought you guys wouldn't have the attention span to read that. Haha.

And…..ACTION

...0…

Kagome traced her fingers hesitantly around the loopy, fancy German words, and rolled her head around in pain. Oh, why did she take 4 years of French in High School when it was obvious that German was going to be of more use to her in the current pop culture?

She lifted her chin up to peek at the progress Annabelle Lee was making. A. Lee was grinning in a satisfied look as her eyes scanned the menu easily. Kagome frowned, and sank lower in her seats in both a mixtures of shame and embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Kouga, seated next to Kagome, was studying the menu intently. He reached out a figure to wipe out a smudge covering the bold words. It was then that he caught Kagome sneaking adorable little glances at him to check up on his progress. Kouga smiled, his lips curling and eyes wrinkling.

Opening her lips, she let out a small sigh, and held herself back from saying the things on her mind.

"It's okay," he assured her, placing a hand over the menu, "choose whatever your heart desires. After all, money isn't a problem."

She shuttered, pulling back from him, while heat rose up her neck towards her hairline. How pathetic, he thinks that she was dirt poor. It wasn't as if she _couldn't_ afford these things, but rather she chose not to waste her money on fine dining like this.

Upon grazing those words, Inuyasha's eyes immediately darted towards Kouga and narrowed. He knew what Kouga was up to, the same old trick. His mouth dried and stomach sank, Kouga was making Kagome intimidated and cheap. Dirty trick.

He watched silently at Kagome's conflicting struggle with the German words fancying the menus. She was chewing on her lower lips, while her eyes were dabbled with trouble and worry. He also couldn't help but notice the way she checked up on Kouga's progress as well.

Why was she so reliant on Kouga?

"You guys ready to order?" Annabelle Lee piped up from across the table, folding her menu defiantly. Waving her hand breezily, she said, "Waiter!"

A handsome young man broke a model-like Calvin Klein smile with sparkling teeth and paced his way towards their table. It was obvious that he—just like every other waiter in Deom Bell—was trying to break into the industry, and trying to make some extra pay by waiting tables.

"Hello, beautiful ladies . . . and gentlemen. Welcome to Waterfall, and I'm Golden Cash . . ." The waiter introduced, obviously new on the job and trying to impress the riches.

Annabelle Lee snorted in a not quiet lady-like manner, and passed Kagome a look. _Gold Cash?_

" . . . May I take your order?" Finally, a halt from his rambling. Wonder how he got the job in the first place? His smile was still perfectly in order, and his skin bronze and glowing. Maybe . . . a little too _Golden_.

"A hamburger with mayo for me for the main dish." Annabelle Lee tossed her silky dark hair, laced her fingers together, and rolled her eyes up with an expectant smile.

He gave her an once-over and nodded in approval. Then he studiously scribbles something down on his pad, as if the answer was obvious for him. "Chicken or beef? Do you want tomato slices, pickles, lettuce . . .?"

"I'll just take whatever the chef recommends. After all, chef knows best, right?" She gave him a playful wink.

He laughs her joke.

Annabelle Lee flips her eyes back to Inuyasha, and adds, "Quark-keilchen for the second dish. Dessert will be . . ." She bites her lips to remember the words, ". . . Schneeballen. Hmmm . . . maybe Eiswein wine too."

"Great choice, lovely." He compliments her, grinning from ear to ear.

Inuyasha groaned, apparently disgruntled by a lowlife waiter flirting around with his girl. Who did this guy, _Golden Cash_—in which he thought was totally corny—think he was? Cash was a nobody, while everyone at this table has some kind of connections with the rich and mighty, he couldn't measure up.

"I'll have the same," he spat acidly, sizing up on Golden Cash.

Golden smirked, took a step forward so that he was looking down at the seated Inuyasha with cold, hard eyes. He had stunning features, definitely Calvin Klein model material. "Are you sure that's the best choice for you . . . kid?"

Inuyasha's jaws locked and set in place, while his fingers curled up into a fist. He wanted a go at Golden, and take him out. _My father could sue your ass off and make sure that you never land a gig at Deom Bell for the rest of your life. Just who do you think you are?_ His eyes flashed, and he snarled at the man. But he was taught better, so he inhaled a cool breath and simply replied, "Of course."

After all, showing off your position and bragging was the worst thing to do in the town of Deom Bell. If you truly had power, people would know not to mess with you from even a mile away. He'd made the right decision, since the last thing you wanted to do was to mess with a waiter. Who knows what he'll do with your food if you tick him off.

Golden faked a sincere smile, and positioned his face towards Kagome. "And what will it for you?"

She scanned the menu once again, opened her mouth, and fell speechless. Oh, how shameful. Maybe she should just take a leap of faith and wedge the food down the throat.

_STUPID!_ She wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Why hadn't she taken German in High School?

"We'll each take Hassenpfeffer and Sauerbraten for the main course. Rosti and Himmel und Erde for the second course. And, of course, the famous Schwarzwalder and spätzle for dessert. Oh, plus two glasses of crystallized ice-water, please." Kouga lists off, not taking a breath to pause. When he's done, he reaches for Kagome's hand in consent.

She shrinks back, not quite sure about the mouthful of German he's just listed off.

"What is it?" She squeaks, blinking in confusion.

"Don't worry, you'll love it. Trust me?" His eyes lock with hers for the first time that day, and she sees two warm, radiant orbs searching her own. She'd been so stupid to doubt him.

"That's all," Inuyasha waves Golden away with determination as soon as his scribbling came to a short stop. "Don't you have more customers, waiter-boy?"

Golden stops scribbling and folds up a piece of thin paper. His reaches for Annabelle Lee's hand and smoothly slips the note into her palm, while bending down to kiss her soft skin.

"My goodness," Inuyasha hiss though his fangs. "Is this what you get paid a dollar an hour to do, broke back?"

Weak comeback.

He nodded to himself as he pulled out from the table, a bit flabbergasted by the hanyou's curtness. Was this kid supposed to be dating the stunning woman sitting next to him? Shaking his head, he assured himself that they must be related and out for a family dinner. He must remember to ask the woman out when he serves the food. The opportunity was great.

Upon spotting a pair of elegant elder couple simple expensive German Champaign complimentary of the chef, Golden quickened his steps while rubbing his temples with his thumbs. He put up a reminder note to take orders from the couple, introduce himself, and perhaps even land a job from them. His rent needed paying.

Inuyasha watched Golden flounder away through the tables, and tore the cloth from his lap in fury.

"Hey," Annabelle placed her fingers on his arm, and asks in concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he bites out loudly, clears his throat, and tries again. "I mean, I'll be right back, okay?"

She paused for a second, searches his face, bites her lips again in worry, and then removes her hand. "Sure, go ahead. Just don't take too long, yeah?"

Nodding, he bent down to peck Annabelle Lee's cheek. Kagome averted her eyes and blushed. She reminded herself that it must've been the initial reaction. Guess she still hasn't gotten used to it even after fours years.

After she gathered herself and held it in, she steadily drummed her fingertips against the fancy tablecloth. The rest of them watched Inuyasha until he simply vanished among the crowd.

"So, guys? How'd you enjoy the movie." Annabelle Lee clasped her hands together on the table and broke into a sunny smile.

Neither Kouga nor Kagome took the initiative to speak. The movie was . . . at the most part, _awkward_—that was putting lightly. Kagome glanced down in embarrassment and smoothed out the surface of the table with the back of her hand. The crease always rose back.

"My goodness, I just couldn't stop laughing. Now, I'm no professional movie critic, but I haven't laughed so hard since . . . I don't even know when." Annabelle Lee chortled, still looking ever so darling.

_The acting was bland. Just because an actor looked pretty, didn't mean he necessarily knew how to act. The jokes were dry and random, while the ending was sappy and predicable. _Kouga kept his thoughts to himself, and put on a good front. "I agree."

0.0

Inuyasha strode with a purpose towards the receptionist near the front door. The key wasn't exactly _identity_ as more of _power_. What separated the riches from the poor wasn't the money value behinds their names, but it was how they held themselves.

"Excuse me!" He thundered, raising his chest. "I DEMAND to speak to the manager."

The receptionist just rushed off a young crowd to table 12, and immediately directed her attention to Inuyasha. Big blue doe eyes, full lips, perfect hair, and curvy. Just another naïve teen trying to break it in. "I'm sorry sir. Whatever trouble it is, I'm sure I could fix it. Is it bad food, wrong table, wrong order, anything?"

"And what exactly is your rank here?"

Her shoulders sagged, and her lower lip jutted out.

"Didn't think so." He couldn't help but to feel a pang guilty for what he just said. If thi was how she was going to handle it, the industry will eat her alive before she'll even be able to slip a foot through the doors. "Anyways. The manager? Chop chop. I could be making millions while we're having this convo."

She fell into a frenzy of nerves. "BIANCA!! Get the manager! LOGAN!! Drop everything you're doing and come take over the reception. And will you, sir, please come with me?"

Taking more nervous steps than needed, she led him down an empty way where it was mostly waiters rushing by on their tiptoes. He couldn't help but notice the way she fumbled to smooth down her hair, her uniform, her forehead, every few seconds. The girl was making him apprehensive as well.

A thin, short man burst through the wooden double doors and with a mean frown. He took choppy steps towards Inuyasha, while looking him up-and-down twice for a tense examination.

"Bottrell, co-manager. How may I help you?" He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's greenness, and his lips widened into a smile where all his shiny teeth gleamed. It was awfully frightening. It kind of reminded Inuyasha of a cat eating a canary.

"Taisho." Inuyasha shook Bottrell's hand with force. The only kind of shake appropriate at Deom Bell. "You realize of a waiter here under the name of Golden Cash?"

Bottrell's shiny eyes rolled up for a minute as if in contemplation over name. "Yes, as a matter of fact . . . Golden Cash. Wouldn't happen to be that new kid, Witzer Ingrassia, would it, Minda?" He nodded at the receptionist.

"YES!" Minda, the fresh receptionist, jumped at the chance to make a good impression in front of the co-manager. "Golden Cash, I believe. Witzer just came up with it the other day, awfully proud of the show-biz name too. Going around introducing it to everyone. Cheesy, if I do say so myself."

The hanyou chuckled to himself. Well, would you believe it. _Witzer Ingrassia?_ And if it could get even worse.

Then the co-manager's face fell, and rubbed his knuckles. "God, I knew it was mistake to hire the kid. Whatever he's done, you have my sincerest apologies sir."

"That's not enough!" Inuyasha fired with rage. "I should have his ass sued off for what he's tried on my family."

Bottrell's eyes shaded in fear, as he nodded as if he understood Inuyasha's postion.

"First day my cousins come back from a world peace tour around Europe, and all I want to do is to take them to the newly rising German restaurant. You wouldn't believe how excited they were to come here! Now, not only did Golden Cash make a fool of my family in front of everyone, but he also HITS ON MY GIRLFRIEND AND COUSIN!!"

Bottrell sinks lower, now officially sweating profusely.

Inuyasha continues with his act, and grits his teeth in anger.

"THEN HE SPITS ON MY SECOND COUSIN AND SAYS THAT HE'S A LOWLY SCUM!! Is that the kind of waiters you hire at this restaurant? Unbelievable!" Inuyasha shakes his head in disbelief while making wild gestures.

Meanwhile, the co-manager shrinks into a puddle and looks like a deer caught in the headlight. His mouth hangs gaping with the jaws unhinged.

"I-I-we'll take care of this immediately." He finally finds words. "It was be my greatest gratitude if you were to not bring this up to the court of law, Mr. Taisho."

"Well . . ."

"And-and, your meal's on us!" Bottrell keeps blinking as if maybe if he did so hard enough, Inuyasha would vanish into thin air.

Inuyasha cocks his head, thinking it over. Then he thrusts his hands at Bottrell. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Bottrell. I'll be at table 16."

He couldn't help but sneer as he spun around and made his way back.

0.0

"Anyway, three years after high school, I'm just so _over_ it," Annabelle Lee explained animatedly as Inuyasha sauntered over.

She looked up and gave Inuyasha a loose hug. "Hey babes."

"Did the food come yet?" He questioned, and after seeing all three shaking heads, he added, "So what's up, A. Lee?"

Kagome found it interesting how Inuyasha always called Annabelle Lee 'A. Lee' like a quirky pet name. If you didn't listen close enough, you almost would've thought her name as Haley.

"I was just telling them how dramatic High School always is." She shifted her position as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know I used to go to the same high school as you and Inuyasha?"

Looking up in interest, Kagome urged her to go on.

"But it's always the same things year after year." After receiving blanks looks, Annabelle Lee continued proving her point. "There's always a ruling class, usually the queen bitch and king jerk. The queen bitch'll either act like nicey-lovey until you turn around, or she'll be just an up-front bitch. The king jerk'll be the flirt that's been with any and every girl in the school."

The schoolgirl dropped her head to cover up her rising blush, but her eyes met Inuyasha's for a few seconds. There was a spark . . . of guilt? Unlikely.

"The queen bitch in my year was this really angelic-innocent looking girl named Perla. And we used to be _this_ close in middle school, but she was a really controlling person. I was _such_ a dork throughout most of my teenage life, right, so I never got a boyfriend before nearly the end of my freshman year. The first guy that asked me out was the king jerk, Zane, whom Perla's had her eyes on. So, of course, like any hormone raged teen, I said yes when he asked me out, even though Perla's got her paws on him. And you guys know how the whole shabam went." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I was the kind of girl that spent the rest of her time trying to get '_In_' again. High school was shit because everyone made you feel inferior and like you had to dress slutty and get a guy to be validated. Well, god forbid that _I wasn't hit with the perfect gene pool_, you know?"

Kagome glanced cautiously at Inuyasha to see what he thought of the whole thing. He face was impossible to read, while his hands were laid palm-flat on his lap.

"Anyway, in college, everybody's just so much more easygoing and laid-back. I could be with the kind of friends I had fun with and not care about what everyone else thought of her as. The best thing about it was the fact that you didn't have to pass some stupid kind of test to get a friend."

"So what are you doing now?" Kouga piped up.

"Well, I'm studying journalism. But right after high school, I started modeling a bit. And I just thought to myself, _God, this is so stupid! I don't need for others to think that I'm beautiful for myself to do so._"

Kagome studied Annabelle Lee's features, trying to imagine her as a dorky high schooler. Nothing came. Annabelle Lee just wasn't the kid of girl Kagome thought of as being a pushover and going with the crowd.

Annabelle Lee wasn't the most beautiful girl Kagome's ever seen, because Deom Bell was full of those. She wasn't a natural beauty either. In fact, she looked just about a bit better than average on the scale of standard beauty. But if you see her as a person, she has this confident shine that just radiates. Kagome wondered what it would be like to be Annabelle Lee—to have so much self esteem and walk down the street while not caring what others thought.

The miko wished she was more like Annabelle Lee, so she wouldn't have to always feel like she was trying to live up to some standard. Annabelle Lee's whole attitude just basically wrote, 'I'll do as I like and you can try to tell me otherwise, or else don't look down on me.' It must be so great not to care if somebody taunts and makes an insulting comment about you.

". . . You're going to college next year, right, Kagome?" Kagome immediately jolts her attention back to the girl's words. She'd been spacing off again.

"Out of state. Hopefully, that is. Actually, I haven't exactly gotten a reply from the colleges I applied to yet, but I'm definitely getting out of here." She nodded.

Annabelle Lee considered this, and played up an eager smile. "You're going to _love_ it. College is so much more different from high school. You're never going to want to come back to this place."

"But the first days are always the hardest," Kouga added, bringing regards to his presence. Nodding in agreement, Annabelle Lee sighed politely.

_College_, Kagome ran the word through her head. What did it even mean to her anymore? Goodness, for four years, college was sanctuary for her. It had so many possibilities, or just an escape from what everyone's known her as in high school.

She tipped up her head and examined Inuyasha's behavior. What did college mean to him? In fact, it was so odd for her to even process the fact that she's sitting across from the kid that ruined her life this very moment. When was the last time they'd talked as friend? She had no idea what he was going to do after this summer.

This strange sadness washed over her. And she studied once again the face that she memorized so well. He had given her the best and worst of times. Made her love and hate him more than anything in the world. Yet there he was, right across the table, and she was too scared to even look him in the eye.

What went wrong?

0.0

_Freshman year . . ._

"_EVERYONE!! Let me have your attention for just one minute!" The teacher patted on his straw hat so it shaded his face from the bleating sun. "For the next activity, I'm going to ask you guys to form in 6 groups of seven. Each group will be handed their supplies to make it to the campsite. Whoever makes it there first will get first pick of the cabins."_

_The crowd of freshmen buzzed._

"_BUT there is a catch." Everyone's attention shot up, their starved eyed running over the teacher. "All seven members must work together, therefore making it the first __**whole**__ team to arrive at the campsite to get first pick. Not only that, but the first team will get a fine gourmet meal curtsy of __**Plush**__, and it's canned beans and smoked fishes for everyone else."_

_Here they were, the whole 9__th__ grade gathered together on their second required field trip of the year: camping in the wild. Which was just great, since nobody in Deom Bell did __**camping**__ except for the trailers-with-everything-served kind. _

_Having to sit singing 99-bottles-of-soda (since the teachers didn't think 'beer' was quite appropriate) for three hours on a charter bus was just the vanilla ice cream part of the sundae. Then, having arrived at the camp and immediately told that all inappropriate gears and clothing were to be confiscated just oozed the fudge over the vanilla ice cream. After that tragic episode everyone was handed materials they needed to catch themselves brunch, which turned out to be a big mistake since about only 0.5 percent of the grade caught themselves anything, and about only 0.1 percent actually had the brains to eat their catch. Leaving 99.9 percent of the people starved for basically the whole day._

_Of course, the teachers did offer them canned beans and yam to prevent them from total starvation. That plan was ruined by the Ruling Class's protest for these kind of food—led by Kagome—which prevent about 98 percent of the kids from excepting these food on account of not wanting to look like a total dork and be picked on as uncool by the Ruling Class. That was just the cherry and all to the sundae._

_So all in all, everyone was starving and rowdy by the lack of food. In fact, earlier that day, everyone witnessed a girl being carried off in a camp ambulance. It still hasn't been released exactly what had happened, but there'd been three possibly real rumors circulating the camp:_

_She was attacked by a wild animal._

_She slipped on the wet mud while fishing and broke her ankle._

_She fainted from starvation._

_But Kagome mostly thinks that she got high and something happened._

_She sighed, running her fingers through the perfectly blown out hair. All the kids around her wilted and tired, and Kagome had to admit herself, a dinner at __**Plush**__ didn't sound so bad right now. Upon surveying the rest of class, she found Inuyasha studying her. Tightening the stomach, she sucked in a breath and turned away._

_Inuyasha . . . was __**something else.**__ He's been ignoring her everyday of the week for the past two weeks. He'd look away when he sees her in the halls. The most he'd do was to murmur a 'yes' or 'no' to her. So she's finally wrapped her head around it yesterday. If this was how it was going to be, then she'd just have to beat him at his own game._

_But she couldn't help but notice her stomach clench into a knot when she saw the blond demon shift closer to Inuyasha. _

"_I'm going to need four team captains. Anyone?" The teacher hollered._

_Without thinking, Kagome's hand shot up into the air. Must've been a habit._

_At her lead, a few more hands crept up slowly._

"_Alright, then. Higurashi, Ito, Misuri, Cannes, Sona, and Kitsune. Get up here and pick your teams."_

_Stretching out her bones, she dusted off her cargo shorts and gathered herself up with a grunt. Kagome tugged on her sweatshirt and paced in front of the crowd, examining her choices._

_A flock of adoring eyes chased her as she searched, hoping to somehow get lucky and picked. If it was anything they knew about Kagome's character, it was that she liked to select a winning team on any occasions. Kagome didn't do '__**favorites**__' rather she picked the people that'll get her the prize, whether it was a physical challenge or a mental one._

_Within a second of the first glance, Kagome's already eliminated those that she doesn't want._

_There was Ayame, who's been more than annoying lately. She'd get into an argument with Kagome every single day about her attitude, and did Kagome happen to mention how sick of Ayame she was? She was getting on her last nerve._

_Then Inuyasha with his adorable puppy dog eyes and furry ears. It was as if he was begging her to take him home. It took all that's left of her to tear her eyes away._

_She chewed on her lips, and shifted the weight on each foot. "First pick: Jun."_

_**How damn predictable.**_

_It was basically __**their thing**__ now. Jun's first pick would be Kagome, since she made him promise her a few years back that he'd never let her get picked last. The elementary school of getting picked last still haunted her. Kagome wasn't exactly . . . athletic, per say. Neither was she very bright. Sure, she could do 50 girl-crunches, and get A's and B's on her tests, but it doesn't go far beyond that. Besides, compared to all the demons around here, she was small fry._

_The exactly opposite, Jun was __**supposed**__ to be first pick on anyone's list. He was very strong for a demon, and not exactly book smart, but extremely __**cunning**__. But no one wanted to get on the bad side of Kagome, so even if Jun was first pick material, they'd just let her grab him away._

_The boys hooted as Jun jogged his way up and gave her a light slap in the butt. He chuckled, straining, "Good choice, Higurashi. The dinner's ours!"_

_She poked out her pink kitten tongue and gave him a playful hug._

_The next 5 minutes of picking teams sealed all of their fates. In there air there was both complaints and cheers coming from all directions. While everyone else stood in awkward silence with their members, Kagome lined up her group and made a mental list of their qualities._

_Jun: Advantage: Tricky and athletic. Disadvantage: Hard time following directions and always tries to take command of the teams._

_Inuyasha: Advantage: Smart and fit, takes command well, and a definitely eye candy. Disadvantages: Doesn't speak out too much, plus the problem with Kagome._

_Kagira: Advantage: Is willing to get down and dirty if it helps to win. Disadvantage: Can't be trusted._

_Kanna: Advantage: Good with direction and maps. Disadvantage: Too quiet and not physical._

_Vanity: Advantage: Keeps everyone on task with the time. Disadvantage: Spacey._

_Cari: Advantage: Flexible, well-built. Disadvantage: Got on Kagome's nerves._

_As she considered over all aspects of her team, she caught Ayame sneaking a jealous peak at her. The reason she didn't pick Ayame for her team was because of Ayame's constant nagging and whining. Plus, she'd be a distraction and Kagome just couldn't let that get in her way of a good meal and room._

"_ALRIGHT!" Kagome cheered, pumpin up her fist, "LET'S WIN THIS THING!"_

…..

"_JUN!" Kagome shrieked, near tears, "FRIGGING CATCH ME! NOW!"  
_

_She was tired, soaked, cold, and muddy. The only thing Kagome truly wanted to do right now was to just drop down and cry, but she held it in and settled with whimpers._

"_DAMMIT KAGOME! Just SHUT UP and stop whining in my ears," he howled, "I'm in the rough too, here!"_

_Her lips trembled in a fashion that would sent heaven in tears while she hobbled over to the ledge. She was wreck, and knew perfectly well that no one else in her team was doing too good either. Kagome's shoulders rocked, her legs were jello._

_She lets out a sob, wiping a betraying tear that flicked off her lashes, and leaving a new trail of mud across her cheek._

"_Kagome," Kanna whispered desperately, "You just need to hang on, we're almost there."_

"_GODDAMMIT!" She wailed in pain. "I'm so hungry and dirty."_

"_JUMP!"_

_Not quite believing her ears, she blinked and ventured a look down the ledge. Her foot slid a couple of inches._

"_What?" she asked ghastly._

"_Jump, Kagome. I'll catch you."_

_They were the first words that Inuyasha ventured towards her for the longest time. Right then, she thought she was truly going break down crying._

_And he was standing there, arms flung open while her looked up at her with those trusting, bright eyes._

_She shuffled slowly. "I'm just __**so**__ tired, Inuyasha." Her shoulders sank and her body sagged._

"_I know."_

_Without a second of doubt, she sprung off the cliff. The wind resisted against her skin, and the next thing she knew, a pair of sturdy arms were wrapped around her waist. His claws dug deep into her skin, and she went stiff still._

_Her tears drenched his shirt, her moans were muffled by his shoulders._

"_It's okay, I've got you," He murmured into her hair, smoothing out the bumps._

"_Is she okay?" Jun glowered from the dirt ground, placing both his palms flat on the surface. They were all miserable, and stared up at them with sympathy._

"_What's do you say we take a break?" Vanity redid her lumpy blond ponytail which had been silky smooth at the beginning of the trail._

_Turns out, Kanna wasn't as good with maps as she'd assured Kagome she was. With a few wrong turns, they managed to cut a wide berth around the original trail, leaving the band with a lot of troubles to deal with._

_The sky was darkening into a mellow shade of indigo, and the crew knew that the teachers were bound to get worried. Not only that, but they were starving and weak. Looks like the so-called 'winning team of demons' Kagome picked out didn't work out so well._

……

_Kagome flopped around on the hard camp bedspread inside the tent, wincing at the sharp pain that jolted from her ankles. The smell of campfire and chirping of camp songs woke her up from her rest. She smacked her lips together, trying to drive the sour taste from her tongue. _

_Burying her head within the lumpy pillow, she shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. How long had she been asleep? It must already be nighttime._

_She hated it. Every second of the camp life. And Kagome yearned for the warm bed awaiting at home. But this was no time to sulk._

_She remembered Inuyasha carrying her to rest of the way to the campground, and the medical assistants wrapping up her strained ankle. Ayame's team arrived about two hours before the last team—which was Kagome's group—made it back. Lucky them, since they got to choose the heated cabins and gourmet meal while the rest set up tents._

_Pushing her head up, Kagome checked the surrounding. There was about five layers of quilts wrapping her up, and her outfit was dry but scratchy. She hadn't retained changing out of her wet apparel._

_It was pretty dark everywhere, Kagome let out a little snuffle and collapsed her head back onto the pillow as she registered the sound of the tent door unzipping._

"_Hey. Kagome? You awake?"_

_She recognized the hush voice, so she immediately sat upright despite the pain in her joints._

"_I brought you some dinner. Thought you'd be hungry." The only trait she could define was a pair of glowing orbs that were Inuyasha's eyes._

"_Baked bean?" She croaked, making a sour face._

"_Hey," the hanyou shrugged, positioning himself sitting crosslegged next to her. "Beggars can't choose."_

_Placing the plate of diverse camp food in her outreached hand, he examined, "How's your ankle doing? You're the talk of the freshman year."_

_She shrugged, rolling her eyes carelessly. "It's seen better times."_

"_If you're feeling okay, you really should join the campfire out there. They've been making all kind of fun food, and the teacher's been taking turns singing and telling creepy stories."_

_She giggled dryly, poking the beans with the point of her fork. "I think I'll pass. How's . . . the group?"_

_He paused, searching her face. "They don't blame you if that what you're thinking."_

_Silence._

"_We all retired early tonight, plus, the good news is that the teachers are going easy on us tomorrow. I think we've all had better times, huh?"_

"_It just sucks," she inhaled sharply at the pain, "seeing the smug look on Ayame's face. Almost like as if I had made a mistake by not picking her, you know?"_

"_We all wanted to thank you about pulling the team together. They all wish you well on healing."_

_She wrinkled her perky nose, gulping down the bite of cardboard bread. "In other words, they wished I'd gone home."_

"_Why didn't you?" He knotted his brows together in concern. "You know that it'll just get worse if you stay here with your disability."_

"_**Of course**__, Inuyasha. God, I don't totally lack the ability to make good decisions. It's just, what would the others think of me as? I can't leave them talking."_

"_Good food?" he joked, turning the direction of the conversation._

"_Damn right," she grinned weakly, still tired. "Anyway, will just you tell the band that I'm sorry. About the whole thing. Especially to you and Jun, about the times that I've complained, whined, and acted like a psycho bitch."_

"_Will do," he winked, chuckling._

"_You're so different when you let down your guard."_

_She straightened up defensively, "what?"_

"_I think I've seen all of your different personalities by now. The times when you're intimidated others, flirted, joked, cried. But you know what I prefer? The one that I'm talking to right now."_

"_Really."_

_He nodded. "And I'm sorry too, for—and I'm pretty sure you've noticed—ignoring you for the past few weeks. Everything's so different, and I just have such a hard time adjusting and figuring things out."_

"_Maybe," She recommended, keeping her voice billowy, "You should just stop trying and go with the flow."_

"_Then will you answer something for me?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Will you go out with me, Kagome?"_

_Her heard skipped a beat, and she couldn't suppress the smile rising up her face._

"_I'd definitely like that, Inuyasha."_

…….

Present days . . .

" . . . camping."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked absentmindedly.

"Do you like camping," Kouga repeated again, wrapping an arm around her waist as the group of four headed out of the restaurant.

She smiled blissfully, recalling that time when the whole freshman class went camping. It was the first time that Inuyasha broke through her defenses. Also the first time he asked her out. Leaning forward, she caught sight of Inuyasha's features. They hinted nothing.

"Yeah. Camping can fun."

"Then maybe we should go sometimes." Kouga insisted. "You know, out into the wild."

"Haha, where else would we go camping?"

"Hey guys!" Annabelle Lee caught up with the three. "I just caught news that there's going to be a raging Hollywood bash nearby. I've got the invites, who's in?"

"I don't know," Kagome said shyly, keeping her guards up. Partying scared her, because she knew that she might release herself and that inner crazy bitch from three years ago might break through. "I'll pass."

"C'mon, Kagome. I guarantee you I won't let things get out of control." Kouga held up a hand. "Scout's honors."

"Scout's honors?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

"I suppose one party wouldn't hurt, huh?"

No. of Pages: **20**

No. of Words: **7363**

Date Started: **4/28/07**

Date Finished: **5/26/07**

Spell Checked: **no**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **5/28/07**

0.0

Done. I hope it was worth the wait cuz this chapter is SUPER LONG. Plus, have I mentioned how sick I am now of writing Annabelle Lee's name? Talk about finger cramps, haha. Anyway, review?

PS. The next few chapters are going to be important. Hint hint—what happened freshman year, maybe? So review, so I could get the chapters up faster. ;p

23


	10. Chapter 10

**Chobits**: Aw, thanks for reviewing all three chaps! I'm glad you're liking the story so far!

**Incatata**: Thanks very much, and I hope like this chapter.

**SongoKiana**: Yup, I definitely noticed the update, and it was brilliant. I totally agree, things just get so interesting when they're in the same room, haha. Exactly, I know the juicy parts in this story is scarce, but the fluff's coming. ;p

**Siooly**: WHAT? Oh gosh, please don't get mad me, I never made inuyasha SHORT, in fact, I would never make him short. I apologize for the misunderstanding, but know that Inuyasha is fully . . . tall. Haha. Thanks for reading!

**Kisskitty**: Ooooh, then I'm sure you're going to like this chapter. Not only is it long, but it sheds lots of light to the past (actually . . . not really, but play along). Haha. Aw, I'm flattered that you like this story!

**Angelgt1231**: Thank ya thank ya! I'm glad you like it.

**Iliketv**: Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Jasmine** **the** **punk** **fairy**: oh la la, them getting closer, I like that. But, I think you might be on to something there. Well, maybe some of your questions'll get answered in this chapter, but everything's definitely going to be revealed throughout the next two chaps!

**Allison**: Wow, thanks, I just love getting reviews from new readers, I don't know why. I guess it's because I know that if old readers stop reading, I'll still have some new readers or something like that. Haha. But thank you very much. And wow, 200 reviews already, huh? I've come a long way!

**Avelyn** **Lauren**: Oh man, your review made my brain go in a loop. After I read it the first time, I was like, "Huh? What's going on!" But then I finally figured it out after reading over it a couple of time, and I totally agree with you. I think that's real diligent thinking, and what you said is completely right. Kagome's shell's going to crumble down eventually. Thanks for the review.

**Medievalprincess91**: Well, you know Kagome, the party animal that she is. Haha. But anyway, thanks for the review, and continue reading!

**Jennie555**: Aw thank, well, I try. Sorry for this late update, but I'm happy to tell you that the next chapter'll definitely have a faster update, guaranteed! Thank for reading.

**Foxy** **Love**: You'll just have to wait to find out what happened freshman year. But c'mon, it's not that much of a wait. It's only in the next two chapters!

**Inu**-**girl162**: Hehe, well, you do have to admit. Even if Kagome wasn't a psycho, everything can get a little out of control at parties. Especially with Inuyasha there. Keep reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Yenni2110**: Thanks, and I'm sorry for the spacious updates. Forgive me. Haha. I ensure you that I'll have MUCH faster updates later, yeah? Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Oro kenshin**: Oh, love the enthusiam. Hehe. Addicting, eh? Then I guess if I stop updating, you're gonna have to quit cold-turkey, huh? Just kidding. I really hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Animebabe101**: YIKES! Now don't even get me started on the subject of grammar. I despise grammar mistakes, it just makes the writer sound so childish. Well, I hope I didn't make too much grammar mistakes (my teacher doesn't call me the grammar nazi for nothing ;p ) but hey, at least I'm not getting bashed for them. Hehe. Thanks for reading!

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**: Inuyasha . . . a jerk? How so, did I miss something. Yeah, I know, I'm a spacious writer, I could hardly even keep up with my own fic . . . even though this is the ONLY fic I'm working on. Haha. I thought I portayed Inuyasha's image pretty . . . nicely, but whatever. ;p

**Dark Angelx3**: Really, favorite chapter? Personally, my favorite one was the first chapter. There's just something so exciting about beginnings. Hehe. Hmm, Kagome and Inuyasha'll work it out, cuz that's just expected.

**Jessiskags**: I know . . . I just love sad chapters. Actually, correction, I love _writing_ sad chapters, but hate reading them, you know what I mean. I guess it's all the sad music I listen to while writing. Sometime, I'll be at a happy part, and I'm listening to rows of sad music, and I'm like, 'Shoot . . . what do I write now? Can't get into the jumpy mood. Oh well, I'll just move on to a new paragraph'. Anyway, start getting used to the sad chappies, it'll get worse before it gets better.

**XxInuyloverxx**: Oh, lots of questions, huh? Well, they'll be answered soon enough, just have patience. And is your real name Evelyn, cuz that's so pretty. Do you mind if I use it maybe some time in the story if I get to it?

**Kannalover**: Thanks!

**O-Mega Lead**: I'm always looking forward to reviews from long-time readers, hehe. Anyway, did you just say 'fluff'? **jumps back **gah, fluffs are just not my thing. They're just so . . . cheesy. Yuck. But I do like real un-cheesy fluffs, there'll probably be a few in the next few chaps! Rest assured that Kagome won't hate him when she remembers what happened in the past, well, cuz she's been dealing with it already for so long, so yeah. ;p

**SapphireDragonlover**: Hehe, thank you for the review, and I hope you like the chappie!

**Broken-Midnight-Butterfly**: Real pretty pen-name. And thanks so much for reviewing for all those chapters, I love it when people does that. Haha. Yup, definitely Inu/Kag, no other way I'd have it. Other couple pairings are just so off the original intentions of the story. Thanks for reading!

**Lil mutt face grl**: Yes, as a matter of fact, I did start playing my flute to shut them up. I swear it was driving me insane, haha. Pretty smart too if I do say so myself. Ah, but I'm sorry to break to you that your dream of Inuyasha jumping out and saying "Kagome, I still love you" will not happen. I mean, what really are the chances of that happening, unless I get sick of writing this story and just end it quickly. Hehe.

.0.

Summary: Kagome has always been the shy quiet one, a simple innocent wallflower. Inuyasha was the heartbreaker, fooling around with love and lust. When they have to spend their summer together, Kagome may just learn a thing or two about feeling sexy.

Chapter best listened to with:

'Yes U Can' by Jewel

'Dance Floor Anthem' and 'Keep Your Hands Off My Girl' by Good Charlotte

'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore

'On Fire' by Switchfoot

Yeah yeah, I know, another late update. But I can promise one thing, the next chapter'll definitely have a faster update (Already 10 pages done!). Summer vacation's here, and I'll have more time to work on it, and you'll have my word for it.

So anyway, I hit a roadblock in this chapter, and was having the hardest time trying to get past it. I kept putting working on this chapter back in my schedule, then after getting stuck babysitting my 5-year-old cousin and watching Teletabies with him, I made up my mind to take a deep breath and finish the whole thing. You see, after 3 continuous hours of 6 episodes of little puffy Teletabies shouting, "again again!" it was either suicide or working on this, and you could see what I chose. Has anyone realized how scary that purple one holding a red purse is?

Oh, and also the REAL reasonable reason for this dilatory update is become of the fact that I had to switch internet connections since I just moved. After a week of hauling boxes, I'm ready to get back to work.

You're going to find out a lot about the past in this and the next chapter, hopefully, everything will become clear.

Reminder: _Italics_ are what happened in the past.

I better not hear anyone complaining about this chapter, because 4 weeks and 25 pages later, I give you this:

Enjoy,

Walking Flame

0.0

**The Heartbreaker's Innocence**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome flinched at the piercing sound of Inuyasha's ringtone. Gritting her teeth, she seethed while waiting for the noise to die down. Inuyasha, meanwhile, showed no sign of even hearing his phone chime.

Unbelievable.

She squared her shoulders, shook out her hair, and continued walking.

Then it started again.

Kagome groaned, opening her mouth to speak up about the problem, when suddenly Kouga piped up. "Goddammit, Taisho. You wanna just go ahead and answer the damn phone?"

The hanyou shot him a withering look. Annabelle Lee frowned, and latched her arms with Inuyasha's.

"He has a point there, sweetie," She hesitated with concern. "I mean, the person's been calling you for the past ten minutes. You can't just pretend that you don't hear it. After all, if the person's so persistent, it may be important."

"A. Lee," he chided in frustration.

"Either answer it or turn the stupid phone off," she hissed in an unladylike manner.

He reached into his pocket and fumbled for a second with the cell phone. Then he turned to the rest of the group and hitched up a brow, "happy?"

Grumbling like a child, A. Lee tugged him along in a constant pace.

"We've been walking for _forever_," He complained, sticking out his bottom lip. "When are we going to get to the club."

And it was true, Kagome had to admit, they'd been walking for an awfully long time. The exclusive party rendered them with a long line of a traffic jam. Since they weren't exactly VIPs or anything like that, A. Lee recommended that they park their cars two streets down and walk there.

"We're close," A. Lee reached to point out the end of the line rounding the corner of a posh building.

The lights in the city were glittering, and Kagome could feel the trimmer of the music pumping from the building. She remembered this fast paced nightlife so well. Deom Bell was just awakening. Looking up at the bottomless inky sky, she smiled besides herself.

Suddenly a sweet melodic tune jingled playfully, and Kagome jerked her attention back to the source of the noise. A. Lee glanced around curiously, then dug out her own cell phone. The screen flashed. She crossed her perfectly arched brows and scowled.

"Hello?" she said.

The group stopped to watch while A. Lee listened intently into the cell. Her eyes would flicker every once in a while towards Inuyasha while she grimaced.

She sighed, plugging the phone away from her ears, and outreached her hands. "It's my sister, Kara Lee. She wants to talk to you, Inuyasha."

There was no way Inuyasha missed the dark glare from A. Lee's eyes.

"Me?" He double checked, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his forehead.

She rolled her eyes as if Inuyasha's display of innocent was wasting her precious time. "But who else?"

He plucked it from her service gingerly between her forefinger and thumb, as if it was contagious. Then he eyed it, a look of disgust molded in his face.

"Hello?"

"Hold on," A. Lee reached for the phone, pressing a button. "I put it on speaker phone."

"—Yasha?" A computerized voice transcended from the cell phone.

He looked at the flashing screen, and breathed, "Hey . . . Kara Lee." Silence. "How are you do—"

"Don't play stupid with me, you asshole," the sharp voice barked. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes, and why is it that you not only haven't answered but also turned your phone off as well?"

His mouth dropped, at loss for words. Looking around at the three, he hoped for some backup. His eyes met Kagome's. She hiked up an eyebrow and grinned smugly as if he had this coming to him all along.

"K-Kara—"

"I waited for you to call. 2 weeks, and nothing. Then I find out that you've been after my _sister_?"

Now Annabelle Lee perks up her attention.

"Now, what does she have that I don't?" The childish voice complains.

He thought for a bit, seemingly puzzled, but then ventured, "Age?"

Kagome winced. Wrong answer. She wondered exactly how old this young voice was.

"Oh, shut your blow hole, jerk. You were just made for Annabelle Lee. I'm already so over you."

Beep.

Holding the phone from his ears, Inuyasha cringes and clenches his teeth together. Obviously, he was rendered in an extremely uncomfortable situation.

Lee mashes her lips together into a thin line, and scrunches up her face. Then she snatches the cellular device back and pockets it without a second glance.

"So," Kouga smirks, rubbing salt in the wound, "Anything you'd like to owe up to, kid?"

He flinches, not daring to take his eyes off of A. Lee. He looked so very remorseful, while he gapes, waiting for words.

Kagome shoulders herself, pained by both their expressions. Inuyasha's helpless one while A. Lee's was unreadable. Cringing, she couldn't have found herself in a more difficult place. It was so awkward.

A. Lee's eyes shoots heavenward towards the sky, and she lets out a long, patient sigh. Crossing and uncrossing her arms across her chest, she lets her head loll to the side. Kagome thought that A. Lee was going to do something dramatic, like strike Inuyasha. But instead A. Lee glances at him full of curiosity, and asks, "Age?"

His posture shifts, and holds his own tight smile. "Well . . ."

"Hilarious," she states plainly, and continues walking.

Inuyasha pokes his head out of his shell, confused. Was she being sarcastic, though her tone didn't hint it?

Kagome and Kouga sighed, the weight evaporating from chests. They hurry their steps to catch up with Annabelle Lee, leaving the hanyou waiting.

The night was getting brighter and noisier by the second. People rushed by with their lingering swagger and twirls. Loud girls in bright attires smiled with a flush, while built guys pumped their cars.

He released the grips his hands were in, and strode towards A. Lee with intention. His walk was with purpose.

"Are you mad at me?" He yelped irritably.

She spun around with a clip of her heels, and faced Inuyasha with carefulness. "Sweetie," she rolls over the words slowly, as if Inuyasha might have a hard time comprehending, "let's just pretend that the conversation you had with Kara Lee never happened, yeah? For your sake."

0.0

Kagome fingered the scratchy vinyl fabric that decorated the chair she was currently sitting on. Wild colors flashed the dance floor while music pumped the floors, rocking up and down. Her eardrums were in intense pain, and her eyesight was going blurry.

There was a couple to her right, making out on the couch, wild limps tangled together. Two girls to her left leaned against the countertop, occasionally slipping a sip of their beers, looking totally bored by the scene.

Here Kagome was, wallowing in her own self-pity.

That's when she descried the infamous silver hair in her view. Leaning back against the railing of the view, she let the scene unfold in front of her.

Inuyasha had a staggering brunette girl in his grasp, as she let him around the winding dancefloor. The girl looked as if she was saying something to him, the drunken smile never leaving her lips. Kagome followed them with her eyes for as far as they could go, before the couple was lost in a throng of dancers.

A pang of jealousy hit her, and she berated herself for this sinking feeling whenever she saw Inuyasha. Why was he always so happy? She wanted to feel the way he did, and to be petty and materialistic like he was. But most of all, she wanted him to tell her that it was okay to miss what they had, and that she shouldn't feel guilty about it.

The truth was always there though, Inuyasha really was just an apathetic playboy. The one thing she knew was that the girl in his hold wasn't A. Lee like it should be.

"What, are you too cool to dance?"

Kagome sat up straight in alert, and swiveled her chair around so she was directly facing the person speaking to her. "Excuse me?" she screeched over the blaring music.

"You're too cool to dance?" the bartender leaned in, keeping with his growling low voice.

She cleared away the lump at her throat, and shrugged with a wry smile, wondering if that was some kind of pick-up line. She'd already decided a while ago that whoever invented pick-up lines should be shot.

_Nah_, followed her second thought, _why would a bartender use a pick-up line on her?_

"I'll make you something to drink," he leaned against the counter, eyeing her expectantly.

It was true, she was pretty thirsty since she hadn't trusted herself to drink here. Her throat was absolutely parched, but drinking wasn't the best idea.

"Don't you have other customers?" She flatly turned him down.

He persisted with, "Don't worry, my shift's over, sweetheart. C'mon, I'll make you something special . . . my secret recipe."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his obvious wink. "Make it virgin."

Letting out a roaring laugh, he replied, "good choice."

She watched in awe as he maneuvered 5 or 6 bottles at the same time. His nimble hands twirled the glasses as if it was nothing, fluttering around in wild dances and flashes of color. Within 5 seconds, a cool glass of colorful drink was rounded in front of her.

Looking at it curiously, she gave him a cautious glance. With all the bright shades, it did seem somewhat . . . baneful and poisonous. The drink was both daunting and comely at the same time.

"Go ahead," he urged her, studying her expression as she took a sip.

The fruity taste blasted against her tongue, the strange sweetness still so foreign to her. "Impressive."

Don't think, just drink.

0.0

_Freshman year . . ._

_**Don't think, just chug it down.**_

_Kagome exhaled a deep breath, flinging the bottle to Ayame. She leaned against the sink, expecting her breakfast to hurl itself up any second. Nothing came._

"_God," Ayame said worriedly, "Are you gonna be okay, sweetie?"_

"_Bloody fine," she spat, motioning for her friend to hand her another pill. "Aspirin, have we tried that yet?"_

_The school girl snapped open the cap and a round tablet came tumbling into her palm. "You know, someone could walk in on us any second, and then we'd both be expelled."_

_All Kagome did was laugh. One of those haunting laughs that scares the wits out of Ayame and made her think that maybe Kagome wasn't all that sane. "Like anyone in this school has the courage to go to the principal about it. If they do, my cronies'll make their lives a living hell."_

"_Better?"_

_Kagome crashed her head against the mirror, wiping the perspiration from her forehead. She shut her eyes against the blinding school head lights, felt Ayame pass her the bottle of Evian, and chugged down another mouthful._

"_I told you not to go out to Yagira's party. On a school night. With alcohol. Where you stayed until 3 in the morning. When you knew there was school the next day. And you—"_

"_SHUT UP!" Kagome slapped her in the face. Not hard enough to leave a bruise, but definitely something to stop the talking._

"_That boy's dangerous. Is he playing rebound guy for you again?"_

_Kagome jammed her eyes close together, until she started seeing stars._

"_I'm telling you, you really shouldn't let him move on. What you're doing is absolutely corrupt." Ayame played with her fringes. "Star quarterback, the senior every girl wants, yet he's hanging out with you, a freshman. It's pathetic, you're wasting his youth, you know."_

"_I just—I needed a break from Inuyasha." Kagome breathed as if it was painful._

_This perked up Ayame's attention, so she took this opportunity when Kagome was down to pump her for more info._

"_Trouble in paradise? I thought it was just true love waiting to happen."_

"_Something's wrong." she looked up dramatically. Her friend tilted in like a little kid drawn to a storyteller's entrapment. "I think he might be bipolar."_

_Ayame giggled. Okay, that's not going to cut it. Kagome still had her guard up, even with a hangover. She was going to work harder than that if she wanted to get the knowledge she needed against Kagome._

"_Stop thinking," Kagome groaned, patting her stomach. "You're trying too hard . . . all your thoughts are seeping out and flooding me."_

_Ayame jumped in alert, clamping her mouth. Has she said anything out loud, or was it the drink talking? Maybe the pills had impaired part of her brain and she's gone insane._

"_Everyone around school's saying that you and Inuyasha are a match made in heaven. We were all scared you were gonna go off and get married. And to think, just 15 too."_

"_Oh shut up, it scares me how much I like him. Love is dumb, there's not such thing as true love, so everyone can just give it up."_

_Perfect, Ayame was practically drowning in her own euphoria. "But you know, I'm sure you guys are going to make the perfect couple. And imagine . . . the baby—"_

"_God," Kagome tugged on her hair in a motion of suffering. "Will you drop it? I don't love him, okay? Remember rule number 5 . . . never fall in love in High School? Inuyasha's just another way to pass time."_

_Ayame almost would've been fooled, if she hadn't caught that sigh at the end of the statement. She knew, Kagome was madly in love with Inuyasha. He'd been the first guy she's gone strong with for as long as three months. Everyone knew that she was slowly losing her edge and grip on the gold. One day, someone's going to trip her and she's not even going to feel the hurt until it's too late._

"_So he's just another guy. No love, nothing. And you won't be hurt if he broke you heart."_

_Kagome looked up and met her eyes. Ayame saw that her friend was actually considering her words._

_The schoolgirl drew her bangs back and glared, "You forgot, love, I don't have a heart."_

0.0

Present days . . .

Inuyasha blinked drowsily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His breath tasted of beer, and he found it hard to breathe. Setting himself upright, he found a petit girl of limbs slung over him roughly.

Running a hand through his hair, he wondered if maybe he's passed out. The thumping fast music was doing no good for his thoughts.

The girl that was flung across him snored soundly, her eyes half opened somnolently. Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was asleep or just simply resting. Would it been mean to just push her off, she sure was heavy for such a little girl.

Something was tugging the back of his memory, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Damn," He hissed, suddenly wide awake. "A. Lee!"

With steady strength, he tossed the girl off his lap in the couch. She moaned sleepily, and turned positions, falling asleep again.

The only source of light was the flashing wild colors blinding the dance floor. It was impossible to make out anyone in this place. He cursed like a sailor, and threw himself moodily across the room through the tight throng of dancers.

It was moist and humid outside the back door of the club. A few people glanced up at him when he exited, and then went back to their own businesses.

Inuyasha's cell phone read 2:27AM. Dammit, he was going to be hearing it from Sora tomorrow if Kagome wasn't back yet. Maybe Kouga already dropped her off and gone. _Please don't fail on me now,_ Inuyasha prayed.

The screen flashed 4 messages. The hanyou gathered his thoughts together, still a bit soggy from all that drink. Then he scrolled through the icons on his screen and until a voice read "Four new messages . . ."

"Hey baby," A. Lee voice rang out clearly from the speaker. "Well, I guess you're kinda busy now, huh? Don't drink too much, and take care of Kagome for me, yeah? I wouldn't trust that Kouga kid if I were you. Anyway . . . who ended date, you or me? Well, something came up, so I'm leaving early. Maybe call me later? Don't get drunk, sweetie. Beep."

He sighed, pushing his messy hair back. Messed up again. At least he gets a second chance, so he made a reminder to call her first thing to apologize.

His slow fingers dragged across the keys, messing up several times on the numbers. Finally, after the fifth try, he rubbed his eyes and waited for the rings. Inuyasha's head was hollowed and his body was wrung dry. The rings kept chiming over and over again.

"Hey, this is Annabelle Lee. You know what to do . . . Beep."

A message wasn't going to cut it, so he snapped the phone closed.

Trying to sort out his disorderly thoughts, he groaned in frustration. It was just one drink too much.

Sliding his back against the warm wall, he shut his eyes and grimaced. It was probably time to go, not that anyone at house gave a crap about it anyway. The Taisho household was a fast-paced place, everyone with their own priorities.

His heart sank. His father ran the world-famous jewelry line. Sesshoumaru was a model, and Sora was a singer. Leaving him . . . a slum.

"Dammit," he growled, pushing back that bitter feeling. Time to go home and some Tylenol would make everything better.

Inuyasha trudged indoors, feeling more down than ever. A cool blast of AC slapped him in the face, and the music was more deafening than ever. This wasn't the scene.

A bumptious beauty immediately caught him in her swiveled beat. She tugged on his belt loop and did 2-step number. Her skin was grimy from dancing, and as she looked up all he could see was messy too-much glitter cross her face.

"Dance!" she urged him, bringing her body closer to his. He stood there, wondering where all this energy was bouncing around from. How could this girl be so . . . happy? The musty smell of sweat, deodorant, and designer perfume plugged his senses as she crowded closer, giggling so much that he could feel her ticklish breath against his neck.

Hie eyes lingered at her cherub face, and it just seemed so vulnerable and . . . something. He couldn't quite place his fingers on it, but it was so brilliant. When her eyes met his, he staggered back. Unlike him, she was extremely sober, and having the time of her life. The dull brown eyes emitted this shocking sparkle, while her whole body was swinging like a pendulum. He couldn't tear his eyes away. How does this girl dance so perfectly without any alcohol? She was probably at the apex of an awakening state. Her smile widened as he just stood and looked in awe.

He'd caught a falling star.

The resemblance was almost unlike, but it was there. Her swishing black hair that had formed a halo, her grinning face, and the similar 2-step number. Most of all, the natural glow that surrounded her. That bright light in her burgeoned for a second and then blighted.

He shook his head, to clear the thoughts. And he once again saw the blinding sparkles from her face and vamp red lipstick roughly applied to those plump lips.

A falling star indeed.

_"See this?" she dangled a necklace in front of his face. The amorphous shape was lackluster and jumbled._

_Inuyasha took it in his hand. "This is what you had to show me? This is what you deemed as urgent?"_

"_Nah!" She giggled, burying her flushed red face deeper into his jacket. "I was bored, so I needed you to rescue me. Plus, I just found it and I thought it might be interesting to show you."_

"_What is it?" He mumbled, trying to move his butt that had stiffened from the coldness of the park bench._

"_Remember what we agreed on about honesty the other day?" She gazed up at his with clear eyes. "Well, I wanted to show you this because I think it's important."_

_He kicked the snow around his ankle, and held Kagome closer._

"_**This **__is a __**falling star**__." She said in a matter-of-factly tone._

_Inuyasha chuckled, howling, "Now is that what it is? Cuz it looked like blob to me."_

"_Shhhh!" Kagome hissed, obviously angered that he'd made fun of her treasure. "Anyway, this was given to me by my first boyfriend, who also happened to be my first love."_

_He stared wide-eyed at her, wondering why she'd chosen to share this with him. He urged her to go on._

"_Anyway, he wasn't really good with his hands or anything—" At this, Inuyasha cracked up, and Kagome clocked him in the head "I meant __**artistically**__, but he was extremely sweet. Houji, that was his name. He wanted to become and astronomer you know, so he'd always take me to those weird planet shows and museums, and he had this monster telescope in his porch. Sometimes he'd call me up in the middle of the night to tell me about some star sighting."_

_She sniffled a bit, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, not because he wanted to keep her warm, but he was truthfully a bit jealous of that Houji kid. He whispered something into her sweet shampooed hair and embraced her with kisses. As she sniffled, he tipped her up face to see if she was crying. He couldn't tell because naturally her nose was pink from the coldness._

"_So this one night, he asked me to come to this park with him, because there was supposedly this Venus or some planet sighting. Actually, it was a meteor shower, and it was really beautiful." She looked up, wiping this smudge of tear daring to leak out of the corner of her eyes. Smiling, Kagome looked up into the sky. "And he had all this really romantic stuff set up. He gave me this necklace, which he made himself from his dad's workshop. He melted it and shaped it, and all that cute stuff."_

_She paused, molding herself in Inuyasha's embrace. She cushioned her cheeks against his shoulder and closed her eyes, imagining the meteor shower. It was as if the sky was cry, daring effulgent tears._

_Inuyasha smothered her cheek with a kiss. It was then that he saw that she was luminous. Absolutely glowing._

_Kagome sighed, her breath a white puff in the cold winter breeze_

"_It was so beautiful."_

_By then her voice was just a hush breath._

"_Houji," she opened her eyes once again and stared into space, transfixed on the snowy feathery scenery, "He called me his __**falling star**__."_

_They sat there, entwined in each other, taking shallow breaths. He knew that he wasn't allowed to see her cry, as was she herself. Looking down, he saw her hand clutching the necklace, wrapping it completely in her palm. Knuckles as white as the snow far back in the scenery, she just held it as if it was her only hope._

_He finally found the voice to speak, so he rasped, "And whatever happened to him?"_

_Kagome looked up with trusting eyes. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Everyone just thought that it was puppy love. A joke. He was the first."_

_The hanyou shifted in the bench, fully warm now._

"_And Inuyasha, you're only my second."_

"I'm sorry, I have somewhere else to be," Inuyasha grasped the girl by the shoulder and stepped back.

She studied him for a second, her eyes seemed crestfallen, but the glitters on her face not taking a second to stop sparkling. Shrugging quickly, she bounced off.

He needed to go. It's been a long night, and he certainly didn't trust himself to be around anyone in this state, especially not Kagome. The one thing that he made certain was to be sure not to see Kagome for the rest of the week. He'd have to busy himself.

As he was walking, somebody's shoulder collided with his. Inuyasha stiffened, he could recognize that scent anywhere.

"Where the hell are you going?" He snarled at Kouga, who looked like he was in a hurry to get out of here.

The youkai jerked his attention up at Inuyasha with slight repulse. "Why do you care?"

"What about Kagome?" It was when he said it that he felt a hint of concern tracing his face.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yanked him up by the collar. "You left her, dumbass?"

If it was one thing Inuyasha could recall clearly about Kagome from years ago, it was that she could not hold her alcohol even if her life depended on it.

"What's the big deal?" Kouga chuckled. "I've been keeping an eye on her like I said."

"Where is she?" Inuyasha loosened his grip.

"Take a look for yourself, she's doing fine," He pointed her out in the light.

There she was, on the dancefloor, grinding with some random stranger. She was laughing and looked like she was having the time of her life. Her waist twisted and snapped in perpetual motion, and her hair was flying loose and wild. The waistband of her once-long skirt was rolled up unnecessarily so that the skirt was thigh-high, the trim so low that in fact when she dipped you should steal a peak of what was underneath. The straps of her camisole was released against her creamy shoulders, so that the top looked like it was tear off if you simply even touched it.

A small crowd had gathered around her, while the DJ made sure to give her a dim spotlight. He could see why too . . . as usually, she was glowing. But her shine radiated to everyone around her.

For great brevity, his breath was stolen by how august she looked.

Inuyasha could feel himself sour and flinch inside at the sight of the guy touching up against her. The anger bubbled over him, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to face it or just hurl. Those few beers from a while ago were not doing him any good either.

"Damn fine dancer if I do say so myself," Kouga smirked. The one thing he was right about totally set Inuyasha off.

"Get out of my face. And I swear if you even try to call her after this, I'll make sure you'll never get a job in this town."

"You're drunk," Kouga called out as he stumbled away.

Inuyasha stomped across the room, shoving every dancer out of his way brusquely. He wasn't just mad, he was seething. This was just not his day. And for all this, he only has Kouga to blame.

By the time he reached Kagome, every dancer had cut a wide berth around him like he was murderous. He was causing a scene, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Lashing out, he had a vise-like grip on her wrist to keep her in still motion. For a second there, he thought she was so out there she couldn't feel his grip, but then she turned around and made eye contact. The expression of ecstasy on her face didn't trace any sign of recognition when she saw him, and that's when he knew she was a goner.

"It's time to go, Higurashi," he mumbled, attempting to keep it all inside.

He could have sworn a look of annoyance flashed across her bliss features, before she yelped real loud, "OW! Let go, you're hurting me."

Then he realized that he was strangling her wrist, and pleaded with a look of sorrow. Her wrist was so narrow and fragile, he could've crushed her bone with a bit more strength. There was a scar from the damage he caused at the pool the other day. The black blood was crusted in straight line down her flesh.

Guilt hit him. There was absolutely no reason he had to be so harsh with Kagome all the time. But it seemed necessary to act that way around her, if not, where did stand with her.

She was shrinking away from him, gradually tugging her wrist away with that hurtful look.

"Hey kid, why don't you scoot your boot? She says you're hurtin' her, boy!"

Inuyasha's eyes darted up, and down, then sideways until he saw the pretty boy Kagome was dancing to earlier addressing him. He scowled impatiently.

The boy's all about looks and no game. Inuyasha knew how to deal with kids like this.

"Take a step back," He ordered, sneering. "Here's a heads up: she's my _fiancée_. So why don't you mind your own little business, huh?"

"Whoa man, I had no idea." The boy quirked up a brow. "Sorry you got stuck with her. I mean, no offense, but she's a little too easy to get tipsy if you catch my drift. You can do better, bro."

Right then, Inuyasha wanted to wring the kid's skinny little neck, but instead he said, "Well, what can you do, right?"

0.0

_Summer of 8__th__ grade . . ._

"_There's 5 kinds of way to get popular," Fiora sang while Kagome braided her hair. "You guys want to know?"_

_All the girl dropped what they were doing to gather around Fiora. She snickered, soothing her hair back, and in doing so, messing up Kagome's work. "1. The money/connections. Like you, Marybeth." She flashed all her pearly whites, erasing all the meanness there was to that statement._

"_2. The looks, obviously myself," She crossed her legs. Fiora was the queen of mean, also the unprecedented leader of all the clubs there were at school. There weren't a thing as second-say if you're in the presence of Fiora. "3. The personality, aka social butterfly. Like Akira."_

_Akira piped up, "But, I'm, like, pretty too."_

_Fiora rolled her eyes, choking out, "Is that what your mom tells you, Akira? Cuz that doesn't count."_

_Trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation, the girls giggled softly. It wasn't funny._

"_4. The relationship, like you Kagome. We've been best buds for, what, 6 years now? This is a pretty hard factor to go by, because you're the only friend I've got left who I haven't dumped by the end of middle school."_

_Kagome shrunk. She knew it too, she wasn't too gorgeous, nor was she rich or very popular with the kids in school. The only reason she was still there was because Fiora kept her around when she made her rise in middle school._

"_And lastly, and IT fact—"_

"_FIORA!! I have to go drop Kagome off. It's her curfew!" Fiora's brother jangled his keys, breaking open his sister's door. "C'mon Kagome. Say goodbye and make it quick."_

_The girls all tried to stifle their excited giggles to see Fiora's brother. Ah, teenage hormones._

"_Chop chop, not getting any younger." _

_The girls found that hilarious._

"_Oh, well, um . . . I'll miss you, Fiora. I can't believe you're moving, but call me once in a while? You know can always stay at my house." Kagome said timidly._

_Fiora, being the queen that she was, rolled her eyes as if she was just so above all this. "Whatever. Since we've been bffs for, like, forever. I'll always remember you."_

_They all knew that there was no way Fiora would keep in touch with any of them unless she'd suddenly gone broke and needed somewhere to stay. In that case, still none would hear from her besides Marybeth._

"_Maybe I can call you later tonight?"_

_Fiora waved her hand, shooing Kagome away. Their convo'd been over the moment Fiora stopped caring. _

_At this point, every last one of them knew that when Fiora steps off, she was going to have to leave to throne to someone. They were all kissing up to her, except for Kagome. She'd had enough of Fiora's snootiness and was only hanging on by her last finger. By the time Fiora fully moves and breaks connection, Kagome's hoping to ditch them and makes some real friends in high school. Some friends that she doesn't feel inferior to._

_Fiora's always had the best of everything compared to Kagome. Ever since they were little, Fiora's claimed the new blonde Barbie and the dream castle, while demanding Kagome to be the old naked brunette girl that's already had most of her hairs chopped off already. Then later in elementary school, Fiora started getting into designer brands, so she nicknamed Kagome Dior-a without Kagome's say in it. That lasted about a year or so before Fiora decided that 'Fiora and Diora' just wasn't her cup of tea. Oh, Kagome could just go on for ages about the wrongs Fiora did her, and surprisingly, after 6 years, Fiora was still the kind of girl she was in elementary school._

_Kagome made a quiet exit, leaving Fiora to finish what she'd been talking about. Following Fiora's brother, Erik, out the door, she gathered her things and tip-toed outside._

_It was humid hot from the quick summer rainshower earlier that day, but hollow dark outside. She crossed the lawn to his shiny car, and settled her supplies on the passenger seat. The strangled quietness between the two was a bit intimidating to Kagome._

"_You know I could just walk," She suggested as she stepped into the car. It smelt of the yummy designer cologne that he always wore, and a little bit boyish. It was quiet an alarming setting for an 8__th__ grader with little experience._

_He laughed, that really mature heartmelting laughter. "Right. Like I'm going to let you walk home alone at 2:30 in the morning. Please, Kags. I may not be an adult yet, but I'm responsible."_

_She fumbled with her seatbelt daftly while he pulled the car out of the driveway. It was when he started cruising down the street that he took his eyes off the road and started searching for something in the pocket of the door._

"_So, what do you girls talk about at those kiddies sleepovers?" He asked._

_Kagome bit her lips worriedly at the sight of him avoiding attention on the road. It wasn't as if there was much traffic in the neighborhood anyway, but the fact that she was afraid he might run over somebody's mailbox, which was all too common at this part of town._

"_You know . . . girl stuff." _

"_Yeah? Like what?"_

_She tensed up, feeling so immature next to this varsity star hockey player. Was there anyway to get around the topic without sounding like a kid?_

"_Mostly you," She blurted, then immediately flushed bright red. Stupid stupid Kagome still didn't know how to handle herself around boys._

"_Is that so?" Erik chuckled, sounding amused. "And what you think of me?"_

"_Oh no, not me!" She defended shrilly, "The other girls do."_

"_Uh huh," He didn't seem persuaded yet, but grinned a silly smile when he pulled out something from his side. Passing it to Kagome fluidly, he recommended, "Here, take a sip."_

_Kagome held it in front of her, still hot from her previous blunder in words. It was a bottle of adroitly disguised alcohol, she didn't miss a beat._

"_You want me to drink alcohol." She stated. "I'm 14."_

_The girl might've been shy, but she wasn't stupid. She'd taken enough drug awareness courses in school to know all about that peer pressure gunk, but she wasn't one to believe in it. After 6 years of friendship with Fiora, she'd grown up a lot sooner than she'd expected and have been exposed to a lot. Drugs were always a big no-no, but alcohol she could deal with._

_He dipped in so close to her that she could personally smell his aftershave. "You really are something, you know that, Kags?"_

_She saw that he'd already parked the car outside her driveway, and wondered if it'd be childish to just make a break for the house. But then again, she'd just have to put on a show for him before he moved, because that's what he wanted._

_Uncorking the bottle, she tipped her head back and let the bitter fluid slither down her tongue. Nothing unusual than the regular. Kagome tried to remind herself that this was just a going away present for Erik, after all, she'd already given Fiora hers._

_The next time she came up for a breath, she'd already downed half the pint-size bottle._

"_Good girl," He cheered, and before she even saw it coming, he enclosed her lips within his so forcefully that in fact she was shoved into the passenger car door._

_Kagome squirmed, trying to get comfortable without pissing him off. The seatbelt was strangling her body, while the door handle was digging into her back, but he just pushed her back further like she was going to bolt any second._

_And the whole time, all Kagome could think about was Erik's girlfriend of 2 years. Oh what girl wouldn't pay to be in position, while Kagome just wanted to burst into tears._

_He dipped his hand to the small of her back, and kept running his finger through her hair, murmuring, "You're so beautiful."_

_She had a boyfriend . . . a loving boyfriend . . . whom obviously adores her and loves her . . . and, oh GOD, she had a frigging BOYFRIEND._

_When Erik finally started to release her and soften up, she shoved him off. While he was strangling the seat for some air to breath, she hugged herself, wishing for her boyfriend. She rubbed the raw skin where the seatbelt dug in a red mark._

_He finally rasped his breath back to normal and looked up devilishly at her. Kagome faked a smile like that was the most fun she'd had for a long time. She just wanted to go._

"_You have a long way to go, sweetheart," he remarked not so kindly, "If you want to take Fiora's place, you better learn quick."_

_0.0_

_Kagome swung her bag over, and dropped them by the potting plants. She'd just have to pick them up later that day. Now that she'd dropped a load, she could easily maneuver herself inside the kitchen window without getting caught._

_Checking her cell phone, it read 2:57 AM. Great, jerky Erik held her up for 20 minutes. Thank god her mother wasn't home today, just her almost-dead grandfather who didn't know most of the things that went on around him._

_Just as she poked her head into the woozy room, the overhead lights brightened up, nearly blinding her to death._

"_Kagome?"_

_Damn, since when did the old geezer get up at 3 in the morning?_

"_Yeah, hey gramps."_

"_Come take a seat with me," he croaked._

_Hmmm, she was gonna have to count her blessings. At least he didn't go and cross-examine her about the whole deal._

_She perched herself on the edge of a stool, trying to look as comfortable as she could get. "So . . . what do you wanna talk about?"_

"_Who was the boy?"_

_Looks like she spoke too fast._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_The boy that dropped you off."_

"_Are you going delusional again? There was no boy."_

"_Kagome, I'm not born yesterday. I saw him with my own two eyes. I may not be getting with the times now, but I'm pretty sure guys don't say goodbye by sticking their tongue down girls' throats. Especially not yours."_

"_That's prying into where you head doesn't belong, namely, my business!" She scowled indignantly._

"_What about Houji?"_

"_Leave it alone! Houji and him, they're both just . . . guys!"_

_He shook his head calmly, looking at her with wrinkled, peaceful eyes. "Those girls you hang out with, they're not your friends."_

"_Oh stop it! You've always treated Fiora better than you have ever treated me so you just put a lid on it!" She said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed."_

"_You missed your curfew by five hours, Kagome. I want an explanation."_

"_I'll save it for my mom," Kagome narrowed her eyes._

_He remained tranquil, and said, "Your mother isn't here, so you're going to have face me."_

"_Well, she's NEVER HERE, now is she! Always going on tour with those dumbass rock bands!"_

"_Watch your language! And don't turn this about her, she's a great mother."_

_As she turned to leave, Kagome brushed by him with force. Despite how he may look, he was plenty quick to snatch up her wrist. _

"_Have you been drinking, Kagome?"_

_She attempted to shake his aged hand off, and in doing so frustrated herself even more. Her lips curled into a frown. "Why do you care?"_

"_You smell of alcohol! It's illegal for someone of your age to be drinking."_

"_I'll do whatever I want, this is none of your business!"_

"_Come here," he roped her closer, trying to examine her._

"_LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked. "THIS IS HARRASSMENT!!"_

"_I don't want you going out for the rest of the month!"_

"_YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE OF A GRANDFATHER! YOU ARE OLD, EMBRASSING, AND CONTROLLING! I HATE HAVING YOU LIVING HERE AND CONSTANTLY BUTTING INTO MY LIFE, JUST STAY OUT!"_

_His eyes bugged way out as his jaws slackened in disbelief._

"_I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I WISH THAT YOU'D NEVER COME TO LIVE HERE! GO DIE IN THE SINKHOLE."_

_With that, she stomped off to the bathroom, hoping to scrub off any traces of alcohol left on her._

_0.0_

"_You're it!"_

"_WHAT?" Kagome scrubbed off the sleep from her face and stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of freshly brewed coffee._

"_I want you to be the next IT girl," Fiora chirped over the phone._

_The 4 hours of sleep had done nothing for her. "Me?"_

_Was it too much to ask for to have everyone leave her to herself? She just wanted some real friends, not to control all their lives like Fiora did. She'd rather have left the job to any other girl in their IN crowd._

"_Now now, I know what you're thinking, sweetie. It's going to be a long stretch, because you're going to have a lot to learn about making other people bow down to your will and killing their social live, but hey, I think you can do it. Plus, would I really trust any other girl with the job?"_

"_Wow, I don't know what to say, I'm flattered, I guess."_

"_KAGOME!"_

_She twirled around, facing the distraught figure that was her mother as she erupted through the door. She was holding her cell phone in one hand, and looked as if that was the only string pulling her together._

"_Hey, when'd you get home?" she asked while pressing a hand over her own phone._

"_Get your stuff, your grandfather had a stroke. He'd in the emergency room."_

No. of Pages: **25**

No. of Words: **8800**

Date Started: **5/29/07**

Date Finished: **6/27/07**

Spell Checked: **no**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **7/7/07**

**Wow, ten chapters already, huh? I've certainly come a long way, and I'd just like to take this time to thank all those of you that's read this fiction, and those that have reviewed or added this to their favorite.**

**In a way, I really think writing this thing have matured me a lot. Now I take responsibility for this story. Such as taking time off to work on it and meeting deadlines (okay, so maybe I'm not great at it). But this is actually the first story I haven't given up on when I get writers block and things like that. **

**I would have never expected 210 reviews, or 10 chapters ( the longest I've gone is 9), nor have I ever finished a fiction since 2 years ago. The last one I've finished was my first fiction ever written. **

**Lastly, I'd like the thank everyone for not bashing this story or my grammar mistakes.**

**Walking Flame AKA Ellen **

**PS. I promise for faster update on the next chapter. And watch out for it, because things are going to get a LOT juicier.**

28


	11. Chapter 11

**Replies:**

**Papya:** Nice to hear from you again, and thanks for reading.

**Sesshy's Girl:** Well then, here you go, just as promised. Hope you like it!

**Blackr0s3:** Oh wow, I really loved your review. So enthusiastic, and perhaps the longest review I've gotten in a long time. I certainly do like long reviews. Well, thank you so much for the sincere review, and I really hope this chapter pleases you. Enjoy.

**Tifa Sohma**: Haha, obsessions are good, especially if they're over my story. Thank you for the review!

**Rachelandthecupcakecrusade**: Phew, long pen name, huh? It really pleases me to hear that you like the story. And the _best story_, well, that's certainly an honor, so thank you.

**JapanesePaperDoll**: You never came by . . . well, here's your song request. And I blame all grammar mistakes on you, btw. Haha.

**Dark Angelx3**: Yikes, the suspense, I'm not sure if even _I_ can stand it. I've build the suspend up so far, and it's all about to come crashing down next chapter. Hope you like this chapter.

**Arhazivory**: cringes at the mention of AU Well, it's very unlike me to write AU stories, but I'm really enjoying writing this set in the present. Thank you for the review, and keep reading. ;p

**Robin**: I'm actually glad to hear you say that, because I then I feel like I've tapped into the characters' personalities quite well. Haha. Well, if you think that's bad enough, you'll be feeling a lost more sympathetic towards Kagome by the time I'm done with her. I'm kind of scared on the reaction on Inuyasha's part though.

**Teresa**: I apologize, but those actually aren't A/Ns. It's my style of writing, or perhaps it's a bad habit of writing . . . But trust me, if I did insert a random A/N, you'll see it in bold. Hope it didn't throw you off too much, and enjoy the chapter.

**Inuyasha's2hotmiko**: Haha, I'm pleased to hear that! I think my writing might've taken a dive on the past two chapters or so, but I'm back on the wagon now, and I've gotten over my writer's block. Thanks the review!

**Inugirl06**: Aw, thanks for the support! It reviews like this that keeps me writing.

**Pixiepuff**: I'm glad, because I really enjoy writing Kagome past too—only because it's so much easier and flows better than the present. After I'm done with her horrible past though, you probably won't hear anymore of that. Enjoy.

**SistersGrimm**: I like the sound of the title, who is the artist of Walking on Broken Glass, though? I just love song recommendations. Thanks for the review!

**Lilazninufreak**: Ooooh, the twist and turns. Best part of the story though, huh? Haha. They even confuse me sometimes, maybe I should've better planned them. Sometimes, when I'm writing, I go 'Ah! Maybe I should do so-and-so', you'll see that some plot turns don't match the original concept. Haha. I'm lousy at planning.

**Ru-Doragon**: Great to hear from you again! I do recognize the reviewers from that have been with me since I first started the story, and I get excited to see their reviews. –grins- Well well well, we've got questions do we? I've got answers, but you'll just have to see about the framed pictured. Actually, the picture has a part, but isn't the most important role in the demise of Kagome.

**Mizz MimiSan**: DUDE! Thanks for the review. Haha. I'm glad you like the story! I totally get what you're trying to say, even though you're trying to express it in words. Hope you like this chapter!

**TrueBelle**: Thanks, and I really appreciate the review, especially since you don't usually review. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Kouga's Archi**: Oh, definitely. I don't mind fluff, actually fluff is perfect, just as long as it's nothing cheesy. Hehe. As a matter of fact, you can expect some SERIOUS fluff in the next chapter!

**Sarenity digo17**: Haha, did you finish? Well, I like to read stories that already have a few chapters done, so I don't have to panic at the wait. I hope you like the story so far.

**Inu-girl162**: Definitely, what other juiciness would there be besides InuxKag? Yeah, you do have to feel kinda bad for Kagome about what she did, but then again, it could've happened to anyone (I guess…).

**Foxy Love**: Gah! I'm sorry about confusing you. If that confused you, I just hope you don't get too messed up with this chapter cuz I jumped back and forth between tons of times. Well, if you get confused or have any questions, just ask.

**Jennie555**: Here's your update! I know, isn't it horrible about the stroke, but what you do . . . he was pretty old anyway. Lol jk.

**SongoKiana**: I know, isn't Inuyasha just adorable when he's jealous. I try not to make it so much that it becomes overrated, but it doesn't hurt to have a few scenes. Now that you've reminded me . . . hmmm, not a bad idea . . .

**Demongirl11**: Aw thanks, I'm flattered. You're really supportive. I think I've unlocked a floodgate, where the entire plot just streams out like crazy. Haha. By next chapter, you'll have a pretty good idea of everything.

Miss Binky: Thank you very much, and enjoy the chapter!

**Avelyn Lauren**: Yes, she could have turned down the position, but would anyone have really done so? Anyway, the big revelation's next chapter (if everything goes according to plan.)

**Katcastle**: Ahahahaha, I love the 'you rock like a mineral' comment. I'm really flattered that you'd stayed up so late to finish the story. I just hope you didn't wake up the next day all cranky from the last of sleep, haha. Don't stay up so late to finish this chapter.

**Chobits**: Thanks, love!

**Ayame bunny**: Thank you very much, and keep reading.

**MULAN**-**IFUWEREGAY**: Why do you hate Kougra so much? I think he's a great character because not only doesn't he move the plot along quite nicely, but he brings out the jealous side of Inuyasha. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading.

**XxInuloverxx**: Evelyn is such a lovely name, and I'm glad you'll allow me to use it. I think I have a pretty good idea about the character, but don't hold your breath to see her, because I think she'll show up later in the story.

**SapphireDragonlover**: Scary? How so? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter!

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**: Ahahaha, your review made me laugh. Congrats, first review for chapter 10. Hmmm, you really thing the fiancee part's nice? I wasn't really sure about that, but thanks for the support! Big revelation coming up, so keep reading.

**Song playlist:**

Sway by The Perishers

Fix You by Coldplay

Heaven Forbid by The Fray

Yellow by Coldplay

The Reason by Hoobastank

(I could love it if you reviewed and added song recommendations. It would help greatly, and I always love discovering new favorites.)

**A/N:**

I always have writer's block one after another when I'm working on the present days part of the story. Partially because I think I'm afraid of messing up those flow of the whole thing. With the past, everything is already pieced together, and it just flows out without trouble. The reason I'm better at writing the past is because I feel like it's predetermined, so even if I wrote something wrong or it didn't make sense, I can always fix it. Whereas when I'm writing the present, I toying around with their future so it's a much more rocky term to write on.

As promised, I gave a faster update for this chapter. I was especially torn this last week between keeping the promise or adding more content, but at last I came up with a happy medium. You see, I neither met the date I wanted to update on (7/29/07) nor did I write as much as I would've liked. I do have to admit, because of this quicker update, I lost a lot of story plot that I had planned on revealing in this chapter, but I am okay with the pacing so far. I hope you enjoy, and I present to you . . .

The Heartbreaker's Innocence 

**Chapter 11**

Summer of 8th grade . . .

And it just went downhill from there.

She'd lost her best friend, her _boyfriend_. Minus the guilt tripping from the incident with her grandfather, Kagome thought she'd never regain momentum. Her grandfather had fallen into a coma since the day he had a stroke, and everything just got worse. He never again woke, and her mother was in misery. Kagome had tried so many times to apologize, but it was useless. She was deadly scared that he might go without letting her explain, and it looked like she was about to get her wish granted too soon.

But she was rewarded a few things for her disappointment, though both had pushed themselves onto her. First was the queen status of the school, which she'd upheld thanks to her good friend Jun. She supposed people went easy on her since she'd been a much easier tyrant than her ex-bff Fiora.

Fiora's rules had stuck to her, and she was able to enforce them with Jun. The number one and hardest rule she found was 'don't let them see you fall'. From the conditions at home, to the tragedy of her boyfriend, she had 2 tons on each her shoulders. She cried herself to sleep at night, the guilt eating away at her, but the next morning, she was going to force a smile and boss people around all while acting like a smartass.

All her friends fell at her command, but she knew that they were willing to flip the table on her if that was what was required for them to gain the upper hand. Kagome wasn't sure how she was able to have gone through it without the help of Jun. Every mistake she made, Jun made sure to carefully conceal them up. For each tears that fell, he gave her a pathway out to recollect herself.

Best of all, Jun didn't take advantage of her. He knew that she was totally incapable of loving anymore, therefore became her guide through the whole ordeal. All he asked in return was to become the co-owner of the kingdom she'd established.

There was often times when Kagome finds herself spacing out, and then zoning back on an idea that escapes her. Her find draws blanks constantly, like she was doing now.

"Gawd," Marybeth complained at the lunch table, "Her accent just annoys the shit out of me. I swear I was going to strangle her in Reading when she did that 5-passage presentation. She thinks she's so smart."

"Who?" Kagome inquired while taking a seat at the head of the table. Jun's face instantaneously brightened as he pecked both her cheeks.

"Who else but the new girl," Akira said, looking as if the name was right on the tip of her tongue, "What's her face."

"Over there," Jun pointed her out. "Has potentials, don't you think?"

Kagome swiveled around in her chair, following the direction of Jun's finger. Just like he said, at the end of a table a few rows down from theirs, sat a pretty red-haired girl. In fact, she was threateningly beautiful, so Kagome could see why the other girls might be on the lookout to kill her.

"Ayame," she recollected. They had a few classes together, but the new girl wasn't exactly fascinating, well, expect when she opened her mouth. "Her accent was hideous."

Ayame was sitting at the artistic table, where there were a few empty seats all around her. It seemed as if all the people were huddled around the other side of the table, making sure to keep away from her like she was endemic.

"Is that why she doesn't have any friends?" Kagome asked. "Because of her accent?"

"Duh, why else? I swear I was gonna wring her neck when she spoke up today," Akira piped up.

Kagome frowned, edging closer to catch a better glimpse at the new girl. She looked awfully lonely, sitting by herself while everyone else at the table shifted away and ignored her. She could tell Ayame was desperately trying to fit in and join in on the conversation.

"Seems awfully childish for people to judge her on a dumb accent," Kagome put a sock in everyone mouth at the table. They all zipped up badmouthing the new girl and went back to chat about the football game tomorrow. The schoolgirl rolled her eyes, not even bothering to tune in to the conversation.

Ayame was picking at her PB&J sandwich, ripping it up in little shreds and disposing of them in her brown paper bag. Her eyes were rimmed with redness while she kept on messing with her hands. Kagome realized that she was trying to keep the tears from showering down.

The corners of her mouth droops more by the second as she watches Ayame's actions, clearly upset.

"I know what you're thinking," Jun swooped in, whispering, "But don't go soft hearted on girls like her. She's nothing but bad news if not a charity case."

The schoolgirl pursed her lips, Jun's words not settling well with her. "Just look at her, I know what it feels like to be in that position and it sucks big time."

"See now," he growled, stirring his lunchtime coffee—which he abhorred, by the way, but considers it necessary for himself so he's not to flip out during last period English, "This is the difference between how you are, and how you should be. You're too kindhearted, but you're eventually going to have to see girls like her as competition. The earlier you knock them down, the better for you."

Kagome grumbled with angry chomps at her sandwich. Jun's words made no sense to her at all. "See, I think that's stupid. Why the hell should I go around ruining her life and leave her with no friends to make myself better. I don't feel better."

"Not make yourself feel better," Jun said in a purely disgusted tone, twitching from just the sheer thought of it. "Make your position better, of course. Shit, Kagome, no one cares if you feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Just as Kagome was going to open her mouth for a comeback, Ayame looked up at her and their eyes met. Kagome was left agape as she looked into the sad eyes, and something flickered across them. Desperation.

Before Kagome could double check, Ayame dropped her head and started shredding her lunch bag. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away, so she stared rather calmly and steadily at the newcomer. After she'd taken Fiora's queen bee position in school, nothing she did ever seemed rude anymore. Whenever she stared, people took that in appreciation and gloated. It was kind of sick to watch.

Ayame's beauty was undeniable, that was for sure, which was why everyone took her as a threat. But she was also a demon, with sharp senses and swift agility, which usually meant that they shouldn't be so far off the in crowd.

Maybe she was being gullible having to worry for the girl. She was obviously gorgeous, and shouldn't have so much problems making friends. Everyone's off the first few weeks, but she'll get approached soon.

It would kill what's left of her inside to know that she'd imposed this isolation on the girl. Sometimes the job was awful, having to keep every single person in check. If one wasn't doing their job, she'd have to be sure and careful to smudge their light out and leave them to be avoided at all cost.

Her lump at her throat hitched up at the thought of that. Why, why had she inflicted this pain on herself by accepting the position? Did she really want to be accepted so much or was she simply just imposing pain on _herself_?

"Hey, Kags, you 'kay?" Akira inquired hesitantly, almost as if she's afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Yeah," Kagome wrapped up the rest of her untouched lunch, and shifted it across her plate. "Why wouldn't I be."

Akira and Jun exchanged looks, and Jun shrugged like it was no big deal.

He pursed his lips, his eyes searching her face in concern. She gasped a bit, trying to suck the emotions from her face, leaving herself with a pair of wide blank eyes.

"You're a bit pale, hun," he whispered in her ear, his breathy words chill on her skin. "You wanna take a bathroom break and recollect."

Kagome blinked, a bit sad at how utterly pathetic she was, when a shiver ran up her skin. She teased her hair back with the palm of her hand, and sighed. Of course Jun was going doing what he thought was best for her, and that should be enough.

"You need it," He urged with forbearance.

Nodding once, she packed up her lunch and took the way out. Several eyes followed her as she tried to saunter gracefully across the room. Sweeping a hand across her bangs, she dusted off the sweat that had formed along her hairline, and continued down the hall.

A pair of sixth graders were coming just the other way. Kagome shut her eyes and exhale a deep breath. The girls pointed at Kagome without even trying to be discreet about it, and both broke into laughter.

Kagome froze and zoomed in on the pair, breaking out in sweat again. Their actions rattled her. Where was Jun? She needed him to help her handle situations like this. She was the queen bee, there was no way she was supposed to be intimidated by two sixth graders.

But she was.

She stood her ground as they closed in on her. Why was she being so idiotic? The whole 8th grade fell to her, yet she was scared of these two kids.

Having a pretty good idea that she was ghastly white, she blinked and tried to calm herself, hoping for a little color back into her skin.

Just tackle it head-on. The sharper the better, and the edgier the more damaging. She couldn't have them thinking they were going to knock her a peg down.

"HEY YOU TWO!" She snarled while shoving them away from her. "Get the fuck out of my way, half pints!"

They stared wide-eyed, shaking in their little designer boots. She huffed and shuffled away angrily into the lady's room.

Once she made it in, she slammed her sagging body against the door. Her head lolled to the side as she attempted to release the strained muscles at her neck, and released one nauseating breath.

Then she couldn't help but smile, while she clutched her head in her hands, at her newfound confidence.

She was going to do alright after all.

0.0

"Ayame, right?" Kagome ventured a knowing smile at the girl as soon as she stepped inside the classroom. "Seat taken?"

Ayame stopped in the middle of sliding her binder around to her side, and her body shot straight up while she acknowledged Kagome's presence. Kagome couldn't help but notice the way that every muscle in the girl's body was stretched and tense. Was it her that was doing this to the girl? Was she making her uncomfortable?

Kagome cleared her throat, seeing that Ayame hasn't moved a muscle, then settled into her seat. Perhaps she was just trying to hard. Maybe Ayame really was a freak.

Shifting her books around the desk, she cleared a bit of space to write a note to Jun for later. Science was the only class they didn't have together, and she'd missed him already.

She paused, not really sure what to write. Notes to Jun usually weren't more than a sentence or two, unless Kagome really felt like babbling or it was something important she had to write. They usually got away with writing 'Luv U' or 'Missing Ya Already' or something like that, but Kagome was especially feeling thankful towards her best bud today. So she dropped the pen against the hard desktop, and decide to pick up the letter another time.

The science teacher was already in front of the class, shuffling his papers with rustling sounds filling the room.

Kagome sneaked a curious glance at the girl next to her. Naturally, Ayame was inspecting Kagome as well, and when they made eye contact, Ayame was flushed and in a hurry to jerk away her gaze.

She frowned, rolling her eyes. Too weird.

Easily flipping through her binder, she found the 5 paragraph essay she'd done the night before for Science. It was a last minute type through, which Kagome had done in exasperation after Jun called with the reminder. She plastered those two flimsy pieces of paper together at the corner of her desk, glancing around anxiously.

It certainly wasn't her best work, but she'd hoped to get away with it because of her usual unnaturally brilliant grade. Of course, the teacher might also cut her a bit of slack for her ex-boyfriend problem too.

Ayame was flipping through her own 4-page essay, which Kagome had no doubt of receiving a good grade. Ayame looked smug about it too, at the same time Kagome's face froze and dropped.

When the students were passing up their essays, hesitating on the action while considering the work other students had put on theirs, the teacher briefly described their next lab. They were to get into groups of 3s, and work with minerals and rocks. Simple enough.

Kagome flushed an encouraging smile at Ayame, and remarked easily about wanting to be her group. The schoolgirl's expression was unreadable, while she lowered her head over her hunched shoulders and nodded agreeably.

In the end, after a few minutes of students scrambling around for suitable groups, Ayame went with Kagome and Madison.

From the 3 days she's been here, she'd heard pretty much a lot about Madison, the beautiful girl trying to make it in the industry, but she's heard even more about Kagome. On the outside, Kagome looked and sounded pretty, well, _ordinary_. Ayame really hoped that she wasn't going to get in trouble for thinking that, but Kagome just didn't meet her expectation from the gossips she's heard.

She's got a few things on the queen bee of the school, she just wasn't sure about how dominant the truth was in them. For one, she knows about the tragic of her ex-boyfriend, which had been the talk of the school even since her first day here. Kagome certainly didn't act like the way she _should_ be for what's happened to the boy. And then there was the tale of her grandfather that everyone knew so well. No one was really going to hold that against her though, since Ayame couldn't figure out who would go through so much trouble to dig up some dirt on the grandfather, so that must've been false.

Naturally Kagome was pretty, what else would she expect from the head girl? But there was this apathetic doubt in her eyes that not even Ayame could miss. She knew Kagome was just a raw test drive for the new job, and she'd hoped to get on her good graces while she had the chance.

"This should be really easy," Ayame gushed, trying to break the silence among the group. Then she blushed and withdrew under Madison's scornful gaze.

_Stupid stupid stupid,_ she screamed at herself internally, angry for sounding like a total dork. _Don't be so rash!_

"I mean," Ayame blurted out again, trying to fix her previous mistake. She hadn't intended on sounding like a know-it-all. "That's only because I've already done this project in my old school. I was in the honors class."

Kagome noticed how Madison flinched when Ayame's accent hit the 'honors' word. She was sure that Ayame didn't mean to accentuate that word, but it just so happens that her accent hit the key pretty hard. It was a well-known fact that Madison's already going to drop out of high school to pursue her acting career, so she was flunking classes pretty hard. Nobody liked to be called an idiot.

Uh oh. Ayame shrank back, wincing at her own stupidity. She was blowing it big time. "Even though science class here is also pretty hard."

Kagome felt sorry for the girl. She was obviously tripping and stuttering over her words, and she'd sincerely hoped to help. But truthfully, she was pretty afraid of Madison as well.

There was a drop of silence slicing through the air, when suddenly Madison piped up, "Black."

Ayame went shockingly still, the columns of her spine straightening. She bit her lips sharply, and then inhaled, "Excuse me?"

"Black." Madison jerked her finger at the tracing the mineral had left on the while marble tablet. It was a black line.

"Oh right," Ayame scribbled the word 'black' on the worksheet.

_So dumb! _She couldn't help but remind herself.

Kagome continued on to the next mineral. She had a very bad feeling, and she was sure that Ayame saw it coming too. Zipping up her lips, she threw herself at working on the project rather than keeping up a conversation. Their group was surprisingly the quietest in class.

Meanwhile, the teacher was click-clacking on him black laptop behind the desk. No doubt instant messaging instead of something important.

Kagome caught Ayame shredding her notebook with her fidgety hands. It bugged her so much that she just couldn't look away.

"I think you're _so_ pretty!" Ayame exclaimed, flinging away the shreds in her hand.

_Oh no, _She pouted with a sinking feeling_, now she's going to think I'm either hitting on her or I'm a kissup!_

"Aw thanks, sweetie," Madison's face melted into a what seemed to be a sincere smile, but Ayame couldn't be sure. "That's so sweet, but you really shouldn't say things like that since it just reminds me more of what a big fat _bitch_ I am."

Ayame gulped with chagrin, dropping her head back down to the paper fragments on the desk.

"You know," Madison remarked snidely, not looking up from the mineral in her hand, "We really should duct tape that pretty little mouth of yours, sweetheart."

Ayame's eyes bugged out and her lips thinned into a tight red line. She blinked at Kagome, perhaps looking for a little translation, but Kagome sighed, shook her head, and continued working.

"I'm sorry," the poor girl whispered under her breath.

"Good," Madison continued pushing her buttons. "Has any of your friends ever discussed with you about the accent?"

She shook her head. _She had no friends._

The attacker laughed giddily, rolling her eyes as if it was the funniest thing she'd heard all day. "Gosh, then you really should get better friends. The accent is repulsive. I'm surprised you're not a social leper."

Ayame's face staggered, and her shoulders sank. Her writing hand went limp, while her eyes were wide. She gasped for short sinking breaths, trying not to make it too obvious, but the tears were swelling at her eyes.

_Breath in, breath out_, she reminded herself, keeping her trembling body in control.

Kagome mumbled, "Red," watched Ayame's usually loopy cursive turn pointy as she wrote those three letters. She turned her face away, trying to avoid the situation. This had nothing to do with her, so she should just let the two demons take care of it on their own. After all, she wasn't liable for Madison's words.

"You're not going to start bawling on me, are you?" Madison flicked an invisible lint from her shirt, and snorted. "This is just so pathetic."

"STOP IT!" Kagome hissed, slamming the box of minerals down against the desk. "You're a bitch, Madison, so lay off."

She leaned back against her chair, trying to blow off some steam. "And I swear to go if I fail this project because of you two, I'll make sure both of you are social lepers for the rest of your life."

Only _one_ she needed to actually work on for that to happen.

It was then that she made herself the promise that if Ayame didn't make good friends in a week, Kagome was going to take her in.

0.0

Present days . . .

Kagome was slung over his shoulder sloppily, her skirt hitched over her day-of-the-week underwear. She was half in and out of consciousness. Her clothes were all plastered over her body from the damp sweat. Eyelids in perpetual motion, flushing up and down like venetian blinds, it hardly helped shield her from the blinding city lights.

As she slid a couple of inches, Inuyasha pulled her up over on his back gruffly.

_Dammit, why did he park the car so far?_

He did notice the change in her weight as they left the club. She was struggling and a dead weight against him while the music was pounding through the building. As soon as the sound was out of ear reach, all of Kagome's adrenaline had drained and she became light as a feather in her drowsy state.

Tapping on her head to see if she was still conscious, she moaned softly like a cat and buried her head deeper into his shoulder. Suddenly, as if possessed by a demon, she began thrashing wildly, beating her fist into his body.

Inuyasha staggered and groaned, then sprinted to take flight. It seems that she responded rather well to music. Once again, she went limp.

"Hey, we're almost there, okay?" He brushed a hand through her hair. She barely nodded, but clenched her fist tighter over his shirt.

A group of young girl giggled as they passed him, even one bold enough to wave at him. The hanyou dropped his head and sped up the pace he'd been traveling in.

At last, his car was in sight. The shiny exterior gleamed deliciously in the moonlight, and he raced towards it. Kagome's soft hair fluttered in the breeze, tingling his skin. He combed a hand through it while laying her in the passenger seat.

Her breath was scraggly and wild, her chest rising and lowering every few second. Eyes flickering open, her pupils were diluted and seemed uncontrolled while they rolled in their sockets.

"Look at me," He ordered, tapping a knuckle against her head.

She groaned feverishly and rotated her head to the other side so she wasn't facing him. Inuyasha then immediately swung around to the driver's seat.

"Are you sleepy?"

Her eyes wavered open while she gazed at him, and then her eyelids began pushing down. "Am I ever."

He scowled. _Not good_. Then rummaging through the side door compartment, his nimble hand swiftly grabbed the hopeful cure for Kagome. He twisted the lid with futile results. The bottle stayed in one piece.

Inuyasha cursed at the third turn around. _Push and turn clockwise_. Nothing.

With impatient, he pried the lid off with his killer sharp fingernail. The top easily came undone, while a few tablets spilled out of the bottle.

"Open," he commanded at the unconscious Kagome. He let out a slurred string of curses before seizing her cheeks within his firm grasp and pushing her mouth open. Her skin felt like a smooth pebble under his fingertips, while her plump lips parted.

Her pink tongue poked out like that of a kitten's when Inuyasha placed two tablets on the tip.

"I don't trust you," She murmured softly, while he placed a bottle of Evian at her parted mouth. The liquid flooded her mouth when she swallowed.

"You shouldn't," he replied apathetically, capping both bottles. "I'm harmful to you, and that's why you should really always keep your distance."

She lay slumped in the seat. Inuyasha reached over her to clip her seatbelt. He could hear the tremor of her heart beating, and her lengthy breaths. She was probably asleep already.

Starting the car, he ignited the engine and then paused as Kagome muttered his name. He looked over at her, and she was sleeping so soundly. She looked like the angel that he always thought of her as, and he grimaced. The wavy hair had formed a halo over her head, and curved at her swan neck. Her skin looked so soft, so he reached outward and stroked her cheeks.

He pulled the car back out of the parking lot and cruised the road, having to stop many times to let drunken partygoer pass in front of him.

Inuyasha's fingers reached to turn on the radio. His favorite station was playing one of his all time favorites. Just a slight bit too loud, he glanced casually over at Kagome and saw her flinching uncomfortably. He adjusted and tuned to a quieter station playing classical music, and recognized the current song in play. It was one of the songs Sora had done a year back for her piano solo: _Life's Merry-go-round._ Very charming indeed. (A/N: Only for you, JapanesePaperDoll!)

"You don't know, but it breaks my heart when you say things like that," She whispered into the air.

He stamped on the break behind a red new mustang in front of him just as the traffic light turned yellow.

Kagome didn't shift an inch as she spoke, so he could only assume that she was talking in her sleep. Inuyasha responded with, "Like what?" Of course, he didn't expect an answer.

Her breathing was still rhythmic. She was no longer facing him, but rather toward the window so he couldn't be sure if she was awake.

"When you say I should stay away from you because you're harmful."

He sighed gruffly, then took his hand from the steering wheel to rub his aching eyes. His head was pounding.

"I don't hate you as much as you wish." Her voice wavered.

"Sleep," he requested.

They were cruising on the outside of the busy town to avoid heavy nightly traffic, borderline the next town over. The surrounding rushed by in strings of blurs, the lights whizzing by. Inuyasha's long hair was whipped back by the wind, like the tail of a glittering comet. He was humming along to a flowing melody the radio was playing.

The next time he looked over at the girl sitting next to him, she was already asleep. A little buzz escaped her lips, not quite a snore but enough to count. He chuckled to himself, not sure how to react.

The moonlight lit her velvety skin, making the contrast between her skin and inky hair greater. Every shade was to the extreme. Her bloody red pout, the ivory of her flesh, and the swirls of ebony. As she breathed, her chest would rise and her eyelashes would flutter like the wings of a baby bird.

He suppressed the smile rising up his face as he studied her. _So innocent_.

0.0.0

Freshman year . . .

"I'm sober," she said with a foolish grin.

"You what?" Inuyasha yelped over the loud music.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Kagome buried her face in his sweater, and inhaled his scent that sent her spinning. "I'm actually _sober_."

"Good girl!" He laughed, cradling her in his arms. She giggled despite herself. It was so easy to get lost in their own little bubble and ignore everything around them. It was just the two of them.

The way it should be.

"Hey you guys, get a room!" Jun sank into the couch adjacent to theirs, a bottle of wine in his hold.

Kagome wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and they broke into another peal of laughter.

It felt like as if everything had righted itself in her world again. She could behave like a kid around him. She could laugh, and cry, and share all her secrets with him without holding herself back. Silly love songs didn't sound so stupid anymore. And everything was just . . . cheesy. She didn't mind that either.

Everyone else around them was also seeing the changes. Kagome was sweeter, more carefree, _weaker_. If someone didn't seize the opportunity now, it'd be all over.

She swayed to the deafening music, the sofa rocking under her, and she whispered the lyrics to Inuyasha—sometimes having to make them up as she goes. He twisted a lock of her hair around his forefinger as her chill breath caress his face when she spoke to him.

Jun sat there, sipping wine, watching the two laugh and love. He just couldn't bring himself to understand. What happened? It was as if he missed a time skip, and suddenly Kagome was a puddle of sugar and honey. It was almost sickening.

Grunting, as if to say, "Time to step down, sweetheart," he shook his head. As a friend, he was happy for her, of course. No, he _should_ be happy for her. But as a caretaker, he was furious at her for deserting him like this. They were making so much progress too. Why wasn't she thankful?

That damned dog, Inuyasha. One word and he's destroyed everything they've tried so hard to build. All the effort and time: gone.

Jun glared at Inuyasha, seething. They looked so blissful. He just couldn't stand it.

Time to put the plan into action . . .

0.0.0

Freshmen year . . . (Before the party) (A/N: Do you guys hate me for making so many different sections of time switches. Hehe ;p Hope this isn't too confusing, but this section actually comes before the previous section on the timeline.)

"My little french maid! How are you doing?"

Kagome panicked a little at the cheery voice booming from the phone. She was still so groggy from the sleep she hadn't had. Rubbing the wake from her eyes, she picked at it and grimaced in disgust. She was so unclean right now. What she needed was a shower.

"Hey, are you still there?"

"Who is this?" Kagome asked as she crashed into the bathroom in a daze, looking herself over in the mirror. In any other situation, a string of profanities would've escaped her lips, but she was currently on the phone.

"Well, I just realized that we haven't spent a fraction of the time we used to, and truthfully, _I missed you_. I'm serious too, a whole shitload of memories have been taunting me, so—"

"And I repeat: _Who is this_?" She yanked a brush down her messy hair. It was no use because the poof just righted itself up again.

"I'm hurt. You don't recognize my voice, baby?" The voice was teasing, but also a bit stung at the same time.

Kagome winced as a sharp note strung through her head, sending her into a dizzying wave. "Shit, who's calling me so early on the day before Christmas eve?"

"It's one in the afternoon, I don't think—"

"Dammit, I don't have time to play this stupid guessing game right now. Either tell me who this is or I'm—"

"It's Jun," The voice was flat and cold.

"Oh my—I'm so sorry, Jun, sweetheart! Man, I have a killer hangover right now, but I swear I would've recognized your voice anywhere else." As she was scrambling around to sort herself out, her foot accidentally got tangled into the wire of her hair blower, and before she could snatch anything steady to hold on to, she lost her grace and fell flat onto her back. The pain was nothing compared to the strumming in her head.

She lay flat on the cold ceramic floor, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. She could feel some vomit threatening to humiliate her.

"Then thank god I brought some food, water, and Advil, eh?" he chuckled from the phone. "C'mon, let me in. It's darn freezing out here."

She reached with effort for the phone, only to yank the cord closer to her. She spoke to nothing particular as her voice traveled in the bathroom. "I really wished you'd given me an early warning about this though, Jun. We usually hang out at your house, why the unexpected visit. Plus, it's so messy over here and I feel like crap."

"Kagome, shut your yapper up. Do you want me to help with the hangover or not? Plus, I brought presents."

"Come on in then," She said with a big sigh. "The door's probably unlocked if I know anything. I'll be in the shower, just sit tight and wait for me."

"Did you say I should shit tight?"

"Haha," She choked out mockingly before clicking the end button and throwing herself into the tub.

Jun tried the door with his free hand, and just like Kagome had promised, the door was unlocked. If he had known it was this easy to get into her house all the time . . . and Kagome was always putting on a big show of trying to find her key every time they came around.

He surveyed the house. It was chill and empty, each room hallow and quiet. Running his fingers across the smooth columns of granite countertops, he felt a bizarre thrill from the sharp strange coldness. Jun straightened his back when he reached the hall with the plush carpeted staircase. Eagerly, he ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

From the previous hundred times he's been here, he easily recognized Kagome's room. It was the second biggest room next to the master suite, with double windows looking out to the street and its own private bathroom.

He twisted at the brass knob, and entered, leaving the door ajar. The small room was hardly even a third of the size of his own, but it was cozy and comforting. The lacy curtains were pulled to the borders of the window, letting sunlight seep through.

Jun dropped the bags of food and assorted items on her mahogany next to the miniature Christmas tree. The place was vaguely familiar from the last time he'd been there. The pictures of her friends were replaced with faces of Inuyasha and herself. Those saffron eyes of Inuyasha's stared out at him in all directions, right from the photos. He groaned, apparently annoyed.

The bulletin board that hang from the back of her door hasn't been updated since two months ago, he realized with disdain. Kagome had been slacking. Her gold and scarlet comforter was messy on her bed, so Jun reached over to sooth down the millions of tiny creases.

Several novels littered her floor, some with cracked spine, others with folded covers. He went around collecting them, thankful each time that it wasn't some sappy romance novel.

The room had an overcompensating scent of Kagome. It was icy and fruity at the same time. He inhaled deeply, trying to memorize the smell of her, yet he knew that the second he's out the door, the scent'll just escape him again.

The sound of the water squeaking to a stop didn't elude him, followed by Kagome yell of, "Hey Jun! You there?" Then a flurry of sounds of herself scrambling around the room.

"Yup." He chuckled, busying himself with removing the cartons of food from the bag.

"I'm coming out, okay? Don't look."

"I won't," He sighed, shaking his head humorously.

She slid the door open, peeking out and scanning the room. Sure enough, Jun's back was turned away and his eyes jammed shut. Steam rose behind her and trailed along as she lurched across the room toward the walk-in closet.

Despite his words, Jun shot his head around fast and caught a blur of dark hair, pale flesh, and ruby towel. He sneered mockingly while she flew in and slammed the door loudly behind herself.

With a single stroke of his hand, he swept all the mess spread over her desk into on single corner, then began arranging the food. He suddenly paused as he knocked over a framed picture, then hesitantly bent down to set it upright. Studying the faces on the photograph, his jaws slackened, incredulous.

It was a picture taken at least half a year ago, during the beach trip the summer before high school. They'd gathered in a group of nine. He could pick out all the faces, but the two that were the blown up and focused on were his and Kagome's, with a few friends in the background.

His fingers pressed against the frail frame as he picked it up, while his sharp demon eyes ran over the picture meticulously. He frowned, pushing his brows together, and his free hand brushed over the blond fuzz at the nape of his neck—something he often did when he was in deep thought.

Kagome hasn't changed a single bit since the picture was taken. No, scratch that, she _has _changed. It seems that she's more carefree and mature now. Less heartbroken. There was a wide smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and she looked like she'd just heard a hilarious joke and couldn't pull back the laughter. Naturally, her gaze was away from the camera, so she was facing Jun, looking like she was very absorbed in what he was saying.

She had on her pretty white bikini that day. Jun chuckled, recalling with chagrin that the bikini had the word 'beach bum' plastered across the butt. He himself was wearing white and black board shorts, with deep blue waves imprinted at the edge. The wind was especially breezy that time of the day, whipping Kagome's long strands across her face as she continuously tugged them back. Jun's corn-silk blond hair was pushed sideways—unbalanced.

Their posture showed that they were in deep conversation. One of those special ones that surrounded themselves into a wall and blocked everything else out. Kagome sat cross-legged, her torso pointed towards Jun, while his arms were tangled in the arm, fluttering around like he was trying to make a point through his hand gestures. Like her, he was grinning, a smile that was stretched from ear to ear.

Then he remembered, he was telling her a joke he'd read a few days earlier in a chain mail about the good thing of being a man. He could hardly place the details of the joke now, but he reserved it just for Kagome's smile.

He traced a finger around the shape of her face, and the loops of her hair, while his sharp nails scratched against the glass, and then the shape of her wide smile.

"Do you still remember the joke?"

He jolted around, facing Kagome's grinning face as she sat on her satin crimson bed, the messy comforter pushed behind her back. He didn't hear her creeping up behind him. She looked up at him with eager eyes as she wrapped a towel around her wet hair to dry and fluff it.

"Grab me one of those containers will ya?" She requested as she patted the spot on the bed next to her, motioning for him to sit.

Jun grabbed a pill of Advil, two bottles of water, and two containers of food as he dropped the pictured frame neatly with a clatter on the desk. He strode over next to her, and plopped himself down so there was only about half a feet of distance between the two. She smiled ardently as he handed her half of his things plus the pill.

"You are a doll, Jun," She drawled out. In a practiced motion, she downed the tablet and 2 chugs of water, capped it when she threw it beside her, and gestured for him to pass her a container and chopsticks.

She flipped open the lid enthusiastically like a little kid unwrapping her birthday present. It was a carton of steaming white rice. She moaned and immediately dug in. Jun, seeing her dig in like she hasn't eaten in weeks, was also enticed, so he opened his too, just without all the anticipation. He got some red and green pepper with pork.

Holding out his container toward her, she stole a couple of his food into her mouth with a few quick snatches of her chopstick.

"Oh Jun," She sighed, dropping her food evenly on the bedspread next to her, then filched a bear hug from him when he was least expecting it. "You are seriously the _best_."

He cowered against her hold, his face suddenly flushing pale pink. He ruffled her wet hair that was slung over her back. Inhaling deeply, he smiled, the scent strong at her proximity. She smelled so perfect that it made it close to impossible for him to think.

She retrieved herself back, embezzling a starry eyed look at him, and readjusted her cardigan. He gave her a quick once-over before she could see him doing so. Kagome had on a décolleté white cardigan with three-quarter length sleeves. Under that was a short boy's boxer and a pair of dark black leg warmers.

"What am I ever going to do without you?" She whispered into the steaming rice.

He tried to push back the agitation in his voice. "You seem to be doing fine without me the past two months."

She gazed up at him desperately, as if he apologize for ditching him all that time, but her mouth dropped when she realized the real hidden meaning behind those words. "Oh, c'mon, Jun. You can't seriously hate him _that much_."

"Let me count the ways."

"JUN!" She pleaded, wringing her hair within her hands.

"He—" he stuttered, catching her begging eyes, "He's not good for you."

"You can't say that," she said crossly.

She groaned, rolling her eyes, seeing that there was no use talking this over with Jun. So she switched to another topic. "So what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with everyone. God, I feel so out of it now, you know?"

"Trust me, I know." He grimaced as if in pain. "Well, why don't you fill me in on what you know."

"Nothing," She shrugged easily, snickering a little.

"That's not okay. Not for you it isn't," He lowered his head, glowering with those sharp clouded eyes.

"Explain."

"You're supposed to be in the know. That's your _job_ as the queen bee to know these things and punish those who are wrong."

"Well, now that you put it that way, I do know a few things. Gossips and such."

"Go ahead." _And please don't disappoint him._

"Hmm," She rolled her eyes up, thinking, trying to recall the last conversation she had with Ayame. "Oh! For one, Kaname dropped out of school."

"That doesn't count," Jun shuttered as if this was just too much for him. "He's been dropping in and out of school for the past two years."

"Fine!" She fought, Jun's know-it-all attitude getting to her. "Uh, Marybeth's family's gone bankrupt. It's been the talk of the school, since she's wearing rags constantly now."

"Wrong. If you'd kept in contact with her like the rest of us did, you'd know that that's only a rumor. She's wearing rags because it's suddenly what's 'in' in Europe."

"Is that so?" She eyed her own pristine clean outfit, and grunted in disdain at Marybeth's fashion choice. Only a rich girl could afford to pay for trash like that.

"C'mon, Kags. You can do better than that!" He beseeched, almost pleading.

"Why is it such a big deal?" She shrugged half-heartedly, looking away. "Can't you just fill me in on things?"

He made such a noise of annoyance that Kagome jumped back, a bit alarmed. Both his hands shot up to grasp his wispy light hair, his eyes were scrunched shut, and he made another muffled sound that escaped his fanged mouth.

He must've caught the terror in her eyes, because his muscles relaxes and both his arms dropped by his sides. His jaws unhinged as his eyes slowly rose up to her eye level. Then he asked slowly, almost cautiously, "What is your position in the school?"

She snorted as if he was insulting her knowledge. "I'm the queen, leader, ruler—or whatever you wanna call it—of the freshman class."

"That means you have power over the 9th grade student population. And also knowledge to use against them."

"That's right," She clasped her hands together anxiously, knowing that whatever Jun wanted to prove she wasn't going to like. "Knowledge is power."

"But you don't have any knowledge right now," he pointed out gravely.

"But I—"

"If you did, then the school wouldn't be in upheaval. God, Kagome, you don't even realize that you're in Ga Ga land. We try to catch you, but you're always running off somewhere with Inuyasha. It was all Ayame and I would do to maintain peace. It's chaos!"

"I'm sorry," she choked. "I just . . . I hate it, okay? I never wanted to do this . . ."

"Do what?" He already knew the answer before she even spoke.

She just shook her head limply, her wet hair dangling in her face. "You always knew, Jun. I just . . . I didn't want to let you down."

He looked conflicted, the pain obviously noticeable when it flickered across him perfect face. They fell silent for a period of time. He shoved his hands up to his face, burying his features, a motion like he was crying. Kagome knew though that Jun didn't cry.

She reached out, as she scrunched up her face to keep the hurt away, hesitated, and then withdrawn her hand. Demons weren't stable when their emotions were out of control, she just had to give him some time to collect himself.

Taking a shallow breath, she unclenched her fist and gently laid it upon his arm. Asserting pressure, she tugged on his arm, he didn't budge and inch. She lifted herself up on her knees and closed on the distance between the two of them, her face only inches from his.

One by one, she prod each of his fingers from his face, breathing slightly faint. His hands were callous and big against her tiny thin ones. "Jun, don't do this to me."

Her fingers grazed his cheeks as she finally managed to remove both his hands. They slyly wrapped around hers as his eyes shot open, searching hers. She became unbalanced at his coldness, but he held her steady.

He inclined closer, whispering into her hair, "Do you feel nothing for me?"

"Don't say that, Jun. You're my best friend, how can I not?" She stuttered, dropped her face towards her bedspread, suddenly intimidated by their distance.

"Then why do you do this to me?" He cupped her jaw with his hand, tipped her head up. "When you know perfectly what you are to me?"

"I don't—"

"I may be your best friend, but I'm still a guy."

"Jun!" She squirmed, pushing him away. Just then, the phone started blaring.

Saved by the bell.

As soon as his grip slackened, she slipped away, glad for an escape. After a few nods and exchange of words, she quickly hung up, whirling around to face Jun.

"Look, sweetie, I have to get over to Inuyasha's place now," Her gaze flickered to the clock on her wall. "Actually, I'm kind of already funning late."

He nods while she picks up her duffel bag, blindly grabbing things to stuff in there.

"Do you think we can maybe talk . . . later?" She was already headed towards the doorways. "You know the way out, right?"

"Kagome." He face was dead stiff. She paused. He said, "Don't bother."

And she ran for the door.

Betray anyone else, but your best friends. Break the alliance, and they'll be the first ones to turn on you . . .

X

Present days:

Inuyasha bit down hard against his bottom lips as a string of honks pierced the air. Kagome, beside him, started to stir. In a desperate attempt to block out the noise, he pulled up the hood of his car.

He let out a slur of curses under his breath as Kagome regained consciousness, attempting to upright herself. Switching the soft classical music louder, he rolled up the windows and turned on the AC.

She said something incomprehensible towards him, her eyes wavering between open and close.

"How are you doing?" He tried to soften his voice as much as possible.

" . . . home?"

He became rigid upon stiffing the alcohol from her breath. "No hun, we're stuck in traffic in the outskirts of Deom Bell."

She cleared her throat while wiping her hair back from her face, now resting her torso on the armrest. She panted, a little dog-like sniffle.

"Here," He passed her a bottle of water, watching as she blindly grabbed at it, missing several time. "There there," He chided as if to a child, patting her head.

"Open," he requested as her lips formed an oval, puckering. He had to laugh at her childish actions. Then he asserted the opening of the bottle into her ready lips. The water poured steadily down her throat, and she stared up at him with deep dark eyes while she drank. He contemplated, musing.

When half the bottle was downed, she suddenly choked. His ears straightened in alert at the sight of her hacking, her hands scrunched tight. He pounded at her back, making sure as to pat lightly so she doesn't bruise. A part of him felt guilty, as if he'd just manipulated a baby.

"Are you alright?" He smoothed her back with the flat of his palm. Kagome nodded, lightheaded.

She placed a hand on his shoulder for support while it looked like she was about to faint.

"Kagome . . ." He murmured worriedly, still stroking her back absentminded. She sighed, dropping her head as if she'd just dozed off.

Inuyasha checked back on the traffic, not progress made, so he dropped his hand from the steering wheel. Removing the bottle from her hand, he sat it down next to her.

"Hun?" Her lids broke open, and a serene smile spread from her lips.

"Hmm?" He checked up on her, wondering if she was acknowledging him.

"You smell wonderful."

He was flustered. "You're drunk, Kagome. Please go to sleep."

"That an impossible request," She slurred, words ramming into the next, "when it smells that wonderful."

"Feh," He pouted, crossing his set brows together.

Then she giggled girlishly at Inuyasha, pressing her thumb against his cheek. "You are simple adorable when you pout."

"Kagome, what have you had to drink?"

"It makes your cheekbone so much sharper and your bottom like so much more irresistible," she continued giddily, ignoring his question. Or perhaps because the words simply didn't register to her.

Inuyasha rearranged his face so that it was melancholy, and he sucked in his lips. Staring ahead at the traffic line, he carefully avoided looking at Kagome. Some would say that she was quite amusing when she was drunk, but her words bothered Inuyasha like she couldn't imagine.

"Hang on," he warned, pulling the car back in reverse and then speeding forward, just in time to stick the front in between two shiny black cars in the next lane. This action earned him blasts and honks of horns between both lanes. He chuckled to himself, admiring even his own driving abilities.

"_Give me your keys," He commanded while she glowered, digging her pocket. "I'm driving you home."_

"_Houji, I'm not drunk!" She snarled._

"_How much have you had to drink tonight, honey?" His was softened, bending to her request._

"_Fine. But don't pretend like you didn't chug down a bottle." She rolled her eyes, smacking the keys in his palm._

"OH!" She burst into a fit of laughter, threatening to crash land right on top of him. His eyes wavered up at her looming figure. Kagome's legs were balanced on the passenger side seat, no longer restrained by a seatbelt, while her head was crammed under the hood, smothering her hair. Apparently, she'd just hit her head when he made the sharp turn.

"Kagome, get down! Are you insane?"

She reached out towards him, and he ducked in surprise. A moment later, he found her fingers stroking his pair of puppy ears. He found it so soothing that he crushed under his will and let out a tired purr. She caressed his lovely years softly, giggling to herself as she bent down to give it a little kiss. Her lips found its way to his ears so she gave it a peck. Inuyasha immediately straightened in alert, his spine locking in a line.

"Please sit down, sweetheart." His voice was strained.

She laughed while he set his grip around her waist and lifted her down in her seat. Like a child, she wouldn't stay put, and looked up at Inuyasha with wide innocent eyes.

"Buckle up. We're almost there," Inuyasha kept his eyes averted from her.

A few minutes later, when the traffic lines finally shifted, the wide path cutting into the nearby forest became clear. The inlet was enshrouded by darkness with two looming oaks at each side. It was so well hidden that it was almost invisible if you didn't search for it.

Every resident of Deom Bell knew this shortcut, though it was mostly used by teens. Since traffic jams were common on the outskirts of town, this path led way to the secluded part of town—namely, the not-as-expensive communities. Though the pathway was commonly known by most, hardly any rich residents ever take the shortcut for fear of scratching their precious vehicles.

"_We're taking the shortcut!" He smiled, fire blazing in his young eyes. Kagome grinned, ruffling his short hair and paying his a kiss, "Bon voyage shortcut!"_

"Hang on!" He spun the car, swerving to the right, missing the red jaguar in front of him by a hair. The smooth pavement turning into a rocky path and declined downwards. The crunchy pebbles rolled under the tires.

Kagome bumped her against the window, laughing hysterically as she was flung up and down like a rag doll in her seat because of the unsteady path.

The forest was pitch black despite the sunlight peaking in the city, while the trees were a blur when they sped by. If Kagome hadn't been in such drugged out state, she'd had realized that Inuyasha was driving at 90 miles per hour, far too fast for someone in his condition to be going. She was thrilled, so she took no notice in their pace.

"_OH MY GOD! SLOW DOWN, HOUJI!" She screamed as the trees smudged against their windows. "Where the fire?"_

_He chuckled, patting her on the back. "It's okay, Kagome. You need to chill out, I think you've had way too much to drink tonight."_

"_No," she fought, tugging at the cuff of his sleeves. "Slow down."_

_And it all happened so fast, between Kagome warning him to slow down, Houji reassuring her that she needed to calm down, and the labyrinth of darkness they were headed into, no one could really say for sure what really happened._

_A white light blinded Kagome, so she screamed in a high note, cowering and dragging on Houji next to her. He lost control, frightened as she was. The steering wheel flew out of his grasp, and the car was flung out of control . . ._

Kagome hiccuped sweetly, grinning toothily at Inuyasha. She craned her head, looking out the windshield, and froze. Her pupils became diluted while she turned ghastly white. The same light flashed before her, embracing her, and the memories stung the back of her head.

She was going to throw up . . .

She opened her mouth, a piercing shriek echoed in the car. The next thing she knows, the car veered out of control and slid away from under her . . .

No. of Pages: **29**

No. of Words: **10,699**

Date Started: **7/7/07**

Date Finished: **8/5/07**

Spell Checked: **no**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **8/5/07**

32


	12. Chapter 12

**EDIT: Okay, so I know I promised to update chapter 13 within two weeks of the update of chapter 12. Apparently, that's not working out very well. Turns out school's more hectic than I though credit for, so chapter 13 update is shifted to **_**next week**_** or **_**9/30/07**_**. Thank you so much for your patience. **

**Replies:**

**Robin**: Wow, I loved your review. So in-depth. And for doing so, you're rewarded with your name in the story. Unless you don't want me to, of course. Hahaha, well, thank you very much for the lovely review.

**Dedelove**: Well, I really don't know what to say . . . I mean, I move this at my own pace, and don't want the two of them to just suddenly jump each other out of nowhere oO. Anyway, I think this chapter's kinda fluffy.

**Incatata**: Aw, thanks very much. This chapter's kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway. It's kind of weird, because I think I've been working so long for this turning point, and it's sort of a disappointment. It didn't really come out the way I wanted it to be. Well, enjoy. ;p

**Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter.

**Lil mutt face grl**: Really? That great, since a lot of people always review that my scene changes confuse them too much. Haha. I guess I like it messy like that.

**CatKid14**: Well, that's the way I pace the story, sorry if you don't like that way. If I were to explain every single part, then the story would drag on for 200 chapters, and I don't think anyone really wants that. I know, I make grammar mistakes and all that. Thanks for reading though.

**TrueBelle**: Ah, the big revelation. Or at least, part of it in this chapter. Haha. Enjoy.

**Inu-girl162**: Yup, they crashed, in case that confused anyone. Haha. Um, I think that's part of the reason Jun turned on her, was because he always liked her and she didn't feel the same way. Hope you like this chapter.

**Moonflower**-**chan**: Don't worry, I totally will finish the story, even though I do really have slow updates. Thanks for reviewing.

**Firelight-Dance**: cackles evilly Uh, yeah, I'm just impossibly sinister with these cliffies. They're so much fun to write though, and I just love working on it. Haha. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. ;p

**Foxy Love**: Hard to believe, but I'm actually just making up the story as I go. Of course, I have the plot all worked out, but the italic flashback with Hojo was just a lighbulb idea while I was writing. ;p Hmm…I love the whole de ja vu thing though.

**xXKimiko SakakiXx**: Awww, I love your enthusiasm, and thank you so much. Flattery's going to get you a long way. Haha jk jk. I think you give me too much credit on the plot, since they're just all lighbulb ideas pieced together, but thanks. I believe I'm more or less halfway done with the story, since this chapter marks the climax point.

**Jennie555**: lmao, wasn't there this one episode though, where Kagome and the gang gets drunk? I can't remember for sure. Haha. I definitely think Kagome's easier to write when she's smashed. ;p

**Inuyashangel**: Yup, I totally get what you mean. Kagome had it bad. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**Avelyn Lauren**: I always find your reviews to be somewhat deep, lol. Anyway, yeah, but I believe Kagome didn't grow an inflated ego after she accepted the position.

**Lilazninufreak**: Ahahahahhahaha, I'm the queen of cliffies! You guys have it easy, I remember I used to do a cliffie every chapter in my past few stories. lol. Thanks you very much!

**Vegetaboi4life**: Thank goodness for my computer half-breaking down, or I would've definitely missed replying to your review. Which, I don't know how that could've happened since I simply loved your review and it was kind of hard to miss. Haha. Well, I think you may be on to something here, but I can't promise anything. This chapter being the climax of the story, I wanted to blow it up to something huge, but upon reading back on it, it seems like a very . . . sad excuse of climax (but a good example of a writer's block.) 40-50 chapters? You're absurd! Seeing as how I update the story about once every 2 years (note the sarcasm), you guys'll be 80 by the time I finish. Hahahahaha.

**AngelofMist**: Awwww, hugs thank you so much for reviewing for all those chapters. I love it when people do that. Enjoy this chapter.

**Maggie**: One night? All eleven chapters? Goodness, your eyes must be stinging bad. Haha. Sometimes, when I'm obsessed with a fic, I'd print it out and and just gobble it all up in one night so my eyes wouldn't die. Haha.

**Dark Angelx3**: Ahh, the attack of the exclamation points! lol jk. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter.

**Demongirl11**: Complex . . . I agree. When I started out, the story was supposed to be very simple and straightforward, but being the horrible planner I am, I got quite bored and started adding more and more twists to the plot. It seems I might've spun myself into a web of confusion-ness.

**13hanyou girl13**: Sir yes sir! Lmao. Sorry for the last update . . . and cliffhangers. Hope you like the chapter though.

**Arhazivory**: Good news is, in 3 chapter or so, there'll be no more history. celebrates haha. And yup, I know what AU means. What did you think I meant? lol

**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**: Suspense makes the story. Haha. Enjoy the chapter.

**SongoKiana**: One of my bad qualities, yes. I can't seem to stay around one part of the story too long. I believe the only ways I do actually escape writer's blocks are to skip around in the story. Staring with a new section gets me thinking and out of the rut.

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**: Ahahahahaha, your review had me laughing so hard I spilled my bottled water all over the laptop. I dedicate this chapter to you. And my dead laptop.

**Say0mi Saki**: Your request is my command. ;p Enjoy the story.

**Kouga's Archi**: Ooooh, happy late late very very late birthday. lol. Yummm, cake. I love chocolate cakes. Actually, I just had some yesterday at my friend party. Haha. I have absolutely no idea how I've manage to accomplished 29 pages, seeing as how I never actually do any work. Lmao. Perhaps it's because I can't count? Kidding. Usually, I finish about 3-4 pages the first two weeks, then works doublespeed the last week. This is the reason for my late updates.

**SistersGrimm**: Yup, I found the video. I think I might've been 80 years since I last saw Romeo and Juliet, jk. I added the song to the playlist. Hope you like the chapter.

**A/N:**

**On the subject of Hojo: **cringes my mistake with the name. I think most of you got the gist of the fact that the character Houji is supposed to be Hojo. Being the lazy person I am, I called up my friend and asked him what Hojo's name was when I first started writing the chapter. My friend, being the dumb kid he is (hahahaha, jk), assured me that the name was 'Houji'. He was wrong. End of story. Making me a pathetic writer.

**My Updates:** The second issue that supports my title as a pathetic writer is my late late late updates. Seeing as how everyone just about wants to kill me write now, I'm promising an early update for the next chapter. If I am not able to update within three weeks, then just . . . I don't know . . . runs off to start next chapter

**Playlist:**

Walking on Broken Glass by Annie Lenox

Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin

Message by Coldplay

Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's

The Heartbreaker's Innocence 

**Chapter 12**

**Freshman year . . . (the infamous party)**

"Um, er . . . Jun?" A timid girl crept up to the demon, glancing warily back at her friends who were urging her to go on. "I was wondering . . . if you wanted to, um, dance?"

The tiger youkai remained nonchalant, swigging wine, his focus only on Kagome.

Seeing that he either didn't hear her, or had chosen to ignore her, she double checked back with her friends, sharing a silent exchange. She choked back an anxious gulp, and pressed on. "I mean, not just for me . . . and stuff. But for, like, um, all the girls. Here. At the party, I mean."

She was stuttering like crazy, yammering on nonstop. Suddenly, as if Jun had suddenly picked up the connection, he rolls head so that he's facing her. His shockingly bright catlike eyes penetrated hers as he stared, dumbfounded by her existence.

Jun's dark lashes form a halo around his alert eyes, smoldering even in his oblivious state. He runs a hand through his short, cropped hair, while the corner of his lips barely quirks up.

Her heart swells and stops beating. The girl hyperventilates.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know?" Akira sways over, tipping a flask of champagne between two pinched fingers. She sat down, shoving the girl out of her way. "You have no right to look so damn gorgeous, Jun."

"Shouldn't you go wait on your guests like a good hostess, Akira, my love?" He said, his lips barely parting, still keeping his eyes on Kagome. Absolutely captivated.

"You don't love me," she hisses floutingly, seizing him by the jaw, dragging his gaze close so they were eye to eye. "You're going wasted if you chase after her like that."

His eyes cloud over and narrowed, scowling silently at her.

She leaned forward, he hardened to icy stone. "She's going down one day," she reminded him, her sinfully red lips brushing against the corner of his mouth as she spoke, "And you'll hate yourself for it."

"You're crossing the line," he whispered in the same fashion, smelling the fright in her rigid body. "As a youkai, I can only do so much from keeping myself from tearing you apart."

Akira's eyes widened in fear, a shiver crawling down her spine. She inched away.

"Literally." He added, just for fun, and watched her flee.

Jun flipped his eyes back at the happy couple making out at the couch across from him. They had no shame. He was overcome with the anger he'd tried to drown out from before. He just wanted to be her only one, was that too much to ask for?

Kagome was a tease, and he both loved and hated her for it.

She was so much better than that dirty dog hanyou. Why couldn't she just give up on him? He was lower in every way compared to Jun . . . not even a real youkai.

He covered his face with both his trembling hands, wanting to block everything out. _Don't stab her back . . . don't stab her back . . . she needs you._

When had he started crushing on her? More importantly, why did he hate her so faithfully at the same time?

_A clean break. _

"Kagome," His voice chipped, crashing on the last note. He doubled back, trying again. "_Kagome._"

It'd caught her attention. She hesitantly pulled herself away from Inuyasha, retracting the loop she'd formed around him with her lanky arms, looking annoyed at Jun. She pursed her lips as if to say 'this'd better be good' and waited for his response.

"Can we have a talk?" He asked. She didn't budge, but her expression softened and rearranged itself while she sat upright. He urged, "In private?"

The annoyance on her face shifted to curiosity, she cocked her head, and searched for Inuyasha's permission. He wound his arms around her tight, and pressed her close as if he needed assurance that she'll be back.

Jun looked away guiltily, knowing that this might be the last time the two of them embraced like that. Perhaps it might even be the last time Kagome will laugh like that for a long time. He sighed, holding the bottle in a swagger, watching it sway back and forth, Kagome's reflection piercing through the clear glass.

She bit her lips, stifling a giggle while pecking him on the tip of his nose. He fumbled with her hand, relaxing them on the arms of the seat. Smiling demurely, he tugged her in for a long, breathtaking kind of a kiss.

Kagome swatted him away, reminding him that she had business to take care off. Then with a final kiss, she pulled back and got up, motioning for Jun to following. So swift that his movement was hardly detectable, he was by her side, guiding her through the patio door.

Jun's thick arms wrapped around her waist, leading into the far side of the backyard. Some kids passing around drugs gazed up murkily at them, others giving the thumbs up. Despite her annoyance, she linked her fingers through his like they used to do, and swung.

"I would hate it if you ever left me." She muttered as he sat down on an old iron bench. He patted the spot next to her, dragging her down.

Looking away, a snarl was ripped from his throat. He quieted down, eyes focused on the distance while the soft breeze carried his bleached hair in casual disarray.

Despite the fear and poison in his heart, he pulled her into him, she stumbled onto his lap, and he blanketed Kagome in his hold. Burying his face into her bare shoulder, he embraced her sweet scent, tracing her tan-line with his lips.

"You wanted to talk," She struggled out of his hold, balancing her perfect nonchalance. "So talk."

He sighed, blowing sparkles on her skin. She made him anxious.

"You're sad," She observed, speaking the words like a question.

He shrugged, keeping his gaze away from her as he spoke, "When's the next time I get to talk to you? I want to book the first appointment in your book, just, you know, one more time for _us_."

"Don't be silly."

"Alright, see, there's school, family, your girlfriends, work, your boyfriend, and free time. Where does that leave me?" He snuggled closer despite her protest, and relaxed his head at the crook of her neck. "Can you do me a favor, babe?"

She sighed, pushing her hair away from her face, and shuttered from the wintry air. "Anything."

"Take down the walls. For me. One last time."

Furrowing her brows in a cross, she asked briskly, "Are you going somewhere?"

He chuckled like it was a inside joke, "No, love. But you are."

Her muscles tighten, and she was overcome with the same ominous feeling she had the last time Jun came for a visit. Quickly brushing it off, she warns him, "If you say things like that, you'll look like the villain in the story."

"Ah," He grins characteristically, "But whose story are we talking about here?"

She grunts, explaining, "If it was Ayame's story, then I'd definitely be the evil tyrant." Laughing, she adds, "She probably hates me as much as I hate her now. I swear, that girl's getting on my nerves. It kills me to have to let her go, but it would be worth it, eh?"

Jun groans, now understanding why Ayame had been so eager to comply with his plan and kept pushing him to move forward faster.

"You can't possibly hate her that much. She saved you, remember?" Jun says, smoothing her dark hair down her back.

That she did remember, quite clearly too. If it hadn't been for the girl, Kagome wouldn't be all that sane now. She'd have lost herself years ago.

She shuts her eyelids, resting against her friend. He was so warm against her, like the sun. He'd always been her sun, keeping her on a tight leash while she revolved around him. If she'd gone too far, he'd keep her in line, always her safe harbor. She'd turn around, and he'd been there. The best of friends.

_Betray anyone else, but your best friends. Break the alliance, and they'll be the first ones to turn on you . . ._

"I love you, Kagome."

She stiffened in his arms, her eyes wide and alert. He released her, expecting her to run. She was the only chance he'll take, and it pained him to much to know that she was flee. But unlike his expectations, she laughed. A hoarse, nervous laugh.

"I love you too, Jun." There was a sadness in her voice.

Of what could never be.

He leaned against her, running a hand down her arm. So fragile, he couldn't trust himself around her. He could break her and it'd be just as easy as that, and she'd be gone.

"I _in love_ with you."

"You don't love me, Jun," She advised, her voice thick and choking.

It was the second time that day he'd be told of that. Did everyone think that playboy Jun was incapable of loving?

"What do you see in him?" He demanded.

"Don't do this to me, Jun."

"I know the real you more than anyone else, Kagome. It's not fair for _you _to do this to _me. _ Don't you understand that?"

"I don't—_can't_—love you the same way. What you mean to me is different than what Inuyasha is to me. You're my best friend, and you'll always be."

His eyes flashed when he lifted his head, but Kagome turned away. "What do you see in that _hanyou_?"

She ran a finger over her dry lips and swallowed the lump at her throat. "How am I supposed to answer that?"

Silence loomed over them, seeping in like dread. Kagome was thinking of an escape route, wishing to end this uncomfortable conversation. As if reading her mind, Jun's grasp automatically tightened around her. Hearing him sigh dejectedly, she reached out and cupped his face, pouting.

The reflex reaction brought conflict across his perfect features. Upon realizing her mistake, she pulled away, ashamed.

"What does it feel like?" His rough voice soft even at their proximity. He pushed a strand of hair from her face, not bothering to remove his hand afterwards.

"Hmm?"

"Love."

The warmth radiating from his hand suddenly enflamed her cheeks. She shrugged off the heat and focused on his question, drawing up a blank. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I want to see it from your perspective."

"With Inuyasha," She thought over her words very carefully, speaking with control. "It feels . . . scary, but safe at the same time. It's freeing, but also restricting. I can't describe it more than I can be sure of 'love.'"

"And you believe I don't feel the same way about you?" He questioned, holding a steady gaze, his mesmerizing eyes boring into hers.

Pursing her lips, she shook her head loosely. "Why do you want me? You're gorgeous, Jun. All the girls love you, you _can't_ fall in love. It's such a waste."

He struggled for words, grimacing as he blurted, "Did Inuyasha ever tell you about his last girlfriend?"

She froze, stomach churning. "Say what?"

"I suppose he doesn't trust you enough to share that part of his life. Damn, that kids a good liar. Such a prominent story . . ." He played along, lips twisting into a sick smirk.

"I—" she stopped short, pulling her sleeves up with quivering hands.

"Maybe you should ask him about her," He suggested, trying to keep the poker face up, but the smug smirk broke through anyway.

"Maybe I will," She retorted defiantly, feeling shaky like a loose wind-up doll.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk. Just to get everything clear. I really think you have the right to know." He released her, but she sat stone still. "And if he doesn't talk, well, let me just give you a hint. Connect the words Kikyo and Car Accidents to him, and see what happens."

0.0

"Hey Inuyasha," Ayame crept by, playing with her hair as she spoke to him. She settled next to him, not bothering to sit down. "Do you mind keeping me company for a few minutes. I need to have a little chat with you."

He smiled politely, inviting her to sit.

She frowned in distaste, a bit of an edge to her voice. "Somewhere more private? It's kind of important."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusing while he smeared his lips together, considering her words. Stealing a cautious peak around, he noted that Kagome was still out the backyard with Jun where she'd disappeared a few minutes ago, not wanting to miss her when she came back in.

"It'll be quick," She compromised, yanking on his arm impatiently, also paying checks to the door leading to be backyard. Jun had promised her time to get Inuyasha alone, but that could be hard to buy depending on Kagome's mood and patience. Timing was everything in this game. One missed beat and they'll both be gone.

"Please please," she begged, trusting out her lower lips into a pout.

He groaned as he stood, running his free hand through his silky hair. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes," she hissed, already dragging him across the room through the throng of dancers. She was extra sensitive to the beat of the music vibrating underneath her two feet, swaying next to the hanyou while they moved.

A few people caught them with their eyes, nodding understandingly towards Ayame, or hooted encouragingly in her direction. They were all in on it.

On the way, she stopped and bowed her head next to a girl Inuyasha didn't recognize. If it wasn't for his sharp ears, he wouldn't have thought they were talking. Their lips maneuvered so fast and the exchange so swift that it would was almost detectable.

Ayame leaned back, gesticulating for him to hold on for a minute. Lips pursed, eyes narrowed, she didn't seem too pleased at the information the girl had shared. Pondering for a second, she cocked her head and blew out her arms in wild circulation, expressing her words while her lips twitched as she spoke.

This confrontation fascinated Inuyasha, and he would've liked to partake in the conversation if only he had picked up what they were saying. The obscene lyrics of the song the DJ was spinning seemed to invade his head, making it that much harder to concentrate on her words.

Within the span of a few minutes, the exchange of over, and Ayame once again wove her fingers through his and blazed on.

She noted the concern flickering across his face as she led him up the stairs towards the master suite. Seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of keys dangled on her finger, and she played with it blithely before unlocking the door swiftly. It clicked, consenting to her request.

Akira had done her part in the deal, Ayame smirked, obviously pleased as she flicked the light on in the room.

The master suite was the size of a roller rink, and has several resembling qualities. The vastness was big, cool, and empty. Except for the bed-dresser-nightstand set, everything else was white, flat, and unfinished. Not even curtains were hanging in place. But the room did have quite a fair view of Deom Bell.

Ayame surveyed the surrounding along with Inuyasha, and flicked up an eyebrow. "She sure wasn't lying."

Tossing the keys on the vacant nightstand, she lithely jumped and landed with a thud and bounce on the king sized bed. The springs creaked, while bits of dust blew around her.

"Akira's parents have been traveling on tour out of the country for the past year or so," She explained crassly with a shrug. "They should be renovating the master suite, but it's kinda of an on-and-off deal. Basically, Akira's been living by herself and a caretaker here during this time period. What a damn waste of space."

"Singers?" Inuyasha asked wryly, the corners of his mouth drooping.

"But what else? They've been traveling around in their band, paying about a visit to Akira every half a year ever since she entered middle grade—or so I was told. You know, irresponsible adults still chasing the rockstar dream. It's a hard life for kids in Deom Bell, nothing out of the ordinary."

His thoughts flickered to his own father, who was locked up constantly in his office, working on the Taisho & Co. jewelry line. He had thrust himself into his work since the day they moved into Deom Bell. Inuyasha wondered if he fit into the 'hard life in Deom Bell' category.

"Come sit, we need to talk." She encouraged, patting the spot next to her on the ivory comforter.

He stayed back, hesitating at the doorway. Sure, Ayame was Kagome's best friend, but exactly how much could he really trust her? She wasn't exactly the most reliable person when it came to other girls' boyfriends, that much he knew.

As if reading his mind, she raised both hands up in the air like she was caught by the police, and told him responsibly, "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you—no matter how yummy Kagome's told me you are. I swear I'll keep my hands to myself. Strictly business here, yes?"

Studying her earnest face, he couldn't find a trace of lie in her words. Besides, he was curious as to the reason behind this request.

"Of course," he nodded as he took a seat next to her, careful as to keep him distance from her. She didn't seem to mind, and respected his decision. The bed rolled under his weight, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you like to take a guess first at the reason why we're here?" She asked impishly.

He shook his head at loss, "Kagome?"

"Smart boy, she wasn't lying," Ayame teased. "So son, tell me your intentions towards her."

Laughing nervously, his eyebrows shot up, not quite sure if she was serious. Ayame was too good at her poker face for him to be sure.

"I kid!" She leaned forward, slapping him jokingly on the arm. Despite all the time he'd spent near her before, he'd never caught her scent before. Floral and girly.

"Okay, so do you believe that you're in love with her?"

"Love is a rather . . ." He squirmed, "Difficult concept for most people to grasp. I mean, except for unconditional love, that is."

Her eyes narrowed as if she was no doubt trying to lift the real answer right out of his head. Lips twisted into a curved line, she looked curious, but reluctantly nodded slowly when she realized he wasn't going to give away more than that. "Very good answer. Smart of you to dodge the answer I seek."

This had him chuckling, his dog ears pointed in humor. "You give me too much credit."

"As a safety precaution," She bid her words slowly, searching his eyes. "Don't fall in love with her."

He cocked his head, truly confused now.

"The only kind of love there has ever been with Kagome is something you'd call . . . 'unrequited love.' You don't understand, but Kagome doesn't love. At least, not since she was young. Ah, well, that's a long story. Maybe another time."

"I'll keep that in mind," He griped.

"Phew," She blew her auburn hair back, suddenly cheerful again. "I'm glad we've got that part over with. Now tell me, sweetheart, what do you know about her last boyfriend."

He wrinkled his forehead, rolling his head up towards the ceiling. "Houji, right?"

Ayame's eyes widened, and her mouth parted. "I'm surprised she chose to share. She must really trust you. How much do you know?"

"Not much," He shrugged, trying to keep his expression even. "Just, you know, that they dated and things like that."

"She wouldn't . . ." Ayame bend back, eyes rummaging the blank wall like she was deep in thought. "She—you don't—she wouldn't . . . Do you know about the accident with Houji?"

His heart clenched, stomach dropping, everything was on rewind.

She studied his expression, her eyes rummaging his.

"No no no . . . how silly of me to ask. Of course she wouldn't have shared that with you. I wouldn't either if I was her for fear of scaring you off. Well, anyway, moving on, forget that I asked—"

"No!" He reached out, grasping her by the wrist. "Tell me. What is it?"

"I told you to forget it," her features were unreasonably cheerful. "I'm sure she'll share with you in her own time."

She snickered deep inside, having to face the other way to hide and calm her expression. When she turned around, she saw that Inuyasha was actually contemplating her advice, so she quickly added, "Of course, at this rate, you might have to wait eighty years for her to speak out about it."

Doubt defined the contours of his face, he was deep in thought. She took the opportunity to shift closer, playing with his long hair.

"Tell me," he whispered, twiddling with his thumbs like a little kid that couldn't make up his decision.

She reached out, patting his hand, inclining closer. "Ah, but it's not that simple. You forget the risk I'm taking if I do choose to share this information with you," She paused for the effect. "But on the other hand, if we were to strike up a deal, that I might consider . . ."

"Anything," he piped up promptly, his words urgent and thirsty for the dirt.

Wrapping the silver strand around her fingers, she looked through him, a lascivious smirk playing on her lips. She shook out her own hair, and crossed her legs, the skirt riding up a few inches.

"Anything? No objections." She challenged, meeting his steady gaze.

"Within certain boundaries," his jaws tightened, weighing the promise and danger of his words. What could Ayame want that he wasn't able to buy? She was, after all, a girl who wanted pretty things.

"You first then," he insisted, not daring to shift away his eyes.

She could see the greed in him, the want to know. She couldn't believe it had been that easy. After all the thought and work she and Jun had put into this, everything was so well within grasp that she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Kagome was a big party girl," She started, tracing the lines in Inuyasha's extended palm as she spoke. Her words rang out clearly, perhaps a bit too shrilly from her joy. "She loved new things, like she does now. Students, clothes, gifts, alcohol, you name it and she'll try it. There was a big party that day, celebrating the half year mark of school. Last year of middle school. You know, another one of those prep parties, where even if they weren't invited, high schoolers would come crash anyway.

"Everyone was so sure her and Houji were in love. He accompanied her everywhere, stapled to her side. Such a sweet kid too. It was rumored that it was his mother's birthday that day, and he was responsible for staying home with her. But of course, Kagome being the inconsiderate brat she was, urged him to join the party with her."

She took a deep breath, rolling her eyes, and checked on Inuyasha. His was absorbed in the story, but it seemed that his thoughts were elsewhere. She trailed ahead anyway.

"The rest was pretty much history. The kid hosting the part brought in some kinda weird strong imported wine/vodka mixture. Kagome drank a bit too much and fell drunk, so it became Houji's duty to take her home because of the lousy drunk she was. She wouldn't hand over the keys to him, so he sat passenger seat, keeping and eye on her if anything went wrong. You know, the original bad idea through and through.

"They took the shortcut through the forest clearing. Imagine, pitch dark night, loud music blaring, horrible shortcut, and a drunk. Terrible combination. Everything was well, 'til her head started spinning. Next thing they knew, BAM, and one was gone."

Inuyasha jumped in shock, his body stiff and rigid. Utterly numb.

Perhaps if he'd overcome the fear, he could've realized all the things that didn't add up in the story. But he didn't until it was too late.

0.0

**Present Days . . .**

He blinked, not trusting his blurred sight. _Give me another minute_. Body aching, he felt broken, every muscle in his body strained and bleeding. His eyes jolted open, and the pressure on his body suddenly became crystal clear. Inuyasha ripped a painful scream.

His head was pounding while his body was enflamed with agony, and he was sinking into darkness once again despite his struggle to stay conscious. "Dammit . . . Kagome."

The visions swerved back into his head, replaying the last few minutes over and over again like a broken tape. He clenched his jaws, squirming out of the weight about him.

Finding the strength in his fingers, he pressed them into the metals, leaving finger prints, and heaved. A mechanical clink shuttered, and the mess was lifted from above him by his own pair of arms.

Finally, the discomfort was lifted as he freed his body. He groaned, sinking into a dusty dirt ground, resting his thoughts for a second.

The dark trees were enshrouded by the night sky that was beginning to clear into morning. Tiny leaves rustles in the wind, being slapped back and forth until they relented and fell.

Inuyasha could see his junkpile of a car a few feet from his, where he'd flipped it away. It was totaled. One end was slammed against the trunk of the trees, the exterior crumbled with wrinkles and layers of damage. The other half was bent and distorted out of shape, the only result of going over 100 mile per hour.

A faint sound reached his sharp ears, he tried to place it with no avail. Inuyasha tried his two feet as he carefully rose. Despite the ache, he could stand and move fairly freely, which had to be good enough for now.

He surveyed the proximity. Kagome couldn't have gotten far, unless . . . his eyes averted back to the car wreck. No, he mustn't think that. Grief rolled in the pit of his stomach, he tried to smother it. If she'd been left in the car when it crashed, he could've traced the scent of blood, but he thankfully didn't.

"Where are you?" He rested his eyelids, and focused on her scent. She was close. He stumbled as he trailed the sweet fragrance, leading him around the other side of the tree.

Eyes widening in alert, he could make out her distinct shape in the dark where she laid curled up in a ball on the curve of the trunk.

"Kagome," His voice was emphasized in distress as he sprinted and seized her up in a cradle. She weighed like a feather even though she was stiff and trembling. He cradled her like a baby, and studied her whereabouts.

It was impossible . . . how could she have escaped without harm, and landed at the other side of the crash sight?

Droplets of dewy sweat covered her, making her balled up body damp. She was making quiet, soft snuffling sounds. Inuyasha blew a sigh of relief when he examined her and saw that she was in one piece. No harm done.

His ears pick up a trace of her voice, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"Kagome," He cooed, taking her hand and setting the both of them down by the tree stump. "Don't be. I'm so sorry about all this."

He kicked his legs out from under both of them, and shifted into a rigid position at the pit of the tree. The grass was damp underneath them, and some twigs poked into his skin.

"I'm sorry," she pleased, shaking from head to toe. "I'm so so sorry."

Tears were steaming down her face, sliding a trail on her cheeks and soaking Inuyasha. That's when he realized that she was subconsciously talking, the words tumbling out of her mouth like water. He gave her a little shove, waking her from slumber.

"Hey hey, Kagome," He softened his voice velvety smooth, giving a little pat to her face. Her eyelids fluttered, unfocused, and resealed.

She sniffles, her lips puckering slightly. A second later, her eyes flicker open again, pupils diluted and strained. Blinking, she reaches for Inuyasha's face, laying her palm hotly against his smooth cheek.

Rotating his head so it's angled, he presses his lips into her hand, and smothers it with soft kisses. "I'm here, Kagome."

"Don't leave me," she begged, her voice indistinct and stifled.

"You're okay," He promised, grazing his thumb along her cheekbone and ironed her hair back from her face. She moaned, breath lapsing back to normal, chest beating with consistency.

Gasping, choking little pants escaped her lips. Suddenly, her hand dropped from Inuyasha's face to clench her own chest. "It hurts."

His hands bolted against her, crushing Kagome against him as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Gently stroking her hair, his hands were shaking as he traced her backbone. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"It hurts!" She gasped as her hands seized against her shirt. "It hurts so bad."

"No no no!" His face was scrunched tight in concern, and he held her tighter, a shield for any outside force that dared to hurt her.

"Stop the pain," she howled, her body snapping up in a jolting movement. "Please."

"What—what's hurting?" He pleaded, knotting his hands through his own hair in frustration. "What can I do? Please, Kagome. Anything."

"My—" She winced, a chilling pain shooting through her. "My heart. It hurt. It's broken."

He blinked. Once. Twice. And his mouth frowned in forlorn sadness. "I'm sorry."

"I don't hate him," she cried, hot tears dribbling down her face. "I really don't hate him."

Moving deftly, his fingers wiped away any traces of her tears, but they kept of flooding back. The tiny crystal drops formed pools of sorrow on the creases of his finger. Shamelessly, he lifted it up to his lips to taste. It was sweet.

"Who?" He spoke airily, clasping a hand over hers.

"It kills me inside to see him. Every single day." Her expression loosened. "But I don't hate him. No. I can't."

He remained quiet, thinking.

"I don't," She restated, her voice now quivering. "Please, don't make me."

She must be having a nightmare, Inuyasha concluded, a forlorn sadness washing over him. He wondered whom she was pleading to, or even more crucially, whom she was talking _about._

His breath quickened as he traced the scar mark he'd left on her wrist from before. There was faint, opaque white line. He didn't want her hurt her.

"I can't deal with Inuyasha," She sobbed, a soft cry unfurling from her lips.

Stung, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Her face dropped from his hands while his expression fell. He was staring at the pained features of Kagome . . . the girl who had tried so hard to hate. Whose life he'd ruined. And he didn't want to see it, admit it, face it. _He'd broken her heart_.

"Don't," he crumbled, tortured by her words. How could he have done this to her? He'd vowed to love her. The hanyou writhed, twisting in pain as she muttered his name over and over again, promising that she didn't hate him.

He took her hands in his, her lithe fingers immediately wrapping around him. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. If it took all he was, he'd stop her pain. He'd mend her shattered heart. As suffering as she was, it killed him to see her like this, especially knowing that it was he himself that caused the damage.

Closing his eyes, he tuned in more evenly with his senses. Her little heart was pounding under his fingertips, the beat vibrating.

Again, he picked her up and held her close. She'd calmed down, but her hand still didn't relent from clutching her chest. He sighed mournfully, kissing her on the cheek, and lingering. "I love you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha," she slipped under her breath and once again dozed off into deep slumber.

"You're going to be okay," a sad smile formed on his lips, but his knotted brows stayed desperate. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He fumbled his pocket for his cell phone. The reception wasn't too good, but he dialed the house phone.

While he waited, he trailed his hand at her face, her ivory skin smooth. This time, when he said it, it didn't sound so pathetic, rather, it flowed like blood from his veins, and rich from his heart, "I love you."

**No. of Pages**: 18

**No. of Words**: 6,842

**Date Started**: 8/7/07

**Date Finished**: 9/8/07

**Spell Checked**: no

**Date Edited**: 9/23/07

**Date Posted**: 9/8/07

21


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ugh, I have horrible fever and I feel just simply sick. Anyway, it was a pain to wrap this chapter up and meet the deadline, especially since I narrowly glided through so much writer's block. You guys are seriously the best reviewers on Earth, so thank you for reading and reviewing, but I'm afraid I simply can't reply to all the reviews and still post this on time. I can't say this chapter's a prized moment in writer's history, but I hope you'll give me a break and enjoy it anyway.**

**Present Days . . .**

Her eyes flickered open as she let out a loud groan that seemed to reach the pit of her stomach. Her head was throbbing and she felt like as if someone had ripped apart her insides and scrubbed her clean. There was a horrible stench escaping her throat. For a second there—when she'd found her train of thoughts—she wondered if she was somehow stuck in an eroding dead body.

Blinking, she found herself staring up at ceiling of her crimson canopy bed. Kagome's fingers twitched, pickling over the surface of the comforter.

"Ah," the soft noise unfurled from her pale lips.

As she slowly churned her head, all the blood rushed to her neck—she could almost imagine it screeching like a rusted door hinge. She found herself staring at her half-cloaked window. The light radiating from it was blinding. She made an attempt to hide inside her comforter, yet it was too hot of a day for that.

"No no no," the words poured out as she clenched her fists and flung herself out of the bed. The sudden jolt crept through her body and left her wincing in pain. Despite that, she pushed herself as she stumbled a few steps and finally caught her balance. Frantically, she tore her away around the room and into the walk-in bathroom.

The door was left ajar behind her. Kagome stared up at her reflection plastered across the mirror. She looked tired, wiry, misshapen, and very very pale. The image of herself reminded her of a drugged up addict. Eyes half lidded, and her chapped lips left slightly gaping, she couldn't deny that it must've been the worst look for her on the face of the planet.

She reached for her face, tracing and tugging on the faint dark bags under her eyes as an elderly lady would to her wrinkles.

Too sick of her own reflection she swiped at the shower curtains and tumbled into the tub. How odd, someone left her a stack of neatly folded outfit.

0.0

He was having breakfast when she scrambled down the stairs. Midway through the article about how a recent movie production had fallen flat, he grabbed for the buttered bagel and O.J. to wash down the tabs of Tylenol.

Nothing like a good hangover in the morning.

Of course he knew she was looking over him above the stairs, but Inuyasha refused to be disrupted from his work. He didn't exactly want this to be painful for Kagome, yet he noticed that she hesitated and looked ghastly.

His eyes darted from the newspaper as soon as he reached the period mark, and he plastered a sincere smile on his lips.

"G'morning, Sunshine."

Her gaze narrowed suspiciously as she scanned the room, finally settling on a view of Inuyasha in his no name polo and khaki. She smeared her lips together, obviously displeased by his friendliness, and tripped down the final few stairs.

Inuyasha dropped the newspaper on the counter, and supported himself with his hands as he stared up at her amiably. He was waiting. A conversation was what he'd been searching for.

Kagome froze like a bird that saw a hungry cat, while she backpedaled a step. The hanyou frowned and hiked up a brow, accidentally knocking down a chiming bowl on the way as he blindly reached out. The results were instantaneous as the tin clinked against the kitchen tile.

"SHIT!" she yelped as the sound drummed against her brain.

The hanyou cringed at his mistake, and shuttered at the pain displayed across her face. But as she recollected herself, he glanced away guiltily and soothed his crumbled expression.

"Here." He offered her a clear glass of H2O and Tylenol in which he'd so kindly remembered to set up for her just for this situation. "Save yourself the trouble. Hangovers in the morning are not pretty sights."

Without a word, she studied him cautiously and fingered the pill. Kagome traced her finger over the condensation on the pit of the glass, biting her lips and furrowing her brows.

"I don't—" her voice chipped and she paused, looking up at him like she was in deep thoughts. Her tongue ran over the roof of her mouth. She sighed, turning away. "Don't feel like you owe me anything . . . I mean, I don't _remember_."

He cocked his head to the side, pouting, noticing the way she traced over the faint scar on her arm as she searched for words.

Last night was very blurry to her. Truthfully, she couldn't remember much. It hurt to think too much about what happened, and she wasn't too eager to find out either.

"Sit down," He offered, gesticulating towards the kitchen counter. She nodded while swishing down the pill and water, then trailing him to the breakfast bar.

He walked casually, trying to keep his composure stiff without giving anything away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he realized she was copying his movements while trailing him.

Carefully, he scraped back his chair and took a seat, binding his finger together. She graced him with a tiny generous smile while she took a seat across from him.

"You don't have to make such an effort," She spoke plainly, studying her manicure with a distracted look. "Four year and nothing. I don't expect anything more. I'll only be staying for the remainder of the summer, and then we part ways."

That he had seen coming, except all the words he'd taken so long to prepare in his head vanished. He blinked, desperately searching for words. His fingers tapped nervously.

"We called truce."

"We did," she folded her arms together, looking at him with a dead panned expression. "But I didn't ask you for more."

The tone of her voice made him nervous, like a child being confronted with a knowing adult who was ready to pounce at any second. And a part of him felt it too . . . the old Kagome was glowing through. She had the same controlled tone, except it wasn't as icy but much more endearing.

Inuyasha looked away, not able to bear that familiarity in her.

"Is it too much to be more than just stranger?"

"Yes."

He hadn't realized how hard he was clutching on to the tablecloth, before he released it uneasily.

"We're going on a vacation to our private island," He blurted. Then caught himself. "You're coming. _Of course_. And so are a few other people. Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, a few of father's business partners, and so forth."

She was careful with her reaction, seeing as how intent he was in judging her. Those two golden orbs of eyes scanned her closely. "And when is this?"

"Next week."

For a second, panic flitted across her face before she composed herself and righted her body. "Right. If you'll excuse me . . ."

"You haven't had breakfast yet," he reminded her.

"I'll have brunch with Sora," She swiftly spun by her heels and stepped away.

He was so desperate to keep her longer, to get to the point. But nothing came to him, abandoning all this thoughts.

"What are you going to be doing today?"

She choked, swallowing the lump at her throat. Looking like she's been caught in a wrong deed, she bit her lips. Her heart did a double take with fright. "Out. I mean, I'm going out."

"Do you need a ride?"

Kagome seemed almost like she was going to accept, but then stopped herself at the last minute. "No, I'll walk."

"You're kidding."

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha. I don't know what brought all of this on. I can't judge you. But I don't want to be friends either way."

With that, she stomped out the backdoor.

0.0

**Summer of eighth grade . . .**

"Put that down!" Ayame screamed at the toddler, her hands outstretched with caution. "I swear to God, Tobi, if you don't—"

Her warning was pierced by a shrill ringing. She bolted up straight in alert, and grabbed the phone before paying a deliberate glance towards the kid.

"Hello?"—silence—"Who is this?!"

"Geez Ayame, chill." Kagome drawled on the other side of the line. Ayame could just imagine her signature eye roll while the girl wrapped the phone cord around her fingers. The curls fitted perfectly.

Ayame exhaled slowly, shutting her eyelids. She couldn't believe it. Kagome was actually calling her house.

Her first few weeks at school were a nightmare. Lunchtime was especially terrible. But before the month was up, she'd actually befriended a few girls in the school musical though they weren't that great. In her opinion, Kagome saved her. Ayame herself was terribly shy, so she'd only join Kagome when she was invited, but other than that, she'd keep to herself. It was an on-off friendship. Sometimes Kagome could be sweet and buttery, other times she'd leave her out cold. Ayame never knew what to expect from the enigmatic Kagome, but she'd really hoped to great closer to the group.

"Anyway," Kagome yawned, overshadowing a few giggles in the background. "We're coming over to pick you up. Be ready in 5. Dress right and bring money."

"But Kagome," Ayame intercepted, stealing a pained look towards Tobi. "I'm babysitting my—"

"_Whatever_ babe. _Be ready_."

Ayame flung herself into the minivan, huffing and puffing on the way. The car kept rolling without stopping.

"You made it," Kagome remarked snarkily, patting Ayame on the head—while messing up her well brushed hair—like a little child. "Well done, Ayame."

"See?" Kagome directed her attention to the glamorous tiger youkai with blond peach fuzz hair perched next to her. "Didn't I say she'd make it? Ayame's a good girl. She does as she's told."

"Hmm," He took a drag of cigarette, his heavily lashed eyes half lidded sexily like he was bored. "That's just _precious_."

Kagome crawled over Jun and sat herself on his lap to make room for Ayame. The car was crowded with at least 10 or more teens. Ayame could recognize a few faces blended next to some juniors in highschool.

"Damn," a tiny girl with a babylike voice tugged on Ayame's hair. "Pretty color. This is the color I wanted, see?" She jerked towards the frumpy blond next to her.

Ayame hissed and clenched the seat as the girls yanked on her hair while Kagome looked amused.

As usual, Kagome looked perfectly well put together in a slimming yellow tube top with jeans and simple accessories. On her ears hung two gleaming diamond stud earrings—which was positively real for it would be scandalous for anyone in Deom Bell to wear knockoffs, reminding Ayame of just exactly why she was queen and everyone's idol.

Everyone in the car had the dressy-but-casual look going on, causing Ayame to shrink back in hideous embarrassment, especially when Kagome gave her a scrutinizing once-over.

Kagome's perfect dot of a nose wrinkled up in disdain while she creased her brows and clucked her tongue.

"I told you to dress_right_. Not like we're going to a damn baseball game," She growled, shaking loose her curls.

It wasn't as if Kagome had exactly given her time to change, much less information on their destination as to _dress right_. Ayame was in her shameful babysitting attires: unattractively baggy tee shirt and large granny shorts both with baseball team logos printed across. She crouched lower, a scarlet brush creeping her up cheeks in shame.

Kagome dragged out her sigh like she was in agonizing pain, and rolled her expressive dark eyes. "Whatever. I guess we'll let you go on this one, seeing as how this trips it to celebrate you."

"Celebrate _me?_" Ayame questioned, agape, the words not quite sinking in yet.

Patting away the other girls' hands, Kagome nodded casually. "Welcome to the inner circle," and smiled patronizingly.

Despite Kagome's icy attitude, Ayame let it slip and had an emotionally dramatized movie moment. She was screaming with joy that was about to rip out from the inside, but to keep the moment in tone with Kagome's icy companions, she settled for a wide grin.

"Me." She confirmed, her tone questioning.

"You." Kagome stole a look from her, and smiled slyly behind her hair, sharing a warm exchange with Ayame.

_And it was just like that._

**2 months later . . .**

Ayame swaggered in, a carefully concealed cup of margarita—with alcohol—in one hand, splashing around as she took a dizzy curve to the right. It was harder for youkai to get drunk since they had a much greater resistance to alcohol. But Ayame, being the cheap drunk she was, was already tipsy.

A much older guy—probably college-bound, but Ayame's vision was bouncing too much for her to be sure—gave her a lewd look and smirked. She brushed pass him in the carefully practiced way she'd studied from Kagome

As she kept walking, her hip accidentally knocks into the counter of an island. It had hurt like hell, but she kept walking with pained composure.

"Baby," a youkai slithered up to her, forwardly placing his claws at her hips.

She glanced up at him. He was a pretty boy with a slimmed physique and a pair of looming turquoise eyes. Since she couldn't recognize his face, she assumed that he must've have attended her school. Kagome gave her the heavy duty of memorizing all the students' names—from freshmen to senior—attending the high school within two weeks. Ayame squinted again for a double check, just in case he was some dumb test Kagome had sprung on her to see if she'd memorized everyone's names like she did last week. Nothing came to her.

Ayame beamed brightly, flashing all her white teeth and tucking her tongue behind her front teeth the way Kagome had taught her to. She said guys found that simply irresistible.

He said something seductively that didn't reach her ear. She blinked and smiled like a brainless doll while she scrunched up her eyes.

_What a pretty boy,_ she snickered giddily, _he's like a girl. A pretty girl._

Tugging her along with that pretty girl smile of his, she followed obediently, not once stopping to think of what was going on except for the fact that he was very very _pretty_.

Without looking, a partygoer knocked into her, sending her flailing into the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going."

She frowned, clenching her teeth and balling up her fist. Within a second, she forgot what she was angry about. Dusting herself off, she pulled herself up with strained muscles. The guy was still waiting with a crazy urgent look on his face.

"Lighten up," Ayame patted him amiably, turning her head just in time to catch a gleaming swish of raven hair.

Upon seeing this, the youkai tottered off, bumping left and right until she caught a glance of Kagome.

She was huddled together with Jun, their heads bowed together and whispering conspicuously. Linked, the two stepped outside and onto the deck, fading into the dark. Ayame knitted her brows, confused, but even more overcome with curiosity.

Creeping forward Missing Impossible style—though not nearly as deftly, the demon pounced towards the door in which the suspects just exited. Moving too swiftly, she almost knocked into the two of them, before doing a quick spin on her heel and hurling herself back into the room.

Ayame bowed her head, and concentrated on their voices. It wasn't too hard to catch Jun's gravely rapidfire sentences as she cupped her face to the wall.

"Dump her already, she's a waste of time."

Kagome chirped indignantly. "She's entertaining to watch."

"Your little pet project is going nowhere. She's absolutely _humiliating_ to watch."

Ayame felt woozy, like she'd just been punched in the stomach.

"She's stupid." Kagome sighed, laughing.

"She is."

"But she's perfect. She reminds me of . . . _myself_."

There was a pause of silence.

"She's your demise."

The leader hummed a little, and then she repeated, "She's stupid."

.0.0.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," Ayame repeated, tears pouring down her face.

Kagome eyes stayed shocked and round while she levitated her bleeding hand, her mouth gaping open.

"I'm so sorry," She reached forward but then retrieved her hand as if she was scared she might do more damage. "I have no idea what happened, it just . . . I really thought he was going to hurt you."

Kagome face twisted as she faced Ayame, at loss for words. Ayame immediately pursed her lips, wiping at the tears.

Her expression softened, wincing as she applied pressure on her hand.

Everything blurred and started shaking. She felt sick, so nauseated. "I knew . . . I shouldn't have—but he—"

The truth was too hard to face. All the hard partying and drinking had caught up with her until Kagome's judgement smudged and faded. She shouldn't have had all that fruity drinks, nor should she have followed the guy upstairs. But she did. And Ayame rescued her, but not before accidentally leaving a gashing blood wound across her hand.

A bad judgement on her part.

The two stayed quiet, Ayame silently reprimanding herself for the lashing she was about to receive, and Kagome quiet literally frozen with shock. The cab swerved at a sharp right turn, and everyone lurched forward.

Her blood dissolved into the white handkerchief and tainted it with a sickly scarlet color. Ayame's eyes flickered away, feeling faint.

The youkai twiddled her fingers, and bit her lips until she drew blood.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome swallowed the lump at her throat. Her whole body began to tremble and shake violently. "It'll heal." Her voice fell, and she broke down in sobs.

Ayame, caught off guard and always uptight and uncomfortable, twisted her hands around the girl, and they cried, each holding the other together.

Only did things get even worse the next day when Kagome received news that her grandfather died.

**No. of Pages**: 12

**No. of Words**: 3,119

**Date Started**: 9/9/07

**Date Finished**: 9/30/07

**Spell Checked**: no

**Date Edited**: n/a

**Date Posted**: 9/30/07


	14. Chapter 14

**Lil mutt face grl**: haha, I plan to make it long before they confess their undying love for each other. Haha jk.

**Silent tears and silent fears**: Thank you very much.

**Lipstick Lullabies**: Haha, sometimes I check fanfiction in school when I have time. The last time I went, the computer froze so the system administrator had to fix it, and I was in big trouble for having the FF page up.

**Robin:** Thanks for such and in-depth review, I really enjoyed reading it. Can you say, Ugh, homework—the universal pain? I think I die a little just _thinking_ about homework. Recently, I've gotten into the habit of pulling all-nighters finishing up schoolwork. Anyway, I'm really glad you take pleasure from reading this story. Oh, and reading your chapter 12 reviews was so great, but now I feel like my eyes are buzzing from such a dense paragraph of review. Haha. If I could write like that for my essay . . . man. I feel like of bad that can't write a long reply to comply with you long review, but I really do look forward to them, and thank you.

**Dark vampire mistress**: Thanks!

**Brooke:** Sorry about such SUCH a late update. Schoolwork just keeps piling up, and I've hardly had any free time to work on the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.

**SongoKiana**: I'm glad you're still following the story. Thanks for keeping with it.

**Isil Nenharma**: Wow, that certainly was a first. I mostly get replies saying how it's very confusing the way I go back and forth through time, so I'm glad you're liking the way I've been switching the times. Thanks for the support!

**Duckies rox my sox**: Uh, that's an interesting way of reading—skipping the past. Haha. Exactly how's that working out for you? I can't imagine what it's like just reading the present chapters. Actually, when I read other fics like this, I clench my teeth through excerpts of the past. No, I'm not planning to put everything that's happened in the past together. If it helps, I will write an overview of the past for you if needed.

**Lilazninufreak:** Um, I'm actually not sure. I think I posted it on 9/30/07, but it's been so long ago. Anyway, FF hasn't been working really great for me ever since I created this new account. Haha.

**Mexicangirl101**: Thanks.

**Kittyb78:** Thanks very much.

**Megu-chan**: **cringes** Well, I guess you're not going to enjoy the fact that this chapter's content only fills up 9 pages. I don't know what's wrong, but I've been having a hard time writing long chapters lately. Maybe I'll try next chapter. Haha, I do enjoy reading all your reviews, they really brighten my day. I do have to say I am quite proud of my character Jun. I don't know why, but he's my favorite. Maybe it's because he's so evil and a totally breezy way.

**xXKimiko SakakiXx**: I do love my sad chapter endings, haha. Thanks for the review.

**Foxy Love**: Wow, long review. Thanks so very much! Actually, it's funny, since the last time I posted a chapter, I had a fever, and now it's back again. Though I feel every nauseated, I'll get through reply the reviews. Actually, the Ayame excerpt was supposed to be important . . . except it didn't come out that way. It totally went the opposite direction than I planned, since I was getting so frustrated with wrapping up the chapter. But, being me, I do like to through random things into chapter just to fill up space.

**Demongirl11**: Great, because there'll be some Kag/Inu fluff next chapter—that is, if everything goes according to planned and I can actually write non-cheesy fluff. I do have to say, my fluff writing abilities are a bit rusty, haha.

**Avelyn Lauren**: Your replies are always so . . . philosophical, haha. I think the matter beside Inuyasha and Kagome will eventually reside. Enjoy the chapter.

**Tifa Sohma**: Haha, interesting take on the chapter. Haha. Kagome? Stupid? She had her faults. And I love your enthusiasm!

**Jennie555**: Ugh, spare me. Kagome's personality in the series makes her look like she's on some kind of drugs. I really don't think anyone can be so bubbly and then turn angst in a matter of not even one episode. But hey, that's just my take on it.

**Inu-girl162**: I really do like it when Kagome gets all cold at Inuyasha, and when she had inner turmoil. Surprisingly enough, I'm having the hardest time with Kagome, since it seems like she had 20 multiple personalities.

**Blue ice stone**: I hope the story's shaping up the way I intended for it to. When I first started with it, I hardly planned anything. It was just going to be a simple Inu/Kag story, but then I got bored and kept spinning more and more loopholes until the whole is a mess. Haha. Sometimes, even I have to keep going back to reread some stuff since I take some long breaks from writing that I forgot what's going on.

**Say0mi Saki**: Aw, that's sad. Sometimes, I wish I can get sick just to take a day or two off from school, but when I really do get sick (like I am right now) I feel so horrible that I can't comprehend why I wished I was sick in the first place. If that made any sense at all. I am proud that I haven't thrown up since first grade though, so that's never on my list of humiliating things to worry about if I'm sick. Haha. Oh, and sorry about the late update.

**AngelofMist:** Uh oh, I hope I didn't confuse you. Since it's been so long since the last update, I'll summarize the last chapter after the review replies. Hope that sheds some like on you.

: Thank you. I do enjoy my evilness too. Enjoy the chapter.

**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**: I'm glad! Hope you like this chapter too.

**Dark Angelx3**: Aw, thanks. Well, I do try.

**Twilightdevil**: Thank you!

**FeudalPriestess18**: I didn't exactly get to the part of Inuyasha's fault in this story, but I'll see a glimpse of it in this chapter and the next. Thanks for reading.

**InuNaomi09**: Thanks.

**JapanesePaperDoll**: Thanks, dear.

**RadiantSun**: Oh my, thanks SO much. I really appreciate your enthusiasm! You read the whole thing in one go? How long did that take you? If it was me, my eyes would probably be burning, which is why sometimes I print out stories and read in one go just so I don't have to stare at the screen. Thanks for reviewing.

**Jam**: Thank you!

**Recap of Chapter 13:**

**Present Day: **_Inuyasha attempts to make peace with Kagome and perhaps even shadowing being friend with each other after the drunken night of mistakes—in which Kagome doesn't remember, having been to drunk. Kagome regains a part of her old, confident self, and clearly rejects Inuyasha's efforts. The hanyou breaks the news of the family vacationing to an island, and Kagome turns down Inuyasha's offer of a ride so she can leave the house to a private location._

**8****th**** grade: **_Ayame gets initiated into the popular clique and receives her first award: getting invited to top parties. Too bad Kagome's putting her through useless yet difficult tasks to show her commitment to the group. Ayame overhears Kagome badmouthing her, but refused to look it in the eyes._

**The Hearbreaker's Innocence**

**Chapter 14**

"There was once a beautiful and fair princess, as lovely as a mirage and as sweet as molasses. The villagers adored her, and every countryman wanted her for his own, yet she was unobtainable as anything."

Inuyasha growled, perched on the edge of his bed while narrowing his eyes towards Sango.

She smiled that knowing smile of hers and continued.

"But the princess, once so kind, experienced something of an ego boost, and darkness washed over her heart. The village coward in fear as she strode by, afraid and powerless. The country was in a pitying state, under the dictatorship of the princess and her cronies.

"Help arrived in the form of a handsome traveler. He was nothing of a hero himself, weak, shy, and pure. Perhaps that what attracted the princess to him, like bee to honey. Anyway, they fell in love. The princess pulling and pushing him away, afraid and wanting at the same time. Love made her weak and ignorant as her friends grew angry with her powerless self. And do you know how the rest of the story went, Inuyasha?"

"We're paying you to sort out father's work, not dig up on my personal history," he glowered, hands folded together and head tucked in.

"Just because I'm his personal assistant never included the fact that I can't have some amusement."

He snarled. "Get out of my room."

"She's leaving, you know. Now."

Inuyasha's eyes flickered to the window, but his sight was obscured by the two hanging curtains.

"You only get one summer to make things right."

He looked away, trying to hide the shame creeping up his cheeks. In a swift movement, he bolted upright and out the room.

Sango smirked, leaning against the doorway, and sighed sympathetically. "_They fell in love and happily ever after."_

0.0

She exited the flower shop, stroking the soft petals of the flourishing lilies, and smiled stiffly.

Her hands nimbly pushed back her bangs greased with hot sweat as she knotted her brows and groaned. The day was too hot. Walking a block seemed like a mile, and everywhere she looked, even the street itself seems to be withering and crumbled.

She was so obviously bothered by the heat that Kagome didn't seem to notice the pair of eyes that held her wherever she went, trailing her down the lane.

Pushing the flower close to herself, she tried to hide the fact that her liquid black shirt stuck to her like skin. Kagome whimpered in despair and pushed on ahead.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_ She cursed herself, gritting her teeth. Why hadn't she taken the ride Inuyasha offered . . . so comfortably . . . in a nice air conditioned car . . .

Kagome snapped herself back to reality, and let out a moan just thinking about what she'd turned away. But no . . . she had to remember the reasons why she turned it down.

But there was no reason for this to be so easy. If everything really was so simple, then she wouldn't have to be this way.

Inuyasha was truthfully, scaring her so very much. It frightened her how openly generous he was being, making her wonder exactly what brought on all this change. And it only made her sicker to think of all the things she'd said the other night. She flushed a shade redder, not able to decide whether it was worse to be kept in the dark or to know fully well exactly the things she's confessed to him.

"He's trouble. Just trouble," She snapped at herself, angry and humiliated.

It dragged her down ever more thinking about having to endure a trip of their vacation island with the whole family. Maybe Sora would be sympathetic enough to entertain her while avoiding Inuyasha? Or she was hoping for too much. Always the brat.

Kagome twirled the hair in her palm, trying to brush off the sweat dribbling down her neck, soaking her dark mourning attire. A see-through yet conservative full sleeve shrug over a beaded black bodice paired off with a knee length black silk skirt; the outfit was attracting much curious, disgusted, and unwanted attention. It was too hot of a day for this kind of garments, but she held her head high, and stomped on.

Up ahead, just in line of her vision, the cemetery stood like a warning of grief. There was not even five cars parked there, minus the one pulling out right now.

As the Jeep pulled close to her, she realized the woman in the drivers seat was having a row with man sitting in the next seat. For the few seconds she caught a glimpse of what it was like to live in a family where it was always a power struggle. But she also thought it was so sick for them to fight after a visit to the cemetery. There was no peace in Deom Bell.

She tiptoed in, a part of her ever so restless and racked with anxiety. There was a tickle at her throat, and her palms started to sweat profusely. Taking a few steps closer, the rows upon rows of gravestones sat perfectly spaced in front of her. A few people came and went, as fast and quiet as the wind. A couple of rowdy vacationers stumbled along, probably searching for the graves of some famous faces.

Kagome remember her phone conversation early that day, after her encounter with Inuyasha. She'd tipped off her mother about going away for a few days with the Taishos and was rewarded with the news that her mother was doing great. Then she was reminded to visit her dear grandfather since she'll be missing his birthday during her trip with the Taishos.

Scraping her heels as she strode through the grassy cemetery, she paused, squeezed together her eyes, and tensed up. She then took a breath and a curt nod, and walked on, skirting the patches of wild flowers.

Holding out the thirteen stems of lilies in outreached in front of her, she withdrew one and settled the rest on her grandfather's grave, and settled down.

Inuyasha tugged his baseball cap lower over his head, shielding him from the painful rays of the bright morning sun. Thanks to Kagome's conspicuously black outfit, he looked abnormally normal trailing her.

He watched as she knelt in front of a granite gravestone, a lighter shade than any other in the graveyard, and bow her head. It made him shameful to see how much she resembled an angel as she sat and talked with the stone, so peaceful and gentle.

As he took another step forward, he caught the eyes of some nearby tourists who were whispering amongst themselves and pointing at him. On an instinct, he jerked the cap so it shaded most of his face and ducked under a headstone.

Kagome spun around suddenly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She had an uncomfortable feeling of being watched, but couldn't quiet place it. Seeing as the cemetery was practically deserted, Kagome let out a sigh and turned her attention back to grandfather.

Her lips fell into a dry parch while she tumbled her hair out, trying to find the words. Expression blank, she placed a hand against the dark cool stone, then let it drop. Sitting in stony silence, she finally found the words she was looking for.

_Summer of 8__th__ Grade . . ._

"_Hey . . . Kagome." Ayame dropped her head timidly, taking her time placing the bowl of soup at a nearby desk._

_Kagome bolted upright, swiping at her cheeks and screwing up her makeup. It only took her half a second to recognize the familiar face lingering in front of her, and for the heat and anger to flood back._

"_GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She commanded._

_Ayame purposely dodged the fierce looks, and glanced away, trying to clear way into the words she'd been looking for._

_Her hands trembled as she ran a hand through her scarlet hair, then she sighed, pulling together the courage she needed to get through this._

"_I-I, um, I made you soup," She pointed hopelessly towards the Tupperware bowl she'd brought, then let her hands drop. "Your mom, uh, said that it was okay for me to come on . . . in." The last word fell flat._

_Kagome glowered, everything inch of her radiating the message to stay away._

_Ayame tumbled the shivers from her skin, and took a few steps so she sat a few feet away from Kagome at her bedside. Her hands kneaded out any excess objects on the messy bed, and she lingered as she sat down at a clear spot._

"_Look, I—we heard about what happened. With your . . . grandfather"—to this, Kagome flinched painfully—"and, I'm just really truly sorry to—"_

"_Will you freaking get off your high horse?" Kagome snapped, her shrill voice piercing the air. "Did you think that I wouldn't have depended on your guys to keep yapping and not let the news spread? DO I LOOK STUPID?!"_

"_No, I—"_

"_SHUT UP! You talk like you're one of US. You're not. God, you were such a mistake, you have no idea, Ayame." She distorted her name into such a disgusting word, and she continued, the words erupting like an active volcano. "Did you think we were friends?"_

_Ayame's mouth fell open like she was about to answer, but she shook and the rift was closed._

"_**I, no, **__**we**__** hear about what happened,**__" Kagome mimicked, sharpening her accent to be deeper and uglier than it originally was._

_Her eyebrows rose up in despair, Ayame gasped, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach, absolutely at loss for breath._

"_You were a STUPID pet project. Do you have any idea how hideous your accent IS? I freaking saved you. You are so STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Kagome doubled over, screeching while the tears rolled down her cheeks. She furiously wiped the grunge away while pointing an accusatory finger that way._

_The once beautiful and all-powerful queen bee contorted into this pathetic whiny girl who just needed some saving. Her streaming inky hair was crumbled into frizz and knots. Eyeliner streaked down her dirty face which used to be such perfection. _

_And she cried. Her mouth vermiculated into a sad howl. Her eyebrows crossed into such pain, and she was so utterly broken._

"_Get out." She whimpered, balling up her tiny fingers._

_Ayame rushed off. Collected her bowl, and quietly shut the door behind her._

_There she stood, sniffling and huffing in the hallway. Nodding to a slow beat like she always does when she's conflicted. Strangely, Ayame tugged on her red hair, and drew up a gust of breath. Her eyelids fluttered close, and she sighed._

_The door slid ajar in front of her, and she creeped in._

"_Get up," She ordered._

_Kagome shook her head._

"_My father died before I was born. My grandfather took care of me all my life, and he just died not even two years ago. I don't even know where my mother is. And I share a small flat in town with my aunt, who can't seem to hold an acting job anywhere."_

_Ayame's felt a wave hitch up at her throat. "You think I don't know about pain? I know I sound stupid. All the time. You don't think Akira, or Marybeth, or whoever constantly reminds me that I have an accent? You don't think I miss my family so very much every single day? You're wrong."_

_Kagome gazed up with hazy eyes._

"_Don't be such a brat, Kagome," Ayame sharply twisted her mouth into a scowl. "Here, take the soup."_

_Kagome fell limp, trembling from head to toe. Then, she gazed up, her hands outreached like a beggar as she accepted the bowl. _

"_I'm sorry."_

Summer of 8th grade …end…

_Freshmen year . . ._

"_I'm sorry," the maid glanced over her shoulder. "Mr. Taisho's went out to run an errand. If you like, you may wait for him in his bedroom, I'm sure he'll be back quite soon."_

"_That's be great, thank you." Kagome bit her lips hastily, and tiptoed inside the doorway of the mansion, where a warm blast of air greeted her. Everything about the Taisho mansion looked so familiar. The columns of dried walls was so scratchy underneath her fingertips as she traced them while she rode up the stairs._

_Her steps echoed. Each one of them was vibrating with a different chime. And she smiled, feeling the embrace of sweetness._

_She stepped into the bounds of his room. It smelled just like him. Musty and sweet at the same time. The room was messy, littered with documents and clothes and paper and . . . _

_Kagome surveyed the surrounding. Everything was everywhere. There wasn't an inch of empty space left. It seems that whatever errand he had to run, he'd left in a hurry. She kicked a pile of clothes from her foot, and cleared a path in._

_She stood there taking it all in._

_Something odd occurred to her. _

_Empty picture frame. Everywhere. There was no traces of her anywhere. _

_Before she freaked out, she took a moment to shake herself loose. Okay. Chill out. So then she did a double take. _

_In a rush of confusion, she fought her way around the room, checking every frame. Nothing. Nothing. Not one of her. _

_She'd been wiped empty._

_At last, she'd stumbled around to his bed. The sheets were rumpled and half dragging off the bed. Like dejavu, she'd suddenly recalled that faced-down frame. The one that Inuyasha'd been so insistent she doesn't see._

_In grim determination, she flipped it over—_

Present days . . .

Kagome crossed and uncross her thin, long legs, and then cuffing her smooth fingers together. She laid her head against the steel chains, temporarily relieving herself of the sweltering warmth. Frowning as the swing cradled her, she played with a lock of hair.

The one thing on her head: college.

"College, college, college," she whispered under her breath, trying out the words to fit her mouth. It sounds so . . . foreign. Like it was going to be a world away.

Her hands tangled around the stronghold of the swing, tightening her grip.

Deom Bell was her home, it was hard to imagine living anywhere else. She tried to recall back to the time when she thought college was the solution to everything, but now, it seemed so distant. Because she realized that life was okay. It was fair.

Or was something holding her back?

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed hopelessly. It wouldn't be long until she secured letters from the places she's applied to. Spread out all over the world.

It made her think—will she come back? Even if she does, what was the point? There wasn't anyone she wanted to visit, nor did this place exactly bring back her best memories. But it did contain _all_ her memories.

"Kagome?"

She sat upstraight, startled. The swing rocked tediously underneath her.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

The hanyou stepped back and paused, holding his hands out innocently. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, leaning back on the swing. "Never mind . . . I'm just . . ."

Kagome winced and swiped a loose lock of her hair in the same motion. "It's hot."

Inuyasha smiled, his lips curling back against those sets of gleaming white teeth. He looked gorgeous—like a perfect gentleman—until his opened his mouth and started snickering to a personal joke. "It is."

Frowning, Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, then twiddled her thumbs. She licked her dry lips once before clearing her throat. "I . . ."

"You . . .?" Inuyasha urged, playing a wicked grin on his parted lips.

Her hands fell open, trying to offer an explanation. She looked up at him beseechingly. "I'm . . . uh, yeah. I'm excited to go. On vacation, I mean," She shook her head, tugging back the words at the last minute.

The hanyou bit back a smile, and casually strolled forward. "Let's talk about it."

"Huh?" Biting her lips dubiously, she twisted a limp strand of hair around her finger.

"Over ice-cream. It is awfully hot out." His eyes twinkled impishly. "My treat."

Kagome sighed, casting her eyes over the park. This was a secluded section in the town of Deom Bell where they're knocked down a grove of forest to clear land for the park a few years ago. But unlike every other park, this one was very elusive. Everything about it was so very mysterious, from the group of teens huddled near the swings, tucking their heads down, and dealing some unknown substance, to the scarf wrapped woman sitting a few seats away, stiff as stone, as if posing for Vogue.

To tell the very truth, this place always gave her the heebie-jeebies when she was a kid. But the past few years, she'd hid out here, dubbing it as her sanctuary. Not unlike the many celebrities that come here to escape from the paparazzi, Kagome just wanted an escape—period.

And there he was, Inuyasha—the guys she'd hoped to hate—standing in front of her, looking so casual in the surrounding. If felt almost as if he'd invaded her space. Yet, he also appeared to be different from this part of down.

"Yeah," She cleared her throat, "I'd like that. Let's go."

Freshmen year 

"_Put that down!"_

_Kagome jumped, startled, the frame clattered on the bedside table. Her eyes were livid, and wide in alert, while her mouth hung open, at lose for words._

"_Why are you here?" Inuyasha demanded, tossing the stack of files under his arms as he raged past her to retrieve the picture._

"_W-who-who is she?"_

_He gathered a breath, trying to soothe out the rumples in his mind. Kagome was a beast, and he wouldn't stoop down to her level to achieve the things she wanted. No. Thank god for Jun and Ayame to shed light on him, or who knows what would've happened if they'd continued further._

_It wasn't difficult for him to recall the time they'd met. She was terrifying and dazzling at the same time. He so much feared her as much as he wanted to be with her, but he'd never stopped to think of the extend of the damage she's caused on people. Namely, her ex-boyfriend._

_He snapped his eyes back to Kagome, a tiny figure standing amidst his. _

"_She's my girlfriend." The words sounded a lot bolder than he's thought. Kagome cringed at his thundering voice, and then she was frozen, her eyes on his._

_Inuyasha broke the hold, clenching his jaws together to keep from releasing the anger. "She died. I was in the same car, passenger side seat. A drunk driver killed her."_

_Just like that, Kagome fell in a puddle. The news article she had clamped in her hand broke free and fluttered downward like a feather._

_Her face paled with grief while her lower lips trembled._

"_What do we do?" she asked softly and quietly, though it felt like the words were going to spew out of her mouth if she didn't bide her time._

_Inuyasha let out a disgruntled groan, and jammed his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at her. It pained him to even be near her. "I think—" his voice broke._

_She panicked. For once, really scared of losing her dignity and getting her heart broken. For once, she wasn't in power. "Don't make that face at me," She argued, trying to hard to stand her ground._

"_Why would you do something like that?" He murmured._

_She gulped, her heart thudding. "I—"_

"_It's people like you that kill her. You're a hideous monster, Kagome! Why?"_

"_Don't talk to me like that!" She snapped._

_Her legs were shaky. Kagome just wanted to be out of there._

"_Why would you drink and drive?"_

"_Don't ask me something like that," She cried. "I loved him. I would never impose something like that on Houji."_

"_You killed him." He whispered, suppressing his voice._

"_I DIDN'T!" she begged._

_He sighed, placing his hands on his temples. This was giving him a headache, while all he wanted was to numb her out._

_She was pathetic, he tried to remind himself. Without another second of hesitation, he blinked back at her and reached her eyes. _

"_I think you should go."_

_On her way out the door, a piece of paper caught her heels. On it, it read "__**The Tragic Death of Fifteen-Year-Old Kikyo".**_

No. of Pages: **14**

No. of Words: **4,741**

Date Started: **10/6/07**

Date Finished: **11/11/07**

Spell Checked: **no**

Date Edited: **N/A**

Date Posted: **11/11/07**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Heartbreaker's Innocence**

**Chapter 15**

_Freshman year_

_Kagome stared numbly at her face in her locker door mirror. Her plush, round curls softly framed her face, giving her an angelic look—which was exactly what she was going for. Painted frosty yet creamy pink, her lips fell into a cute pout, while her liquid eyes looked full and round in designer mascara and rimmed snow white. She snapped close the compact mirror, shoving it in her locker before dusting her cheeks rosy with the tip of her perfectly manicured finger._

_**Today is . . . odd**__, Kagome thought to herself, frowning a bit. Sure she'd gotten the peace that she's always wanted without annoying kids coming up to her and bothering her with petty questions, yet . . . something wasn't settling quite right. She'd received those annoying and curious looks in the halls, knowing perfectly well that they'd duck their heads behind their lockers and whisper as she passed. Yet it wasn't in a good way. _

_And her friends . . ._

_They were just another trouble themselves. Whenever she'd tried to meet any of their gazes in the hall or in class, they'd suddenly snap their eyes away. Something was up, and she hoped it wasn't the deal with Inuyasha. He certainly wasn't one to kiss and tell—or break up and spread rumors for that matter of fact. Plus, she wasn't done with him. Kagome was going to set that boy straight, because no one dumped Kagome Higurashi._

_She lightened up, shrugged, and smiled as she stomped down her territory. Kagome the bitch was back, she smirked impishly, and she was here to stay. She'd almost have thanked Inuyasha for that fight if she didn't wring his neck first, of course. She felt a piece of herself return—the part that was created by Jun—and felt almost like the old her, pre-fallen-in-love-edition. Almost._

_Impossible to miss, Inuyasha was standing idly at his locker, exchanging his book before going to lunch._

_Kagome pranced over to him, attempting to run the lines over her head. Sure, she'd had enough time over the spring break to think everything over, but she refused to give up. Who exactly did he think he was anyway?_

_She leaned casually against the locker next to his, quietly waiting for him to finish. She took the time to fluff out her hair, and smooth out her makeup. Tucking her tongue behind her teeth, she checked her breath and attempted to suppress the sickly feel at the pit of her stomach._

_Kagome had waken up hours early today, practicing over and over her lines, and trying to assume the best and worst of the situation. But the possibilities were endless, and finally, unable to hide her fear, she started on her daily outfit._

_The spring break was possibly the longest week of her life. Over the time, she hadn't talked or seen Inuyasha at all. She wanted to make him wait—and hopefully, have him sweat it out. Plus, she wasn't one to beg. She'd spend the every single second of the time thinking about him, and where they were going to go from there._

_She'd taken an hour curly her hair just right, and experimenting for the perfect makeup. Kagome wanted to look sweet: innocent. Totally unlike of what he pictured her to be. She wanted to make him drop to his feet at the sight of her, but already, things weren't going according to plan._

_Inuyasha purposely took his time at the locker, holding her up in the process. Kagome was losing her patience, then started getting fidgety and edgy. _

_The boy trailed a long finger down his hardcover geometry book, letting his finger drop at the spine. He could sense Kagome's presence there next to him, and became nervous. For the first time, he understood why she'd always felt nervous being the center of attention. Everyone's eyes in the hallway were burning holes in his back._

_He let his eyes dash over to Kagome for a second. She looked heavenly and even more dazzling than usual. But her usual bright aura was being subdued. He wondered if this was his doing._

_Inuyasha knew for sure she was standing in such proximity to him, acting all sweet and cool just to make him sweat it out. In fact, she looked so natural at it he began doubting if the breakup even happened. At the same time, he was assured that Kagome was even more nervous than he was. After all, she wouldn't have gotten all dolled up over nothing._

_The second he pulled back, not even done yet, she draped her long slender arm over the locker door and slammed it shut._

"_We need to talk," She said as if enacting a line from a movie, her eyes narrowed and serious._

"_There's nothing to talk about," He stated bluntly without facing her. Sometimes it was painful to look at how beautiful she really was._

"_You better think twice about what you're saying."_

"_We're over," He said. His voice perfectly controlled and maintained. She wondered how many times he's practiced those words to himself in front of the mirror._

_She pinched her face together, and stared down the remaining kids in the hall who—try as hard as they may not to look it—were listening in on the conversation. To make up for the loss, she replied quickly. "Ugh. I'm glad too that the project is over. You have no idea what a pain it was. Thank goodness we're over that!"_

_And she hoped the kids heard that, and truly believed it._

_Before he could get out another word, she grabbed his collar and dragged his across to a secluded hall. He was rammed up right against the columns of soap colored walls—not much unlike the first time they've met._

"_We're not over until I say so."_

_It sickened him to hear her talk like she was so original and in control, when all she was doing was stealing lines from movies._

"_We're done." He said with deep finality. _

_Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but it was just then that Ayame took the right cue and sauntered in. Her style reminiscent of the lazy feline walk of Kagome's._

_She tucked an arm through Inuyasha's, while her smile hung like syrup. "Baby!" she giggled at Inuyasha, not even bothering to address Kagome._

"_Excuse me!" Kagome seethed through her fake grin, snapping at Ayame._

_The girl stressed at her fake innocent face, and cooed, "Aw, it's good to see ya. You missed out on so much over the past few weeks."_

"_It was spring break." She still wasn't catching on._

"_Well, you never know. A lot can happen in such a short while."_

_For a second, Kagome felt panicked. She tried to reel back memories of the past week, but then realized that she'd spent it stuck in her room, thinking._

_Ayame flung her silly red hair over her skinny shoulder as she toddled off—Inuyasha decorating her side._

_0.0_

_She was going to be fine, Kagome reassured herself, Ayame was just playing with her mind. This was invalid. The next time she sees that flaming-haired loser, she was so out of here._

_Tucking her unruly curly hair behind her ear, she took hollow, deep breaths. Inuyasha wasn't out of her reach yet. She still had Jun and the girls. The backing of the entire student population. Ayame was going to be a goner in a matter of minutes. And Inuyasha was going to have to crawl back to her. As for the matter concerning her taking him back was still up for debate. Everything was going to be perfect._

_She couldn't break down now. It was crucial she's still in the game, running for a chance to redeem herself. After all, Jun taught her well._

_Her black leather riding boots carried her into the cafeteria. The disgusting smell of unrecognizable lunch shoved her under. Never before have this smell effected her so badly, but now she felt nauseous._

_Ayame's shock of red hair was impossible to miss. Kagome cleared way and charted off over to her table. As she was walking, she realized that she was unprepared. No one was feeding her a line. And that's when she started to panic._

_Ayame was in her royal throne. _

_In a flash, she bared her teeth and snarled, "Get out of seat!"_

_The youkai's sharp eyes lingered at her lunch, paying no attention to Kagome._

_Kagome tossed her hair and shoved at Ayame's shoulder. "Get the hell out of my seat!"_

_Ayame turned her daunting eyes up at Kagome, blinking innocently, yet not even attempting to hide that triumphant smirk. "Excuse me?"_

_Kagome trembled, fuming. Youkais always had the easiest time scenting fears._

"_I don't see your name written on it anywhere," She remarked snidely._

"_JUN!" Kagome blurted, seeking backup._

_Their eyes met for a second before Jun sharply turned, ignoring Kagome's plea. It was just too late. He ran a hand through his peachfuzz hair, growling with confliction._

_A quiet girl that escaped Kagome's attention earlier squeaked softly like a plush toy when Kagome turned her sharp glare at her. It was then that she knew. They'd already replaced her._

_She reached for Inuyasha, but he kept his eyes pasted on his white tennis shoes. She should pull back . . ._

_Ayame made a swirly motion with her hand, signal Kagome to look around. "There's an empty table right there, __**love**__." She spat Kagome's pet name right back in her face. "Go sit."_

_Kagome lowered herself to face level with Ayame, her hands trembling as they clasped over the table surface. "Go. __**Die**__."_

_The demon's full lips formed a shocked 'O' while her eyes widened with contempt. "What a sore loser you are."_

_Kagome squirmed. Playing it up for the audience, Ayame immediately changed her take on the situation._

"_You know what, sweetheart?" Ayame flashed all her menacing teeth. "I'll be the bigger person here. Why don't you take a seat?"_

_Kagome stumbled back, unsure of how to act. A double edged knife. Suddenly, everyone's eyes lifted and plastered across her. What was she going to doing? Her next move? It was like a game of chess. And Ayame was one move away . . ._

_Kagome tugged at her fake smile stiff on her face. "Thanks, dear."_

_At her cue, the second her skin made contact with the seat, the rest of the table simultaneously pulled back and stood up. Moving like a flock, they swarmed over to the next empty table, leaving Kagome in the dust, like last year's designer bag._

….

Present days

"I hate this place," Kagome complained under her breath.

Inuyasha stiffened next to her, sniffling in disdain. "I'm sorry, does it . . ." –_bring back too much memories?_

"No," She snapped, irritated all over again. "It doesn't. It's just _fine_, okay?"

"Nothing in Deom Bell is 'just fine'. You should know better than that."

Kagome's nostrils flared with annoyance as she stabbed the spork into her ice cream sundae. "Well, this ice cream parlor _is_."

She kept her eyes trained on the cool treat, watching as the spork swirled and mushed every colors together. She felt itchy and unsettling—the feeling that always came around whenever Inuyasha was nearby. It was like she was at loss for words, and didn't know how to act right around him, yet at the same time, she was either nonchalant or irritated with him. Currently, she wanted to jab him with the spork.

The hanyou sighed heavily, looking off into the distance across the balcony. He'd barely touched his own frozen dessert, and it was already melting. They had the perfect view of a classic Deom-Bell-Sunset that many movies attempted to capture naturally—alright, _second_ best view since some A-list actress stole the best seat. If only he could hold her down here for two hours or so, the setting would be perfect.

Though at the state they were going at, Kagome seemed very jumpy and looked like she was about to break out and run any second now. This was only . . . well, _half_ of what he'd anticipated. Sure, he'd gone through every possibility in the book, but he really never knew what to expect from her. Her reaction to him made him a bit bored, but nervous all the same. He wanted to plunge across the table and strap her down so she'd stop fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

"Good day today. Hot, but sunny." He remarked. Oh, dear God. Had he really stooped so low as to talk about the weather? But then he reminded himself that 'weather' was same. You can't go wrong with weather.

She cackled snidely, scrunching up her face as she tossed back her whole body to laugh. Her shoulders shook in a way that frightened Inuyasha. All his safety net on 'weather' went out the window.

"What?" He grimaced darkly, trying to act like he understood the joke but what just checking to make sure they were on the same page.

"It's a good day?" She bit the words out one by one. Teasingly, and catching him completely off guard.

He shrugged, waiting for her critique. Just the way she taught him to. Don't respond until the critique's given, then improve upon that. Or in simple English: save face.

"Honey," She mimicked in a snotty voice, "there's no such thing as a _bad day_ in Deom Bell. The weather's always fair. When was the last time it even rained?"

"Aha," He whispered slowly, letting out an inward groan.

"Aha," She repeated, edging her eyebrow up. She had that flare he'd recognized once again in her eye. That's when he noticed: she'd brought the competition. And she'd just lobbed the ball in his court.

He cleared his throat, uneasy upon perceiving the challenge, contemplative. Yet he couldn't overthink it, and he knew he was in a sticky situation. It'd been so long, he'd forgotten Kagome's tactics; not that he'd practiced this very often.

"So tell me, how would you describe the day?" He tipped his face forward, proud of this response. Vague, yet formidable. He eyed her warily and intently, waiting for her swing.

"Hmmm," She hummed, taking this opportunity to slip a mouthful of ice-cream. Great. Even more ambiguous. If it came down to this, they might just have a staring match after all.

He gave up. His eyes zipped close, and he slouched back into his uncomfortable-but-aesthetic chair, drumming his fingers on the table.

"You know," She smiled wanly, folding her arms and leaning forward while setting her food aside, "I never did understand you."

He cocked his head in confusion, a tight strain on his mouth—not quite a smile in return.

"I _thought_ I did. But you know . . . you always slipped from my grasp. Every time I predicted your next move, I thought I would finally win, but you always eluded me. I think . . ." She paused, her eyes rolling to the sky in contempt. "I think that's why I kept you around in the first place. You were endlessly amusing."

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what to make of her statement. A piece of him felt ashamed in mockery. He bit his lips—a bit too hard—in anticipation for her to continue.

She smiled teasingly, slipping a bit of ice cream between the gap in time. "I still don't understand you. Even now."

He felt played out. Like he was being flipped inside out without the time to strategize. His mouth felt dry and smokey, so he narrowed his eyes and asked wryly, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Really?" She seemed taken back by this.

"Yes, ask anything."

"Anything?" She challenged, tipping up a brow.

He shrugged, trying to act indifferent despite his pounding heart. "Sure, why not?"

"Anything." She repeated, widening her eyes, taunting him.

"Ask away. I'm an open book." He smiled lasciviously with a confident look.

She laughed with a roar, tipping her head back. Her chest beat up and down breathlessly. "Tell me . . ."

The hanyou edged forward, anxious.

"Your greatest weakness," She smiled archingly, leaning back with a cool satisfaction.

"Oh c'mon. That's a waste," he grinned like a moving star, blinding. "You already know the answer to that."

"I know," She replied easily. "I just wanted to hear you confirm it. To know that at least a part of you haven't changed."

He effortlessly detected the serious undertone. And for a second there, he was thrown—completely losing his confident posture.

The sun was lit like a backdrop, smoldering her with light.

"I—uh, I . . ." He blinked stubbornly at that glowing figure sitting across from him. She was radiating, almost . . . ethereal. There was a whimsical look glinting in her eyes, and her pearly pink smiling lips. The sun had hit her in all the right angles, pulling her into focus and highlighting all the right places.

"Ramen," Inuyashes blunders, a slight red creeping up his cheeks. He drops her gaze and stares off into the scenery.

All she does is cock her head, confused. There was a sudden urge to reach for him. The light streaked across his face, lighting his playful puppy-ish features. She had memorized him so well. Those pouty lips hinting the doubt in his eyes—so full of anxiety. Inuyasha was shining, too beautiful to capture, and she couldn't hide her disappointment. In herself.

It was overwhelming, the want to reach out to him. He looked so pure, all the devil seeped out of him, and innocent. Almost like a little boy, just radiating playfulness and spontaneity. So much like the boy she fell in love with.

The thought saddened her so deeply.

_Stupid stupid STUPID!_ She thought to herself, urgently breaking her eyes away from him.

"Inuyasha?" Her lips part lightly. When he turns to look at her, she loses all her train of thoughts.

"Yeah." He nods, as if he understood perfectly. "Some things never change."

She shakes her head, following the beat of his words. "I just . . ."

And the sun slips. She catches herself.

The lazy summer air was too thick to breathe. "I just want to get away."

"Don't you feel like you've been let down too much? Like, we breathe too much movie star glamour, and then you kind of start hoping . . ."

"Yeah."

.0.0.

_Freshman Year . . ._

"_It's too glamorous! This lifestyle. It's just too much!" Jun motions to her in a frenzy._

_Kagome set aside her lunch, and stuck a finger in the middle of the book to hold her place. She glared at him along with every other student in the school library. "What do you want?"_

_He approaches her in an air of coolness while tugging at his tie nervously. "Come with me!"_

"_Where?" The idea appealed to her so very much. She just wanted to run, but she stares back at the eyes of a devil._

"_Anywhere! Wherever. Let's just get away from here. Just the two of us."_

_**That'd be wonderful.**__ "Stop, Jun. What do you want from me? Has Ayame sent you on a mission to destroy me completely? You think she hasn't done enough? I don't fall for those tricks anymore. I'm done. DONE!"_

_His shining eyes immediately haze up. "Don't."_

"_Why can't you just . . . talk?" She pleaded, desperately hoping he'd save her._

"_I love you, Kagome."_

"_This isn't a movie, Jun. Be real."_

"_Tell me what you what you want me to do. Please. I'll do anything."_

_She frowned, conflicted and totally disgusted. Her brown bagged lunch sagged in her hold, so obvious of what had become of her since her downfall._

_It was then that he realized he'd lost her. Completely and forever. Her school girl glamour? Jun'd stolen that from her. She'd always been this butterfly he'd wanted for his collection, but now he finally catches her, he sees that he'd overestimated her. She never was the perfect fit he'd wanted._

_And he missed her. The perfect Kagome that he pictured her to be._

_In his book, that was trash. _

"_I just want Inuyasha back."_

_He was gone, realizing that she never was what he was looking for._

_In true Jun fashion—everything dramatized—he did as he promised._

_He escaped Deom Bell. Leaving two months after the downfall of his queen._

0.0

Note:

Sorry for the delay

To be edited later

Walking Flame


	16. Chapter 16

"That was good ice cream," Kagome remarked with an impish smile The Hearbreaker's Innocence

_Chapter 16_

The pile of polished white stone was cold and wet against her back, but it was at the same time a relief of comfort against the sweltering hot summer wind. Every little blade of grass became an itch to her skin.

She breathed.

In. Out. In . . .

Calmness swept over her like an easy, clean shower. Her chest rose and sank in a steady beat.

The bright gleaming moon was tacked in the liquid midnight sky. A slice was welded off, leaving a mark of imperfection in the otherwise circular moon. Kagome studied the vast oily sky, lost in contemplation. It was an obvious fixation point in the otherwise still earth. Everything lay skill, lazy and dry.

Sometimes, if she listened real closely, she could pick up the low humming of fat honey bees, but they'd disappear as soon as she'd found them. She wasn't worried though. Kagome wasn't one to be scared of the bees, after all, she'd once been the queen bee.

The sound of running water in the koi pond had once again stopped, and put on hold to start again tomorrow. Kagome sighed, and waited for her breath to swirl around her face, leaving a light dew. Her eyelids shut, and she waited.

"You're bound to get mosquito bites if you sleep out here."

She woke with a startle. Her skin was jumpy, and she blinked away the sleep hurriedly. In this sudden jolt, heat swam over her.

"Hey," she whispered in the dark, pushing her moist hair black. It coiled against her arms unruly.

In a (Deom Bell producted) movie, Kagome would have a dab of light 'natural' makeup giving her a wide doe eyed look. Her hair would be in perfect rich curls, and she'd fitted into a flawless little white cotton dress. But this was real life. And real life had her dripping with sweat in her loose white cotton tanktop and boy boxers.

"What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha sidestepped next to her, his hands on his hips.

"Can't sleep," She murmured, fidgeting. "You know?"

Wordlessly, Inuyasha wedged himself in the stone pile next to her. Giving both of them enough room space to stretch their arms out. He sighed as he tried to get comfortable, and stared back up at the night sky.

Silence fell around them like a blanket. Kagome pressed both her palms against the earth on both side of her, fumbling with her fingers. She was so aware of his presence.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that about the mosquitoes," his voice was so light and careful that she almost missed it.

"Yeah. I know." She shrugs, studying the hazy dark sky.

"But you don't care." He concluded for her, she could just imagine his eyebrows hiking up in wonder.

"I do," Kagome contradicts as she pulls the bottle of Mosq-Off from her side, "That's why I have this."

Inuyasha looked impressed as he held his hand out, studying the can. "Alright, spray me."

Her arm was high when she lifted the can from his reach. "I don't know . . ." She teases with a smart look, "I don't think they're really interested in hanyou blood. You'll be fine without it."

"You won't be saying that when I come in the next day with so many bites it'll look like I've got a rash."

"It'll be a good look for you, you should try it out first."

"Come HERE," He growls with a slow smile, snatching her wrist. She suddenly bolts up, spine straightening and locking when her eyes widen.

Quickly, she plays it off and busies herself with shaking the can. Kagome demanded, "Sit up."

He bounces up, and sits so that they were face to face. She concentrates on jouncing the bottle evenly, trying to ignore his eyes on her face. Finally, she looks up into his golden eyes, and sticks out her tongue playfully, "Turn."

Within a second she was facing his broad back. She reaches out and pulls her fingers through his silky hair. Setting the bottle aside, Kagome runs both hands through those silver wisps and loosens the tangles. She scoops up the cascading hair, and weaves it over his shoulders while purposely overlook the shiver that radiated from him.

"Here," She fixes the few runaway strands that were caught in his shirt. "Hold your breath."

His shoulders rose up as he intakes a deep breath. She aims the bottle, and it hisses with a thin layer a mist. He shivers again as it makes contact with his skin, and she laughs. Then she was on her knees, choking for breath as the stinging scent plugs her nose. Tears stream down her face while she keeps coughing and laughing.

He turns his head, ready to ask her if she was okay, when a pungent smell hits his square in the face. The bottle was still pointed in his face.

"GAH!" He reaches and knocks the container from his hands, and falls as the mist blinded him.

They both hits the grass as the can drops. Equally blind and out of breath.

She gasps, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry. Geez. I'm so—sorry. You shoulda seen—the look. Oh man. The look on your face," She mimicked him, then doubled back in laughter.

He sits straight and smiles at her. Amazed. Dazed. Absolutely surprised by her response.

She huffs, attempting to control her shaking shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just—" She holds her arms out, palm forward, asking him for a second.

"You think it's funny," Inuyasha accuses.

She smiles. "I do."

He says nothing except to give her time to recollect herself. And he thought she looked so . . . alive. In that choking laughter that bubbles from her voice, and tears streaming down her face like a little kids. And heck, that ridiculously oversized T-shirt.

"Hey, I never got to tell you. But I had a really good time over icecream the other day." He spoke abruptly, the words tumbling out of his mouth like fluid.

"Yeah? I'm glad. Because I did too."

"I think we should do it again."

"Maybe," She left it open and falls back into the grass so she had a good view of the sky. He follows and crashes down next to her.

"The way you think, it's interesting."

"How so?"

"Everything to you _should_ be black and white. Because you think gray areas are a waste of mind. You hate and love Deom Bell, the person you are, and the person you could be. You fear the future _and _the past. And mostly, you can't place _me_, can you?"

"You think you're so smart," she sneers. "Like you've got me all figured out. You don't know me."

"Don't I?"

"Here's how I see it. You think you're _such_ the rebel, so you mess with my mind. You're trying to create your own little gray area in my head, and I'm not going to have any of that."

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know what that means," She snaps.

He just grins angelically.

She sighs, letting him get away with his little remark. He's such a _boy_.

Kagome analyzes the sky. "It's pretty, isn't it."

"It's too light. You can't even see the stars."

"Well, what else would you have expected from Deom Bell, the city that wakes at night."

"Deom Bell, where memories are made."

She adds, "Deom Bell, where the only thing brighter than the sun is moviestar smiles."

"Deom Bell, where nothing costs under 50 bucks."

"You're silly," She giggles, rolling her eyes.

"And you're in a good mood tonight."

She considers this, and looks over at him. His eyes were shut and his arms were laced across his chest. "You know what, yeah, I am."

"That's good," He peeks under his lashes, catching her staring back at him. "Would I sound like a jerk if I asked you why?"

"I don't know," she bit back, "You always sound like a jerk anyway, so, I suppose you could go ahead and ask."

He nudged her with his elbow, and they turned to face each other on the ground. She blinked subtly, and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I think that . . . maybe . . ." She looked away.

Inuyasha waited for her words.

"I'm really excited for tomorrow," Kagome twisted her head back and smiled widely. "I've never actually been on a cruise or anything, but . . . I think it'll be really fun. And geez, your own private island? It's gotta be unbelievable, because everything the Taishos do are unbelievable, right?"

He said nothing, except to study her face intently. His eyes focused on her with such intensity that it felt as if he was boring straight through her being.

Suddenly, he broke into a warm grin. "It's so great! You're going to absolutely love it. It's—the whole thing—I can't even put it into words. I think. The island, it's beautiful!"

The excitement blazing in his light eyes were obvious, and he looked so silly gesturing wildly like a plain lunatic. Kagome couldn't help laugh as she watched him in his craze. It was so rare for her to see him act so passionately about anything. It bewildered her, and at the same time, entertained her endlessly.

His hands flew up, and he chuckled, "God, I'm such a dork!"

"NO!" She grasped his arm in reassurance and cried, "You're just ridiculous! That's all. And now I can't wait to go."

"I hope you like it. I really do." Inuyasha had a kind smile on his face. It was impossible to break away from his gaze. They soldered her to him, and she lost her breath.

"Anyway," He fell back on his head, and stared back at the vast skyline. "Did you start packing yet? Gotta get up early tomorrow . . . not that that seems to be happening now. Hahaha."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I've got all day tomorrow to pack my bags."

"All day? Hardly. More like we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning at 7:30."

"No." Her face froze. "Are you serious?"

He had that look on his face as if he'd found this whole ordeal to be very funny, with an adorably mischievous look lingering in that crooked smirk. "Really Kagome, would I lie about such a thing?"

"I—I—" She stuttered, lost in thought. This news took her off guard. Then she finally snapped. "I have to go pack!"

"Like, now!"

"NOW!"

"Let's go then."

"Now?"

"Yeah, NOW!" He grabbed her hand and jumped back on both legs, tugging her up as well. His eyes glinted impishly, and he placed his arms around her and guided her through the yard in a rush as they sidestepped the rocky landscaping.

Kagome was reluctant on this action, "Do you realize that it's, like, three in the morning right now?!"

"It's great, isn't it?" A flush of excitement rushed to his face as he peaked down at her through his impossibly long lashes. Her heart skipped a beat, and she stared, mesmerized. Inuyasha tugged her through the yard in a rush while laughing away.

She caught herself, and on her own will, ran after him. They slid across the porch and inside the house, where they were greeted by silence. The glassy house was cool, quiet, and dark.

Inuyasha fluidly locked the sliding glass door behind him, and set the security code.

"Paranoid much?" She joked easily.

"Well you never know . . ." His voice floated out the dark. She spun to face him, and there was a strange look in his eyes. The setting was too dim for her to recognize it.

She shrugged it off, determined to let the feeling pass.

"It's much too quiet," She whispered.

He motioned for her to follow as he headed up the swirling stairs. As a hanyou, his movement was composed and fast. While her clumsy human steps were shamefully embarrassing with the loud rackets she was making on the linoleum floor. The sound was deafening.

"Sorry," She mock-whispered in a subdued giggle. He grinned.

They sped across the hall and into her room. Instead of turning on the light and ruining the mood and this serenity, Inuyasha crept over to her window and flung the curtains open. A glow from the city light was cast upon the room.

She sighed and plopped down on her bed, letting it jounce her up and down.

There was a big sloppy smile pasted on his face, and his eyes were absolutely twinkling as he sat himself next to her with a dramatic bounce. She turned to look at him, and his brilliant eyes stared right back at her. They laughed simultaneously.

And for a second there, Kagome wished it could be as easy as this.

Never in Deom Bell.

He must've seen the disappointment in her eyes too since he suddenly slipped his hands over eyes and grabbed her back up, breaking the mood. She felt as if she was going to melt from his touch, his hands hot against hers.

"C'mon," he urged with forced enthusiasm as he pulled her towards the closet. "We've got a lot of work to do?"

Her eyes slipped to the glowing red alarm clock on the oak table by her bed. It flashed 3:57 A.M. Inuyasha ignored her as she made a remark about the time, shooting her an amused look and telling her to take out her bags while they were at it.

While she hunted for her old packing bags, Inuyasha slithered into her commodious closet, quickly being peppered with a serene girly scent that could only belong to Kagome. He took a deep breath, trying to hold the smell in before she caught him. Ad he did so, the hanyou surveyed the surrounding.

The shelves were neatly stacked with black and gray apparels. On the right side hung the oversized band shirts she'd brought from home. On the opposite half of the space were the bright and colorful garments Sora gifted her with since she'd arrived—the more packed side. Despite this though, he realized she still had less than half the clothes even he or Sora had.

"HEY!" The lights soon flickered bright as Kagome came to stand beside him.

He winced, adjusting to the change from the darkness. Well, at least this degree of illumination was more appropriate for human eyesight.

Behind her, she lugged two empty suitcases. With an eventful smile, she inquired, "What should I pack?"

Inuyasha shrugged, starting to rummage through her clothing with practiced indifference. "You know, the essentials." His hands worked rapidly and deftly across the row of t-shirts. With a gentle tug, an old-school rock&roll band t-shirt fell off the hook, then he threw it back to Kagome. "This'll be good."

She nodded, tossing it into the bag. She began to follow his lead. "Sora would love to be here right now. I don't think she'll mind packing for me too much . . . not that I'd exactly wear the things she'd pick out for me."

"But you trust my taste?" He teased.

"It's much more . . . subdued. Appropriate."

He dipped his head once. "You know Sora. The princess and her beauty sleep."

"How about this?" She cut it, holding a raggedy dress—if that's what it even was—that was strategically hacked in on the right places. No doubt it was Sora's pick. And it must've been new too since Kagome never sighted it before—it was pretty hard to miss. Kagome's always finding new things in her closet which Sora continuously slips in, probably hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"Darling," Inuyasha forged a fake nasally accent. "That's much too _you_."

Kagome fell back in a peal of laughter.

It was then that he removed a hideous baggy dress from the rack and held it towards her. The whole cloth was plaid yellow and red, running up and down in a horrible design. It looked like something that would be on the Oscars worst dressed list, and resembled something like an extended version of a Scottish kilt. It was a puffy, shapeless thing. The only attribute slightly redeeming about it was the way it cinched at the waist, creating somewhat of a figure.

"Oh god!" Kagome exclaimed. "Whoever made that should be shot!"

"You should wear it to the island."

"In _that_? You've got to be kidding. What occasion would I have for it?"

Inuyasha pressed the garment against his body, and tipped his head up in a snotty fashion. He imitated, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the queen, bow down to me! I'm much too elegant for this place . . ." With that, he went on and on before being intercepted by Kagome, who snatched the ugly dress from his clutch.

"Alright!" She smiled, rolling her eyes, and tossing the heap of dress into the suitcase.

0.0

"Ohhh," She groaned against the first ray of light that seeped through her curtains. Shuffling her feet on the bedspread, she hid her face under the comforter. Her big cotton shirt twisted around her body.

Kagome's eyes flickered a bit before suddenly snapping open. "Crap."

Next to her bed stood two packed suitcases, lined in a perfect row. She tried to recall the things that'd happened the day before, but it was too overwhelming of a thought to dissect first thing in the morning.

Somehow, she'd falling sleep curled on the ground someplace close to Inuyasha in the closet while they were packing.

Her head rolled to both sides as she surveyed her room. It was clear she obviously wasn't in the closet or even on the floor for that fact. Her bed cushioned her body as she turned, the comforter moving with her. The alarm clock read 7:08.

A burst of feeling she couldn't place overcame her as she thought about the idea of Inuyasha carrying her to her bed after she'd fallen asleep. The thought was comforting, yet disallowing at the same time. Kagome tried to push it out of her head, but kept on returning back to it.

She jammed her eyes close, seeking for a few more minutes of sleep. The bright daylight shot through her lids, urging her to wake up.

Slowly and grudgingly, Kagome overcame the sleep and peeled herself from the bed. Placing a hand on the old suitcase, she withdrew, contemplative. Fully packed, how perfect.

Dashing into the bathroom, she took a quick hot shower and got dressed in a simple emerald green tanktop and white tennis skirt. She was still piling her hair in a messy bun when she stumbled down the stairs.

The house—per usual—was dead quiet. There was no one roaming around, it was a ghost town. A fear loomed over Kagome that she might've missed everyone while they'd left for the cruise.

"Hey, you're up early."

Kagome slid across the kitchen to the dining room where the voice originated from. It had caught her off guard to see someone who looked slightly like Inuyasha. Her heart gave a start, but then she did a double take and laughed at her silly mistake. Of course it was only Sesshoumaru.

He was dressed to perfection in the morning, like the rich bachelor he was clamored to be. He looked like a much matured, refined version of Inuyasha, but there was something dead and cold about his eyes. Not at all like those amused ones of the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru looked clean and prim, with the calm, easy expression on his face like he was on top of the world. It didn't seem to fit the situation though, with his sitting at the breakfast table, a magazine in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other. With a platter of microwavable pancakes and sausage placed in front of him.

"I didn't have time to get ready, I thought I was later," she admitted, frowning.

He laughed, like that had surprised him. Then with motioned sarcasm, he checked his gleaming watch. "That's news to me. You're about a few hours ahead of the schedule. Join me for breakfast?"

She glided towards him, studying the box that lied next to him. "Microwavable breakfast? I didn't think the Taishos ate anything of such sort."

"I just about live on that stuff!" He chuckled, tapping on his plate. "When you're touch and go with the house, they're pretty much daily living. There's a whole pile of them in the fridge. God, I don't know what I'd do if we didn't stock up on them."

Kagome went around to grab a box and heat it up. Sesshoumaru didn't lie when he said they'd stocked up on them. There must've been a lifetime supply of those stuff in the fridge.

She spun around and studied him eat. She wasn't going to lie, at first she'd assumed that talking with the enigmatic Sesshoumaru Taisho might get a bit awkward, but he was a great conversationalist.

"Well, for someone who didn't have time to get ready, you look fantastic."

The way he drawled those last words out and that lewd smirk on his face, Kagome couldn't help but blush crimson.

Before she'd had time to respond, the microwave chimed ready, and she removed her steaming breakfast. Sesshoumaru put his paper down to watch her settle directly across from him. She looked cautiously at the food, then checked with him with a scared glanced.

"Well, go ahead. It's not _that bad_." This he said with an expressive eye roll and that same smirk.

She dug in, and shrugged. "Hmm."

"I didn't lie, did I?"

"I didn't expect you to lie either, Mr. Taisho."

"Do I look like my father?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Taisho."

"Oh," She looked alarmed at her mistake, before seeing that loud joking look on his face. "No, I suppose you look more like your mother."

His eyes widened.

"I kid!" She laughed. "Sorry, bad joke?"

"Not at all." He shrugged, leaning forward to return to an article there was in his magazine.

She was so busy focused on dissecting her food that she didn't notice that sudden recognition his had on his face as he was overcome with an idea. Sesshoumaru looked over Kagome carefully, examining her critically. He folded his magazine over, contemplative with thoughts.

"Higurashi, you don't think Inuyasha would mind if I borrowed you for a bit, do you?"

"Huh?"

"For a favor." He added with a teasing wink.

What he had hoped to be a pleasing smile came out terribly frightening, something he needed to practice more on. Dismay dashed across Kagome's features as she bit her bottom lip.

He seemed suddenly aware of how forward he was, and how close he was leaning towards her. Sesshoumaru straightened out his body in a casual manner and rocked back on his chair. "I mean, I would've asked Sora for her help if she wasn't so busy these past few days. I don't bite, I swear."

She squirmed and took a breath. "What are you asking here?"

"Just a favor. Nothing much."

"I need more details."

"I'll release the details if you agree to it."

He was challenging her. And she would've argued more with him about it if the curiosity hadn't overridden her.

"Deal. Now talk."

He widened his eyes, surprised by how easily she'd caved in. Now he was doubtful of the task he was about to do. Perhaps Kagome hadn't been the right choice after all?

0.0

"Scent."

"Something . . . _sweet_? Not sugary, or flowery. More like a berry kind of sweet."

"That's helpful," Kagome rolled her eyes, strolling past a few clothing stores. She turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "C'mon. I need more here."

"That's all I can give you! And don't tell me that's not enough." He laughed, outraged.

She adjusted the dark brown shades down over her eyes so they were covering half her face, growing uncomfortable by the stares she'd received from the townspeople. Sesshoumaru had driven them nearly an hour out of Deom Bell to a hip, trendy, up-and-coming town for the request he'd asked of her. Not only because this was the best area for shopping, but also—and she knew this despite his protest against it—so they couldn't be recognized together. Sesshoumaru's hottest-bachelor position was somewhat controversial already in Deom Bell, and the last thing he needed was to add more fuel to it.

There were street vendors set up in neat rows by the strips of stores on either sides of the street. The window displays truly were fabulous, yet nothing was coming to her. She wanted something original and perfect.

"Now give me a description of how she looks."

"Tall, skinny, fair-skinned."

"I need _more_."

"Red hair, green eyes."

He sure didn't sound like he was in love with this girl. Or at least as in love as Sesshoumaru could be with _any_ girl.

"Now tell me again why you want to pick out the 'perfect' present for her?"

"It's easy. I want her to want _me_. And to do that, I have to get her a random, I mean _spontaneous _present that says, 'I care.'"

"Which you don't."

"Of course I do! If I didn't care, then I wouldn't be wasting my time in this god-forsaken hellhole of a town looking for a damned present."

Said like a true rich brat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, growing even more impatient with his attitude and condescending tone towards everything. It was clear that his intentions wasn't right in the first place. He was the kind of man Kagome wouldn't want to date even if he'd bought her a million 'personal & caring' presents.

They continued meandering around the town square in search for that special gift as Sesshoumaru gave her more insight on the girl.

She was apparently from a blue-blood family, moving to Deom Bell to put more funding into their bank accounts. The kind of the family that's already had thousands of buildings and college wings named after them. A shame though, because they refuse to mingle with the New Wealth—namely, families that recently built their fortunes like the Taishos.

A well bred, all around nice girl. Ivy-league trained, enjoys horseback riding, and has connections in all the high places. Lastly, she refuses to take a second look at Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"How about that dress?" Kagome pointed to a curve-fitting gold vintage dress at the entrance of an antique store.

A lacy dazzling dress with a modest front, but a low-dipping back. Classy and fun. She could see some old starlet wearing it to an award party. Someone with light skin, a swan neck, and sophisticated hair piled up her head. It was breathtaking.

"Oh God no!" He spat with a weepy frown.

Kagome ignored his comment and like a pendulum on a string, was drawn to the apparel. There was something about it that talked to her. It was different, unlike anything she'd seen before. And right then and there, she wanted it so bad. There was an urge to just reach for it and run.

He stopped walking and did a double take of the girl being pulled towards the store front. She was dazed, and he was amazed to see anyone so in love with a _dress_. A simple dress at that, not even anything worth a cent.

She reached out to touch the fabric before suddenly being scolded by a snarky old lady. "That dress is not for sale!"

Just like that, she was snapped out of her trance. Red crept up her cheeks, and she stumbled back in embarrassment. Kagome glanced down at her palmed, surprised at herself. Quickly, she checked back with Sesshoumaru, and muttered a low "Sorry" to the storekeeper.

Angrily, Sesshoumaru glared at the old hag before guiding Kagome away from the store. He couldn't help but catch her stealing one last look back at the dress.

"Sorry," She repeated again.

He checked his watch once again with frustration. "We only got an hour left if you don't want to miss the cruise."

"How about jewelry?"

"No no no. That's the last thing to get her. My family owns half the jewelry chains in the world, remember?"

"Oh right." She stopped walking to think for a bit. As the side of her eyes, she catches a flicker. Before she could react, Sesshoumaru's already grabbed the young girl running headfirst into oncoming traffic. Demons, better reflexes.

A little human girl in two messy braids and stained pink princess dress. A raggedy teddy bear hugging against her side and a melted scoop of icecream sitting on a cone in the other hand. Her big runny eyes searched Sesshoumaru with fear and she hugged her bear tighter in a chokehold. As if in response, the plushie yelped, 'I Love You!'

"Got it."

0.0

Two plastic ten-feet model bears stand rotating around the entrance. A faint smile is drawn upon their faces with two huge white circles for eyes.

Build-A-Bear.

Kagome smiled, ushering Sesshoumaru into the entrance.

"Oh come on, this is so ugh. Embarrassing." He hunches his shoulders over and hides his face, trying to look less prominent among all the little children crowding the space. As he speaks, they all turn to stare at the youkai in amazement.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome speaks in a bossy tone, "It doesn't get anymore caring, and personal than a build-a-bear, okay? Now do you want me to go over the process with you?"

"No, I got it just fine."

"Make sure you record her a message."

"That's just creepy."

"But perfect at the same time," She grins, and waves him away into the store.

It was truly a funny sight as the children part way for him. He was much too old and tall to be in there, but hey, a task that's not meant for the faint of heart. Plus, a bear was a sweet and cheesy gesture for a gift, but a message to remember.

And it was no lie he looked like a child pedophile in there.

She sat down on a vacated bench near the store and sipped her strawberry smoothie. There was still another fourty-five minutes for them to make it back on time. So she relaxed and reviewed everything that's happened in the past twenty-four ours. Unfortunately, it was information overload.

What was going on with Inuyasha? The thought of him made her very confused and sad at the same time. It felt like she was running out of time. Before, it felt as if time couldn't go by fast enough, now she felt like she needed more. What if she never saw him ever again after this summer?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a little jingle that rang in her ears. Digging through her purse, Kagome came up with Sesshoumaru's cell phone. He left it with her earlier in case he needed to reach her. Should she answer it? Caller I.D. read: **Sora**

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you still at home?" A male voice sounded on the other line. "I'm calling from Sora's cell, mine's out of battery. Can you bring the charger when you get here? Sora says to get your ass out here on time so we don't have to wait."

Kagome was terribly confused. "This isn't Sora, is it."

Silence.

Then, "Kagome? Is this Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing with Sesshoumaru's phone? Are you with him right now?"

"Uh, he's busy right now."

"Where are you?"

She paused, not sure how to best explain this situation. "We're out."

"Out doing . . . ?"

"I can't explain right now, but I'll tell him you wanted your charger."

"Hey, I—"

"Bye."

With that, she stood up and tossed the phone back in her bag. Kagome stepped inside the toy store and searched for the distinguished silver mane. Nothing. She pushed past a couple of rowdy little kids towards the back of the store, but still couldn't find the youkai.

A wave of dread washed over her. Had he left her here? Sesshoumaru certainly wouldn't be above doing that, yet it's unlikely he would do so. She'd helped him out, right? Maybe he thought it was such a bad idea and so humiliating that he'd just ditched her. Didn't sound too unlike to him.

She searched the store once, twice, three times for him. Still nothing. She panicked.

In her head, she was trying to do the math. It would take more than a _day_ to walk back to Deom Bell. Hold on, she had Sesshoumaru's cell phone. She could still call her Inuyasha or Sora and have them drive her back. But the ride would take a little over an hour, so by the time they get back, the ship would have left already. Oh what was she going to do?

"Higurashi?"

She jumped as he crept up behind her.

"Jeezes! You scared me! I looked everywhere for you, where did you go?"

"I had to go get something. Are you okay? You look frantic."

"I thought you left me here."

He roared with laughter, like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. She turned red with chagrin.

To take the attention away from her, she inquired, "How did it go? Did you get her something great?"

He held up the Build-a-Bear package.

She reached for it, "Can I see?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "No. It's _personal._ Anyway, I didn't _leave_ you, I had to get the car. Let's get out of here."

0.0

"Hey, thanks for helping me out."

Kagome tore her eyes away from the view out the window and turned to look at him. She gave him a lazy smile and shrugged.

"How do I thank you?"

"No need," She traced her name on the window screen. "You could pay more attention to the road. No car accident today would be good."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I got an idea."

"I don't like your ideas," She joked. "Remember, I'm the idea maker here."

"You'll like it." And he flipped out his cell phone, and called up a number. There was a short conversation in which Kagome missed half of what they said. She hadn't paid too much attention to it either.

It was quiet again. She spoke to the dashboard, "Are we almost back in Deom Bell?"

"Yeah, we're close."

"Good, I'm tired already."

"Are we tired for the cruise? That's not good."

She didn't answer, because she instantly recognized the direction they were taking. She was familiar this part of town, just outside Deom Bell. It's been a while since she'd been here.

Deom Bell was the center of the film industry, outside of that, to the west were château and houses. Nightclubs and the party scene dominated the east. And of course, what was Deom Bell without grand malls and shopping?

That's where they were right now. Movie stars and everyday residents dotted the place with bags in tens and twenties clinging to their arms.

"Are you going to burn a little more cash?"

"Something like that."

He parked the car right outside the store, something no one did, so it drew a lot of attention. On the storefront was a few words written in elegant ink. _**Taisho & Co.**_

She checked the time the radio made out. "Let's go, we don't have time. Can't you do this some other day?"

"It won't take long at all, Higurashi. Besides, this is the part I need your help with the most."

A man appeared in front of them within a second. Very fancy yet effortless at the same time—much like Deom Bell in general. He greeted Sesshoumaru kindly with respect.

"We had to close down the store to the general public as soon as you phoned in. It was difficult, but we were able to do it anyway." He smiled pleasantly, but there was a deeper meaning behind those words. Bonus.

He nodded, very frequent with this business. "Look around Kagome. If you had to pick anything as a gift, what would it be."

She blinked, dazzled. The whole store was glittering, there must have been trillions of dollars of jewelry in here. Not only that, but the security was extremely tight. The lighting was overly bright and the glass counters were immaculate. Stones and crystals of every size and shape took up the space.

"Well," she breathed, taken away by the store. "It would have to depend on what her taste is."

"What is your taste?"

"There's just . . . so much. I don't know. Wow."

"Perhaps I can help?" He beckoned the store manager, and nodded. The man knew exactly what to do. He disappeared behind the counter and appeared with delicate piece of silver.

Sesshoumaru politely led Kagome towards the adornment. She could make out a sliver of silver necklace, specked with clusters of pearls and diamonds. They reflected light on every facet, it was nearly blinding.

Simple, yet extravagant.

"It's from _Playthings_, the new line that's to be released next summer by Taisho & Co."

Kagome looked up at him, "The one that Mr. Taisho's be frustrated about for the past month?"

He had an unreadable expression, "Yes. It hasn't been perfected yet, but I thought you'd like it."

"I think she'll love it." Kagome smiled, referring to the girl who he bought the present for.

"It's a token of appreciation. For _you_."

Her eyes bulged, she nearly had a heart attack. Kagome took a cautious step back, not able to take her eyes off the glittering object.

Finally, she found her voice to speak. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

Sesshoumaru hiked up one eyebrow, looking shocked. "Are you saying I can't _thank_ you for what you've helped me do?"

"No!" She yelped, outraged. "You can't! At least, not like this. I mean, a 'thank you' is enough. You-you-you just don't do thing like this. God, what is your problem, Sesshoumaru? Do you just randomly give away trinkets like this if you're in a good mood? Or what?"

"Or . . . what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kagome directed towards the young store manager, who jumped slightly when she spoke, "Take that away right now. I don't even want to see it."

The man trembled at her words, and send an accusing look towards Sesshoumaru, whose eyes widened twice their normal sleepy size as he shrugged, sending the store manager away just as Kagome ordered.

He rubbed his temples, looking tired and bemused. Giftgiving has never been this hard before. "Higurashi, just take a damn gift, alright? It's been a long day, and I don't need this right now. Look, we gotta get on the insipid cruise in, what, give or take fifteen minutes? I don't even see what the big deal is. A D-list celebrity comes in and picks up about a handful of jewel every time they walk into this store, and you won't even accept a simple necklace. It's not a big deal, okay?"

Without a word, he strode over to the nearest counter and beckoned for the silent saleslady standing in the background. Gesticulating wildly and pointing out a few things, she obediently unlocked the glass case and retrieved a silver necklace. He held it within his hands and examined it.

"You _must_ take this," He slid behind her, and captured her neck within the silver lace.

It was a very skinny piece of ornament, as thin as a thread. It reflected rays of light with the diamond encrusted dusting. Other than the occasional sparkle, it's hardly visible to the eye.

"I—" she started, obviously flustered. She touched her fingers to the lace, it was cool beneath her fingertips.

"I don't want to hear anything. Let's go, or we'll be late." With that, he placed a hand over her shoulder and guided her out the door.

0.0

By the time they arrived back at the Taisho Mansion, there was only one other car in the driveway, as if waiting for them to pull into the vast ground. And it no surprise—it was Inuyasha.

Kagome slid out of the passenger seat and said, "Just let me go around to get my suitcases. It'll only take a minute."

"I'm counting down the seconds, so you better hurry" Sesshoumaru chuckled, turning up the radio while he waited for her.

It was then that Inuyasha intercepted her path, an unreadable expression on his unruffled exterior. This took Kagome by surprise, and her hand unknowingly crept up to the string around her neck.

"Sesshoumaru!" He growled, an edge under his voice. "You go ahead, she's coming with me! I'll take her from here."

His head swiveled around in recognition, and astonishment slid around his eyes. Against expectations, he launched himself out of the car, not even bothering to use the door—and leaving the motors running, meaning that it'll only take a second—he procured a bag from the backseat. With his collected runway walk, he moved towards the couple.

Inuyasha's face was stoic, his body as rigid as stone. It seemed that he was bracing himself for something. Yet as Sesshoumaru neared them, it wasn't his brother that he confronted, rather, he shoved the bag in Kagome's open hands and muttered a few words to her.

The hanyou snarled, placing his hands over Kagome's arm territorially as he escorted her back to his car. "I got your bags," He murmured under his breath.

Kagome followed him, her fingers clutching tightly against the plastic bag. It was only when they took a seat was were safely out of the boundaries of the Taisho property did she allow herself to steal a look at the item that Sesshoumaru placed in her hand.

From the flimsy wrapping she pulled out a smooth satin fabric in gold. She ran her hands over the eyelet trimmings. It was the same dress that she'd been caught admiring earlier.

"_I thought it wasn't for sale?" _She whispered to herself, utterly overwhelmed by this touch of consideration from Sesshoumaru, the coldest and most mysterious member of the Taisho family.

As if in disbelief, she quickly pushed the garment back in the bag and nudged it behind her feet. She refused to acknowledge it again until it was safely hidden in her suitcase.

"Hey, why'd you come back?" She turned to the unusually quiet Inuyasha. "I thought you were already gone with Sora, ready to board the ship?"

He stole an easy glance at her, a secret smile on his face. "Cell phone charger. I'm not going anywhere if I can't contact anyone."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I never even had a cell phone."

"Cell phones are a must have in this household. Practically a law."

She seemed to ponder over this for a bit. "Is it also a law to be as mysterious as possible for the Taishos?"

"Mysterious? How so."

"So many secrets."

"None that can't be explained."

"Inuyasha," She smiled swiftly to the rearview mirror that she faced, "You yourself are another story."

"If you want, I'll publish a novel of my life and sign it for you."

"That'd be nice. Why don't you get on that. And then we can compare notes."

She studied his face as he kept an eye on the road. A safe driver—wonder what that says about him? He looked conflicted, and she _knew_.

"You can _ask_, you know." She spoke, her voice chipping. "I know it's been on your mind."

"And you'll be sure to answer?" He grinned that hearbreaking grin in disbelief. It seemed perfect on his face, like it belonged. How many hearts had he broken with that one look?

"I don't know," She said teasingly. "You're too curious, and we all know that curiosity kills the cat."

"Which is why I'm a dog."

"He asked me for a favor this morning. And what can I say, I'm a good person, so I helped him." She explained, sure to keep it brief and as hole-riddled as possible.

"The favor being . . .?"

"_That_ I can't say."

"It's unlike of Sesshoumaru to ask for 'favors'." He had that annoyed look again, like he can't quite figure it out.

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think."

He didn't say anything in response to that, and Kagome didn't try to explain either. She knew he had a lot on his mind, and she left him to figure it out himself. It was good to have some quiet time to think.

They drove by the tranquil countryside just out of Deom Bell. The lush emerald grass and clear blue sky flying by in strips. Kagome looked out the window, trying to take a photographic picture of everything in her memory. When Inuyasha spoke, it made her spring from her seat.

"That's a pretty necklace."

He wasn't even looking at her, his eyes trained straight to the unwinding road. Almost as if he wasn't even addressing her.

"I know."

23


End file.
